Sumnyus quem!
by Lukapeta-chan
Summary: Quer descobrir a história por trás da enfadada vila da lava?Onde Naruto descobre sobre seu passado e a misteriosa linhagem avançada do clã Uzumaki contando com a ajuda de uma amiga? muito cativante
1. Cap 1 Quem sou eu & Angus Bodenhienm

**Cap.1- ****Quem sou eu**

Era uma manhã de sol na vila de konoha e as noticias rolavam soltas, o loirinho entusiasmado numero um havia voltado após o treinamento com Jiraya o Sannin, naruto caminhava pela vila cumprimentando os conhecidos e se dirigia ao seu lugar favorito...Ichiraku Lamen chegando lá ele pede um lamen ...

N:Ohayo os-san, me da um lamen de porco por favor.

I-Mas olha quem voltou!Tudo bem naruto-kun já ta saindo seu lamen.

Naruto está alegremente comendo quando sente um toque em seu ombro e se vira

???:Yo Naruto !

N:Sakura-chan!Como você está?

S:To legal

N:Senta aí e vem comer comigo 3

S: Não posso, vim só pra passar um recado, a Tsunade oba-san ta te chamando.

N: Sankyuu sakura-chan, vou La falar com ela.

O loiro paga e se levanta indo em direção ao escritório da hokage.Ele bate na porta e uma voz responde pedindo para ele entrar na sala.

N; queria fala comigo oba-san?

T;sim,sim, naruto visto que seu treinamento com Jiraya acabou e informações inquietantes a seu respeito vieram ao meu conhecimento..

N; ei ei ei como assim Tsunade ba-san?"informações inquietantes"

T; Calma sua anta deixa eu terminar!Bom voltando ao assunto, foi descoberta uma caverna na fronteira do país da névoa onde aparentemente morava um sábio que possuía vários documentos..

N: Nha que saco e o que isso tem haver comigo

T: Da pra esperar eu terminar de falar ?Bom... em um desses documentos nos descobrimos uma antiga árvore genealógica e essa árvore era de sua família naruto, do desconhecido clã Uzumaki.

xxxxXXxxxXXXxXXxx Dias Depois xxxxXXxxxXXXxXXxx

Nas portas da vila de konoha uma jovem em seus 14 anos esperava na porta.Minutos depois naruto chega e eles começam a conversar

???;Na..naruto-kun a sakura-san me disse que você ia viajar...

N; Hai Hinata-chan, tsunade oba-san me disse que descobriru um possível paradeiro da minha família e eu vou procurar por eles.

H; Demo..naruto-kun e o sasuke?

N; não se preocupe vou aproveitar minha viagem e procurar por akele baka )

H; bom então se...se cuide e volte logo

N; pode deixarttebayo!Te mais hinata-chan.

E assim partiu naruto atrás de seu passado e os mistérios de uma família oculta.

_Naruto__ descobre seu passado com um antepassado esquecido e sobre a misteriosa linhagem avançada do clã __Uzumaki_

Avisos: naum utilixarei dois pontos poruqe cansa apertar o shift2-Tem algumas palavras em japonês tem definições no final3-Talvez hajam futuros yaois mas a princípio não

Traduçõesos-san:Tiooba-san:Tiademo: masDattebayo:Como todo fã de naruto sabe: com certeza)

**Cap. 2- Angus ****Bodenhienm**

Naruto corria pela floresta pulando rapidamente pelas árvores enquanto que um turbilhão de emoções se formava dentro dele "_Porque eu tenho a sensação de que eu irei demorar pra voltar","quem serão os meus pais?", "e a minha vila?"._

O loiro assim continuava a correr até a caverna do sábio dos documentos na fronteira com o país da névoa.Ele finalmente chega e adentra a caverna a princípio ele havia pensado ser apenas uma caverna mas depois de investigar mais a fundo ele descobre que a "caverna" era na verdade uma grande cadeia de túneis...

N; Ah que ótimo!Agora qual que eu escolho...

Com o canto do olho naruto vê algo que chama sua atenção e ele pensa "_Sou só eu ou essa parede da brilhando em vermelho?"_.Ele se dirige ao caminho designado pelo parede e começa a caminhar por ele "_Bom mal não vai fazer se eu tentar algumas descobertas"._

Ele começa a caminhar pela passagem e estranhamente a luz vermelha parecia querer protegê-lo, guiá-lo.Naruto passou três dias caminhando pelos túneis mas, não sentia fome ou cansaço apenas seguia a misteriosa luz guia que o levaria a um destino incerto mas apesar de tudo ele tinha suas dúvidas "_Porque estou seguindo essa coisa?Seja lá o que for é tão bom, parece que __tá__ me chamando.."_

Ao final de uma bifurcação naruto entra em uma ampla área que aparentava ter sido esculpida na pedra.

N: Mas que calor infernal!

Ele continua caminhando até se deparar com grandes portões vermelhos no outro lado da suposta caverna de pedra.Ao se aproximar dos portões uma voz se pronuncia.

???;Quem é você e o que veio fazer nos domínios da lava?

N; Err.. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e você quem é?

???; Eu sou Angus Bodenhienm, vigia eterno da vila oculta da lava.

De repente uma estatua de uns 2 metros de altura que estava apoiada nos portões se mexe aproximando-se do menino.

A; Hmm...Entendo vejo que _ele_ tinha razão sobre o enviado..

N; Ele?Ele quem?E o que é essa vila da lava?E quem é esse tal _enviado_?

Diz o loiro dando um passo a frente em direção aos portões abertos.

A; Diga-me meu jovem quantos anos você tem?

N; Eu..eu tenho 14 porque?

A; Entendo, então está na hora...

O garoto avança mais e entra pelos portões passando por uma linha verde no chão

N; Escuta sua estatua estranha ta na hor...

Naruto foi caindo perdendo a consciência enquanto a estátua dava ordens

A; Preparem o altar e os livros...

Angus continuara falando mas o menino já não o ouvia mais, havia desmaiado.


	2. Capitulo 3 Linhagem avançada

**Cap.3- Linhagem avançada**

XXxxxXx Nos Sonhos de NarutoXXxxxXX

N; Vem cá seu pote de lamen eu to com fomeee!

O naruto dos sonhos corria atrás de um pote de lamen com pernas que corria pela vila de konoha derramando sopa pelas esquinas..

XXxxXX Fora dos SonhosXXxxxXX

A; Ei acorde pequenino...

N; A não só mais 5 minutinhos...

A; Acordaaa!!!!!

N; Ok,Ok acordei ta feliz?!Epa, aonde eu to???

N; Aé eu entrei na vila da lava e?? Mas afinal onde é que eu to?

A; Acalme-se você desmaiou na porta da vila.Mas isso já era de se esperar porque esta vila tem uma peculiaridade.Entenda que nossa vila é um tanto diferente das vilas comuns, ela é um local de treinamento e portanto o ambiente é...como podemos dizer...diferente.

N;Diferente como?

A; Bom vou simplificar para que você entenda.Assim que você ultrapassa aquela faixa verde na entrada o mecanismo da vila começa a funcionar drenando o seu chakra constantemente.Depois de alguns dias você irar se acostumar com a drenagem e seu corpo passará a produzir mais chakra para compensar o perdido aumentando seu chakra em média de 10 a 100 vezes dependendo de seu treinamento.

N;Oo, você vai me treinar então?carinha de felicidade

A; Sim, pois essa foi a ordem imposta a mim pelo jutsu de meu mestre

N; Hein?

A; Num sei se você percebeu mas eu sou uma estatua, aliais todas as pessoas dessa vila são estatuas.Há muitos anos atrás nossa vila foi dizimada mas _ele_ disse que ela seria revivida e nos deu uma proposta, usar um jutsu que copia de consciência nas estatuas, ou seja, nós somos estatuas com as personalidades e desejos dos antigos habitantes na vila da lava.

N; Ok.E quando a gente começa a treinar?

A; Começaremos daqui a pouco.Antes teremos o ritual de maioridade da vila da lava porque a tradição desta vila é a maioridade aos 14 anos.

N; Show!Significa que eu já sou adulto? Disse o menino esperançoso.

A; Quase antes você precisa fazer o ritual como eu mencionei antes.

N;Ok vamo lá fazer esse ritual.

Naruto se levanta da cama e vai em direção as suas tradicionais roupas laranja e azul mas Angus o impede.

A; A partir de hoje você se vestira como um iniciado nos conhecimentos da Lava-disse ele entregando um kimono vermelho para naruto-E usará um protetor diferente.

N; Eu sou um ninja de konoha não posso abandonar minha vila totalmente!

A; ok, então você ficara sem bandana e ao final de seu treinamento entregarei uma bandana nova.Agora chega de conversa e vamos ao ritual.

Os dois se dirigiram para fora do aposento e seguiram por um corredor até uma escada, desceram a escada e adentraram em um grande pátio com um buraco profundo no meio do pátio e uma plataforma suspensa sobre o buraco.Na plataforma havia três outras estatuas sentadas ao redor de um mesa de mármore.

Naruto se aproximou do buraco e notou que abaixo da plataforma havia um poço de lava borbulhante e se afastou um pouco temeroso.Ele notou que Angus subia para a plataforma por uma escada lateral e o seguiu.

A;Agora Naruto preste atenção o ritual de maioridade da Lava é , em principio, um ritual para testar a força de um futuro novo homem da vila, no caso hoje, você, este teste você deverá fazer sozinho nós apenas te guiaremos no inicio.

N; O que eu ganho fazendo esse _Ritual_

A;Com ele você poderá despertar a linhagem avançada do clã Uzumaki a chamada Sumnyus.

N; Sumnyus... o que é isso?

A;Isso você descobrirá no ritual meu jovem.E..Boa sorte! "_Você vai precisar__"pensou__ Angus._

O menino subiu na mesa do altar e esperou.As três estatuas que já estavam na plataforma se moveram e se aproximaram dele cantando em uma língua entranha nunca ouvida pelo menino aos poucos a cabeça do menino foi se tornando pesada e as coisas ia começando a girar e girar até que ele sentiu um grande impacto em suas costas.Alguém o havia empurrado dentro do poço de lava fervente.

Espere a próxima pra saber o futuro do loirinho se é morrer ou se tornar mais forte do que nunca.


	3. Capitulo 4 Gydaned

**Cap. 4-**** Gydaned**

O menino caía sem salvação em direção ao magma fumegante enquanto sua mente gritava "_Ande faça algo! Use algum jutsu!Qualquer coisa!"_.Seu corpo não o obedecia mais ou melhor ele já não possuía mais seu corpo, sentia-se estranho olhou para suas mãos e notou que estavam opacas, quase transparentes e ele se encontrava em um lugar totalmente branco onde não se distinguia o cima do de baixo ou o esquerdo do direito.O garoto se sentia uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes ou pelo menos nunca notara, ele sentia um imenso vazio como se uma metade sua houvesse se esvaído ele olhou em volta procurando algo que não sabia dizer o que era.Ele olhava em todas as direções procurando instintivamente a sua metade, seu outro eu.No meio da brancura impecável do espaço surgia no horizonte um pequeno ponto vermelho, que se aproximava rápido.A medida que ele chegava mais perto suas formas se definiam melhor e ele mostrou-se ser um estranho animal.

Naruto olhava boquiaberto para o animal enorme parecido com um tigre mas pelo menos 2 vezes maior e mais musculoso, o animal possuía grandes caninos que chegavam ao seu queixo lembrando um tigre dente de sabre mas o mais estranho no animal era o fato dele ser totalmente vermelho, não um vermelho comum mas um vermelho vivo, seu corpo parecia estar em chamas ou seria ilusão de óptica pelo pêlo extremamente parecido com fogo?Da barriga do animal pequenas listras azuis subiam em direção ao seu dorso fazendo com que o "tigre" ou o que quer que fosse parece-se uma chama viva e ambulante.O animal tinha olhos vermelhos e brilhantes e cada vez mais ele se aproximava do loiro que não conseguia se mover tamanha admiração e medo.

A criatura andou ate o menino e parou a um palmo dele.Diversos pensamentos se passavam na mente do menino"_Eu vou morrer, é isso ai eu já era.Mas pelo menos não posso reclamar de um morte ruim, ser comido por um animal tão imponente até que não seria tão mal"._O desejo de Naruto nunca se concretizou, a criatura se aproximou mais devagar e foi chegando perto até encostar o focinho na testa do menino."_Tum,Tum,Tum_".Naruto começou a sentir uma coisa a pulsar dentro dele, um formigamento começou de sua testa no lugar onde a criatura havia encostado e foi se espalhando por todo seu corpo das pontas dos dedos das mãos aos dos pés, e de repente um sentimento preencheu o garoto, ele não mais se sentia incompleto o "tigre" misteriosamente sabia o que ele procurava mesmo que até então nem ele sabia.O menino estava em total euforia nunca havia sentido tanta felicidade.Então ele escutou um voz que parecia falar dentro de sua cabeça, uma voz feminina dizendo:

???:Olá eu sou Lyra, sua metade espiritual deseja fazer o pacto comigo agora?

N;Pacto?,"_Deve ser disso que __o Angus__ tava falando, sobre escolher por mim mesmo"._Ok aceito fazer este pacto, a propósito meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

L;Que assim seja, disse o animal dando um passo para trás.

Em meio à branquidão do espaço reflexos de luzes começavam a aparecer e os menino e o animal se ergueram do chão como que puxados por uma corda invisível fazendo-os levitar muito próximos um do outro.O relampejo de luzes agora era intenso e o menino e Lyra agora se tocavam.

L;Segure-se firme nas minhas costas

N; O..ok

Naruto subiu no dorso de Lyra e segurou-se nela o mais firme possível estranhamente o animal parecia ser perfeito para ele, o menino se acomodava certinho nas costas de Lyra.

L;Está na hora

De cima deles veio um raio multicolorido que os atingiu em cheio, enquanto os dois eram acertados pelo raio o ambiente em volta estava o caos, as "paredes" do branco haviam se quebrado e para dentro dela jorravam rios e rios de lava incandescente, e o pior, o nível do magma continuava subindo.

A dupla estava totalmente envolta pelo raio quando Naruto começou a ter uma sensação estranha, estava calor, muito calor mas não era calor devido ao magma abaixo deles era um calor diferente mais poderoso que parecia fluir do âmago de seu ser.De repente o menino se tocou que ele mesmo estava em chamas e começou a gritar para a companheira.

N; Me tira de cima de você eu vou te queimar!Rápido!!

L; Acalma-se você não irá se me queimar ou a si próprio.O ritual agora está completo de acordo com as vontades da Lava.

Naruto apercebeu-se de que não sentia-se queimar, era apenas um calor muito forte mas esse calor o fazia se sentir bem e não mal.

O menino se tocou que agora eles não estavam mais no estranho universo branco e sim caindo em direção ao poço onde alguém o havia empurrado.

Lyra, com naruto em suas costas, deu um salto pulando pelas paredes e caiu fora do poço ao lado da plataforma onde se encontravam Angus e as três outras estatuas.

Quando Angus viu o menino abriu um largo sorriso mas depois prestou mais atenção ao animal em que ele montava.Ele estava com uma cara de total incredulidade e virou-se para uma rápida conversa com as três outras estatuas

A;Você viu o tamanho daquela Gydion?É a maior que já vi nem _Ele_ possuía uma tão majestosa e grande.

Sem imaginação pra dar nomes ás estatuas

E1;De fato essa é de um tamanho um tanto anormal

E2;E aparenta ser muito forte também

E3;Vejo que esse menino terá um futuro brilhante

A;Realmente."_Ele deve possuir um espírito muito forte e decidido para o senhor da lava dar-lhe um animal tão imponente"_

Angus se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e dirigiu-se para aonde o garoto e o "tigre" haviam caído.

A;Vejo que você completou o ritual muito bem.

N;Eu falei que eu iria, eu não volto as minhas palavras.Esse é o meu jeito ninja!

Angus olhava impressionado a atitude do jovem de 14 que acabara de sair de um poço de lava e continuou.

A;Saiba que agora sua Gydion...

N;Gydion?Ah...o tigre?!O nome dela é Lyra

A;Bom então voltando ao assunto, ela é uma parte de você portanto trate-a com carinho.Ela irá futuramente, se tornar sua melhor amiga e confidente e você irá amá-la como a ninguém mais, um aviso, Lyra é um espírito do fogo diferente não sabemos suas peculiaridades portanto tenha cuidado quanto á forma de amor que você dirige a ela.

N;Hein?Não entendi, como assim forma de amor?

A;Bom, você descobrirá isso amanha agora vão os dois para o seu quarto dormir.

N;ok

Chegando no quarto o menino se jogou na cama mas o tigre permaneceu em pé.

N;O que foi Lyra?Angus disse que nós tínhamos de nos relacionar bem, venha se deitar na cama também.

L;Ok...disse ela um tanto constrangida

O menino deu espaço para ela que se deitou de lado e deixou ele se recostar em sua barriga.Naruto virou para dar-lhe boa noite e podia jurar, mesmo que parecesse impossível, que ela possuía uma expressão muito humana e que havia corado mas o dia tinha sido duro e ele logo adormeceu pensando na nova companheira que fizera.


	4. Capitulo 5 O treinamento começa

**Cap. 5- O ****t****reinamento começa**

O menino se tocou que agora eles não estavam mais no estranho universo branco e sim caindo em direção ao poço onde alguém o havia empurrado.Lyra, com naruto em suas costas, deu um salto pulando pelas paredes e caiu fora do poço ao lado da plataforma onde se encontravam Angus e as três outras estatuas.

Quando Angus viu o menino abriu um largo sorriso mas depois prestou mais atenção ao animal em que ele montava.Ele estava com uma cara de total incredulidade e virou-se para uma rápida conversa com as três outras estatuas

A;Você viu o tamanho daquela Gydion?É a maior que já vi nem Ele possuía uma tão majestosa e grande.Sem imaginação pra dar nomes ás estatuas

E1;De fato essa é de um tamanho um tanto anormal

E2;E aparenta ser muito forte tambémE3;Vejo que esse menino terá um futuro brilhante

A;Realmente."Ele deve possuir um espírito muito forte e decidido para o senhor da lava dar-lhe um animal tão imponente"Angus se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e dirigiu-se para aonde o garoto e o "tigre" haviam caído.

A;Vejo que você completou o ritual muito bem.

N;Eu falei que eu iria, eu não volto as minhas palavras.Esse é o meu jeito ninja!Angus olhava impressionado a atitude do jovem de 14 que acabara de siar de um poço de lava e continuou.

A;Saiba que agora sua Gydion...

N;Gydion?Ah...o tigre?!O nome dela é Lyra

A;Bom então voltando ao assunto, ela é uma parte de você portanto trate-a com carinho.Ela irá futuramente, se tornar sua melhor amiga e confidente e você irá amá-la como a ninguém mais, um aviso, Lyra é um espírito do fogo diferente não sabemos suas peculiaridades portanto tenha cuidado quanto á forma de amor que você dirige a ela.

N;Hein?Não entendi, como assim forma de amor?A;Bom, você descobrirá isso amanha agora vão os dois para o seu quarto dormir.

N;okChegando no quarto o menino se jogou na cama mas o tigre permaneceu em pé.

N;O que foi Lyra?Angus disse que nós tínhamos de nos relacionar bem, venha se deitar na cama também.

L;Ok...disse ela um tanto constrangidaO menino deu espaço para ela que se deitou de lado e deixou ele se recostar em sua barriga.Naruto virou para dar-lhe boa noite e podia jurar, mesmo que parecesse impossível, que ela possuía uma expressão muito humana e que havia corado mas o dia tinha sido duro e ele logo adormeceu pensando na nova companheira que fizera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol surgia na pacífica vila da lava, ou surgiria se eles não estivessem embaixo da terra, e o loirinho começava a despertar.Ele olhou ao redor no quarto com olhos sonolentos e resmungou um bom dia para Lyra.Ele sente uma elevação embaixo de suas costas e se vira para ver o que era.

N; Aaah!Que diabos é isso tem um cadáver na minha cama!Naruto sai correndo do quarto estabanado nem pensando em dar outra olhada na figura deitada enviesada na cama parcialmente coberta pelos lençóis deixando de fora apenas da cintura para baixo.

O menino correu em direção ao pátio sem nem ver para onde ia até que esbarrou em Angus quase derrubando-o

A;Se acalme Naruto!Porque diabos tanta agitação a essa hora da manhã?!

N;A..Angus graças a deus que você ta aqui!Tem uma pessoa morta na minha cama!

A; Hein?!

N; Vem eu te mostro.disse o garoto andando apressadamente de volta para seu quarto.

Naruto parou na porta do quarto um tanto quanto desconfortável esperando Angus entrar.A estatua entrou no quarto e olha para cama.O "cadáver" estava agora descoberto dos lençóis e demonstrava ser uma garota da mesma idade de naruto com o corpo bem definido e magníficos cabelos ruivos cor de fogo.

A menina era, do ponto de vista de Naruto, a coisa mais linda que poderia caminhar pela terra.Aos poucos ela começa a se mexer e a se levantar, para aflição de Naruto

N;Uaah!Ela é um zumbi!

A; Cale-se.disse a estatua

A;Bom dia, pequenina.disse Angus ajudando a menina a se levantar.

A estranha garota olhava sonolenta ao redor e com um bocejo e uma espreguiçada felina se dirigiu a Angus retribuindo-lhe o bom dia.Quanto mais Naruto olhava para ela mais achava-a maravilhosa.A pele era bronzeada e perfeita, mas o que mais o chamava atenção eram os olhos de um amarelo luminoso e ele pensava "Nossa essa garota parece um gato, quem será ela?É tão linda".Naruto deu um passo para mais perto da garota e tentou começar uma conversa.

N;Oi sou Uzumaki Naruto e você quem é?A menina olhava divertida para o loirinho que parecia não haver notado ainda.

???;Eu?Eu sou Lyra.

N;Lyra que nome legal, interessante, eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Lyra também, na verdade aonde foi parar ela afinal?

L;Sou eu seu bobinho.3

N;Hein?!

* * *

L;Eita, Angus ele desmaiou.Acho que o choque foi muito grande pra ele.

A;Verdade, digamos que eu tenha esquecido de informá-lo melhor sobre os poderes de vocês Gydions.

L;Aff!Angus como você se esquece de uma coisa dessas?A; ok,ok quando ele acordar a gente conta direito pra ele.

XXxxXX 30 Minutos e muitos tapinhas na bochecha de naruto depois XXxxxXX

A;Ei , acorde meu jovem

N;Ai, ta bom já acordei,já acordei ta feliz?!

A;De fato,sim estou sim.Agora preste atenção a tudo que eu vou te falar.

N;Aff mais palestra não!O menino ia começar a reclamar mas ao ver a expressão dura de Angus calou-se.

A; Huhum, voltando ao assunto, ontem eu esqueci de te contar algumas das habilidades de Lyra, entenda que os Gydions são espíritos do fogo, dados aos habitantes dessa vila por uma entidade que é a encarnação do vulcão, Gydanend, isso faz com que os espíritos como Lyra sejam estremamente poderosos e tenham características incomuns.Os Gydions de grande porte come sua companheira tem a capacidade de se transformerem em humanos como você já reparou.Angus fez uma sinalização com a cabeça em direção a Lyra que estava entretida espreitando um rato que passava lá fora.A;Lyra pode parecer um animal mas sua consciência é, em sumo, um ser humano, apesar de ter algumas características animais em sua forma humana,como essa desenvoltura felina e estranho interesse por ratos.Lyra possuiu um ótimo controle de chakra e se assemelha a você em todas as técnicas,pois afinal vocês são partes um do outro, comigo você irá treinar sua mente e interação com Lyra para que além de vocês serem um espiritualmente, vocês também serão um na hora da batalha, se completando para vencer os mais diversos inimigos.

N; Chaato!Quando eu vo aprender os jutsus e as coisas mais importantes?

A; Nunca diga isso!Os jutsus são importantes sim mas pelo que eu vejo você é uma criança sem o menor controle de chakra e nem um pouco inteligente.Eu irei treinar sua lógica te ensinarei a criar estratégias, a ser mais esperto que o seu inimigo.Os jutsus serão aprendidos após treinamento comigo, você será ensinado por outro professor, Kyle, que irá te passar os segredos dos jutsus da Lava e todos os que ele conhecer.

N;Mas porque vocês estão me ajudando tanto?

A;Você é o escolhido para salvar a vila da Lava de terrível destino futuro.Ele nos disse que você seria o melhor ninja desta vila quando terminasse o treinamento e nós temos uma dívida com ele.Da primeira vez ele nos alertou de um perigo eminente e nós não prestamos atenção nele, isso foi a uns 10 anos atrás, e nós não estamos dispostos a cometer o mesmo erro denovo.

N;Ok eu vou ajudar vocês a salvar sua vila!

A; Sua?!Naruto essa vila agora também é sua, e de Lyra também, vocês passaram pelo ritual, agora são honrados ninjas da vila da Lava.Naruto, e Lyra que voltara a prestar atenção na conversa quando ele descreveu o treinamento, agradeceram com olhinhos brilhantes prometendo treinar duro e proteger a vila dos perigos.

A;Bom agora vá se arrumar e tomar café da manha porque começaremos nossos treinos agora.

Depois de um café substancial o menino e o tigre, Lyra havia voltado a sua forma original, se dirigiram pra uma sala no final de um longo corredor.Na sala Angus os esperava com estranhas ferramentas na mão.

A; Agora é que seu inferno começa.disse ele jogando o objeto para naruto.


	5. Capítulo 6 Missão Impossível

**Cap.6-Missão Impossível:Tornar o Naruto Inteligente!**

Angus jogou para naruto um embrulho em papel pardo e o menino começou a abri-lo.Dentro do pacote havia duas bandanas vermelhas com os símbolos da vila da lava e de konoha incrustados lado a lado no metal.

N;Nossa muito obrigado Angus!

L;É muito obrigado.Naruto prendeu a bandana no pescoço e se virou para prender a outra em Lyra

A;Não há de quer.

Na sala onde estavam não havia nada de mais, apenas um quadro negro e uma carteira de aluno.Angus apontou para a carteira e Naruto se dirigiu á ela.

A;O que eu vim ensinar-lhes é s usarem seus cérebros, além dos músculos, nas batalhas, portanto prestem bastante atenção nas aulas e lembrem-se de que não estão sozinhos na hora de resolver os problemas,possuem um ao outro.

Angus prosseguiu dando a aula falando primeiro sobre os princípios básicos e criando situações fictícias para que a dupla tentasse resolver achando a melhor estratégia.Angus era um professor paciente e fácil de entender fazendo com que as aulas fossem divertidas e os dois aprendessem extremamente rápido absorvendo cada nova informação com olhos ávidos pelo conhecimento.

As aulas de Angus se seguiram por um período de 6 meses que ,contados com o tempo de ritual, somavam até o momento o tempo de 7 meses que o menino passara na vila da Lava.

* * *

2 Meses antes em Konoha

S;Eu me recuso a admitir que naruto-kun tenha morrido! Disse a sakura a beira de lágrimas após ouvir o depoimento dos anciãos de konoha que propunham dizer que o menino havia falecido.

-E..eh!Concordo coma Sakura –chan, ele pode ter sido apenas "raptado".Por er... 5 meses e não pediram resgate mas ele vai voltar.Falou hinata.

T;Acalmem-se!Eu como atual Hokage também desconsidero a morte dele mas nós precisamos ser racionais e olhar todas as probabilidades.

-Concordo.Podem ter acontecido varias coisas.Ele pode ter sido morto por alguém ou ele pode ter fugido da vila, o que é praticamente impossível,Portanto nos resta como ultima opção a pior hipótese possível, a Akatsuki deve ter raptado ele e roubado a Kyuubi. Shikamaru falou se pronunciando pela primeira vez.Todos olharam um pouco tristes em direção da pessoa que estava recostada na parede.

-Vocês deveriam procurar mais por ele.Eu passei pela separação do Jinchuuriki e não achei nem um pouco bom, afinal acabei morto, pelo menos fui ressuscitado mas Naruto não deve ter a mesma sorte já que Chiyo oba-san não se encontra mais nesse mundo.

-É isso aí!Nós temos que fazer como o Gaara disse procurar mais! Disse Kiba seguido pelos fortes latidos de Akamaru.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo dando opiniões em prol do salvamento de Naruto.

Nessa fanfic ta todo mundo grande então o Akamaru é aquele cachorrão do shippuden

-Calem-se!!Esbravejou Tsunade.Nós temos algo mais importante a fazer agora.Todos se calaram imediatamente esperando ela terminar de falar.

-Como vocês bem sabem, nós ainda temos outro desaparecido.A mente de todos vagou para Sasuke.

-Nós descobrimos recentemente que Sasuke matou Orochimaru e saiu em uma jornada atrás de seu irmão, Itachi.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a noticia e o burburinho recomeçou.

-Então.Disse Tsunade levantando a voz para ultrapassar o bando de adolescentes barulhentos que discutiam entre si.Nós vamos atrás de Sasuke porque nós descobrimos seu atual paradeiro.

-Mas e o Naruto?Perguntou Neji.

-Nós iremos procurá-lo depois , com a ajuda de Sasuke, para se por acaso a Akatsuki tiver roubado a Kyuubi de Naruto.Estou certo não estou Tsunade-sama?

-Sim,de fato está Shikamaru,agora quero que todos vocês se preparem para partir amanha pela manhã.Shikamaru você será o líder, a missão será para capturar e não para matar.Todos iam se retirar da sala quando Tsunade voltou a falar

-Ah!Mais uma coisa, Sai irá com vocês.Eles pareceram descontentes mas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e saíram do escritório da Hokage.Tsunade estava sentada remoendo suas decisões quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-O que tanto te preocupa Tsunade-san?-Sabe Shizune, será que fiz certo mandando-os atrás de Sasuke e não de Naruto?

-Bom ninguém pode saber vamos apenas esperar e ver no que vai dar.

-É, realmente é algo incerto.Bom estou muito estressada agora vamos pro barzinho tomar sakê!!Ela foi se dirigindo para porta quando Shizune pigarreou.

-Huhum!Esqueceu-se dos papeis da missão de amanhã que você precisa preencher?

-Ops.Tudo bem eu preencho mas vamos lá rapidinho só uma garrafa ta bom.

-Tsunade-sama!

-Ok,ok...E que tal um copinho?!

XXxxXXx No Dia Seguinte XXxXXxxX

Shi;Todos prontos?

-Hay!Assentiram todos.

Shi;Então vamos!

O plano de Shikamaru era simples, deixar Sasuke incapacitado com uso das habilidades de Hinata e Neji e a medicina de Sakura, enquanto que os outros impediram que o menino escapasse.

O grupo estava indo em direção ao esconderijo com bastante cautela por que todos conheciam Sasuke bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava armando alguma coisa.Eles continuaram andando e finalmente chegaram em uma clareira onde se via uma pequena cabana feita de madeira.Shikamaru ordenou que Sai usasse uma de suas pinturas para investigar a cabana e o menino mandou um pequeno dragãozinho para dentro.Poucos minutos depois a pintura voltou e subiu no ouvido do dono para cochichar algo.

S;Hmm, entendo.Sim..sim..claro isso era meio óbvio.

-Entende o que caramba?!Disse Kiba já se estressando com o menino.

S;Acalme-se, ele falou que o Sasuke ta parado no meio da sala olhando pro nada, também num era pra menos que ficasse maluco.

-Nem pense em falar mal dele!Disseram Sakura e Ino com uma voz venenosa para Sai.

-To só falando que eu vi pô!

-Ok,vamos fazer assim então Sai você vai entrar primeiro e quando fizer o sinal, que vai mandar uma de suas pinturas, nós entramos e prendemos ele.Agora se espalhem, Neji, Tenten vocês ficam atrás daquela árvore.Hinata e Kiba vocês seguem para o lado esquerdo da cabana.Ino e eu vamos ficar aki e Sakura e Chouji vão subir naquele morro para observar de cima qualquer movimento suspeito.Ok?!

Todos;Ok!

S;Então coloquem seus rádios de comunicação na freqüência 2 e vamos!

Eles juntaram as mãos e se separaram rapidamente para suas posições.Sai saiu do arbusto onde estava escondido e andou devagar até a cabana,junto dele varias de suas pinturas o cercavam.Ele abriu a porta de vagar e avistou o menino moreno sentado no meio da sala olhando para o nada com uma expressão triste no rosto."_Nossa,ninguém me disse que ele era tão bonito_".Sai congelou um pouco observando o rosto de Sasuke e então deu um passo a frente, sempre em guarda e alerta a qualquer movimento brusco.

Quando Sai se aproximou de Sasuke ele percebeu que o menino estava murmurando algo e chegou mais perto para ouvir.

S;Naruto...você tinha razão..."_Razão?Razão no que_?" Pensava Sai um tanto desconfortável com a situação.De repente Sasuke se virou para Sai e o mais estranho possível aconteceu, começou a chorar silenciosamente e ia falando enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu belo rosto.

S;Ele tinha razão,Naruto tinha razão, minha vingança é inútil sem a ajuda dos meus amigos...Sai estava cada vez mais boquiaberto porque havia lido num documento da ANBU sobre o famoso Sasuke, que ele era um menino frio, com poucos amigos, não demonstrava suas emoções e tinha como objetivo de vida matar o irmão que havia traído a vila e agora, em menos de 10 minutos de conhecimento do menino ele já havia feito tudo o que o seu sensei garantiu que nunca faria.Sai sentiu pena do belo garoto sentado na sala e deixou que ele continua-se a desabafar.

S;Sabe o Naruto me disse uma vez que minha vingança era inútil, que eu não deveria levá-la a diante e que se eu quisesse ele até me ajudaria a capturar meu irmão mas não matá-lo.Eu me toquei o quanto a amizade dos meu amigos era importante a pouco tempo...Sai sentou-se ao lado do menino,ouvindo pacientemente ele contar sua história.

XxxXXxSasuke FlashBackXXxxX

O;Ora,ora vejo que você arranjou um novo brinquedinho Sasuke-kun...

S;Me deixe quieto Orochimaru.

K;Então o que é isso?Disse Kabuto apontando para o filhote de raposa que estava nas mãos de Sasuke.

S;Uma raposa, não da pra perceber?

O;Kukuku, deixe-o brincar Kabuto"_Pelo menos enquanto pode_"Kabuto percebendo as intenções do mestre dirigiu-se ao subterrâneo para fazer as preparações.

"_Entenda que eu não era ingênuo, eu sabia que Orochimaru iria me trair mas precisava da ajuda dele para matar meu irmão,portanto mesmo sabendo que ele poderia querer tomar meu corpo a qualquer momento, permaneci lá e treinei duro para poder alcançar meu irmão e finalmente destruí-lo_"

Orochimaru conduziu-me em direção a um porão com vários símbolos nas paredes e de repente eu não podia mais me mexer, mas eu não temia,Orochimaru estava velho e com o corpo se desfacelando, ganhar dele seria muito fácil pra mim.Orochimaru abriu sua outra dimensão e me jogou lá para poder absover meu corpo, então reagi e comecei a me libertar do domínio do genjutsu dele.

"_Achei que havia esquecido,queos havia abandonado.Mas Orochimaru sabia que não e usou minha fraqueza contra mim_."

Orochimaru lançou uma ilusão em mim e eu me vi perdido em um lugar totalmente preto e na frente dos meu olhos foram aparecendo todos as pessoas que eu amava no passado,Hinata,Neji,Kiba,Tsunade...todas as pessoas da vila de Konoha, mortas da pior maneira possível, um a um eles foram aparecendo e eu ia cada vez mais me desesperando até que comecei a gritar em vão para que ele parasse.

O;Kukuku,sofra!Você nunca irá escapar daqui e eu irei ficar com seus magníficos olhos!Ah mas não se preocupe sua vingança será feita, vou matar todos os integrantes daquela organização esdrúxula chamada Akatsuki.Eu acho que eu deveria ter ficado em paz pois ele havia dito que iria matar o Itachi mas não fiquei.

Eu sentia uma dor aguda dentro do meu peito enquanto as cenas de todas as pessoas da vila mortas iam aparecendo na minha frente, não adiantava fechar os olhos ela pareciam gravadas em minha mente.

"_Acho que nunca poderei esquecer a dor que senti naquele dia,mas Orochimaru cometeu um erro, ele não deveria ter mostrado as imagens deles,ao invés de me enfraquecer a imagem deles parecia me dar forças e eu me recuperei_"

Aos poucos as imagens foram diminuindo de velocidade eu esperei para ver o que viria depois.

S;Não! Não! Não!Eles não por favor eles não.Eu gritei a plenos pulmões para o vazio mas já não adiantava mais as imagens voltaram a aparecer agora cada vez mais brutais e desconcertantes.Naruto,Sakura e Kakashi, apareciam agora mortos na minha frente das mais diversas maneiras.Eu já não agüentava mais, eu sentia uma dor profunda no peito e minha raiva crescia após ver as imagens de meus preciosos amigos.

S;Orochimaru seu filho da P.Eu vou te Matar!!!

XXxxXXxXX Fim do FlachBack XXxxXX

S;Nesse momento eu estava com tanta raiva de Orochimaru que parecia que meu propósito de vida era matá-lo então eu me livrei do genjutsu dele e avancei para cima usando todas as minhas habilidades para destruir aquela existência que tanto me fazia eu previra eu acabei com ele sem muito esforço mas a dor no meu peito não parava ou sequer diminuía de intensidade, acho que foi aí que notei que minha vingança não serviria de nada então vim para cá para ficar recluso,sozinho.

Sai escutava com toda atenção para a história de Sasuke ficando calado e deixando ele terminar.

S;Eu não tinha mais pra onde ir sabe?Para konoha era um traidor para meus amigos, era apenas uma pessoas que não valia a atenção,por isso pararam de me preocupar e...

-Nem pense em dizer isso!Falou Sai interrompendo pela primeira vez a história do outro garoto.Naruto, Sakura, todos nós nunca paramos de te procurar, mas nós nunca te achávamos entende?E você esta enganado em dizer que a vila te acha um traidor, para todos você ainda é um precioso amigo, um amigo que eles querem muito ter de volta...

Sasuke olhava admirado para o belo menino ao seu lado, "_como ele podia ter tanta determinação?Parece até o_.."

-Sabe eu também traí a vila uma vez, mas Naruto-kun abriu meus olhos e me fez perceber que eles nunca iriam me expulsar, naquela vila todos são muito amigos e estão dispostos a sacrificar tudo pelos outros como eu e também suponho que eles te perdoariam por qualquer coisa afinal você é um amigo preciosos para eles.

S;É Naruto costumava falar isso, na época eu não acreditava, será que eles me aceitariam de novo?

-Dattebayo!Falou Sai imitando o loirinho.Os dois se levantaram e Sai se dirigiu para porta da cabana quando sentiu Sasuke abraçando-o por trás.

Sai;E..ei que que se ta fazendo?

S;Ops,desculpa só queria agradecer por ouvir minha história e me ajudar.A propósito você não disse seu nome.

Sai;Relaxa, não posso dizer que não gostei do abraço.Oh!Me esqueci.Prazer meu nome é Sai.

S;Bom muito prazer Sai.Disse Sasuke um tanto corado após a ultima frase do menino. E muito obrigado, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos 3 anos que eu passei com Orochimaru.Sai ia responder quando aconteceu um grande estrondo...

XxxXX30 minutos antes, do lado de fora XxxXXx

-Ai,ai o Sai ta demorando...

-Calma Sakura ele já vai dar o sinal pra gente entrar..

-Eu to calmíssima Chouji.

-Ta ,ta sim ,com-cer-teza

-Aff Shikamaru para de encher o saco

10 minutos depois

S;Ele ta demorando muito.

H;Re..realmente será que ele se machucou?

-Relaxa Hinata o Sai é o mó gato e também é bem forte.Hinata corou levemente com resposta de Ino.

10 minutos depois...

-Ok...de novo..Todos estavam com caras sérias e concentradas esperando o sinal de Shikamaru..

Todos;A-de-da-nhá!

Shika- Neji vê aí quanto que cada um colocou...

Ne;OK,Byakugan!Vamos ver... deu 25 alguém começa a contar!

Hi:Neji-nisan vo..você contou errado, deu 26...

Ki;Hahaha!Neji tem certeza que você aprendeu matemática na escola?

Ni;Não me encham e vamos continuar o jogo...5 minutos depois

Sak;Aiai, já chega cansei de jogar.

Kib;E o Sai que num da o sinal hein?Que será que eles estão fazendo?carinha maliciosa

Sakura agora estava mais aflita e resolveu ignorar as palavras de avisode Shikamaru e desceu do morro correndo em direção a casa dando um soco na parede e explodindo-a.

Sasu;Cacete que que é isso?Falou Sasuke enquanto a parede atrás deles explodia.

Os dois se viraram a tempo de ver Sakura entrar correndo pela abertura e com os outros atrás dela.A menina parou de repente ao avistar Sasuke e esperou os outros se aproximarem.

Sasu;Não vai me dar um oi não Sakura-chan.

Sasuke disse sorrindo carinhosamente para a amiga que estava à beira das lágrimas.Sakura correu e deu um pulo no pescoço de Sasuke dando um abraço nele, o que no passado seria impensável de se fazer,todos foram se aproximando e cumprimentando Sasuke ainda um tanto apreensivos e esperaram ele falar.

Sasuke contou sua história de novo e como era o esperado a pergunta que todos temiam acabou acontecendo.

Sasu;Mas, cadê o Naruto?

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Sasuke ficou esperançoso para saber onde estava seu amigo pois queria reencontrá-lo.

Sak;Sa..sabe Sasuke há um pequeno problema..Todos mostravam expressões tristes no rosto e Sasuke ficou olhando confuso para seus amigos.

Sasu;O que aconteceu Sakura, fale!

Sak;Ta,ta ok.Bom ai vai,Naruto está desaparecido há 5 meses e ninguém sabe onde ele está, na pior das hipóteses foi capturado pela Akatsuki, mas nós não temos certeza disso.

Sasu;A não, isso significa que ele pode ter morrido?O silencio permaneceu até que Sai resolveu falar.

Sai;Não acho que ele esteja morto, Naruto na iria morrer tão fácil.Nós temos que continuar a procurar por ele!

-É isso aí.falou Kiba

-Nós vamos achá-lo com certeza.disse Sakura.

Sasu;Alguma chance de vocês me aceitarem no time de busca?

Todos viraram para ele e começaram a gargalhar.

Sai:É claro que sim!Vamos achá-lo juntos.

Hin;Vamos trazer o Naruto-kun de volta nem que tenhamos que acabar com a Akatsuki!

Ino;È isso aí garota!Assim que se fala.

Shi;Huhum...primeiro nós temos que levar o Sasuke de volta pra vila.

Sasu;Ok,Então vamos.

Eles então voltaram para vila e levaram o "capturado" para sala de Tsunade.

T;Vejo que vocês conseguiram capturá-lo.

Kib;Na realidade não, ele veio de bom grado com a gente.

T;Que bom, isso significa que eu já posso dar a próxima missão de vocês

Todos falaram um grande "Ahh" porque, afinal, estavam cansados após a missão.

T;Ok, então eu quero que vocês descansem na vila enquanto vou investigar mais sobre o paradeiro de naruto e informo a vocês.

Todos foram para suas casas e voltaram á suas vidas normais, esperando o dia em que Tsunade oschamaria para procurar Naruto, o que só veio a acontecer 2 meses depois quando Tsunade disse ter encontrado vestígios do sábio da última missão de Naruto antes do mesmo desaparecer.Então eles arrumaram suas coisas e foram a caça de novas pistas sobre o loiro.

XxxXXx Enquanto isso na vila da Lava XXxXXx

A;Pronto, não há mais nada que eu poderia lhes ensinar, vocês já estão incrivelmente inteligentes e agora até mesmo eu duvido que ganharia de vocês em matéria de estratégia.

-Muito obrigado pelos ensinamentos Angus.Disseram Lyra e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

Nesses 7 meses de convivência eles haviam se tornado cada vez mais próximos e grandes amigos também.

A;Agora vocês irão estudar os jutsus e também a controlar esse terrível demônio que abita você Naruto.

N;Nossa!Você sabe como fazer para controlá-lo?

A;Não, eu não sei.

gotinha

Naruto rapidamente perdeu toda a animação que tinha.

A;Mas Kyle, que será seu professor de jutsus sabe muito bem, afinal a pessoa que fez nele o jutsu eterno da estatua era o Hachyuubi(8 caudas).


	6. Capítulo 7 Vamos Conversar

**Cap.7-Vamos Conversar...**

Naruto e Lyra voltavam para o quarto após o ultimo treinamento de estratégia com Angus conversando sobre tudo o que eles haviam aprendido e dando opiniões sobre como Kyle poderia ajudar Naruto a conter a Kyuubi.

N;Num sei, será que existe algum jutsu secreto que irá fazer ela ficar dormente?

L;Não acho que seja isso, senão seria muito fácil pra você parar ela e o quarto poderia ter feito isso facilmente ao invés de selá-la em você.

N;É você tem razão.Bom seja o que for nós descobriremos amanhã.

Eles chegaram na porta do quarto e entraram.Naruto caiu cansado na cama e chegou para o lado para Lyra se acomodar.O tigre voltou para sua forma de menina e deitou-se ao lado de Naruto puxando conversa.

L;Acho que você vai conseguir dominar a Kyuubi com certeza.Você é forte e tem bastante determinação, então não fique tão apreensivo.

Naruto corou um pouco, ainda não estava acostumado a ficar na mesma cama de uma menina tão bonita, que ainda por cima elogiava-o, mesmo ela sendo parte sua.Esse pensamento de Naruto quanto a Lyra o estava incomodando e ele sentia a memória tentando agir para recuperar alguma informação sobre isso mas ele não conseguia lembrar perfeitamente, era provável que fosse algo que Angus tivesse falado.

N;Obrigado pela força Lyra.Você esta sendo e grande ajuda até agora.

L;Nada,afinal nós somos um.Boa Noite.

N;Boa Noite.

Lyra puxou as cobertas e se virou para da um beijinho de boa noite na bochecha de Naruto.Lyra não havia visto mas Naruto tinha virado o rosto de lado então o beijo foi mal direcionado e a menina acabou dando um selinho em Naruto que ficou totalmente vermelho e pasmo com o acontecido.

L;Opa desculpa, errei a mira!Ela virou o rosto dele e deu um beijo no lugar que ela pretendia desde o início,na bochecha do loirinho.

Lyra aparentemente não via nada de mais no que havia acabado de fazer, afinal não estava acostumada com os costumes das pessoas, só recentemente havia aprendido que um beijinho na bochecha significaria um sinal de afeto,de amizade.Naruto ao contrário da amiga estava totalmente vermelho e com os pensamentos a mil por hora.

L;Mas a culpa também é sua!Porque você foi mexer o rosto na hora que eu fui te dar boa noite?!

N;Des...desculpa Lyra,foi sem querer eu só ia te dizer "Bons Sonhos".

L;Ah... brigadin, pra você também.

Lyra se virou e adormeceu imediatamente enquanto que Naruto ficou remoendo suas idéias e sobre aquele estranho calor que ele sentia dentro do peito.

XXxxXXx No dia Seguinte XXxxXXx

L;Vamos, vamos, acorde, acorde!

N;Só mais cinco minutinhos mamãe...

L;ACORDE!Lyra da um poderoso rugido que faz tremer todo o quarto.

Naruto acorda alarmado e olha em volta confuso.

L;Treinamento, hoje a gente vai treinar com o Kyle lembra?

N;Aé!OK vamos logo.

Naruto vestiu o kimono da vila da Lava e subiu nas costas de Lyra para ir mais rápido porque o campo de treinamento de Kyle,diferente do de Angus, era na superfície.

Os dois foram a toda velocidade até o local indicado pelo mapa que Angus desenhara para eles e quando olharam em volta se viram em um pequeno vale fechado pelas cadeias de montanhas.Havia um pequeno riacho que seguia em direção ao sul e tudo estava verde e florido.Eles encontraram Kyle sentado em uma pedra de olhos fechados sentado de pernas cruzadas e imóvel.

Passaram-se vários minutos até Kyle se mecher e descer da pedra para falar com Naruto e Lyra.

K;Bom, muito bom!Vejo que Angus te ensinou muito bem a ter paciência.disse o novo professor com um sorriso caloroso.

N;Sim

L:Angus é um ótimo sensei.

K;Sim,de fato ele é.Ele por acaso mencionou o que nós faríamos primeiro?

N;Tentar dominar a Kyuubi..?

K;Sim,primeiro vamos fazer você ficar no controle dela para depois começarmos seu treinamento porque ele vai precisar que você use uma grande quantidade de chakra e a um grande risco de você libertar a quarta cauda no treinamento, o que se não me engano é o seu limite antes de ser dominado, por isso nós vamos fazer você ficar no controle assim você poderá liberar todas as caudas e continuar são e dono de seus atos.

-Hay!!Responderam Lyra e Naruto perguntando-se como seria este treinamento tão complexo,tão poderoso e tão magnífico que faria com que um dos monstros mais fortes do planeta fosse subjugado.

K;Bom, agora quero que você Lyra,vá para a forma de menina e você e naruto vão sentar naquela pedra onde eu estava meditando.

Os dois subiram a pedra e sentaram-se lá em cima de pernas cruzadas lado a lado.

K;Isso, agora dêem as mãos e fechem os olhos.

Naruto, que ainda não haviam se recuperado da noite passada sentiu-se um pouco estranho ao tocar a mão da menina.Ele percebeu que estava corando e começou rapidamente a pensar em um lago calmo em algum lugar diferente.

K;Naruto agora quero que você visualize o lugar onde a Kyuubi aparece para você.

Naruto parou de pensar na amiga e rapidamente focalizou a cadeia de corredores subterrâneos onde a Kyuubi aparecia e o grande portão de ouro com o selo onde ela ficava enjaulada.

K;Lyra você deve estar recebendo as imagens do Naruto também, supondo que você tenha treinado sua ligação com Angus corretamente.

L;Sim, estou vendo sim._"Que lugar sombrio"_

K;Agora prestem bastante atenção no que eu vou dizer.

A dupla apurou os ouvidos para absorver tudo que Kyle falaria sobre o estranho jutsu que dominaria a Kyuubi.

K;Um dia meu criador,Nilos, que era o Hachyuubi(8 caudas), descobriu um jeito de controlar a Kyuubi incorporando ela totalmente nele.Um dia ele estava sendo perseguido por umas pessoas que queriam matá-lo por ele ser um Jinchuuriki.Um dos caçadores era incrivelmente forte e Nilos era uma pessoas pacífica, pois tinha medo de liberar o temível monstro que habitava nele.Os caçadores e Nilo começaram a lutar, mas Nilo não revidava a nenhum ataque apenas se deixava bater e desviava.O mais forte dos caçadores estava ficando irritado e concentrou um força incrível e socou Nilos fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, quase a beira da morte.

Naruto e Lyra ouviam atentamente a História de Kyle ávidos por uma solução para o problema de Naruto.

K;Os caçadores acharam que Nilos tinha morrido e foram embora deixando o corpo jogado na floresta.Por azar deles, ou por sorte de Nilos, Ele não havia morrido estava apenas em um estado de semi-morte, praticamente em coma e assim ele permaneceu por um ano, se alimentando do chakra do Bijuu para não morrer de fome ou sede.Nesse um ano em coma Nilos não ficou parado,ele conversou o tempo todo com seu Bijuu e esse tempo em que eles passaram juntos fez com que o chakra do Hachiuubi se misturasse cada vez mais com o de Nilos fazendo com que eles finalmente se unissem mas, segundo Nilos, a hora da união é a parte mais complicada e perigosa, se você perder em ficar no domínio da união, a Kyuubi se libertara e você irá eventualmente morrer, levando Lyra junto pois afinal vocês são um só ser.Portanto seja forte.

N;Eu vou ficar no comando Dattebayo!Sim mesmo ele estando mais esperto ele ainda fala essa coisa xD

L;Pode deixar que eu cuido dele sensei.

N;Ei!

Naruto ia começar a brigar com Lyra por tratá-lo como fracote mas não deu tempo.

K;Nemure no Jutsu!(jutsu do sono)Inventei agora não me batam xD

Imediatamente Naruto e Lyra caíram em um estado de dormência profundo,quase um coma.

K;Bom...agora tudo que posso fazer é esperar, agora tudo depende da determinação deles.

XxxXXx Sala da Kyuubi XXxxXXx

-O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?Disse a enorme raposa vermelha.

N;Nós?!

-Nós viemos conversar.disseram Lyra e Naruto juntos olhando desafiadoramente para os olhos vermelhos do demônio na frente deles.

A raposa ouviu e deu uma risada de escárnio retumbante que fez gelar o sangue da dupla mas a determinação deles era de ferro e continuaram a encarar a Kyuubi.

-Vejo que vocês não iram ceder.Bom já que é assim que vocês querem.Vamos conversar.Disse a raposa enquanto uma névoa rodeava Naruto e Lyra e os levava á altura dos olhos da Kyuubi.


	7. Capítulo 8 A História da Raposa

**Cap. 8- A História da Raposa.**

Naruto e Lyra estavam sentados na garra enevoada que a Kyuubi havia erguido para perto de seus olhos e se preparavam emocionalmente para começar a conversar com o temível ser a frente deles.

-Então o que sobre o que vocês fedelhos querem conversar, deve ser algo de grande importância para fazer com que vocês invadam meus domínios. Disse a Kyuubi soltando um bafo horrível na dupla que não se intimidou e continuou a olha impassível para a raposa antes de responder com segurança.

Mais ou menos nesse ponto foi onde eles se tocaram que não sabiam sobre o que conversar mas como Naruto era muito extrovertido logo arranjou um assunto que faria com que a Kyuubi falasse com eles.

N;Sabe eu estava curioso pra saber sobre o seu passado baka Kyuubi.

Lyra ingressou no assunto e começou a incentivar a raposa a contar o passado dela também.

L;É, você sabe tudo sobre o Naruto já que você assistiu tudo dos bastidores de dentro do corpo dele mas ele não sabe nada sobre você...

K;Interessante...esse humano fraco quer saber sobre o passado do ser supremo que sou eu?Hahahaha!Mas, tudo bem eu conto para vocês sobre a minha vida antes daquele Hokage imundo me selar nessa criança inútil.Talvez você descubra algo e aprenda com o que fiz pra pelo menos não te matarem tão cedo.

"_É isso aí continue falando, quanto mais eu souber de você mais fácil nós nos uniremos!"_ Naruto olhou de soslaio para Lyra que deu uma piscadela em retorno mas a raposa não viu pois estava concentrada em se lembrar de uma coisa muito antiga, bem antes do nascimento de Naruto, nos primórdios da criação da vila da folha quando um ninja realmente poderoso vivia no país do fogo.

K;Bom acho que vai ser muito complicado de contar para você por isso vou mostrá-los minhas memórias.Assim que a Kyuubi falou isso o espaço envolta deles começou a mudar, não estavam mais naquela sala sombria com um enorme portão de ouro e sim em uma pequena vila.

N;Nossa!Onde nós estamos?

-Estamos na vila de konoha, esta é a vila quando ela ainda estava em seu início,quando o primeiro hokage tinha acabado de criá-la a uns 300 anos atrás.Falou a voz da Kyuubi do meio do nada.

L;Ei, que que você ta fazendo solta raposa estúpida?!

Naruto olhou para trás alarmado e viu a cabeça da Kyuubi atrás deles.

K;Nossa, sua amiguinha tem uma língua afiada em Naruto.Mas não se preocupe, eu não estou solto, o jutsu do hokage não quebraria tão facilmente senão eu já teria escapado há muito tempo.

N;Ele tem razão, acalme-se Lyra.

L;Ta,ta.

K;Okay, esse é o primeiro ponto da sua viagem pelas minhas memórias, vou mostrar pra vocês o ninja mais forte que já existiu, ele poderia facilmente destruir todos os Bijuus.

Naruto e Lyra estavam desconcertados,a Kyuubi, aquela Kyuubi que eles conheciam por apenas destruir qualquer coisa que passasse por seu caminho, reconhecia que um ninja era mais forte que ela?!

K;Olhe ele ali.

Eles se viraram e viram um homem andando pela estrada em direção á vila com um embrulho nos braços.O homem trajava uma vestimenta rústica, mas mesmo assim nem um pouco menos nobre, ele usava uma bermuda preta com marcas vermelhas na lateral e uma camisa de manga curta preta que deixava mostra os músculos de seus braços bem definidos e uma estranha tatuagem em formato de dragão que começava em seu pulso e ia até o cotovelo dando voltas ao redor do braço como uma cobra, só que muito mais ameaçador.

O homem também usava um cinto cheio de coisas presas, pequenas bolsas para kunais,shurikens e dinheiro.No centro do cinto havia uma parte de metal com o símbolo de sua vila.Para completar, o homem usava uma bela capa vermelha que fechada que quase tocava o chão e um capuz que encobria seu rosto.

Lyra chamou a atenção de naruto e apontou para o cinto.A Kyuubi percebeu o movimento e revelou o pensamento da menina para Naruto que não enxergava tão bem quanto os dois animais ao seu lado, e o homem estava razoavelmente distante.

K;Sim,você é bem observadora menina.Aquele homem faz parte da vila da Lava.Naruto virou-se rapidamente para a Kyuubi e perguntou espantado.

N;A vila da Lava é mais antiga que a de konoha?!

K;Sim, a vila da Lava é uma das mais antigas vilas ninjas, quase ninguém conhecia a vila e portanto seus ninjas eram quase uma lenda.Muito raramente eles saíam das entranhas do vulcão onde a vila é situada, portanto eles eram praticamente alheios aos acontecimentos do mundo exterior.

L;Incrível,sempre achei que a vila mais antiga fosse konoha.

N;Você não é a única.

K;Eu acho que atualmente ninguém, além de alguns sábios e anciões devem saber sobre a vila.

O homem agora estava bem mais perto e parou na estrada a menos de 10 metros deles se dirigindo para dentro da floresta.Agora que o homem estava mais perto naruto pode notar o cinto e também outra coisa, aquele homem, quem quer que fosse ele, usava uma luva estranhíssima.A luva era preta com um cristal vermelho na palma e ela deixava os dedos de fora mais parecendo uma soqueira.O menino olhava com curiosidade para a estranha luva até que o homem se embrenhou nos arbustos e desapareceu na floresta.

K;Vamos,vamos segui-lo.

Eles entraram na floresta seguindo o homem encapuzado e depois de uns 10 minutos de caminhada chegaram a uma clareira.O homem deu uma olhada em volta como se temesse algo e apoiou o estranho embrulho no chão.

-Muito bem amiguinho, você já pode sair agora.

O embrulho começou a se mexer e foi aparecendo aos poucos um pequeno animal vermelho e altivo com as orelhas para traz demonstrando insegurança.Naruto e Lyra olhavam espantados para o filhote que lambia a mão do homem encapuzado e brincava com ele.

K;Como vocês já devem ter percebido, aquele sou eu quando era pequeno.Disse a Kyuubi com a voz um pouco alterada, mas Naruto e Lyra não conseguiram definir o que era que a raposa adulta sentia.

Naruto estava curioso quanto aos outros Bijuus e começou a falar com a raposa.

N;Mas, cadê as outras Bijuus?

K;Elas ainda não foram criadas.Ele só criou a mim e a Hachiuubi (8 caudas) pra me fazer companhia.As outras sete foram criações inúteis de outras pessoas, feitas especialmente para tentar nos destruir, mas elas se descontrolaram e viraram praticamente cópias bem mais fracas de eu e o Hachi, como é que vocês humanos falam mesmo,"o tiro saiu pela culatra"?!

Naruto e Lyra riram com a expressão da Kyuubi ese atreveram a perguntar mais.

L;Mas você era tão Kawaii!Como você acabou virando essa coisa que você é hoje, destruindo tudo que passa o seu caminho?Naruto podia jurar que a um lampejo de tristeza havia passado pelos olhos da Kyuubi mas não se fixou muito na idéia pois ao longe eles ouviam gritos e pessoas berrando instruções.

K;Sua pergunta vai ser respondida agora Lyra.

O homem da vila da Lava rapidamente pegou o filhote e o embrulhou de novo segurando-o fortemente contra o peito,enquanto que emergiam ao redor dele na clareira várias pessoas com bandanas da vila da folha, armados até os dentes com espadas kunais e todas as armas ninjas possíveis.

-Passe essa monstruosidade para nós agora!

-Ele não é um monstro vocês o estão julgando mal!Gritou o homem de capa.

-Como você tem a audácia de dizer que ele não é um monstro depois do que ele fez ao meu filho!Esbravejou uma kunoichi que havia se adiantado um passo.

-Ele não fez por querer, seu filho estava atormentando-o e ele é apenas um filhote, não consegue se conter ainda!Eu irei ensiná-lo farei ele aprender que não pode sair por aí arrancando pernas!

A menção da perna de seu filho a kunoichi caiu em prantos e começou a chorar.Dois homens se aproximaram para reconfortá-la.

-Acalme-se Nana.Nós vamos cuidar daquela monstruosidade de nove caudas..

-Mas meu filho não terá sua perna de volta, e pensar que ele era considerado um ninja muito promissor.Disse a mulher com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.Os dois ninjas levaram a mulher para a vila e a discussão na clareira continuou.

-Passe essa coisa pra cá nós já avisamos, senão faremos uso da força bruta para tomá-la de você.Os ninjas da vila deram vários gritos de assentimento e começaram a falar.

-Mata!Mata!Mata!Eles foram se aproximando e o homem encapuzado ainda tentava argumentar com eles mas era tudo em vão

-Por favor parem!Não quero machucar vocês!Nesse momento uma kunai passou voando e raspou na cabeça do homem da vila da lava retirando seu capuz.

O homem tinha cabelos dourados e rebeldes que iam até os ombros e nas pontas tinham pequenas partes mais avermelhadas, uma mecha de cabelo caía levemente pelo rosto formando uma franja leve que deixava ele com uma aparência majestosa.Os olhos do homem eram de um azul acinzentado profundo que mostravam uma sabedoria e um carinho incrível.Ele também tinha feições bem definidas e pele bem branca.

Naruto captou rapidamente um pensamento aleatório de Lyra e sentiu súbita inveja do homem."_Que cara lindo"._

Os ninjas atacaram o homem de cabelos dourados mas este se desviava facilmente dos golpes enquanto falava para os habitantes da vila pararem.

-Por favor parem,vocês vão se machucar, parem!

-Você só esta dizendo isso porque ta com medo.Falou um homem com uma grande espada que atacava incessantemente.Os outros ninjas deram um urro e aumentaram a velocidade dos golpes.

-Se é assim que vocês querem...

O homem fez um In com uma mão só pôs ainda segurava a pequena raposinha com a outra e de repente uma névoa caiu sobre o lugar.Naruto e Lyra tentaram enxergar mas não conseguiam, só ouviam gritos de dor e barulhos de coisas se chocando.Alguns minutos depois a névoa baixou e eles puderam ver o que havia acontecido.A clareira estava cheia de pessoas deitadas desmaiadas, ou algumas mortas e o homem dos cabelos dourados estava em pé no centro da clareira com o embrulho ainda intacto debaixo do braço.O homem começou a correr e fugiu da clareira em direção ao norte.Naruto e Lyra fizeram menção de segui-lo mas a Kyuubi adulta os impediu.

K;Esperem.Nós vamos fazer um pequeno pulo agora.Dizendo isso o cenário começou a mudar de novo.

Eles estavam agora em um deserto e o homem estava ao lado deles.Deveriam ter se passado alguns anos pois a pequena Kyuubi estava maior, batia gora nos joelhos do Homem e andava ao seu lado brincando por entre suas pernas.No colo do homem estava por sua vez agora um pequeno animal que parecia um Lobo exceto pela coloração azul e pelas, indiscutíveis oito caudas.

L;Ah!Você e o Hachi são tão bonitinhos pequenos!

N;Realmente.Disse Naruto contendo o riso.

K;Calem-se seus idiotas!Disse a Kyuubi um tanto irritada

-Hay!Disseram Naruto e Lyra com sorrisos no rosto.

A felicidade dos dois logo sumiu ao avistar ao longe um grande numero de pessoas vindo em direção do homem e dos filhotes.Eles chegaram perto e fizeram cercaram o homem dos cabelos dourados e um homem deu um passo a frente, aparentemente ele era o líder do pequeno exército.

Líder;Não acredito que você criou outra!

-A pequena Kyuubi estava muito solitária, então criei um amigo para ela.Disse ele com um sorriso carinhoso em direção a raposinha a seus pés.

-Já chega dessas suas atividades absurdas!Ataquem e acabem com essa desgraça que ele criou!!Esbravejou o líder.

O homem pegou a Kyuubi com o braço livre e correu um pouco para longe.

- K eu quero que você cuide do Hachi ok?! A pequena Kyuubi que agora já sabia falar razoavelmente respondeu.

-Ok deixa comigo.E..tome cuidado.

-Pode deixar.Disse ele afagando a cabeça das suas duas preciosas criações.

O filhote pegou o amigo de leve pelo pescoço com os dentes e se afastou mais da luta, que havia começado.

-Num tem como ele perder se ele é tão forte como você disse "K".Falou Naruto usando o apelido que tinham usado com ele quando ele era filhote.

A Kyuubi pareceu se irritar mas não podia fazer nada, afinal, estava selada.

L;É ele é muito forte, não pode perder pra esses caras.

K;Na realidade pode sim, e foi justamente isso que aconteceu.

O líder do pequeno exército sabendo que era inútil se bater de frente com um ninja tão poderoso resolveu usar seu trunfo.Ele chamou um ninja que estava ao lado dele e pediu para ele trazer o ás deles.O homem do cabelo dourado estava muito entretido na luta quando ouviu um grito.

-Papai!!!

Ele estacou e se virou imediatamente para ver a linda menina de mais ou menos 14 anos que estava presa por dois ninjas do exército e com uma faca apontada para sua garganta.Dessa vez foi a hora de Naruto se imprecionar com a beleza da menina e de Lyra de irritar com isso.

-Não por favor não!!Ele gritou para o Líder.

Líder;Nós a libertaremos, com uma condição.

-Por favor eu faço qualquer coisa só não a machuquem!

Líder;Ótimo,ajoelhe-se!Ele se ajoelhou obedientemente e esperou pelo destino que o aguardava.O líder se virou e gritou para um de seus subordinados.

-Cortem a cabeça dele!Lyra arfou e soltou o ar que nem mesmo se lembrava de estar prendendo.

O homem já sabia que seu destino era morrer então pediu um ultimo desejo que foi concedido pelo líder.Ele se levantou e foi até a Kyuubi e a Hachi que o receberam com lambidas e ronronadas.

-Quero que vocês me prometam uma coisa.Que vocês não iram fazer nada e irão apenas pegar minha filha e fugir.

As duas Bijuus, que não haviam ouvido a conversa dele com o Líder, prometeram sem saber que o destino de seu criador era morrer.O homem então voltou e se ajoelhou esperando.

O carrasco dele ergueu a espada que segurava e girou-a em direção ao pescoço do homem.No milésimo de segundo em que a espada demorava para atingir o pescoço do homem tudo aconteceu,a filha do homem deu um grito e começou a chorar, Lyra desviou os olhos da cena com lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces, Naruto olhava com raiva para o Líder do pequeno exército e a pequena Kyuubi que havia se tocado do que estava acontecendo tarde demais ficou impotente enquanto a cabeça da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo caía e rolava pela areia.O Líder deu um grito de triunfo e todos começaram a gritar de satisfação.

Líder;Agora vamos matar aquelas coisas abomináveis.

A Kyuubi era agora pura fonte de energia sombria, a raiva transbordava de seu ser e ela babava com os dentes a mostra rosnando ameaçadoramente.A última imagem que Naruto e Lyra viram foi aquela besta que a menos de 10 minutos era apenas um filhotinho se jogando no exercito e dilacerando tudo e todos


	8. Capítulo 9 Outro Fugitivo!

**Cap. 9-Outro Fugitivo?!**

Naruto e Lyra olhavam agora para um campo cheio de corpos dilacerados e uma Kyuubi jovem com os olhos vermelhos enlouquecidos pelo sangue e pela raiva.Hachi deu um pequeno grunhido e a raposinha voltou a si e começou a ir em direção a outra Bijuu que era praticamente seu irmão.

A pequena Kyuubi ia começar a se mexer quando viu um movimentou do seu lado esquerdo.Achando que fosse algum ninja vivo, ela pulou na direção do movimento e caiu em cima da menina que Naruto havia achado linda, a filha do criador das Bijuus.A menina havia se deslocado para ir pra perto do corpo de seu pai e a Kyuubi havia pulado em cima dela ficando com uma pata a pressionar o peito dela empurrando-a deitada nos chão.

K;Ops..desculpe achei que fosse um ninja.

A menina estava com os olhos encobertos pela franja e tremia muito.

K;O que houve?Eu te machuquei na queda?!Falou a pequena Kyuubi alarmada pois apesar de ter quebrado a promessa quanto a não matar os homens queria cumprir a outra parte, proteger a filha.

-Machucou?!Você é um monstro mesmo!Papai devia ter acreditado nos moradores da vila!

A raposinha estava estupefata, não entendia porque aquela menina estava brigando com ele, ele apenas havia vingado o pai dele mas resolveu se desculpar por quer que fosse.

K;De...desculpe.

-Desculpar???Como eu poderia te desculpar!Meu pai morreu por sua causa!

A verdade bateu como um balde de água fria na pequena Kyuubi.Ele havia matado o seu criador_?!Não, não é possível!Era mentira!_.

K;Eu não fiz por mal!_"Porque eu estou admitindo que eu o matei?!"_

-Você poderia ter fugido sozinho em vez de metê-lo nisso mas você é um covarde e não quis içar sem ele!A menina esbravejava a beira das lágrimas de novo, só que agora eram lágrimas de pura raiva.

A Kyuubi estava tão intimidada e com raiva daquela menina que resolveu fugir, pegou Hachi pelo pescoço e partiu a toda velocidade pra longe de tudo, para longe daquela sensação de culpa que manchava sua alma, ouvindo atrás de si os xingamentos da menina que ele deveria proteger.

O ambiente começou a vibrar de novo e voltou a ser a sala sombria com a enorme porta de ouro e Naruto e Lyra estavam de novo na garra etérea da Kyuubi adulta.Lyra foi a primeira a extravasar sua raiva da menina.

L;Aquela garota estúpida não entende que você estava vingando o pai dela?!Falou Lyra com raiva aparente.

K;Não.Infelizmente não.Falou a Kyuubi com uma expressão um pouco triste.

Naruto que continuava mudo até esse momento resolveu falar.

N;Mas o que aconteceu com você e o Hachi?

K;Nós fugimos durante alguns anos,.Nós crescemos com ódio dos humanos que nos desprezaram e acabamos por nos tornar o que nós somos hoje, simples máquinas de matar.Depois quando nós já estávamos mais fortes começamos a caçar os humanos que tanto nos haviam importunado e odiado, foi aí que começaram a tentar criar algo que nos destruísse e foram criados os Bijuus de 7 a 1 caudas.Mas os ninjas eram incompetentes e não conseguiram recriar com a mesma perfeição do nosso criador então acabou que eles criaram coisas incontroláveis que se libertaram e atacavam qualquer coisa pela frente, apesar de que não se atreviam a nos atacar pois éramos muito mais fortes que eles fazendo com que ao invés de 2 demônios eles agora tinham que lidar com 9.

N;Realmente eles foram burros.

A conversa deles continuava e eles se aproximavam cada vez mas enquanto isso do lado de fora de Naruto...

XxxXX Vila da Lava xXXxx

Angus andava assobiando alegremente pelos corredores do dormitório onde Naruto e Lyra haviam ficado.Ele se aproximou do quarto da dupla e entrou para saber se tudo estava em ordem porque Kyle havia dito que eles não demorariam muito para voltar.

Ele andou pelo quarto verificando as coisas e notou a antiga roupa de Naruto laranja e azul jogada em uma cadeira.Ele pensou em voz alta pegando a roupa.

-Bom eles não vão mais precisar disso aqui...

Angus recolheu a roupa e jogou num lixo embutido na parede.O lixo da vila da Lava era sempre jogado para a superfície para ser incinerado e portanto a roupa de Naruto foi parar em uma pequena pilha de lixo em algum pedaço da floresta do país do fogo.Em volta do lixo havia alguns corvos que não podiam ser evitados e um deles se interessou pela roupa, afinal para o corvo era algo extremamente estranho, uma coisa laranja e azul incrivelmente chamativa.O corvo pegou a roupa e tentou levá-la para o alto mas outros corvos foram se interessando por ela também e foram cada um tentar pegar a roupa para si.Um corvo maior apareceu e tomou a roupa, agora cheia de rasgos e sujeira e começou a voar com ela para longe.Depois de uns 10 minutos voando o corvo perdeu o interesse e deixou a roupa cair.

Passava pela floresta uma pessoa com uma longa capa preta com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas e pele azul carregando uma estranha espada envolvida em bandagens.Ele se aproximou da roupa laranja e começou a rir doentiamente rasgando ainda mais a roupa e enterrando-a.

No momento em que o homem da capa preta enterrava a roupa um ninja de konoha apareceu e viu ele enterrando a roupa laranja, que do ponto de vista do ninja era alguma coisa de roupa laranja sendo enterrada.O ninja de konoha sabia que em toda a vila estava um alerta total a procura de um menino com vestes laranjas e azuis iguais aquela.Ele ia se virar para correr e contar a notícia para as pessoas da vila quando o homem com cara de peixe o avistou e começou a falar.

-Ora,ora o que eu nós temos aqui?!Um ninjinha de konoha!

-Para sua informação eu sou um jounin.Falou o ninja de konoha com o resquício de coragem que ainda possuía.

-Então o que você está fazendo aqui Sr Jounin?

-Estamos procurando uma pessoa desaparecida.Ele estava com tanto medo daquele homem que não conseguia mentir.

-E quem será que vocês estão tão preocupados em achar?

-O..o nin...ninja que usava essas roupas,Uzumaki Naruto.

O homem peixe não era muito esperto mas sabia que se tratava na Jinchuuriki que eles procuravam e pela primeira vez em sua vida ele bolou um plano._"Hmm.vou fazer eles acreditarem que nós matamos o garoto da Kyuubi para nós podermos persegui-lo sem interrupções,Itachi-san provavelmente faria isso" _Ele deu um sorriso maléfico deliciando-se com seu plano e começou a arquitetá-lo.

-Aquele loiro irritante?!Nós o matamos roubamos a Kyuubi dele.

O ninja de Konoha ficou congelado.O pior que poderia acontecer aconteceu, eles agora tinham a Kyuubi e o coitado do menino havia morrido.

-Isso não é verdade você está mentindo.

-Não não estou não.Ele secretamente fez um Henge em um clone que ele havia criado e fez ele parecer com o naruto só que com a palidez da morte e cheio de cortes e sangue,fingindo desenterrá-lo do lugar onde tinha enterrado as roupas.

O coração do jounnin falhou uma batida.Era verdade.Ele tinha que correr para vila e avisar a Hokage!Ele se virou para correr mas foi impedido.

-Já vai?!Tão cedo!Fique mais um pouquinho.Disse o Akatsuki dando um forte soco no estomago do jounnin.

A luta começou mas o homem com cara de peixe era muito mais forte.Ele deixou o jounnin à beira da morte e saiu, esperando que o homem fosse responsável o suficiente para mesmo quase morrendo ir contar o que ele havia descoberto.

Como planejado o homem se levantou aos poucos e correu na maior velocidade que conseguia nas suas atuais condições em direção a vila.

Ele chegou rápido afinal não estava tão longe foi direto para o escritório da hokage ignorando os olhares de espanto que dirigiam para ele quando passava pois afinal ele estava coberto de sangue e machucados.

Ele entrou na sala sem bater e quando se viu lá dentro começou a falar rapidamente.

-Hokage-sama..eu..achei..naruto.

Todos que estavam na sala rapidamente se viraram para o homem para tentar mandá-lo para o hospital.

T;Espere pare de falar nós vamos te curar.

O homem deu um grito meio fraco com as últimas forças que tinha e recomeçou a fala entrecortada e lânguida das pessoas que estavam prestes a morrer.

-Não!Prestem...muita atenção..no que eu vou dizer.Naruto foi capturado pela Akatsuki.

Ele ouviu um pequeno gemido á sua esquerda mas continuou a falar.

-Eles roubaram a Kyuubi e mataram ele.

Com a última frase todos na sala congelaram.

-O corpo do menino foi enterrado no...

O homem não conseguiu terminar sua frase,havia caído morto no chão do escritório.Por um momento ninguém se moveu, ainda em choque pela noticia que acabavam de ouvir.Tsunade foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

-Providenciem um funeral para esse pobre ninja e levem a Hinata para um leito no hospital pois ela parece a ponto de desmaiar.

Assim que a Hokage terminou de falar Hinata que estava em pé encostada na parede ainda de boca aberta caiu desmaiada no chão.Sakura se levantou e andou até Hinata para levá-la para o Hospital, a menina de cabelos rosa pediu licença da sala e segurando as lágrimas e a amiga desmaiada dirigiu-se para o hospital.

No dia seguinte Hinata havia acordado em um quarto branco e haviam flores ao seu lado.Ela se perguntava onde ela estaria até que lembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior e começou a chorar.A essa hora na vila de konoha as noticias já haviam se espalhado e todos estavam sabendo da morte do loirinho.

Hinata se recusava a receber visitas, só queria chorar e continuar o passar do dia a dor foi dando lugar à raiva,ao ódio.Hinata experimentava uma raiva que nunca havia sentido antes, ela queria vingança.Hinata se levantou decidida,vestiu sua roupa que estava na cadeira e foi em direção de sua casa.

No final do dia começou o funeral do jounnin e de Naruto.Todos os amigos de Naruto choravam e Sasuke estava de mãos dadas com Sai que reconfortava-o com pequenos afagos na cabeça enquanto o Uchiha chorava copiosamente em seu ombro.Todos estavam recordando em como ele era animado e os fazia rir, todos amavam ele apesar de todos os defeitos.Depois do funeral alguém perguntou a Neji onde estava a Hinata e ele falou que deveria estar em casa pois ela estava muito abatida, até que veio correndo em direção um dos ninjas que policiavam a porta da vila com as mãos amarradas nas costas e um olho roxo.

XxxX 20 minutos Antes XxxXX

Hinata estava em sua casa preparando a mochila para poder fugir quando alguém bateu na sua porta e entrou, ela não teve tempo de parar o que estava fazendo quando Sakura entrou pela porta.

S;Você vai atrás da Akatsuki.Ela falou mais afirmando do que perguntando.

H;Sim.Disse Hinata firmemente.

S;Você sabe que é perigoso e que você poderá morrer nessa viagem?

H;Sei, mas mesmo assim eu vou, afinal eles mataram o na...Ela falou com as lágrimas brotando novamente nos olhos mas mesmo assim convicta de sua decisão.

S;Bom se você vai mesmo assim,eu vou com você.

Hinata ficou impressionada com a amiga e a recebeu de bom grado para ir com ela.

H;Eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com o Naruto-kun.

S;É nem eu sabia, mas como diz o ditado só se da falta de uma coisa quando se perde.

H;Bom,vamos então?

S;Vamos!

As duas meninas saíram da casa e se dirigiram para o portão.Chegando lá Sakura nocauteou o guarda e Hinata o amarrou e as duas partiram em uma direção incerta.

XXxxx 10 Minutos depois XxxX

O ninja com um olho roxo parou e começou a falar com os amigos de Naruto.

-Vocês devem informar a Tsunade-sama agora mesmo!Hinata e Sakura fugiram da vila!


	9. Capítulo 10 Gattai!

**Cap. 10-Gattai!**

Haviam se passado 3 meses desde que Naruto e Lyra foram conversar com a Kyuubi...

N;Putz já ouviu aquela do pontinho roxo na piscina?

K;Já é muito cômica.

Os dois davam gargalhadas e Lyra olhava admirada para o loirinho, afinal tornar-se amigo de um monstro sanguinário em três meses não era uma coisa fácil.Lyra estava feliz mas também um pouco triste pois afinal a Kyuubi não era tão má assim, era apenas mais uma vítima das maldades humanas.

* * *

No mundo fora do interior de Naruto, Kyle olhava pacientemente para a dupla deitada no chão de mãos dadas e pensava._"Incrível, esse garoto é muito interessante, eles se tornaram prontos para a união em apenas 3 meses."_

-Bom, está na hora.Disse Kyle falando em voz alta.

Ele fez vários Ins com a mão e colocou a palma aberta na barriga de Naruto onde o selo da Kyuubi estava marcado falando.

-Gattai no Jutsu!(jutsu de união)

A barriga do menino começou a brilhar em tons de amarelo e Kyle sentou-se um pouco cansado, aquele jutsu não era nem um pouco fácil de se realizar.

* * *

Na sala sombria da Kyuubi os dois ainda conversavam alegremente quando Lyra sentiu uma coisa nova no ar.A Kyuubi sentiu também e virou a cabeça ao redor para ver do que se tratava.Naruto sentiu de repente um forte puxão na barriga que o arremessou na direção da grade assim como a Kyuubi foi jogada na grade pelo outro lado. 

Uma luz amarela muito forte os envolvia agora e Lyra olhava espantada para a cena.A luz rapidamente esfacelou o portão que separava a Kyuubi do menino e os dois se tocavam agora, mas a estranha luz queria que eles se aproximassem mais, se juntassem mais.A luz forçou-os um contra o outro cada vez mais forte até que um não sabia mais quem era o que se aquela perna era sua ou do outro, se aquele rabo era meu ou dele.As existências dos dois se misturavam cada vez mais mas a Luz queria apenas um de modo que eles começaram a brigar para qual consciência ficaria no controle, eles queriam a todo custo ser a atenção principal da estranha Luz que os cercava.

A Kyuubi ganhava de Naruto e estava no comando do corpo agora, o loirinho estava quase desistindo quando ouviu uma voz familiar vindo lá de baixo,bem distante.

L;Vai Naruto você consegue!Você tem que ficar no comando senão ela vai se libertar e você vai morrer!O que vai ser de mim sem você?!

Naruto pareceu ganhar mais forças com o encorajamento da amiga e tentou com todo ardor colocar sua consciência no comando e a Kyuubi revidava às suas investidas com igual brutalidade e convicção, mas Naruto tinha uma força de vontade incrível.

A Luz começou a diminuir e um corpo foi descendo vagarosamente por ela que parecia querer colocá-lo gentilmente no chão.Lyra chegou perto e deu dois tapinhas na bochecha de Naruto, ou seria a Kyuubi?Pensava ela.

L;Ei Naruto você está bem??Você venceu??.

Naruto estava quase semforças mas ergueu um braço com o polegar para cima como modo de dizer que sim e falou entrecortado.

N;Eu falei que eu ia conseguir dattebayo!

Lyra ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo com lágrima de alivio e felicidade estampada no rosto ela foi sentindo a cabeça leve e foi aos poucos desmaiando também.

Meia hora depois os dois acordaram e estavam em cima da pedra de meditação onde haviam encontrado Kyle da ultima vez e este estava ao lado deles sorrindo abertamente ao saber que eles haviam conseguido.

K;Meus parabéns!Vocês conseguiram, e em tempo recorde!

N:Obrigado disse Naruto um pouco tonto ainda com o acontecido.

L;É isso ai o Naruto é demais!

Lyra passou um braço pelo ombro de Naruto e tascou um beijo na bochecha do loiro que agora estava praticamente um pimentão de tão corado.

K;Bom, então amanha começaremos seu treinamento...

N;Sabe de uma coisa, eu não me sinto nem um pouco diferente.

Kyle deu uma risadinha contida e começou a falar.

K;Seu corpo ainda não conseguiu assimilar as coisas, depois de uma noite de sono..Ah,você vai descobrir amanhã.

Quando Kyle falou em noite de sono a dupla se tocou que estava muito cansada e era justamente disso que eles precisavam então pediram licença para voltar.

K;Tudo bem podem ir pra casa mas antes...

Kyle tirou da mochila que ele trazia a tira colo 2 munhequeiras e 2 tornozeleiras.Ele as entregou para Naruto que assim que as segurou dobrou-se com o peso.

K;Cada uma tem 300k quero que você as use sempre e não as tire.

Naruto fez cara de choro mas obedeceu e colocou as faixas nos pulsos e nos tornozelos enquanto Kyle dava as mesmas faixas para Lyra que as colocou obedientemente.

K;Agora preste atenção, vocês não pode montar em Lyra na ida e nem na volta para cá.

Lyra riu da desgraça de Naruto e foi um pouco mais para perto de um arbusto

K; Então tchau e até manha.Ah.. e Lyra se você pensa que eu não te vi...Você também não pode se transformar em tigre.

Lyra que estava se preparando para voltar à forma de tigre deu um risinho de lado e puxou Naruto, que ria da amiga, em direção da trilha de volta para casa

Os dois chegaram no quarto e caíram na cama cansados.

N;O que será que ele disse com descobrir amanhã?

-Ah sei lá, agora vamos dormir.Disse uma Lyra irritada e cansada.

N;Tem razão, boa noite.

Ele virou-se de lado, pensando no fato que ele precisava cortar o cabelo, afinal já não cortava há três meses então o cabelo dele estava no meio das costas mas ele estava cansado demais para pensar mais a fundo e adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

Sakura e Hinata andavam pela floresta na direção de uma pequena caverna na fronteira com o país da terra, elas haviam descoberto uma pista de que por ali havia um Akatsuki. 

As duas silenciosamente pelos galhos espreitando a caverna quando ouviram uma voz atrás delas.

-O que vocês,lindas ninjas de konoha fazem tão longe de casa?

S;Deidara!

Hinata se virou e se deparou com 2 integrantes da Akatsuki, um homem loiro e um homem, ou seria mulher?, Com uma mascara laranja cobrindo toda a cara.

H;Quem são esses Sakura-chan?

S;Estes são Deidara e..e...quem é você mesmo?Falou Sakura virada pro cara da mascara

T;Eu sou Tobi o novo integrante da Akatsuki.

Hinata, ao ouvir o nome Akatsuki, partiu para cima do mascarado atacando com toda força e velocidade possível ao melhor estilo dos Hyuuga.Sakura vendo a briga de Hinata ia dirigir-se para ajudá-la mas Deidara pôs-se na sua frente.

D;Nem pense, se quiser passar terá que me vencer antes.Disse Deidara rindo da cara de raiva na menina de cabelos rosa.

S;Pois bem!Falou Sakura partindo imediatamente para cima de Deidara.

Tobi desviava dos ataques de Hinata com certa dificuldade e atacava ela mas a menina não parecia sentir dor, estava tão focada em seu objetivo,matar a Akatsuki, que nem percebia os machucados.

Deidara desviara do soco de Sakura e agora jogava bombinhas em cima dela fazendo-a pular e desviar de um lado para o outro.

S;Ahh,agora já chega.A menina deu um soco no chão que fez levantar um bloco de pedra onde todas as bombinhas estouraram fazendo a menina sumir em uma cortina de pó de pedra.Ela reapareceu atrás de Deidara e deu um soco em seu ombro que passou raspando pois ele havia visto ela no último estante."_Nossa essa menina é muito forte__!E ela não me é estranha aonde que eu vi ela antes?__"_Deidara pensava enquanto jogava mais bombas em Sakura que desviava até que um pegou em uma arvore e arremessou uma lasca em sua direção ferindo seu braço.

A ninja médica rapidamente estancou o sangramento e deu uma pequena curada na ferida.Nessa hora Deidara se acendeu uma luz na mente de Deidara."_Aquela era a menina que havia derrotado o Sasori-sama"_.Ele agora olhava com grande interesse para a menina que avançava para ataca-lo quebrando tudo que passava na sua frente com seus socos potentes.

Em certo momento Tobi se reuniu com Deidara e eles conversaram em voz baixa enquanto as meninas se agrupavam.

D;Aquela é a que derrotou Sasori sabia?

T;Sério?!Falou Tobi um pouco espantado.

D;Sim, e pelo que percebi também é uma ótima ninja médica.Mas fale-me, o que é aquele olho da menina com quem você ta brincando?

T;Não sei, mas é muito estranho.Aparentemente ele vê os meus fluxos de chakra e também o que há em volta dela.Um ataque por trás não funciona nela e ela tem uma defesa estranha também, parece que ela faz uma bola de chakra pra se proteger..

D;É essas menina são bem fortinhas mesmo, com um pouquinho de treinamento elas seriam bem poderosas.Falou Deidara pensando alto.

T;É, pena que elas não estejam do nosso lado.

Subitamente Deidara teve uma revelação.

D;Tobi você é um gênio, eu te abraçaria se eu não soubesse que você iria me agarrar.

T;Eu não iria não!Falou Tobi com a voz um pouco amuada.

D;Bom,tanto faz.Agora preste atenção nós vamos fazer isso..cochichando

-O que vocês dois tanto conversam ein?!Estão com medo da gente.Falou Sakura desdenhosamente.

Deidara e Tobi separaram as cabeças e voltaram á luta.Hinata estava agora lutando com Deidara e Sakura com Tobi.Depois de algum tempo de trocas de socos e bombas Deidara deu um grito.

-Agora!

Deidara e Tobi imediatamente se enterraram enquanto que Hinata e Sakura olhavam ao redor sem entender nada.

Debaixo da terra Deidara falou

-A arte é um estouro!Kaboom!

Quando ele falou Kaboom uma grande quantidade de bombas que ele havia armado estrategicamente explodiu na clareira onde eles estavam lutando e Hinata e Sakura sumiram na cortina de poeira e lascas de árvores.

Tobi e Deidara saíram do túnel que eles haviam criado e se dirigiram para os corpos desmaiados das meninas.Deidara criou um pássaro com o material da bomba e o pássaro pegou as duas meninas com as patas.

T;Bom plano Deidara-san!Falou Tobi dando um abraço em Deidara.

O suposto Deidara que Tobi havia abraçado virou uma tora de madeira e Tobi olhou em volta confuso.

D;Isso é pra te ensinar a não abraçar os outros.Falou Deidara de cima do pássaro.Vamos logo!

Tobi subiu nas costas do pássaro e eles alçaram vôo subindo cada vez mais alto no céu para não serem avistados.

* * *

-Mesmo depois de três meses de busca nós não achamos nada... 

-Acalme-se Sasuke-kun.Disse Sai.

Os dois estavam na casa de Sasuke após terem voltado de mais uma busca inútil pelas duas kunoichis de konoha, Sakura e Hinata.

-Como posso me acalmar, primeiro Naruto e agora a Sakura-chan também.Falou Sasuke com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nós vamos achá-las não se preocupe.Falou Sai dando beijinhosna cabeça de Sasuke até ele levantar o rosto.

-È você deve ter razão..

Sasuke virou-se empurrando Sai para a cama e enchendo-o de beijos.Sai ia começar a dizer algo mais Sasuke tampou-lhe a boca com seus lábios colocando a língua dentro da boca de Sai com o ímpeto incrível dos desesperados.Sai estava um tanto apreensivo no inicio mas começou a relaxar mais e se tornar mais audacioso com o aumento da velocidade dos beijos de Sasuke e suas carícias provocantes.Sasuke estava tirando a camisa quando eles ouviram uma batida na porta e pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo.

-Só um minuto.Já vou abrir.Sasuke berrou em direção à porta da frente recolocando rapidamente a camisa e retomando a compostura um tanto triste por parar o que estavam prestes a começar.

Ele abriu a porta e por ela passou Ino, que estava muito solitária desde a fuga das outras duas meninas.Ela olhou para as roupas amarrotadas de Sasuke a para um Sai que saía do quarto de Sasuke e somou 2 + 2.

I;Vim em má hora me desculpem!Mas tarde eu volto...

Ela ia se virando para sair quando Sai falou.

Sai;Que isso Ino você num atrapalho nada.Quer tomar café conosco.

A menina aceitou e foi ajudar Sai na cozinha enquanto Sasuke colocava a mesa.Eles sentaram-se pra comer e começaram a conversar.

I;A Tsunade-sama me pediu para avisar todos os jounnins de konoha que vai ter um teste para entrar nas forças ANBU este fim de semana portanto vim falar com vocês e avisá-los.Vocês pretendem participar?

Sai;Eu já sou da ANBU lembra?Mas acho que você deveria participar Sasuke.

Sasuke;Talvez eu participe sim.

Ino se levantou agradecendo pelo café da manha e se retirou dizendo que precisava avisar aos outros e saiu dando bom dia à dupla, que ficou sentada a mesa cada um concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos e problemas.


	10. Capítulo 11 Incorporando Povos Poderes

**Cap. 11-Incorporando os Novos Poderes.**

Naruto levantou e se espreguiçou vagarosamente olhando ao redor com olhos sonolentos.Ele andou de vagar até o banheiro do outro lado do amplo quarto onde ele dormia com Lyra e foi ao tomar um banho.Enquanto o menino tomava banho a menina na cama despertava igualmente sonolenta.

L;Ai esses pesos são muito pesados eu mal consigo me mexer.Falou Lyra tentando levantar-se e caindo novamente na cama com o peso.

Naruto saiu do chuveiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura com os cabelos molhados e pequenos pinguinhos nos ombros e no peitoral bem definido.Ele passou pelo espelho distraído indo em direção a porta do banheiro, ele estagnou e voltou um para frente do espelho dando um berro alto.

N;AHHHH!Lyra entrou correndo pelo banheiro e olhou surpresa para o menino que deixara a toalha escorregar quando se olhara no espelho.Naruto abaixou-se e pegou rapidamente a toalha no chão amarrando fortemente na cintura enquanto a menina desviava os olhos, extremamente corada.Quando ele conseguiu prender a toalha de novo ela se virou pra ele para perguntar o porquê do grito , mas empacou no meu da frase olhando boquiaberta para o menino.

Naruto se virou novamente para o espelho para olhar sua aparência chocante.O menino parecia ter ganhado uma grande quantidade de músculos, mas nada muito exagerado, seus olhos que eram sempre de um azul claro luminoso agora eram um amarelo vivo, selvagem, com pupilas em formato de fenda como os gatos.

O mais impressionante no loirinho era que agora ele não era mais loiro, o menino se olhava no espelho de todos os ângulos tentando ver a extensão da esquisitice, seus cabelos que eram totalmente amarelos agora tinham varias mechas ruivas, fazendo com que seu cabelo, que agora estava no meio das costas, parecesse um novo penteado de algum salão de beleza meio punk.O menino aproximou seu rosto do espelho para ver melhor seus novos olhos amarelos quando percebeu que seus caninos haviam crescido drasticamente e pareciam realmente perigosos, como teste ele encostou de leve seu indicador no dente e ele viu o sangue escorrer do dedo.Quando ele foi olhar para o buraco no dedo notou outra mudança suas unhas, ou melhor suas ex-unhas, eram agora garras afiadíssimas e como Naruto percebeu, eram retráteis e ele ficou brincando de mostrá-las e fazê-las sumirem sobre a pele.Ele se virou com aquela cara de "o que diabos é isso?!" para Lyra que estava com igual incredulidade mas falou naturalmente.

L;Sabe você deve estar sentindo os efeitos da união agora.Falando nisso você tirou os pesos?

N;Não que eu me lembre, mas eu não sinto nenhum peso.Falou ele olhando para as munhequeiras e as tornozeleiras incrédulo.

Lyra olhou Naruto de alto a baixo pensando em como ele estava diferente, mais forte, mais másculo e muito mais animal, o que do ponto de vista de uma trigeza era uma coisa boa.

L;Bom, você pelo menos não pode reclamar, seu cabelo ta lindo e você ta o maior gato, literalmente.Disse Lyra rindo.

-Hahaha engraçadinha-Falou Naruto dando a língua para a amiga que ainda o olhava fixamente.-Vamos logo que o Kyle ta esperando.

L;Ah...é- Lyra pareceu sair de um pequeno transe e pegou suas coisas enquanto Naruto se arrumava e os dois se dirigiram para o campo de treinamento, Naruto, que tinhaque andar mais devagar pois Lyra não havia tido um aumento de força repentina como ele e ainda penava com os trezentos quilos em cada membro, andava brincando maravilhado com as novas unhas testando-as cortando árvores e galhos facilmente com elas.

Eles chegaram no local de treinamento e encontraram o sensei como sempre sentado meditando na pedra.Kyle se levantou quando eles chegaram e começou a falar.

-Bom dia meninos!Vejo quealgumas alterações já aconteceram Naruto-kun.Disse Kyle olhando para a nova aparência de Naruto.

N;Você devia ter me avisado que eu ia mudar tanto!Disse ele fingindo estar irritado.

L;Você não deveira se irritar, você está muito mais gato e mais forte também,mal sente o peso das munhequeiras mais..

K;Aé?!Estão leves?Bom, então vamos aumentar o peso.Kyle abriu uma mochila e tirou mais duas munhequeiras pretas e duas tornozeleiras pretas e deu-as para Naruto que novamente se surpreendeu com o peso.

K;Agora deve estar pesado o suficiente,800 quilos cada um.Naruto olhou para ele como se ele fosse maluco, 800 quilos era impossível para um humano carregar.

-Sei o que você está pensando Naruto "Ninguém consegue carregar tanto peso",mas saiba que agora você não é um humano qualquer você tem uma força absurda dentro de si e é o meu trabalho treina-la, não se preocupe, você não morreria com meros 800 quilos.Disse Kyle dando um ponto final na questão e voltando para o assunto do treinamento.-Acredito que Angus tenha ensinado a vocês as propriedades de aprendizado dos Kage Bunshin(Clones da Sombras) e também os ensinamentos sobre mudança de natureza e forma do chakra?

N;Aquela coisa de que tudo que o que meus bunshis aprenderem eu aprendo também?

K;Sim.E a mudança de natureza e de forma e quando você incorpora um elemento a um jutsu no qual você já modelou a forma como no seu rasengan.Para tornar o rasengan um jutsu muito mais forte você teria que misturar o vento, que se não me engano é a sua propriedade, com a forma do rasengan.

-Entendemos-falaram Naruto e Lyra ao mesmo tempo.

-Agora quero que cada um produza o maior número possível de bunshins.Imediatamente todo o vale se encheu de bunshis, 30 mil de Naruto e 20 mil de Lyra.

O sensei olhava um pouco admirado, "Aquelas crianças são muito promissoras!A maioria das pessoas não faz nem mil bunshins e eles fizeram o dobro e o triplo e o menino Kyuubi ainda nem liberou uma cauda".Kyle deu uma poção para Lyra e Naruto antes de eles começarem o treinamento para tentar utilizar a força do vento.

-Bebam isso, vai impedir-los de desmaiar quando vocês recolherem os bunshis.Eles beberam e começaram o treinamento tentando cortar uma folha com o chakra.Depois de uma hora um dos clones de Naruto deu um grito dizendo que havia conseguido cortar a folhinha e Lyra também conseguiu minutos depois.A dupla parou e ficou esperando pela próxima instrução de Kyle.

-Já terminaram?Falou ele com um pouco de surpresa.Naruto e Lyra assentiram fazendo desaparecer os clones e, assimilando as experiências deles, cortaram a folha facilmente na frente de Kyle.

-Bom,muito bom, vejo que vocês pegaram o jeito da coisa "Eles estão indo muito bem,foi pular uma fase e colocar uma coisa mais difícil para eles cortarem..."

-Agora quero que vocês tentem cortar uma das montanhas.Falou ele apontando para uma cadeia de montanhas atrás dele.

Ele fez um jutsu e criou uma plataforma na pedra da montanha para eles se apoiarem e sentou para ver o que aconteceria.Naruto e Lyra subiram na plataforma com apenas 100 de seus clones pois era obvio que 30 mil clones não cabiam na pequena plataforma.Eles tentavam e não conseguiam, tentar cortar uma folha é fácil mas cortar uma montanha inteira?! Mas a força de vontade deles era forte e não desistiram.

Em dado momento Naruto tentou com mais força e acabou liberando uma cauda da Kyuubi, fazendo-o ficar com aquele chakra vermelho que o circundava.Ele ficou apreensivo pois ainda se lembrava do descontrole que esse estado possuía a nele mas ouviu uma voz lá de baixo falando com ele.

-Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, ela nunca mais irá controlar sua consciência, pode liberar quantas caudas quiser agora mas não acho uma boa idéia liberar acima da quarta cauda, a menos que você queira destruir toda a vila...

N;Não claro que não!Ele virou-se para o lado e sorriu para Lyra que olhava emburrada para ele.

L;Pô!Usar a Kyuubi não vale!Falou ela dando a língua para Naruto que devolveu na mesma moeda e voltou a se concentrar no jutsu.

Eles ficaram três horas tentando antes de conseguirem cortar a montanha e despacharam os clones para pegar o que eles haviam aprendido e desceram da plataforma que ficava na antiga montanha que agora podia ser considerada apenas um pequeno morrinho depois da "aparada" que eles haviam feito.

K;Muito bem vocês dois!Andaram um quarto do caminho. Disse ele sorrindo

N;SÓ UM QUARTO?!Falou Naruto alarmado.

K;Acalmem-se.Vocês vão conseguir.Agora quero ver vocês amanha cedo aqui.

Eles iam ir embora quando Kyle se lembrou de uma coisa e chamou Naruto de volta enquanto Lyra esperava por ele na trilha.

K;Você ainda não "pegou" todas as coisas da Kyuubi, sua aparência é apenas a primeira mudança com o passar dos dias você vai perceber grandes mudanças.Essa noite provavelmente seu subconsciente vai mostrar as memórias da Kyuubi, portanto não se assuste com as barbaridades que ela fez, são apenas memórias DELA, não as confunda com as suas senão você irá ficar um tanto maluco.Ele disso com a maior naturalidade possível e Naruto nem se preocupou muito.

Naruto deu tchau para o sensei e foi andando com dificuldade para a trilha se encontrar com Lyra.Quando chegaram no quarto Naruto foi tomar um banho e Lyra ficou batendo papo com ele sentada do lado de fora do banheiro.

L;Você sentiu alguma coisa diferente além dessa sua força incrível e sua aparência Kawaii?Falou a menina provocantemente.Naruto ignorou a brincadeira da amiga e começou a descrever as mudanças.

N;Não sei, parece que eu estou muito mais sensível a coisas que não estava antes entende?Eu estou ouvindo muito bem também, posso dizer que tem alguém andando no corredor do prédio do outro lado daquela praça.E eu estou com um olfato e uma visão muito bons também.Acho que essa minha união me transformou em um cachorro.Falou Naruto rindo da própria piada.

Lyra falou baixinho-Um cachorro muito bonitinho..

E Naruto que havia saído do chuveiro e empurrava a porta do banheiro onde ela estava sentada perguntou.

-O que que você disse Lyra?

L;Nada não.Disse Lyra saindo rapidamente do caminho da porta que o menino tentava abrir.

Naruto vestiu um robe rasgando-o um pouco na lateral com as garras que havia se esquecido retrair e foi para a cama, logo depois seguido por Lyra que já havia tomado banho.Antes de dormir Naruto se lembrou do aviso de Kyle mas não se preocupou muito e adormeceu pensando nas novidades que viriam no dia seguinte.


	11. Capítulo 12 Bisavô Maligno

Galera desculpa por eu parar de repente de postar,é que eu estou compreguiça Hehe

Mas agora eu vou postar tudo de vez,até o 20 e tantos

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 12- Bisavô Maligno!**

Várias imagens confusas enchiam a mente de Naruto que ainda dormia profundamente na cama.Elas passavam tão rápido que o cérebro do menino não conseguia acompanhá-las, primeiro era uma clareira pacífica e a Kyuubi aparecia brincado ao redor do homem de cabelos dourados, depois esta se tornou outra memória, a pequena Kyuubi fugia segurando Hachi com a boca por uma estranha floresta, sangue por todo lado, fogo medo, destruição, as imagens haviam mudado de novo .

A mente de Naruto não agüentava mais, receber tal quantidade de informação de uma vez só iria deixá-lo maluco.300 anos de existência da raposa demônio infiltravam-se por seu cérebro, até o ponto que Naruto não distinguia mais suas memórias das da Kyuubi.

A velocidade das imagens foi diminuindo e foram se focando em uma época em particular, no momento em que a Kyuubi havia sido criada a mais de 300 anos atrás.

XxxxX Vila da Lava 300 anos atrás XxxXXx

Um homem que aparentava ter mais ou menos 20 anos, cabelos loiros com partes laranja e olhos azuis acinzentados que mostravam sabedoria,caminhava de um lado para o outro lendo um antigo pergaminho enquanto que seu amigo, que estava sentando no chão ali perto, olhava-o atentamente.

-Não acredito que isso vai funcionar Kruger- Falou o amigo do jovem que lia o pergaminho.

-Acho que vai sim, esse pergaminho que nós encontramos é incrível! Ele descreve como criar um animal muito interessante -O jovem que agora se sabia chamar Kruger falava consigo mesmo em voz alta.

-Fala sério Kruger! Eu sei que você é um ninja brilhante e tudo mais, mas ninguém conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas...

-Eu consigo- falou Kruger confiante.

-Bom seja o que for, eu não irei me intrometer.O amigo de Kruger se levantou espanando a poeira das calças com leves tapinhas e se dirigiu de volta para a vila.

Kruger estava extremamente excitado para começar o experimento e foi recolher os itens de que precisaria.Segundo o antigo pergaminho ele deveria desenhar um círculo de invocação no chão com uma tinta especialmente criada para isso, feita de ervas e outras substâncias, sentar-se no centro e começar a recitar um estranho verso enquanto fazia os Ins com as mãos.

- Dê-me força Senhor do Vulcão, sua ajuda é necessária para esta invocação.

-Gydaned ó poderoso.Das entranhas da terra, no domínio do fogo

-Guie-o com segurança pelo caminho.Encarnando seu filho no corpo visinho.Falou ele olhando para uma pequena sacola que carregava.

Kruger recitava o verso sem parar, ele havia se levantado e, retirado um filhote de raposade dentro da bolsa e a colocado no centro do círculo, começou a rodar em vota dela fazendo os Ins e cantando cada vez mais rápido.

Ele sentiu um pequeno tremor abaixo de seus pés, que foi aumentando cada vez mais até que virou um terremoto.

Entretanto ele não parou o ritual e a raposinha, por incrível que pareça, não se mexia, olhava fixamente para um ponto no infinito .De repente um jato de Lava subiu bem por baixo da raposa e ela sumiu no borbulhar do gêiser de lava fervente que havia se formado.

A lava foi aos poucos reduzindo de intensidade até que finalmente parou, deixando a mostra, sentada no pequeno círculo, o filhote de raposa que agora tinha uma aparência um tanto diferente, a Kyuubi havia nascido.Kruger se aproximou e já que ela não fez nenhuma objeção, pegou o frágil animal e colocou ele na sacola forrada que levara justamente para isso.

Kruger saiu correndo para contar a novidade para seus familiares e amigos e chegando em casa não recebeu o que esperava.

-Uzumaki Kruger! O que você esteve fazendo pra causar uma erupção? –Falou a mãe do jovem com cara de raiva.

Kyuger, que estava muito feliz, mal prestou atenção no que a mãe havia dito e retirou a Kyuubi da sacola mostrando a ela e a seu pai.

-Olhem só! Aquele pergaminho não era falso mãe!

Os pais do jovem se aproximaram mais e deram um largo sorriso em direção ao menino, que não havia parado de falar.

-Eu estava lá aí o gêiser bateu na raposa que eu tinha levado, mas ela não morreu então esse bichinho de 9 caudas apareceu no lugar da raposa, e acho que isso aí é o espírito do filho do Vulcão encarnado.Falou Kruger de uma vez só, excitadíssimo com o acontecido.

-Sim, eu sei que você está animadíssimo mas vá trocar essa roupa - Falou sua mãe olhando pra roupa dele, totalmente chamuscada pela lava.

-Aaah mãe!Daqui a pouco eu troco.

-Agora mocinho!Retrucou a senhora Uzumaki

Kruger olhou de soslaio para seu pai procurando uma ajuda naquele embate e seu pai ia se colocar ao lado dele mas após ver a cara que sua mulher dirigia a ele.

-Bom..eh.. Faça como sua mãe mandou e vá trocar de roupa meu filho.Falou ele ainda olhando para a mulher que passava a parecer menos irritada.

-Ta bom.Falou Kruger finalmente desistindo da resistência.

Ele saiu da sala e em menos de 30 segundos depois, para a total confusão da mente já atordoada de Naruto, apareceu com uma roupa completamente diferente e aparentemente nova.A mente de Naruto, que era razoavelmente fértil, começou a pensar como aquele parente seu havia trocado de roupa tão rápido, a única conclusão que ele conseguiu chegar era que seu antepassado tinha algum gosto por mágica, daquelas de tirar coelhinhos da cartola, o que realmente não fazia o seu tipo.

-Mamãe eu vou ter que viajar por uns tempos.No pergaminho dizia que essa criatura é um tanto difícil de se lidar então preciso ensiná-la como se comportar no mundo real.Falou ele sentando no sofá após a rápida mudança no vestuário.

Os pais de Kruger pareciam um tanto tristes mas deixaram seu filho ir na jornada que levaria a sua morte, 10 anos depois, quando foi decapitado tentando proteger sua filha e suas criações.

* * *

Naruto acordou com um sobressalto, em apenas uma noite de sono ele havia aprendido muito sobre o passado da sua vila, e também descobrira algo sobre seu avô ou seria bisavô?Ele não tinha como saber e decidiu perguntar para Kyle mais tarde. 

Ele se levantou e foi tomar uma ducha fria pois sua cabeça latejava e estava um tanto tonto.Debaixo do chuveiro ele foi pensando em todas as memórias visualizadas, tanto as boas quanto as ruins absorvendo-as aos poucos.

Depois de Lyra acordar e tomar banho os dois se dirigiram para o campo de treinamento e Kyle os recebeu um tanto curioso sobre o sonho de Naruto.

K;Você diz que ele recitou algo como uma prece ao Senhor do Vulcão?

N;Sim, aquele cara que devia ser meu avô ou bisavô era muito inteligente e ele também era um ótimo mágico.

Lyra e Kyle caíram na risada.

L;Como assim mágico?Ele fez alguma coisa desaparecer?

N;Não!Falou o menino emburrado pelo tom de graça na voz dela

Kyle já havia parado de rir e agora olhava com mais atenção para o que o menino dizia.

N;Nas lembranças da Kyuubi ele aparece com umas roupas todas rasgada, ai vai trocar de roupa só que ele troca as roupas todas em 30 segundos ou menos.Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso Kyle?

K;Hmm...pode se dizer que sim.Mas vocês devem esperar para saber.Falou ele dando um sorrisinho maléfico de brincadeira.

Lyra, que estava curiosa quanto a esse avô de Naruto,tentou captar as imagens do sonho.

L;Vocês são bem parecidos fisicamente, quer dizer, o "você" de antes e não o animal que é agora.Disse Lyra rindo da raiva de Naruto.

-Ele também era um bom cantor.Falou Naruto agora também entrando no zoação.

K;Isso explica o porquê de todas as outras Bijuus terem dado errado e serem mais fracas!Falou Kyle tendo uma revelação.Eles não sabiam do cântico para o Senhor do Vulcão, portanto não receberam a benção dele na hora da invocação e a força da encarnação deve ter se perdido no caminho.

N;Isso!Eles não poderiam saber do cântico se quase ninguém conhecia essa vila e eles muito menos sabia do Senhor do Vulcão então ele não acompanhou as encarnações porque nem sequer foi chamado para guiá-los.

K;Bom o que está feito está feito.E agora voltemos ao treinamento!

Kyle se levantou e foi em direção á sacola que havia trazido.Ele retirou de lá dois pares de luvas que entregou a Naruto e Lyra.Quando a dupla as olhou melhor viram que eram luvas idênticas às que Kruger usara, pretas com os dedos livre e um cristal na palma.

N;Nossa elas são idênticas!Falou Naruto animado.

L;Não são não, a pedra da luva do seu avô era vermelha Naruto.As nossas são turquesa.

K;Bem observado Lyra! Essas luvas são as armas supremas desenvolvidas pela vila da Lava.

N;Essas soqueirasinhas?!Armas supremas?

K;Sim, o cristal na sua palma irá canalizar e aumentar várias vezes seu controle de elemento, no caso de vocês é o vento, por isso as cores dos cristais são diferentes.Cada cristal canaliza uma propriedade diferente.

N;Nossa.Obrigado!Falou o menino um tanto emocionado.

L;É, obrigado Kyle.

K;Isso é o legado da sua família Naruto.Você não precisa me agradecer.

N; Ok. Vamos usá-la do melhor jeito possível não é Lyra?

L;È isso ai!Falou ela energeticamente.

K;Se é assim.Vou começar a explicação

Ele pegou um par de luvas para ele, se concentrou um pouco e mostrou o cristal para a dupla.Dentro do cristal, que por sinal era amarelo, símbolo do elemento da Terra, passavam vários movimentos.Uma grande tempestade parecia estar acontecendo dentro do cristal, o que era impossível.Naruto e Lyra continuavam a olhar para o movimento dentro do cristal e Kyle se pronunciou.

K;Sabem por que isso está acontecendo?

A mente dos dois, que estava muito mais afiada, rapidamente pensou no porque e os dois responderam juntos certos de que era a resposta correta.

-Você deve estar movimentando chakra da Terra pelo seu corpo.

K;Muito bem vocês dois!Creio que Angus tenha ensinado-os muito bem a examinar as situações, mas é isso mesmo, essa luva requer uma grande habilidade de controle portanto vocês devem se concentrar bem.Eu quero que vocês façam o chakra do vento circular por todo o corpo de vocês e deixá-lo fluindo incessantemente, mas atenção, só pode ser chakra do _vento_ chakra normal não funcionará para a próxima etapa.

Os dois assentiram e começaram a tentar fluir chakra de vento pelos seus corpos inteiros.

XxxXXx Em Algum Lugar No País Da Névoa XxxXx

-Está atrasado Deidara!Falou uma voz poderosa vinda do fundo da caverna onde Deidara e Tobi acabavam de entrar.

D;Acalme-se Kisame, ninguém vai morrer, quer dizer, exceto a Nanayuubi, porque eu e Tobi nos atrasamos 10 minutos.Deidara falou dando risinhos em direção ao corpo inerte de uma mulher que estava suspensa no ar esperando para ser separada de seu Bijuu.

-Você é realmente um caso perdido.Falou uma voz profundamente fria.

-Nossa, brigado pelo elogio Itachi-san.Falou Deidara com um sorrisinho torto.

Os quatro homens se dirigiram para algumas cadeiras que estavam jogadas ali esperando pelos outros.

De repente uma imagem apareceu em um dos dedos da grande estatua absorvedora de Bijuus.

-Yo Líder-san.Falou Tobi animado.

-Farei apenas um aviso breve.Falou a imagem.A reunião foi adiada para amanhã, se vocês quiserem ficar ai vocês podem, mas cuidem bem da Jinchuuriki.

Eles pareciam desanimados mas concordaram e a imagem desapareceu.Itachi se levantou para pegar alguma coisa para beber enquanto os outros 3 conversavam.

K;Mas então, porque vocês se atrasaram tanto?Perguntou Kisame.

D;Você não vai acreditar.Nós fomos ata...

-Ora,ora.Não sabia que vocês gostavam de pessoas mais jovens.Falou a Itachi cortando a frase de Deidara e se aproximando de onde os outros estavam sentados segurando os corpos inertes de Sakura e Hinata.

-Hihi, não é nada disso.Falou Tobi desconfortável.

Kisame, que estava adorando o desconforto de Tobi, continuou implicando.

-Nossa, um outro lado do Tobi que agente não conhecia!Falou Kisame rindo.

D;Sim, sim, muito engraçado.Agora vocês querem que agente explique ou não?

Itachi estava, como sempre, indiferente e Kisame nem prestou atenção.

-Sei que deve ser muito legal sua história mas nós temos algo mais importante há fazer.Falou ele jogando Sakura e Hinata no sofá vazio e olhando para Kisame em sinal de que ele poderia falar.

K;A gente descobriu que o garoto da Kyuubi ta desaparecido.

Tobi e Deidara, que estavam com raiva pela interrupção da história deles, olharam mais interessados para Kisame.

K;Ai eu tive uma idéia.

T;Peraí! Kisame-san teve uma idéia???

I;Por incrível q eu pareça teve sim, e uma idéia muito boa por sinal.Falou Itachi olhando como um pequeno sinal de aprovação a Kisame.

D;Tanto faz! Continue.Falou Deidara pensando no que a descoberta de Kisame implicaria na descoberta deles.

K;Eu estava passeando numa floresta e achei a roupa do garoto Kyuubi no chão entendem.Ai como agente tava procurando ele e eu num tira nada pra fazer eu fiquei chutando ela que acabou enterrada no chão.Então passou um ninja da folha e viu a roupa enterrada mas não dava pra saber que era só uma roupa.Então eu criei um Bunshin e transformei ele no menino e fingi que ele estava morto porque se eles estavam procurando o menino porque ele estava desaparecido então eu pensei_ "Porque não fingir que nós matamos ele?Assim eles vão parar de procurá-lo e nós poderemos achar ele mais facilmente"._Eu mandei o cara voltar para konoha, obvio que eu machuquei ele bastante para não conseguir dar a localização do corpo e ele só conseguiu passar a mensagem antes de morrer.

Deidara e Tobi olhavam para a cara de Kisame totalmente confusos.O garoto Kyuubi estava morto para a vila dele, então aquelas garotas que os atacaram de repente estavam atrás deles?!Era ridículo pensar que duas chuunins iriam vir atacar a Akatsuki.E também, como em nome de Deus o Kisame havia pensado em algo tão mirabolante.

D;Bom...é... Parabéns Kisame –san pela idéia brilhante.

T;É isso aí!

D;Mas nossa historia se encaixa com a de vocês.Falou Deidara mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

T;Deidara-san tem razão.Essas meninas- falou ele fazendo um gesto na direção delas- nos atacaram do meio do nada após verem que éramos da Akatsuki.Acho que Konoha finalmente resolveu nos caçar com tudo.

I;Não acho que seja isso.

Todos se viraram para Itachi, afinal ele era o mais inteligente e também o morador antigo de Konoha.

I;Konoha não faria isso.E se não me engano, essa meninas são amigas intimas do garoto kyuubi.Talvez, o que é bem impossível, elas tenham fugido da vila para vir tentar nos matar.

Kisame começou a rir

K;Essas garotinhas??Como elas conseguiriam matar a gente Itachi!

D;Na realidade, essas garotas são bem fortinhas.A de cabelo rosa é a discípula da Tsunade que ajudou a matar o Sasori-sama e a outra tem uns olhos estranhos que vêem as veias de chakra.

T;E eu dei a idéia de trazê-las para o nosso lado! Falou Tobi orgulhoso de si mesmo.

K;Fala sério! Duas GAROTAS, ainda por cima crianças, na Akatsuki?

Itachi que havia parado de falar estava pensando e não prestava a mínima atenção à conversa o redor dele.

D;Claro!Elas seriam úteis.Uma médica e uma menina com uns olhos de raio X!

K;Nada a ver isso! A gente não pode ser babá de adolescente.

-Na realidade elas podem ser até úteis.Falou Itachi.

K;A não!Até você Itachi-san?!

I;Sim, elas podem ser extremamente úteis.Elas podem trazer a Kyuubi para nós.Se elas passarem para o nosso lado, o que não deve ser difícil com a ajuda do senhor Ogime, elas poderiam achá-lo e , como são amigos, trazê-lo para cá, para nós.

Dali começou uma discussão se eles faziam ou não o plano de Itachi, que parecia ter agradado.

I;Então vocês concordam que devemos fazer isso?

-Sim- Falaram Kisame Deidara e Tobi.

I;A reunião é amanha.Nós falaremos com o Líder e os outros para ver se eles concordam durante a reunião e se concordarem, começaremos os procedimentos para fazer essas meninas membros da Akatsuki.

Os outros três assentiram e foram dormir ansiando pela reunião no dia seguinte.

XXxxXXx Vila da Lava XXxxxXX

K;Muito bem vocês dois!

Naruto e Lyra já conseguiam fazer o chakra do vento circular pelo corpo deles inteiro com alguma facilidade.

K;Agora vamos para a próxima etapa!Quero ver 30 mil bunshis de cada um, em grupos de 6 quero ver um lutando contra os outros cinco.E se o um perder escolham outro ara lutar com os outros.

N;Ah isso é fácil!.

K;Condição, vocês tem que fazer o chakra do vento circular todo o tempo sem usar chakra normal.

Naruto e Lyra estavam eles conseguiriam fazer isso durante a batalha se eles mal conseguiam fazer sentados e concentrados?

K;Andem.Vocês vão conseguir, ou melhor, têm que conseguir, porque essa é uma parte importante para o próximo passo.

A dupla assentiu e começou a criar os clones para o exercício e fazendo o chakra circular começaram a tentar enfrentar 5 oponentes ao mesmo tempo.


	12. Capítulo 13 A Arma Suprema

**Cap. 13 ****–****Arma Suprema da Vila da Lava**

Os grupos de 6 clones lutavam entre si enquanto Kyle rondava por eles conferindo se eles algum momento paravam de circular chakra do vento.

K;Para!Faça direito menino!Falou Kyle dando um soco em um clone que havia circulado chakra errado.

-Desculpe senhor!Falou o clone retomando o exercício.

Kyle a toda hora olhava para Naruto e seus clones."_Hmm__... vejo que a Kyuubi já começou a fazer efeito."_

Depois de uma hora de trabalho Kyle mandou eles pararem e pediu pra Lyra e Naruto recolherem os clones e absorverem a experiência.

K;Muito bem, vocês já conseguem circular o chakra mesmo durante uma luta difícil.

N;A luta não foi nem um pouco difícil.Naruto falou mais pra ele do que para os outros mas os ouvidos de Kyle captaram a frase.

K;Só as suas, se você ver.Falou ele apontando para Lyra.Ela esta bem acabada depois de uma luta com 6 pessoas.

Lyra estava ofegante e com uma aparência cansada e tinha vários cortes e machucados feitos pelos seus clones.Naruto olhou para si mesmo e não possuía nenhum machucado e sequer estava cansado.

K;Você, Naruto, mesmo que sem perceber, destruiu todos os seus clones com uma facilidade incrível.

Naruto olhava atentamente para Kyle que parecia ter adivinhado o que ele estava pensando._"Será que seus clones estavam errados?Será que tinha feito eles muito fracos?"_.

K;Para comprovar meu argumento vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Mal Kyle acabou de falar pulou em cima de Naruto dando golpes de taijutsu nunca vistos pelo menino.O garoto achou que fosse levar a maior surra da vida dele e fechou os olhos com força esperando o dano, que nunca veio.Incrivelmente Naruto estava conseguindo bloquear e desviar de todos os golpes.Lyra que olhava a sucessão de golpes boquiaberta com a ferocidade e a rapidez dos socos chutes e golpes estranhos que os dois pareciam conhecer tão bem.

Naruto estava estranhamente calmo, mesmo com a chuva de golpes que caia sobre ele, e não parecia estar se sentindo ameaçado, pelo menos seu instinto dizia isso.Ele estava se irritando com a luta que parecia estúpida e resolveu dar um fim a ela.O menino deu um forte chute na estatua que voou para cima, ele pensava em chamar os clones e usar um Naruto Rendan mas de repente uma outra coisa veio a sua mente e mesmo sem saber ele deu um pulo agarrando Kyle, prendendo os pés no pescoço dele e envolvendo firmemente as pernas dele com os braços os dois foram em direção ao chão rapidamente e na posição que estavam Kyle iria bater de cabeça no chão com todo o peso dele mais o de Naruto e também da gravidade, sendo ele uma estatua, iria provavelmente se espatifar.

Naruto pareceu se tocar do que iria acontecer se ele desse um golpe tão devastador no sensei e rapidamente o soltou, os dois caindo em pé no chão sem sérios danos.

N;Desculpe, eu me empolguei.Falou o menino um tanto envergonhado.

Lyra que ainda olhava para tudo aquilo espantada, resolveu expressar sua descrença.

L;Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu Naruto?Falou ela apontando para o menino.

N;Seu Naruto?!Eu não sou seu.Falou ele dando a língua para a menina

L;Obvio que não é!Falou a menina com uma exclamação, espantando o menino que aparentemente se considerava alguma coisa dela.- Nem em cem anos o Naruto conseguiria lutar taijutsu tão bem, portanto você é uma farsa!

-Se acalmem!Lyra ele é, realmente, o Naruto e Naruto você tecnicamente é dela porque vocês dois são um só.

A discussão dos dois parou imediatamente e agora eles encaravam o professor emburrados.

K;Quer saber por que você é tão bom em taijutsu de repente?

Naruto olhava com um ar inquisitivo para o sensei esperando ele responder.

K;A Kyuubi, como você já sabe, tende a passar algumas coisas para você.E aparentemente, mesmo não me surpreendendo, ela passou para você, o vasto conhecimento de 300 anos de lutas constantes com os mais diversos shinobis.Parece que os exercícios vão ter que ser mais duros de agora em diante.

L;Nha.Ele agora ta todo poderoso e eu fico aqui sem nada.Falou Lyra fazendo beicinho.

K;A mas isso não é problema.Nós podemos intensificar um pouquinho mais seu treinamento só..

-Não obrigada!Falou a menina rapidamente cortando o professor.To muito bem do jeito que eu sou agora, sem maiores martírios.

Kyle, que pretendia causar essa reação, começou a dar risinhos enquanto a menina corava desgostosa.

K;Muito bem! Voltemos ao treinamento.Quero que agora vocês lutem em grupos de 8 e Naruto você luta com 12.Não dando tempo pra eles protestarem ele continuou- Circulem o chakra do vento normalmente mas tentem aumentar a velocidade.

Eles refizeram os clones e começaram a lutar novamente com Kyle rondando ao redor dos clones novamente atrás de um erro.Notando que eles agora conseguiam fazê-lo sem errar ele propôs a próxima parte do exercício.

K;Muito bem, continuem lutando.Agora quero que vocês concentrem o chakra em seus cotovelos.Façam o percurso comigo imaginando, primeiro o chakra vindo da luva subindo pelo antebraço indo até o ponto de concentração no cotovelo.

A dupla fez como mandado e começou a visualizar o caminho do chakra e concentrá-lo

K;Isso!Agora imaginem alguma coisa cortante, como um espinho ou algo parecido.

Os dois estavam de olhos fechados para se concentrar mais e fizeram o ordenado.

K;Agora abram seus olhos e olhem para seus cotovelos.

Naruto e Lyra direcionaram os olhares para os cotovelos.No cotovelo de cada um deles, e dos clones também, havia agora um pequeno espinho que parecia brilhar um tanto etereamente.Lyra, para não perder a tirada de uma piada resolveu falar.

L;Ora vejam só!Naruto agora além de você ter garras e presas você arranjou espinhos também!Mas que lindo animalzinho de estimação você é.

N;Você por acaso já olhou para o próprio cotovelo?!

L;Já sim, mas como eu sou tecnicamente um tigre não me importaria de ter espinhos, diferentemente de um certo menino meio fera que eu conheço.Disse ela rindo da raiva de Naruto que agora deixava o rosto dele um tanto vermelho.

Kyle, decidindo acabar com a discussão, começou a falar.

K;Muito bom vocês dois!Agora quero que vocês façam um pequeno teste.Naruto pegue isso.Falou Kyle jogando uma faca para o menino.Faça um corte na arvore com a faca.

O menino fez o que ele havia mandado e atacou a árvore com a faca o mais forte possível.

K;Como vocês podem ver, o corte foi profundo mas não tanto.Agora Naruto, faça o chakra do vento circular na faca que você atirou na arvore.

O menino fez como mandado e se concentrando atirou a faca, que trespassou a arvore e uma pedra que havia atrás, caindo no chão em seguida.

Naruto e Lyra olhavam para a faca impressionados com o corte.

K;Como vocês podem notar, a faca com o chakra do vento é muito mais poderosa e mais afiada.Mas nós temos algo mais afiado ainda.

A dupla deslocou a atenção da faca para o seu sensei _"Uma coisa mais afiada que uma faca que corta pedras?!"_

Kyle concentrou o chakra de vento que, aparentemente ele também conseguia controlar, além do da terra, e fez algo similar a Naruto e Lyra, um espinho no braço.Ele encostou no espinho e ele pareceu sair do braço e passar para a mão dele.Então ele rapidamente jogou o espinho na direção de outra arvore.

Naruto olhou enquanto o espinho trespassava a primeira arvore."_Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis?!Seis arvores??"_

Kyle, imaginando a linha de pensamento do menino começou a explicar.

K;Com a ajuda da luva, o espinho é muito mais afiado do que a melhor arma que exista, mesmo as carregadas com chakra do vento.E tem mais.Meu chakra principal é da terra, portanto além da minha luva não canalizar o chakra do vento eu também não posso utilizar o chakra do vento tão forte quanto vocês dois, o que significa, que os seus seriam varias vezes mais afiados que os meus.Além do fato que vocês dois possuem uma quantidade incrível de chakra.

Os dois estavam olhando para Kyle com uma cara de "Você deve estar de sacanagem comigo?!".Ultrapassando o estupor Lyra foi a primeira a falar.

L;Quer dizer que a gente poderia furar mais que 6 árvores.

K;Sim, claro que sim.

N;Bom, então vamos ver se isso funciona mesmo.

Ele recriou o espinho no braço e tentou retira-lo do mesmo modo que Kyle havia feito, mas a mão dele apenas passou pelo chakra como se fosse apenas fumaça.

N;Humpf!Nem da pra encostar nisso!

K;Isso é porque vocês ainda não treinaram direito.No exato momento seu espinho não é nada mais do que chakra em formato de espinho.Vocês agora têm que tentar materializar o chakra.Tentem fazer com que ele fique sólido.

L;Isso é impossível!Chakra não é solido!

K;Aha!Mas você esta esquecendo de um fator básico, minha cara aluna!Eu não disse para vocês que essa luva era uma arma suprema?Essa luva tem uma peculiaridade, ela consegue fazer o chakra tomar formas antes nunca vistas, e moldá-lo a seu bel prazer.Ela pode muito bem solidificar chakra.Falou Kyle animado como todo professor quando fala sobre sua matéria.

N;Eh...então essa luva faz chakra solido?!Que do mal!

L;Nossa, to gostando cada vez mais dessa luvinha da sua família Naruto.

N;É,ta pensando o que?!Minha família era poderosa.Falou o menino abrindo um amplo sorriso.

K;Ta bom, ta bom.Chega de conversa, agora vamos ao que interessa.Quero ver vocês tentando fazer o chakra ficar sólido!

-Hai.Responderam os dois e criando alguns clones começaram a tentar.

XxxX Covil da Akatsuki XxXX

-Huhum!Estamos agora começando a reunião.Alguém tem alguma informação importante a ser colocada?Falou o Líder autoritariamente.

I;Nós temos.O garoto Kyuubi desapareceu de konoha.

Os outros membros da Akatsuki, tirando os que já sabiam do ocorrido, pareceram se interessar mais.

L;Você para onde ele foi Itachi?

D;Não.Mas nós tivemos uma idéia.Falou Deidara.

L;Então falem.

Itachi começou a recontar o lado de Kisame na história e depois Tobi contou o dele e de Deidara.

-Sim,sim mas e daí que essas meninas são fortes?!Falou um membro da Akatsuki que estava encoberto pelas sombras.

-Calma Zetsu.Você já vai entender.Falou Kisame irritado.

Itachi recomeçou a contar a historia e expôs sua idéia para os outros.

L;Hmm..Você realmente acha que nós vamos conseguir chegar até ele assim Itachi?

I;Acredito que sim.Ele é muito fixado em seus nakama.Nunca deixaria um para trás.Falou Itachi com um sorriso maléfico.

L;Está decidido então!Tragam o Ogime até aqui!

Dois vultos se moveram rapidamente em direção a uma porta semi escondida na escuridão.Eles voltaram 5 minutos depois trazendo um homem em seus braços.O homem já devia estar na faixa dos 50, 60 anos e usava roupas rasgadas e puídas, os olhos do homem há muito já haviam perdido o brilho da vida.Para ele, aquele estado de aprisionamento era pior do que a morte.

L;Ogime-san, meu caro colaborador!Nós precisamos de uma ajudinha sua,naquelas coisas que você sabe fazer muito bem.

O homem, que estava apático a conversa, rapidamente olhou assustado para o Líder.

O;Não, de novo não!

L;Sim.Precisamos da sua ajudinha em algo.

O;Não por favor, tudo menos isso.Não quero fazer isso de novo.Não quero fazer as pessoas sofrerem por minha culpa!Falou Ogime cortando a fala do Líder

L;Meu caro Ogime, você não tem escolha, pois, se bem me lembro, sua vila esta sob nosso comando ou você faz o que nós mandamos ou nós teremos que, como se diz mesmo?Simplesmente dizimá-la e a todos os seus habitantes.O homem falava como se estivesse gostando do sofrimento na face do velho.

Ogime ficou estático com a súbita frieza e extinto assassino na voz do homem e temeu por sua vila por fim cedendo a vontade do Líder

O;Quem é dessa vez?Falou com a voz um pouco tremula.

L;Itachi.

Itachi se levantou e andou até o outro cômodo trazendo as meninas no braço.

O;Garotinhas?Você quer que eu faça isso com crianças??

L;Sim.E se puder, faça rápido.

Itachi botou as meninas no sofá voltou para sua cadeira, totalmente indiferente ao que acontecia.Ogime continuava estático olhando do corpo inerte das meninas para o a cara do Líder.

L;Talvez nós precisemos te dar um lembrete.Tragam aquela mulher da vila do Ogime.

Um dos lacaios da Akatsuki se levantou e foi rapidamente para a ala da prisão.O homem voltou trazendo uma jovem de uns 18 anos com cabelos dourados sem vida,pálida e muito magra.

Ogime continuava resoluto em não fazer sua terrível tarefa então a ordem foi dada.

L;Kisame.

Kisame se virou esperançoso por ter algo interessante há fazer.

L;Corte um dedo dela.

A mulher deu um grito abafado e começou a chorar.

O;Não, por favor pare!Ela não de te fez nada!

Kisame agora desembainhava a espada e se aproximava da mulher enquanto um dos guardas pegava a mão pela e estendia para frente.Ela tentava inutilmente puxar a mãe de volta mas estava fraca e os guardas eram fortes.

O;Ta bom eu faço!

L;Muito bem senhor Ogime!Vejo que estamos conseguindo um pouquinho de obediência.Mas, mesmo assim, você não deveria ter resistido da primeira vez.Então vamos te dar um lembrete, algo que fique vívido na sua mente, para você sempre lembrar que você é posse nossa.Ele fez um aceno de cabeça e a espada de Kisame desceu em cima de um dos dedos da moça.

O homem caiu em prantos enquanto ouvia o grito da mulher atrás de si.

O;Por favor!Eu já disse que eu faço qualquer coisa!Pare.

Kisame se preparava para cortar mais um dedo quando o Líder falou.

L;Muito bem.Já chega.Levem ela daqui.Ah..mas deixem o dedo, entreguem-no ao senhor Ogime para que ele se lembre que não se deve desobedecer seus donos.

Um homem pegou o dedo e colocou-o na mão de Ogime que chorava olhando para a parte decepada da mulher de sua vila.

L;Agora, voltando ao assunto inicial.Ogime-san, quero que você apague das mentes dessas garotas tudo sobre seus passados, e coloque no lugar das memórias delas apenas o fato da Akatsuki ser o lar delas, elas serem membros da nossa organização e de a pessoa que elas mais querem pegar é um certo menino chamado Naruto Uzumaki.


	13. Capítulo 14 Vale Nevado

**Cap. 14 – ****Vale Nevado**

-Aleluia!!!Consegui!!- Berrou um clone de Lyra

K;Muito bem Lyra!Agora recolha seus clones e vamos esperar o Naruto terminar.

L;Hai Sensei.Lyra recolheu seus clones assimilando as experiências e se sentou no chão esperando seu parceiro terminar.

Uns 10 minutos depois Naruto consegue solidificar o chakra e também recolhe os clones e se senta no chão para descansar.

K;Agora, vamos ao teste!Façam o espinho e tentem retirá-lo.

A dupla fez como ordenado e desta fez conseguiu segurar o espinho normalmente.

N;Aha!Eu sou de mais!Naruto falou em triunfo largando sem querer o espinho e fazendo ele desaparecer com a falta d concentração.

L;Hahaha!Baka, num sabe nem se concentrar direito.Lyra falou dando um tapinha nas costas do menino.

N;U..urusei!Falou Naruto corando envergonhado para o gosto de Lyra que começou a provocá-lo mais.

L;Mou!Você é muito kawaii corando.Falou ela dando um beijinho estalado na bochecha do menino e se afastando rapidamente da ira do menino.

N;Arrg!Lyra no baka!!!Naruto saiu correndo atrás de Lyra que só fazia rir mais da tentativa inútil do menino de correr atrás dela.

K;Já chega!Lyra e Naruto pelo que eu posso ver vocês já conseguem correr normalmente com o peso que vocês têm então que tal nós aumentarmos um poucos mais?

A dupla congelou com a menção de mais peso e voltou para perto do sensei.

K;Não adianta vocês fazerem essas caras.Agora que eu vi que vocês estão se movimentando normalmente eu já sei que posso aumentar o peso.Falou o sensei com um sorriso maligno na cara.

Lyra sentou aborrecida enquanto refletia "_Anotamento__ mental:nunca correr perto do Sensei,ou pelo menos demonstrar dificuldade ao correr"_

K;Concentrem-se de novo e joguem o espinho na árvore.

Naruto e Lyra refizeram o espinho e retirando cautelosamente do braço jogaram-no na arvore mais próxima.Os espinhos passaram a primeira árvore e continuaram indo enquanto o sensei contava o número de árvores.

K;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14.Muito bem meus alunos!14 árvores é muito bom para um iniciante em uma primeira tentativa!

L;Como assim "iniciante"?Você quer dizer que podia passar por mais árvores?Falou Lyra de queixo caído.

K;Claro que sim.O avô, como você chamou ele mesmo?!,mágico do Naruto trespassava 32 árvores.

-Hay?!Falaram Naruto e Lyra ao mesmo tempo incrédulos. só pra aviso hay, nesse contexto, é hein

N;Aé falando nisso você ainda não nos contou como ele trocou de roupa tão rápido.

K;Hi-mi-tsu! himitsu segredo

Antes que Naruto pudesse protestar o sensei continuou a falar.

K;Agora venham cá.Ele tirou novas caneleiras e novas munhequeiras da sacola e para o descontentamento dos seus alunos entregou-as a eles.

L;Mou Kyle-sensei!Quantos quilos pesa esse troço?!Segurando uma munhequeira tentando levantá-la.

K;O seu pesa 800k e o do Naruto 1200k.

N;Você ta maluco!Ops...err...quero dizer... você acha que agente vai conseguir carregar isso?

K;Ignorando a primeira a sua primeira frase Naruto-kun,vocês têm que ficar mais fortes e mais fortes não significa só saber mais jutsus, significa também ser mais rápidos para desviar de ataques e possíveis ameaças de pessoas tão fortes como vocês.

L;Tipo quem?

K;Bom, não se preocupem com isso "_Pelo menos não agora"_ completou ele em sua cabeça.

A dupla assentiu e começou a colocar os pesos e, arfando um pouco com o peso, se dirigiu para casa após dar tchau para seu sensei.

Chegando no quarto Lyra foi tomar banho enquanto Naruto esperava sua vez sentado na cama.

N;Sabe Lyra, eu estou com saudades de konoha e de meus nakama.Falou o menino sentando-se com as costas na porta do banheiro sem saber se a amiga o ouvia ou não continuou falando.

N;Sinto falta da Sakura-chan, do Iruka sensei e dos outros também.Imagino se eles estão treinando tanto quanto eu.Será que estão sentindo minha falta?

A água do chuveiro já havia parado de cair quando Naruto sentiu braços passando por seu pescoço.Lyra havia saído do banheiro de toalha e havia abraçado o menino apertando-o delicadamente e murmurando em seu ouvido.

L;Claro que eles sentem sua falta seu baka.Eles gostam muito de você e eu também gosto.Quando nós acabarmos o treinamento vamos direto para konoha para você mostrar a eles o quanto você cresceu.

Naruto sentiu lábios apertarem levemente sua bochecha e os braços que envolviam seu pescoço recuarem enquanto Lyra o soltava do abraço."_Eu não tinha percebido que um abraço era tão quentinho"_

N;Obrigado pela força Lyra.Não sei o que eu faria sem você.Falou ele se virando e sorrindo para a menina.

L;Se você ficasse sem mim provavelmente iam te colocar em um zoológico por não conseguirem controlar sua besta interior.Falou a garota voltando para o seu jeito implicante de sempre.

N;Haha muito engraçado.Agora eu vou pro banho.

Ele se virou e fechou a porta na cara de Lyra que segurava o riso com a mão tampando a boca.

Depois de Naruto ter tomado banho e Lyra ter secado os cabelos eles se deitaram na cama completamente exaustos.

N;Aff.Esse peso extra ta me matando.

L;Nem me fale.Eu estou toda dolorida, mas pelo menos nós conseguimos fazer aquele negocio com o chakra.

N.É aquilo foi demais!Espera só para o pessoal de konoha ver o que eu...

Naruto parou a frase no meio voltando de novo à tristeza de antes.

L;Mou!Não se preocupe naruto, nós vamos voltar logo.Falou ela chegando mais perto e pegando na mão do ex-loiro.

N;Hai.falou ele retribuindo o gesto e dando uma apertadinha na mão dela.

L;Boa noite animal-kun

Naruto nem ouviu o que a menina falou estava começando a cair novamente naqueles sonos profundos que significavam mais memórias da Kyuubi por vir.

XxxXxx Enquanto isso em Konoha XxXXxx

A vila de Konoha estava em total alerta, primeiro o naruto fora capturado e morto pela Akatsuki e depois Hinata e Sakura fugiram da vila em missão de vingança suicida.

T;Muito bem!Falou Tsunade esfregando as têmporas

Todos no salão se calaram.A Hokage havia criado um grupo especial de shinobis a partir da classe chuunin para perseguir a Akatsuki e estavam fazendo uma reunião em um salão maior que o escritório de Tsunade pois o grupo de pessoas que queriam destruir a Akatsuki era grande.

T;Vocês vão formar times de 5.Kakashi-san e Shikamaru irão organizá-los com base nas suas habilidades.Eu sei que o falecido e as desaparecidas eram amigos muito próximos de você- Ela falou enquanto olhares tristes se dirigiam a ela- mas não quero que vocês façam nenhuma estupidez!

Mais ou menos nessa hora a porta do salão.

Kak;Ops,gomen pelo atraso eu estava...err...fazendo o cabelo!Esse meu topete num se faz sozinho sabiam?!

Gotinhas desceram na testa de todos.

Sasu;Nossa ele não mudou nada em todos esse anos.

Sai;Realmente ele é um tanto estranho mas ele dessa vez falou alguma coisa certa, como que ele faz aquele topete dele?

Kiba;Aff, você também não né Sai?!Falou ele dando um soquinho na cabeça do moreno.

Sai;Po Kiba eu estou só expressando a minha curiosidade e ele tem mesmo cara de que vai no cabeleireiro sempre senão cabelo dele não seria branco, branco era a cor que estava na moda na coleção de verão.

Neji;Ou ele está só ficando velho mesmo.

Kaka;Huhumm!Quem que está ficando velho Neji-kun?!Falou Kakashi com uma cara assassina por trás do menino.

Nej;Err...nada..quer dizer...ninguém Kakashi sensei!Falou o menino atropelando as sílabas fazendo com que todos que estavam acompanhando o diálogo caíssem na gargalhada.

Tsu;Agora que todos já estão presentes nós vamos começar a divisão dos grupos, Kiba e Neji vocês serão os localizadores junto com os cães ninjas do Kakashi agora quero ver a formação dos times pronta para vocês partirem amanhã pela manhã!

-Hai Hokage-sama!Falaram todos e se dirigiram para uma mesa onde estava sentados Shikamaru e Kakashi organizando os papéis com as habilidades dos shinobis da sala para dividi-los nos grupos.

O tempo passava e a divisão dos times ia acabando.Os shinobis que já haviam sido selecionados foram se dirigindo para suas casas para se prepararem para a missão do dia seguinte.

XxxXXx Vila da Lava XXxxX

Naruto se viu em uma montanha desolada e coberta de gelo, as gotículas de neve caiam fortemente e com a ajuda do vento a temperatura era de 20 graus abaixo de zero.Ele estava parado olhando para a paisagem um tanto intrigado"_Estranho, as memórias da Kyuubi sempre começam com ela a vista."_

-Que diabos de lugar é esse?Falou uma voz ao seu lado.

-Lyra?!Naruto se virou rapidamente notando que a amiga estava ao seu lado.

L;Não é o Papai Noel!È óbvio que sou eu né anta.

N;Mas...mas o que você ta fazendo na memória da Kyuubi?Falou ele chocado de mais para revidar a provocação.

L;Sabe que eu num sei...pera, a gente ta na memória da Kyuubi?

N;Isso não é obvio?Ou você acha que a gente veio parar nessa montanha do nada?

L;Hahaha,muito engraçadinho, mas então cadê ela?

N;Eu também não sei.Falou o menino pensativo.

Lyra então notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas_ "Aparentemente o contato com o Naruto deve ter me puxado pra cá também"_.Naruto percebendo que a amiga estava tão absorta em pensamentos resolveu começar a explorar.

N;Opa!Ei Lyra, porque você me segurou?

L;Que?

N;Me se-gu-rou, entendeu ou quer que desenhe?

L;Desenhar seria impossível sem papel e lápis e mesmo que a gente tivesse tenho certeza que suas capacidades artísticas devem ser horríveis.

N;Ei!Falou ele dando um cascudo na menina.

L;A você pediu por isso.Ela se abaixou e fez uma bola de neve.

N;Nem pense em fazer isso.

L;Já pensei.Falou a menina espatifando a bola na cara do ex-loirinho.

N;Grr!Você pediu por isso.Ele se abaixou fazendo uma bola de neve e jogando em Lyra acertando-a em cheio no peito.

Os dois começaram a atirar bolas de neve fazendo uma pequena guerra esquecendo-se momentaneamente da situação em que ele se encontravam.

N;Você vai se arrepender de ter jogado aquela bola Lyra.Falou o menino por detrás de um monte de neve que ele estava usando com escudo.

N;Lyra?Falou ele e como não houve resposta se levantou saindo de trás do escudo e andou procurando sua amiga - Lyra cadê você?

Ele olhou então ao longe vendo um vislumbre de uma silhueta que parecia ser o tigre, ou seja, Lyra.Antes que ele pudesse jogar uma bola no ser que se aproximava ele foi jogado ao chão por uma grande massa de pelos vermelhos e azuis.

L;Hahaha, te peguei baka.

N;Ei!Lyra?!Se você ta aqui então quem é aquele lá?

L;Aquele...lá..lá aonde?

Naruto apontou para a figura que vinha na direção deles_ "Ué!Eram 2?!__Num era__ apenas um bicho?"_

Lyra avistou as duas formas no horizonte e resolveu se mexer.

L;Naruto, vamos sair daqui.Eles têm um cheiro estranho, estão me assustando.Falou a menina com a voz tremula

O menino demorou um certo tempo para registrar as palavras de apelo de sua amiga, estava extremamente fascinado com os animais que vinham até ele.

N;Err..que que você disse Lyra?

L;Eu disse vamos!Sem obter nenhuma resposta do menino ela continuou - Agora! E pegando Naruto com a boca pela gola saiu trotando o mais rápido que seu corpo de tigre permitia.


	14. Capítulo 15 Loup & Garou

**Cap. 15 - ****Loup**** & ****Garou**

Lyra continuou correndo com Naruto na boca fugindo do que quer que seja que os estava ameaçando e o menino em protesto esperneava contra o tigre.

N;Arrg!Lyra me põe no chão!Que que tem de mais naquele bicho?

A menina não respondeu e continuou correndo pela neve.

N;Ótimo.Se você não quer me contar o que você esta pensando eu vou ver por mim mesmo.Dito isso o menino se concentrou para entrar na mente da amiga e ver o que diabos passava pela mente dela._"O...que?Ela ta com medo?Medo do quê?!"_

Naruto continuava tentando tirar alguma coisa concreta da mente de Lyra mas só o que vinham eram imagens desconexas sobre esconder, caverna e...chá de ervas?

N;Err...Lyra?Pra onde você ta indo?"_E porque eu acho que nem você sabe pra onde __ta indo__"_Completou ele na mente.

Ela continuou ignorando ele e continuou correndo até avistar o que queria.Ela reduziu o trote e entrou em uma fenda estreita na parede de uma caverna se esgueirando sem cerimônia para perto do fogo que jazia aceso no centro da pequena caverna.

N;Lyra como que você achou essa caverna?Totalmente pasmo com aquilo.

Ao invés de responder o tigre simplesmente voltou a forma de menina e pegou o bule que estava em cima do fogo esquentando.

-Ora,ora o que temos aqui?Dois viajantes noturnos.Mas me digam, o que vocês estão fazendo na memória dos meus amiguinhos?

Naruto se virou rapidamente para o homem que parecia estar em seu 5060 anos com uma barba grisalha encobrindo seu queixo e chegando até o meio do peito presa por um elástico, o velho tinha olhos escuros cor de carvão e usava roupas que pareciam ser de pele de rena, extremamente quente e ótima para moradores de lugares árticos.O homem também trazia em um dos braços um cajado de madeira com um pequeno cristal roxo na ponta que brilhava com as luzes da fogueira jogando sombras nas paredes da caverna.Ao lado dele estavam adormecidos nada mais nada menos do que dois pequenos animais facilmente distinguíveis por suas igualmente óbvias 8 caudas e 9 caudas.

N;Kyuubi e Hachi?Falou ele espantado

-A, não se incomode eles não irão ouvir você.Se vocês forem o que eu acho que são e não mais uma peça que a minha mente velha esta me pregando eles não podem velos, afinal vocês são apenas intromissões nas memórias e tecnicamente nem estão aqui.

-Como...como você sabe?Falou o menino cada vez mais assustado com o velhinho.

-Sabe não é muito difícil de se perceber.Num sei se vocês viram mas vocês estão meio translúcidos.

O menino olhou para sua mão e viu rapidamente que estava realmente um tanto transparente mas isso não significava nada.

N;E daí?!A gente poderia ser espíritos.

-Não, não poderiam não.Aquele chá que sua amiga está bebendo afasta os espíritos daqui porque afinal, eles me odeiam.Falou o homem com tristeza na voz.

N;Nossa!Porque?Falou o menino totalmente esquecido da discussão anterior.

-Eu fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho meu jovem...

N;Mas afinal quem é você e o que diabos tem nesse chá porque a minha amiga aqui não se afastou dele desde que chegou!

-Hehehe.Respondendo a segunda pergunta primeiro: o componente básico dessa poção é erva dos gatos, talvez sua amiga tenha alguma encarnação felina nela?Assim que o velho falou isso Lyra pra demonstrar que estava ao menos ouvindo a conversa voltou a sua forma de tigre.

L;Tecnicamente eu _sou_ um tigre.Ela falou e voltando à forma normal recomeçou a bebericar o chá.

-E quem sou eu?Continuou o velho.Ah eu já tive muitos nomes e designações.O homem parou de falar enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam para o seu passado e seus olhos se tornavam distantes.

N;Oi!Os-san ta tudo legal contigo?

-A!Sim me desculpe.Você pode me chamar de Lou o xamã do país do gelo.

N;Xamã?

L;Sim.Eu sou um homem que interage com os espíritos, os entende e guia para o lugar deles.

N;Aaaah.Você é um daqueles caras que mexem com bola de cristal!

L;Absolutamente não!A representação de se poder espíritos com uma bola de cristal é uma farsa.Falou o velho irritado.

N;Me..desculpe-me!

Lou;Não tem problema.Falou ele se acalmando.As pessoas sempre acham que é assim.Na realidade eu converso com eles e eles me contam sua vida, seus problemas e o porquê de não terem conseguido ascender ainda e se possível eu os ajudo a isso.

N;Ascen...quem?

Lou:Ascender.Seria eles irem para o mundo dos espíritos só que muitas vezes eles ficam presos aqui.

Ly;O vovô é legal Naruto relaxa e também o chá está ótimo.Quer um pouco?

N;Ah claro Lyra eu vou beber erva dos gatos e falando nisso acho que em tese você não pode acabar com essa poção.

O velho se tocou que a menina estava realmente acabando com chá e tirou-a de perto do bule.

Lou;Pare por favor.Esse chá não pode acabar.

Ly;A...ta claro desculpa.

Lou;Depois se quiser eu te passo a receita.Ele falou com uma piscadela

Ly;Arigatou!

Lou;De nada.

N;Ta tudo bem nós temos o chá mas agora ultima pergunta:Porque você com o Hachi a Kyuubi?

Lou;Eu achei eles.Eles estavam vagando pela neve a beira da morte, o de 8 caudas mal conseguia andar direito o mais velho que o ajudava.

N;Entendo.

Lou;Minha vez agora.O que vocês estão fazendo aqui e o que são essas criaturinhas?

Naruto respirou fundo e começou a contar a histórias das bijuus para o homem e de como ele e Lyra acabaram se juntando e ele dominando a Kyuubi e agora tendo que ver as memórias dela.

Lou;Nossa vocês tem uma vida agitada.

Ly;Mou!Não é minha culpa.Fazendo beicinho pro menino ao seu lado.

N;Nem minha!Falou ele rapidamente olhando pra baixo.

O velho olhava aquilo com um sorriso de contentamento no rosto.

Lou;Bom já que vocês me contaram sua história eu vou contar-lhes a minha.

Eles voltaram para perto do fogo e se sentaram aconchegados pois a história do velho parecia ser longa.

Lou;Bom tudo começou quando eu era pequeno e meus pais morreram em uma guerra de ninjas.Eu como não queria me tornar um shinobi depois daquela experiência, fugi da vila e vim para cá um lugar isolado que eu poderia viver em paz, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava.Quando eu cheguei aqui, fui raptado por uma tribo de uma seita antiga e um velho xamã me tomou como aluno e mesmo que a contragosto tive que aceitar e aprender.Falou ele com tristeza

A dupla fez um barulho que parecia um grunhido gutural demonstrando irritação com as pessoas da história do velhinho.Fazendo com isso o velhinho voltar ao sorriso carinhoso de sempre e continuar a história.

Lou;Talvez a única coisa interessante que aquele velho xamã ensinou para mim foi uma velha lenda que passava pelos xamãs daquela seita.A lenda dizia que um dia dois animais poderosíssimos existiram no nosso planeta e que esses animais eram dois mas apenas um.

Naruto e Lyra trocaram olhares que não foram notados pelo velhinho e voltaram a atenção para a história.

Lou;Esses dois animais tinham formas de lobo mas eram muito maiores e mais majestosos, segundo a lenda um deles tinha pelos dourados e se chamava Loup e outro tinha pelos vermelhos e se chamava Garou.Esses dois animais viviam juntos e protegiam os espíritos ajudando os xamãs a ascendê-los.

N;Nossa!

Lou;Esses animais eram imortais mas um dia eles foram mortos.Por uma antiga organização que queria roubar-lhes o poder e, se não pudesse, extinguir a fonte dele para que ninguém fosse mais fortes do que eles.A Mangestu, que era o nome da organização, conseguiu matá-los apesar de eles serem extremamente fortes eles ainda eram seres pacíficos e naquele dia os céus foram marcados com manchas douradas e vermelhas e o mundo sofreu as conseqüências de seres tão puros como eles com vários desastres naturais.

Lyra estava a beira das lágrimas mas continuava firme e forte até ouvir o final da história.

Lou;Loup e Garou não foram totalmente retirados daqui pois eles ainda tinham um trabalho a cumprir, ajudar os espíritos, então eles não conseguiram ascender e ficaram presos aqui por toda a eternidade.Os espíritos gostavam deles mais do que tudo e alguns ficavam com eles ajudando a dupla mas eles não estavam felizes sabem?Loup e Garou queriam ascender, eles já haviam feito o trabalho deles e muito bem, estavam cansados e mereciam um descanso.Então um dia quando eu era mais velho e mais treinado como xamã eu encontrei os dois sentados em uma pedra encostados um no outro olhando para mim com aqueles olhos dourados.Eles disseram a coisa que eu menos queria que eles dissessem e eu tive de concordar.

N;O que?Eles disseram o que???Totalmente envolvido na história.

Ly;Calma se baka.Falou ele mandando-o calar a boca porque queria que o velhinho continuasse o mais rápido possível afinal também queria saber o que aconteceu.

Lou;Heehe.Não se estressem.Falou ele com um sorriso carinhoso.

-Hai os-san!Falou a dupla a contragosto.

Lou;Bom aonde eu estava mesmo?

N;Na frase dos espíritos!

Lou;Ah..sim sim okay voltando à história.Eles disseram pra mim"_Lou nós precisamos te pedir um favor"_Falou o dourado com uma voz profunda._"Precisamos que você nos ascenda e tome as nossas tarefas aqui"_O vermelho falou com uma voz feminina.Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo mas sabia que tinha de ser feito então me aproximei deles e usei o que haviam em ensinado a ajudá-los a ascender e fiquei olhando enquanto eles iam se tornando cada vez mais opacos com lágrimas nos olhos."_Muito obrigado __xamã__ da neve.Nós agora podemos descansar em paz"_Falou a vermelha com um voz feliz e se encostando mais no dourado continuaram a desaparecer até que a única coisa que restava eram as pegadas dos dois na neve onde eles estavam antes e dois fiapos de pelos dourados e vermelhos.O velho apontou para o cajado e Naruto e Lyra viram dentro do cristal dois pedacinhos de pelo que reluziam.

L;Ahhh.

Lou;Naquele dia os céus choraram a morte de tão majestosos animais e as constelações abriram lugar para mais duas e os registros da vida de Loup e Garou ficaram marcados nas isso mundo sentiu novamente a presença deles abandonando o mundo material.

N;Mas isso não explica uma coisa.Porque os espíritos te odeiam?

Lou;Na realidade é por isso mesmo.Eu mandei a única coisa que eles adoravam para o outro lado.Agora eles não tinham mas aquelas companhias constantes na hora de ascender e tinham só o velho que as havia deportado como companhia.

N;Que burros!Eles não percebem que você fez isso pelo bem deles?

Lou;Eu não me importo.Meu trabalho está cumprido .Falou ele com um sorriso torto.

L;Bom mesmo se eles não te respeitam nós respeitamos!Vamos contar sua história para o pessoal de Konoha né animal-kun?

N;Isso mesmo!O os-san não vai ser julgado erroneamente!Epa peraí animal-kun é o caramba.Ele falou rosnando para Lyra.

Ly;Haha.Animal-kuuuuuun.Falou ela dando uma lambida na bochecha do menino.

N;Arrrg Lyra no baka!Falou ele corando de raiva e vergonha

Lou começou um acesso de risos nessa hora e os dois pararam com as implicâncias e olharam para o velho.

Lou;Sabe, faz um bom tempo que eu não rio tanto.Falou ele entre as gargalhadas.

Naruto e Lyra começaram a rir também até que a paisagem deu uma ofuscada.

N;Aaah!O sonho vai acabar!

Ly;Que pena!Os-san nós vamos ter que ir...

Lou;Sem problema.Venham me visitar mais vezes em seus sonhos.Ah já ia me esquecendo.Lyra venha cá...

O velho sussurrou algo no ouvido da menina que a fez ficar totalmente vermelha.

-Bye bye Lou-os-san!Falou a dupla enquanto eles desapareciam e acordavam em seu quarto com a luz do dia batendo nas suas caras.

N;Lyra...O que foi que ele te disse?Falou o menino sonolento.

L;A..err...receita do chá!Falou ela corando novamente, coisa que não foi vista pelo ex-loiro que havia se levantado e se dirigia para o banheiro lentamente com o peso nos membros.

N;Seja o que for,Kyle sensei disse que ia nos ensinar algo novo então vamos rápido!

L;Hai!Falou ela pulando da cama e chegando antes do menino no banheiro.

N;Arrrg Lyra isso não vale!Falou ele se recuperando do choque que levou quando a menina passou voada por ele.

L;Haha.Falou ela entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta.

N;Grrr eu ia na frente.Falou ele emburrado.

L;Pode vir tomar banho comigo se quiser.Falou ele provocando o menino.

N;Nãããooo!Falou ele surpreso

L;Hihihi você é realmente muito fácil de provocar Naruto.

O menino resolveu ignorar isso e esperou ela terminar o banho e ele poder tomar o seu para irem tomar café e treinar.

Eles se dirigiam novamente ao campo de treinamento penando com o peso e se sentaram na grama esperando Kyle.De repente Kyle aparece ao lado deles e um katana aparece na mão dele do nada.

N;Sugeeeeee!Kyle sensei como você fez isso?Será que você também é mágico??

K;Errou!

L;Não seu baka ele deve ter sido só muito rápido pra gente poder ver.

K;Errou de novo!

N;Ah já sei você chamou a espada.

K;TA esquentando mas eu sei que vocês não vão acertar então eu vou dizer.Eu solidifiquei essa espada.

-Hai?!?!?Falou a dupla

K;Eu nunca disse que vocês não poderiam solidificar armas além de espinhos...

L;Significa que eu posso solidificar todos os tipos de arma?

K;Sim e não.A luva pode memorizar uma arma só.Por isso eu só poderia usar essa katana, mas por outro lado eu posso isso o sensei fez ela ficar mais comprida e um pouco mais larga.

N;Ohhh!

K;Mas eu não posso mudar sua natureza.Uma kataná sempre será uma kataná.Ele tentou alargá-la para fazer uma espada medieval mas não conseguiu e a espada voltou ao que era.

L;Como a gente faz isso?

K;Não é tanto difícil a luva faz a maior parte.Ela combina com a sua personalidade e estilos de luta uma arma que melhor te ajude você só precisa ter concentração e confiar na luva.Falou ele com um sorriso.

A dupla tentou mas não conseguiu e ficou olhando para o sensei.

K;Vocês têm que pensar em alguma coisa marcante que aconteceu para a luva poder sincronizar.

A mente dos dois vagou para a noite anterior e eles se concentraram com força total no pensamento.O cristal na luva deu um brilho súbito de entendimento e as armas apareceram na mão de Naruto e Lyra.

K;Muito bom meus alunos!Agora vamos ver o que vocês tem.

Lyra se virou para o sensei com um enorme lança vermelha na mão.A ponta da lança tinha três divisões maiores que as outras que pareciam afiadíssimas.

K;Interessante.Lyra você sabe manejar um naginata?

L;Na realidade, tenho a mínima idéia de como.

K;Nós resolvemos isso mais tarde agora o que você tem Naruto?

O menino tinha ficado calado até o momento e virado de costas para o professor.Ele virou-se e abriu a mão direita.De cada um dos dedos do garoto estavam penduradas uma bolinha de ferro totalmente coberta de espinhos e pontas.

L;Ahh isso é um...o que é isso?

N;Não sei.Falou o menino corando de vergonha por sua arma ser inútil.

K;Naruto...você já viu alguém com essa arma?Falou Kyle preocupado.

N;Não.Nunca na minha vida eu vi essa arma se é que pode ser chamada disso.

K;Essa arma é um tanto destrutiva então tome cuidado com como a usa.Pelo visto vou ter que dar professores a vocês...

L;Mas Kyle sensei porque?Nós estamos aprendendo bem com você!

N;É!

K;O problema é que eu não sei manejar nem uma Naginata e nem uma Yuge, vocês precisam de instrutores especiais para isso depois vocês voltam a treinar comigo.

N;Hai Kyle sensei.

K;Mas antes de mais nada.Suas armas precisam de um nome!Todas elas possuem um pois essas armas são criações suas então pensem um pouquinho no nome.

-Nós já sabemos o nome!Falaram os dois juntos

K;Já?Falou ele espantado

-Loup!Garou!Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo novamente.

K;Muito bem então Lyra vá falar com Angus ele vai te dirigir ao seu sensei de Naginata para ajudá-la a utilizar Garou.Naruto eu vou te levar ao seu "_Pra você ver o que __Loup__ pode fazer"._Completou Kyle na mente

L;Ok.A menina se virou e foi em direção a vila novamente.

K;Siga-me ele falou para o menino.

Kyle e Naruto andaram pela floresta durante uma hora mais ou menos até acharem uma pequena cabana.Kyle bateu na porta e entrou.

K;Jin-san.Tenho um novo aluno pra você...

J;Não muito obrigado Kyle.Falou uma voz fraca vinda da casa.

K;Por favor jin-san esse não é como o outro...

J;Não fale dele na minha presença!Falou a voz agora um tanto abalada mas com firmeza.

K;Bom eu vou deixá-lo aqui e você irá julgar se irá ou não treiná-lo mas saiba que ele é o Enviado.Kyle deu meia volta e saiu sem esperar pela resposta e se dirigiu para o campo de treinamento para meditar mais.

-Qual seu nome garoto.Falou a voz

N;Na..Naruto Jin-san !Falou o menino gaguejando

J;Entre!Antes de qualquer treinamento eu preciso verificar uma coisa.

O menino entrou na casa e avistou imediatamente um homem em seus 40 anos com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que pareciam enxergar através do menino procurando qualquer tipo de más intenções.Foi aí que o menino notou.

N;Mas...mas o senhor não é uma estatua!?!?

J;Claro que não!Quem disse que eu seria?.Falou ele com um sorriso maroto.


	15. Capítulo 16 Brincadeira de Criança

**Cap. 16- Brincadeira de Criança**

Recapitulando:

N;Mas...mas o senhor não é uma estatua!?!?

J;Claro que não!Quem disse que eu seria?.Falou ele com um sorriso maroto

N;Como assim quem disse que eu seria?Eu pensei que todas as pessoas da vila da lava fossem estatuas!

J;Ah, mas é ai que está o seu engano meu caro pupilo!

N;Ahnn...Aonde?Falou o menino coçando a cabeça.

J;Eu nunca disse que eu fazia parte da vila da lava meu caro.

N;Heiiin????

J;Eu cheguei aqui muito depois da grande devastação da vila.Eu acabei nessa vila sem querer quando eu era mais jovem e um ancião dessa vila me tomou como seu aluno, me ensinando a antiga arte da luta com o Yuge.

N;E cadê esse ancião que você ta falando?Falou o menino com uma expressão descrente.

J;Ele...ele morreu, ou melhor, foi destruído já que ele era uma estatua.Falou o homem com dor na voz.

O menino observava à batalha interior do homem com muita atenção"_O que é isso?Uma sombra passou no rosto dele agora..como será que esse ancião morreu?"_

N;Como..como ele morreu err...Jin-sensei.

J;Ele foi assassinado, pelo seu predecessor.Falou ele com raiva.

N;Ah, isso explica porque você não queria me ensinar a usar esses negocinhos aqui.Falando isso o menino materializou as correntes nos dedos e deixo-as penduradas com a mão estendida - Afinal..pra que que serve esse você consegue ter 5 correntes?

N;Hã??

J;Cinco correntes.Falou ele apontando para os dedos do menino de onde pendiam uma corrente cada.

N;Er..eu não deveria ter cinco?Se tiverem poucas eu posso treinar duro para conseguir fazer mais!Falou ele todo confiante.

J;Não,não,não!Você entendeu errado.Você não deveria ser capaz de fazer 5 delas!Só os mais poderosos mestres de Yuge conseguem fazer 5.

N;Ah.É que eu sou um Jinchuuriki, ou melhor, era.Eu tenho um chakra imenso dentro de mim.

J;Entendo."_Kyle queria que eu treinasse isso?Esse menino é um monstro, mesmo eu tenho dificuldade em suportar o gasto de chakra que cinco correntes causam!"_

N;Entããoo...você vai me treinar?Onegai!!!Falou ele com uma mesura.

J;Ok, eu vou te treinar, mas eu quero que você jure que irá tomar cuidado com essa arma por que ela é um tanto quanto destrutiva.Falou ele com um sorriso torto.

N;Yataa!!!Ops,Arigatou Gosaimasu!Falou ele se abaixando de novo em uma mesura.

J;Ta,ta tanto faz.Agora vamos lá para fora!A, outra coisa, você vai morar comigo durante esse mês para eu te treinar em tempo integral.

N;Mas, e a Lyra?

J;Ah, não se preocupe sua namorada também vai estar treinando com a Nina-san.

N;Eii!Ela não é minha namorada!

J;Namorada,amante, seja o que for você não poderá vê-la durante esse mês.

N;Hai.Falou o menino triste, já sentindo saudade da amiga "_Nossa, _porque_ eu to tão triste assim.E também quem disse que esse velho entende da nossa relação!?Espera?Relação?Porque eu pensei isso?"_

Enquanto Naruto discutia consigo mesmo Angus levava Lyra para conhecer seu sensei de naginata.Os dois entraram em um prédio que parecia um ginásio ,em todo lugar havia pequenos postes,alvos e obstáculos.

A;Oi,Niiinaaa-chaaaan!Gritou Angus despreocupado.

_"Nina..__chan__?" _A menina olhou um tanto desconcertada para Angus.

De repente sem perceber um vulto apareceu atrás de Angus e Lyra e rapidamente, o suficiente para nenhum dos dois conseguir perceber, uma lança apareceu próxima ao pescoço de Angus.

N;Da próxima vez que entrar aqui gritando desse jeito e atrapalhando meu treinamento vou te quebrar em pedacinhos e se me chamar de Nina-chan de novo...Falou uma voz enfurecida atrás deles.

A:Hai,hai Nina-SAN.Melhorou?Falou ele ainda em tom de brincadeira.

N;Sim, bem melhor.Falou a mulher retirando a lança do pescoço de Angus e indo para frente deles.

A;Nina-san esse é a sua nova aluna.Falou ele botando uma mão no ombro de Lyra – Lyra-chan.

L;Ei!Chan é o caramba!Ops er...

N;hahaha!Gostei dela Angus!Falou a mulher entre as gargalhadas.

Lyra virou-se sorrindo para a sensei só agora notando sua aparência.A mulher usava um shorts curto com uma meia de teia um colete e um cachecol encobrindo a boca.Ela tinha cabelos azuis escuros que iam até o meio das costas presas por um elástico frouxo, seus olhos eram de um marrom puxado para o violeta e na sua sobrancelha esquerda havia um pequeno piercing.Ela segurava a lança displicentemente nos ombros com os braços por cima como um apoio, a lança era preta com um penacho roxo em uma das extremidades e uma lamina comprida na outra ponta, de onde parecia escorrer um líquido esverdeado.Lyra sentiu um pequeno cutucão em suas costelas e virou-se mais para perto de Angus.

A;Veneno, propriedade da lança dela.Falou ele murmurando e com um aceno de cabeça para o líquido verde que escorria continuou – Aquele veneno não tem cura, só ela pode curar quem é infectado.

Se a mulher notou a observação de Lyra sobre ela, não demonstrou.

A;Bom, agora eu vou deixar vocês duas para conversar.Boa Sorte Lyra, Nina tem um temperamento um tanto instável.Falou ele apresando-se em fugir da linha de tiro da mulher que havia jogado a lança da direção dele.

N;Aquele Baka!Grrrr.Bom mas voltando ao assunto,você é Lyra não?

L;Hai!

N;Bom, sumone a sua arma.

L;Ok, vou sumo...sumo o que hein?

N;Sumone, sumonar.Significa materialize-a.Falou ela

L;A..ta.Falou a menina com medo de ter feito alguma burrada e sumonou a sua lança de três laminas.

N;Bonita lança, passe para cá.Falou ela com a mão estendida.

Lyra fez como mandado e passou a lança para a sensei.

N;Hmm...vai ser um tanto difícil te ensinar a usar essa lança mas não há problema.

L;Difícil?!Falou ela já se lamentando com a dureza do treinamento a seguir.

N;Sim, o manejo desse tipo de lança é muito complicado.Ainda mais com três laminas de tamanhos diferentes você vai ter que aprender a estendê-las e diminuí-las se você quiser ser útil em alguma coisa.Bom, vamos começar em tão com alguns testes de transformação da sua arma.Tente fazer com que as laminas desapareçam.

Lyra se concentrou em fazer as laminas desaparecerem mas não conseguia nada.

N;hmm...você provavelmente está tentando fazê-las desaparecer não está?

L;Sim.Falou a menina decepcionada com sua tentativa inútil.

N;Se não me engano Kyle deve ter ensinado a você que você não pode alterar a natureza da arma não disse.

L;Hai!Falou a menina se lembrando da regra.

N;Tente fazer o seguinte, ao invés de fazê-las desaparecer, faça-as entrarem para dentro da lança como se fossem retráteis.

L;Ok.Ela voltou a se concentrar e quando viu as laminas haviam sumido, estavam agora guardadas dentro da lança em si.

N;Muito bom!Agora vamos ao treino.E sem mais nem menos a mulher desapareceu com a lamina de sua lança e avançou rapidamente para cima da menina que tentava se defender a todo custo.

N;Não, está errado.A lança deve ficar no nível de seu cotovelo nunca acima de sua cabeça!Uma lança não é uma espada, ela não vai funcionar se você tentar usá-la assim.

L;Ha..hai sensei!Falou a menina endireitando a postura e se preparando para a próxima investida da sensei.

N;Melhorou, agora aos princípios da lança.Ela não é uma arma, é parte do seu corpo.Para você controlá-la você deve fazê-la fluir pelo seu corpo e usá-lo como ponto de apoio entende?

A sensei parou o ataque e começou a girar a lança rapidamente em todas as direções usando como base seu pescoço,braço,mão, todas as partes de seu corpo que estivessem disponíveis como superfícies para criar um ataque com a lança.

N;Agora tente você.

L;Wakarimashita!

XxxXx Covil da Akatsuki XxXXx

O;Líder-san, eu já terminei o apagamento.Falou o homem com uma voz cansada psicológica e fisicamente.

L;Muito bom Ogime-san, agora nos de licença.E com um agito da mão do Líder um capanga pegou Ogime pelo braço e arrastou-o de volta para a prisão.

As meninas estavam acordando agora e olhavam desnorteadas para os lados até que reconheceram os uniformes pretos com nuvens vermelhas das memórias implantadas.

-Vejo que o apagamento funcionou bem.Falou Itachi saindo das sombras de onde estava.

L;Nós ainda não temos certeza, vamos conferir.Quem são vocês?Perguntou ele para as meninas.

S;Haruno Sakura

H;Hyuuga Hinata

-Membros da Akatsuki.Falaram as duas juntas com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

L;Ótimo.Falou ele também sorrindo – Agora, mais uma pergunta:Quem vocês querem pegar?

S;O garoto estúpido que tem a Kyuubi.Falou Sakura prontamente.

Como a outra menina ficou calada Itachi desconfiou que o apagamento estivesse dado errado e resolveu perguntar.

I;O que você pretende fazer com ele se você o achar Hinata-chan.

Os outros se viraram para ouvir a resposta da menina que estava de cabeça baixa.

H;Talvez..arrancar uma ou duas pernas e trazê-lo para cá.Falou a menina levantando a cabeça demonstrando um sorriso assassino.

L;Gostei dela.Falou o Líder dando um sorriso igualmente doentio e assassino em direção a Hinata.

I;Agora, vamos começar o treinamento dessas duas.

_"Tudo ocorre de acordo com o planejado, em algum tempo aquele moleque da Kyuubi será nosso e a Akatsuki controlará o mundo com o poder dos __Bijuus__"_ Pensava o Líder da Akatsuki em seu canto enquanto Itachi levava as meninas para a área de treinamento.

XxxXxx Vila da Lava XxxXXx

N;Como se usa esse negocio.Falou o menino agitando a corrente e as bolas espinhosas com o balanço dos dedos.

J;Recolha isso.Falou o sensei.

N;Como assim recolha?!Eu pensei que você fosse me treinar.

J;E vou sim,mas o sensei sou eu e eu decido quando você está pronto ou não pra treinar com essa arma e do MEU ponto de vista você não está.Falou o sensei calmamente.

N;Arrg...Hai sensei!Falou ele enquanto a arma sumia aos poucos.

J;No início deste treinamento você vai utilizar isso.O sensei falou e tirou de uma bolsa um yo-yo azul passando para o menino.

N;Nossa, como isso é pesado!Falou o menino irritado.

J;Claro que é pesado!Como você espera agüentar o peso das bolas de metal se você não treinar com algo com um peso pelo menos parecido.Agora voltando ao treinamento, você vai fazer o seguinte:Jogar Yo-yo!

N;Hein???Que coisa mais estúpida até uma criança sabe jogar yo-yo!

J;Ah mas você não em entendeu,jogar yo-yo que eu digo é continuamente, você deve tentar fazer o mais rápido que conseguir tipo assim.Falou o sensei tirando um yo-yo vermelho da bolsa e começando a jogar em todas as direções, os olhos do menino mal conseguia captar o yo-yo, muito menos o movimento dos dedos do sensei._"Como ele faz isso tão rápido?!" _Pensava ele totalmente abismado com o professor.

N;Ok eu disse que eu ia treinar então vamos lá!O menino começou a jogar o yo-yo tentando o mais rápido que conseguia o que acabou com o yo-yo saindo do controle do menino e batendo em sua testa.

N;Ittaaaai!

J;Hehehe, continue, você tem o dia inteiro para treinar.

E assim dois dias passaram com os treinamentos com o yo-yo de Naruto e as tentativas de usar seu corpo como apoio para a lança de Lyra.

J;Bem melhor agora!Falou o sensei que olhava o progresso rápido do menino que ia a toda velocidade jogando o yo-yo em todas as direções fazendo manobras e truques.

N;Pode dizer que eu sou demais, isso aqui é brincadeira de criança pra mim!

J;Baka!Falou o professor dando um tapa nas costas de Naruto fazendo ele perder o controle sobre o yo-yo e fazendo o objeto bater novamente na testa do menino onde já havia uma marca vermelha.

N;Ittaaaai!

J;Ops...Bom, vamos complicar um pouco mais.O sensei abriu a bolsa novamente e tirou um yo-yo amarelo jogando para Naruto – Com os dois agora!

N;Ah isso é moleza.Falou ele prendendo o yo-yo amarelo na outra mão, no caso, na esquerda.

J;Huhum!Naruto-kun...

N;Hai?Falou o menino parando o que estava fazendo e virando para o professor.

J;Os yo-yos..

N;Que que tem eles?

J;Você tem que usar os dois na mesma mão.

N;Ah ta tudo bem isso é mol...pera?!Os DOIS na MESMA mão????Isso é impossível.

Como da outra vez o sensei demonstrou que o impossível era possível com dois yo-yos, um no indicador e outro no dedo médio, rodando-os na mesma velocidade de que como se estivesse com apenas um, sem nunca batê-los nem uma vez.

N;Tabom!Eu admito que não é impossível, feliz agora ou quer continuar a me esnobar.Falou ele dando a língua para o sensei.

J;Querer eu quero mas ia atrapalhar o treinamento então continue meu caro aluno.

Naruto murmurou irritado algo como um "Esse cara ainda vai acabar com meus dedos" mas continuou o trabalho tentando dominar os seus dedos e os yo-yos malignos que toda hora se batiam, enrolavam as cordas e batiam nele também.

Lyra também não se sai melhor, a menina, apesar de ser muito flexível, tinha problemas para fazer com que a lança girasse em seu corpo para fazer o ataque.E agora havia mais um problema, antes a professora só observava e dava sugestões, agora além de a menina ter de girar a lança ela tinha de desviar das coisas que a professora jogava nela e ocasionalmente bater em algumas delas.

Depois de três dias, muitos machucados, linhas de yo-yo cortadas e muitas reclamações dos dois professores os alunos estavam melhorando.Naruto já conseguia utilizar os yo-yos perfeitamente sem batê-los um contra o outro apesar de ter reduzido um pouco a velocidade, isso seria adquirido com a prática.Lyra também havia feito progressos, a lança agora caía menos vezes e a menina estava melhorando no controle da mesma.

J;Ok, agora mais um!Falou o professor alegremente dando outro yo-yo para Naruto, dessa vez um yo-yo roxo.

N;Outro?Falou a menino alarmado."_Ou esse cara ta tentando me matar ou ele é um sádico dos diabos"_ pensava o menino.

J;Sim, outro.E nós vamos continuar a aumentar o número de yo-yos até você conseguir usar 5 de uma vez só.Falou o sensei como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

N;5?Isso é impo..

Antes que o menino pudesse completar a frase o professor mais uma vez demonstrou que não era e usando 5 yo-yos ele começou a girá-los em todas as direções e,obviamente, eles não se chocaram nem uma vez.

N;Cara, existe alguma coisa que você não consegue fazer?

J;Na realidade existe sim, por mais que eu tente, eu nunca consegui morder meu cotovelo sabia?Falou ele tentado fazer isso enquanto o menino bufava com o comportamento bobo do sensei.

J;Mas não vamos nos apressar, primeiro vamos com 3 e depois seguimos para 4 e depois 5.Agora Treinando!

N;Hai,hai._"Eu imagino se isso era pra me animar, porque se fosse essa a intenção só piorou meu estado"_

---Um mês se passou e treinamento da dupla estava perto do final---

J;Muito bem,você já consegue usar 5 yo-yos ao mesmo tempo e com uma boa velocidade.Parabéns Naruto-kun!

N;Arigatou.Falou o menino não tirando a atenção do que estava fazendo.Os cinco yo-yos giravam rapidamente ao redor dele enquanto ele tentava fazer uns truques que o sensei o havia ensinado,pular sobre um enquanto girava os outros ao redor do corpo.O menino poderia parecer feliz mas ele estava extremamente triste, sentia falta de Lyra."_Eu não sabia que iria__sentir tanta falta dela assim, sinto um dor que não da pra dizer o que é apertando meu peito_"

_"Ele realmente tem um dom para coisa, talvez ele até consiga fazer o que meu mestre fazia no futuro, como precaução eu vou fazer ele treinar a outra mão também..."_

J;Naruto venha cá um estante.

N;Hai!Falou o menino recolhendo todos os yo-yos para a mão e segurando-os entre os dedos.

J;A última parte do seu treinamento e treinar com a arma em si, ela pode esticar ou retrair como você quiser e as bolinhas na ponta da corda podem aumentar ou mudar de forma do jeito que você preferir, você depois descobrirá seu estilo e transformará sua arma para melhor se adaptar a ele.A você eu não tenho mais nada a ensinar, meu último treinamento é o seguinte, você deve treinar a mão esquerda também.

N;Mas por quê?!Eu sou destro sensei!

J;Eu sei Naruto!Só faça o que eu digo por favor, nessa última semana de treinamento que você tem comigo você irá treinar sua mão esquerda com os yo-yos enquanto treina a direita com a arma.Agora, muito cuidado com essa arma porque ela também é perigosa para o usuário tanto quanto para o inimigo.Um movimento errado da mão e você recebera um bola de ferro cheia de espinhos em algum lugar do corpo.

N;Wakarimashita Jin-sensei!Falou o menino olhando desconfortavelmente entre as pernas, pensando entre uma possível batida em um local tão..errr...sensível.

J;Vamos!Quero ver você treinando!

---------------------------------X--------------------------------

N;Você está de parabéns Lyra!"_Incrível como essa menina pro__gr__ediu__, no início achei que ela fosse uma inútil,se movia devagar e não conseguia segurar a lança direito, não sabia que Kyle havia colocado 800 quilos em cada membro dela.É incrível que ela consiga se mexer com tanta graça e precisão, __acho__ que estou observando o nascimento de uma nova mestra de lanças.."_

L;Arigato Nina-sensei!Falou a menina extremamente feliz pelo elogio, se havia algo que a menina havia aprendido nesse um mês de convivência é que elogios de sua sensei eram raros, tão raros quanto ela demonstrar suas emoções para os outros.E Falando em emoções a menina sentia uma falta terrível do menino que estava sempre ao lado dela e o qual ela adorava provocar."_Estou loca pra terminar isso logo, vou dar uma dose de provocações __extra, depois de um mês eu tenho que ver se eu ainda sei fazer ele perder a compostura"_ Pensava a menina, um sorriso de felicidade se formando em seu rosto.

O sorriso da menina não passou despercebido pela sensei que interpretou rapidamente os sentimentos da menina, mesmo que um tanto errado, ou será que eram certos?

N;Bom, falta só uma semana e depois você poder se encontrar com seu namorado, então não se preocupe.

L;Meuu...meu o que?Falou a menina engasgando no meu da frase.

N;Aquele menino com cabelo comprido loiro e meio vermelho que você ta sempre falando, é seu namorado não?!

L;Não!Ele é meu amigo, minha metade, eu sou a Gydion dele!

N;Ahh...e daí que você é a Gydion dele?

L;Namorar alguém que é uma parte sua é um tanto estranho você não acha?_"Meu Deus!Eu estou tão confusa assim pra pedir conselhos de alguém que nem mostra os próprios sentimentos, que dirá vai dizer os meus?!"_

N;Na realidade não é problema nenhum, mas eu não sou a melhor pessoa para discutir seu namoro.

L;Arrg, seja o que for, ele não é meu namorado.É meu amigo e experiência para provocações.Falou a menina com um sorriso maligno.

N;Hahaha, adoro o seu estilo de humor provocante minha querida aluna.Falou a sensei dando um sorriso parecido com a da aluna e fazendo a menina rir com ela.

L;Bom, o que nós vamos treinar nessa última semana?

N;Você agora vai liberar as laminas novamente e vai começar a treinar o que eu te falei no início do treinamento.Fazer as pontas estenderem e retraírem para ajudá-las nas diversas situações.

L;Hai!

A última semana de treinamento passou relativamente rápido para os dois alunos talvez porque o treinamento era menos duro ou pelo fato de que eles queriam que a semana passasse rápido, afinal um mês separados era muito para duas pessoas que até então eram inseparáveis.

-------------------------------------X--------------------------------------

Kyle estava mais uma vez sentado na pedra de costume aguardando o regresso de seus alunos enquanto meditava."_Imagino se aqueles dois não mudaram nada, depois de 10 anos em reclusão imagino o que eles farão ao se reencontrarem" _Kyle deu uma risadinha com o pensamento e se levantou.

K;Bom eles já devem estar chegando.Preciso preparar o lugar...

Naruto e Jin andavam em direção ao local combinado onde Kyle estaria com calma aparente mas dentro de suas cabeças o nervosismo era evidente.Naruto estava ansioso, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar, para rever a amiga mas a ansiedade que o aluno sentia em sensei não havia como ser explicada."_O que será que o está deixando tão preocupado?Em geral ele é sempre controlado e calmo, o que há com ele?"_

Por dentro o sensei se roia em pensamentos "_Kyle me disse que a menina tinha uma lança, só há uma sensei de lança nessa vila...será que __ela__ vai estar lá?!Não pode ser..."_

Após uns 10 minutos de caminhada eles atingiram seu objetivo, uma pequena construção ao estilo japonês que parecia ser um antigo templo, eles empurraram a porta para o lado e entraram em uma saleta onde havia uma mesinha no chão com 5 almofadas floridas postas ao redor uma das quais onde Kyle estava sentado.No centro da mesa havia uma bandejinha com onigiris e um bule de chá encima de um fogo que o estava esquentando.

K;Bem vindos!

Não conseguindo se conter mais Naruto teve de perguntar – A Lyra ainda não chegou Kyle sensei?

K;Paciência, ela já vai chegar.Sentem-se tomem um gole de chá.

J;Eu realmente tenho que ir...fazer...err...

K;Eu disse sentem-se.Falou Kyle sem perder o sorriso no rosto mas intimidando Jin que já estava ansioso e resolveu obedecer.

Aluno e professor se sentaram e esperaram enquanto Kyle servia-os chá ao melhor estilo japonês.

K;Então diga-me Naruto-kun como foi seu treinamento, espero que Jin-san não tenha sido muito bonzinho com você.

Essa pergunta fez com que o menino que no exato momento estava dando um gole no chá engasgasse e começasse a tossir.

K;Bem, pela sua reação acho que ele não foi nem um pouco bonzinho.Falou o professor dando tapinhas nas costas do menino que ainda tossia e olhando para a cara do outro sensei que estava de cabeça baixa pensativo.

N;O...cofff..obrigado Kyle-sensei!Falou o menino finalmente desengasgando.

K;Por nada.E então Jin ainda não consegue confrontá-la mesmo depois de tantos anos?

Dessa vez foi a hora de Jin dar uma engasgada violenta com o chá e começar a tossir.Naruto e Kyle foram socorrer o sensei e começaram a dar tapas nas costas dele para que parasse de tossir.Antes de Jin pudesse responder à pergunta, a porta da sala abriu e por ela entraram Lyra e depois Angus, mas nenhum dos dois fechou a porta.

Como que para alívio de Jin não ter aparecido mais ninguém ele deu um suspiro aliviado parando de tossir.

N;Lyra!Falou Naruto correndo em direção à amiga quase derrubando o copo de chá que carregava.

L;Naruto!Falou a menina com um sorriso enquanto o menino dava um abraço de urso nela erguendo-a no ar – Também fiquei com saudades.Mas agora já pode me soltar animal-kun.

N;Ei!Falou ele largando a menina que caiu graciosamente no chão e deu um beijinho na bochecha do menino deixando-o mais vermelho.

L;Hahaha, eu não agüento.Adoro te provocar.Falou Lyra entre os risos.

N;Baka.Falou ele pondo a língua de fora

K;Desavenças a parte sentem-se todos.

Eles se sentaram e Kyle serviu chá novamente, agora Jin parecia menos nervoso e começava a participar da conversa.

N;Alguém fecha essa porta, está frio.Falou o menino com um calafrio

J;Deixa que eu fecho.O sensei se levantou e foi em direção a porta onde congelou olhando para a pessoa que estava parada na porta.

J;Ni..na?


	16. Capítulo 17 Aspirantes a Mago

**Cap. 17 ****–****O Mundo da ****as**** Boas Vindas mais Novos Aspirantes a Mago**

Recapitulando:

N;Alguém fecha essa porta, está frio.Falou o menino com um calafrio

J;Deixa que eu fecho.O sensei se levantou e foi em direção a porta onde congelou olhando para a pessoa que estava parada na porta.

J;Ni..na?

Jin deu um paço incerto para trás, estava tremendo e seu rosto estava tão branco quanto uma folha de papel.

N;Ei sensei vai fechar a porta ou não?E porque você está tão branco...

A única resposta do professor foi a queda dele de bunda no chão após um passo relativamente em falso em direção à mesinha onde eles tomavam chá.

Ni;Jin...san...o que você está fazendo aqui?Falou ela e virando bruscamente para Angus que estava encolhido em um canto justamente prevendo o que iria acontecer em seguida – Aaangus!!O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo trazendo ele aqui!O formato pulsante da lança já começa aparecer nas mãos da moça que Naruto ainda não sabia de quem se tratava.

L;Nina Sensei!Se acalme por favor!

N;Nina...sensei?Espera, ela é sua sensei?!E ela não é uma estatua?????

K;Respondendo as suas perguntas: sim ela é a sensei de Lyra e não, ela não é uma estatua.

Na;Mas eu pensei que todos da vila fossem estatuas!

L;Mas Naruto o Jin-san também não é uma estátua!

Na;Ah mas ele me contou a história dele e.

Ni; Você contou pra ele?!Falou, indignada, a mulher com cabelos azuis escuros.

J;Bom..é.eu..bem..que tive que contar!Gomenasai!! Falou o sensei hesitante e desconfortável.

Na;Jin sensei porque você está se desculpando para ela você não fez nada de errado você...

O menino parou imediatamente quando a mulher dirigiu um olhar de gelo na direção dele e as últimas palavras pareceram entalar em sua garganta.

J;Então...voltando à sua pergunta Naruto-kun, ela não é uma estátua porque chegou aqui que nem eu, como uma desgarrada.

Ni;Ei quem você ta chamando de desgarrada?!

K;Está tudo muito bem, está tudo muito bom, mas vamos nos sentar agora que as apresentações e reencontros já foram feitos.

Nina ia protestar mas sentou-se após um olhar de alerta de Kyle"_Ela pode ser assustadora mas ninguém bate o Kyle sensei quando está na hora do chá..." _pensava Naruto enquanto tomava seu chá e continha o riso.

Todos estavam sentados a mesa agora, Lyra ao lado de Naruto recostada em seu ombro bebericando o chá enquanto olhava para a mão direita do menino "_Que diabos __é__ isso?Desde quando o Naruto tem tique nervoso nos dedos?!Ele num parou de mexer eles desde que chegou..."_ .Kyle conversava com Angus enquanto que Jin sentava de costas rijas desconfortável com a proximidade da mulher e a mesma com uma cara fechada ainda incomodada por ter deixado Kyle intimidá-la.Em dado momento um silêncio recaiu sobre o aposento e ninguém se atrevia a falar até que Jin não agüentou mais e teve de se expressar.

J;Desculpa-me ter te abandonado não fui minha intenção é que eu tinha acabado de sofrer uma perda terrível mas eu não queria te perder sério eu gosto muito de você mas ele era muito importante para mim e eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu você me perdoa??Jin falou isso de um fôlego só e muito rápido o que fez com que ele ficasse um tanto roxo.

Nina que havia finalmente tocado em chá e o estava bebendo engasgou-se e cuspiu tudo na mesa, fazendo com que sua aluna tivesse de ir até lá para ajudá-la a desengasgar enquanto o resto da mesa olhava atônita para a súbita confissão de Jin.

Na;Eto...quer mais chá Angus-san?Falou o menino um tanto forçado

A;Ah...eh...sim,sim claro aceito.Falou o professor ainda em estupor e estendeu o copo.

J;E então...o que me diz...?

K;Acho que você já sabe a resposta Jin..falou Kyle respondendo para a mulher q ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

J;É um não então?Significa que você não me quer?Falou o professor com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado se formando.

Na mesma hora a população feminina da sala,Lyra e Nina, gritou ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que não!!

Ni;Lyra!Quem disse que você pode responder por mim?Falou a sensei indignada "_E quem disse que você entende do meu relacionamento?!"._

L;Aff, por favor!Nina-sensei você é loca por ele,da pra perceber isso a quilômetros de distância!Então aceite logo.

A sala toda ficou espantada com a explosão da menina, especialmente certo homem que até o momento nutria uma paixão que ele pensava ser platônica.

J;É verdade o que ela disse Nina.Falou ele em um estado entre euforia e medo de que fosse mentira.

N;Não!..Quero dizer sim!Eu gosto de você Jin.Falou ela agora extremamente vermelha e numa voz mais baixa do que o normal.

Após ouvir isso o rosto de Jin parecia irradiar raios tão fortes que poderiam bronzear um albino.

K;Affaires resolvidos,reencontros feitos, agora quero ver o que vocês aprenderam para podermos iniciar logo a última parte do treinamento.

Os 6 se levantaram e se dirigiram para fora da sala onde estavam, para um pequeno jardim que os permitia se mexer livremente mesmo sendo pequeno.

K;Vai lá Lyra,me mostra o que você aprendeu.

L;Hai!Falou a menina firmemente recebendo uma batidinha tremula no ombro pela professora que ainda não havia se recuperado da revelação da pupila.

Lyra materializou sua naginata e começou a fazer movimentos complexos girando-a ao redor do corpo,estendo,dobrando-a,tudo o possível enquanto que os outros a olhavam satisfeitos.Apesar da professora apreciar bastante a habilidade de sua aluna sua mente não conseguia parar de vagar no comentário da menina _"O mais incrível é que ele é tão tapada para a própria relação, mas __da conselhos__ maravilhosos para a dos outros,ai ai __ai__ essa menina..."_

K;Muito Bom Lyra!Falou Kyle enquanto a menina voltava para o lado deles sem demonstrar nem uma pontinha de cansaço mesmo após tantas voltas e reviradas.

Na;Lyra...Sugooooooi!Falou o menino com os olhinhos brilhando.

L;Hahaha,eu sou demais!

Ni;Baka!Falou a professora dando uma pancadinha na cabeça da aluna – Você ainda tem muito o que aprender.

L;Hai Nina-sensei!

K;Sua vez agora Naruto.

J;Naruto pega aqui,afinal eles são seus agora.Falou o sensei com um sorriso jogando o saco de yo-yos para o menino.

Na;Arigato Jin-sensei.

O menino abriu o saco e prendeu os 5 yo-yos nos dedos da mão direita.

_"Ele não pode estar pensando em jogar 5 __yo-yos__ ao mesmo tempo ou está?" _Pensava Lyra.

E foi justamente o que ele fez, ele começou com um ritmo devagar e foi aumentando a velocidade dos yo-yos até que só se enxergavam borrões coloridos que zuniam envolta do menino.

L;Naruto você é demais!Você tem que me ensinar a fazer isso!Falou a menina enquanto o garoto voltava para o lado dos outros, totalmente corado.

K;Vejo que vocês aprenderam muito!Falou Kyle com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto

J ; Eu o ensinei muito bem!Falou Jin cheio de orgulho

Ni ; Eu também!

K;Eu não estava falando apenas deles quando falei que vocês aprenderam.Falou o sensei apontando para Naruto e Lyra.

-Hai?!Falaram Nina e Jin ao mesmo tempo.

K ; Vocês, se me permitem dizer, aprenderam coisas interessantes também , não?

J ; Eu nunca aprenderia nada com esse moleque!Falou Jin meio brincando.

A; É aí que você se engana, essa proposta de treinamento foi uma proposta dupla, vocês dois – falou ele com um gesto para a dupla de senseis – irão ajudar Naruto-kun e Lyra-san com a "tarefa" deles, e para isso eles precisavam ajudá-los a sair de suas reclusões.

Na;Que tarefa?

A;Você verá, não se esqueça que a presa é a inimiga da perfeição

E com essa frase Angus se virou e ainda com o sorrisinho misterioso estampado no rosto se dirigiu às entranhas da floresta,de volta a casa principal da vila.

-------------------------------------X---------------------------------

Há muito os moradores da vila de konoha já desistiram da procuram das kunoichis, nesse um ano elas haviam sumido completamente do mapa, sem deixar nenhum vestígio, seja o menor cheiro ou pedaço de roupa cortada por galhos nas árvores.Isso indicava que ou as meninas haviam sido extremamente cuidadosas e meticulosas quanto à localização delas ou a Akatsuki já as havia era de se esperar, a moral da vila estava baixa: primeiro Naruto, agora Sakura e Hinata também?!

Shi;Não consigo acreditar que mesmo depois de termos mobilizado a vila, de vários chuunins terem procurado o país do fogo e os vizinhos de alto a baixo não conseguimos encontrar aquelas duas e muito menos nos vingar da Akatsuki...

???;Não podemos nos esquecer que Jiraya-san foi fazer uma pesquisa em um lugar onde ele acredita que a Akatsuki tem sua base.Falou uma voz vinda da escuridão do escritório onde Tsunade e Shizune estavam mais uma vez discutindo o desfecho dos acontecimentos do ano passado.

Tsu;Gaara-kun eu sei que você quer muito vingar Naruto-kun mas não adianta ficar vindo à vila da folha a toda hora, afinal você tem uma vila para cuidar agora.Falou Tsunade com um sorriso fraco.

G;Dessa vez não foi por isso que vim.Falou o Kazekage retribuindo o sorriso.

Shi;Não foi?!Falou Shizune um tanto alto demais causando um sobressalto.

G;Não,realmente não foi.Falou ele com uma risadinha enquanto Shizune corava de vergonha pela explosão anterior.

"_Ele realmente mudou nesses dois anos...Antes ele era um menino taciturno e quieto agora ele se presa a dar pequenos sorrisos e risadinhas, não é ótimo mas já é um progresso.Seria tão bom se Naruto ainda estivesse vivo para ver as mudanças que ele causou nesse menino, ou seria melhor dizer jovem?" A Hokage divagava e mal percebeu quando mencionaram seu nome._

Shi;Tsunade-sama?Está tudo bem?

Tsu;Ah..sim,sim estava apenas pensando.Prossiga Gaara-kun.

Ga;O Nijuu-Bukai da vila da areia descobriu que a Akatsuki recrutou mais dois membros.Essa nova aquisição está criando um grande rebuliço no mundo subterrâneo, dizem que os novos integrantes são mulheres...

Tsu;Que estranho, em geral a Akatsuki tem certa aversão a mulheres..o que será que eles estão planejando agora?Não,melhor dizendo, quem são essas novas integrantes?

Ga;Ainda não conseguimos descobrir mas logo chegaremos a uma resposta.

Tsu;Vejo que estamos progredindo!Muito bem Kazekage-san, quando Jiraya voltar vamos convocar uma reunião dos aliados da folha com todas as informações reunidas sobre a Akatsuki, está na hora de eles verem com quem se meteram.

---------------------------------X--------------------------------------

K;Vamos agora as ultimas partes do treinamento, e também as mais difíceis!

N;Isso era pra nos fazer melhor ou pior.Falou o menino com total cara de tédio.

K;Eu sei o quanto você está ansioso para is para o quarto com Lyra e botar os assuntos em dia mas hoje vai ser apenas uma pequena lição.

L;É Animal-kun daqui a pouco eu te dou um biscoito então vamos voltar ao treinamento.Falou a menina rindo.

O menino respondeu algo entre um grunhido e um gemido e pôs-se a prestar atenção no exercício.

K;Muito bem hoje vocês irão descobrir como o seu avô fazia magia!Falou o professor e logo atiçou a curiosidade dos alunos – Caham! Nina-san, Jin-san , quem disse que vocês podiam sair?Vocês vão ficar com esses dois a partir de agora.Ele virou-se para trás enquanto falava isso para ver Nina se afastando pela floresta e Jin para o lado oposto.

Os dois pararam imediatamente e viraram-se para protestar apenas para encontrar o olhar duro de Kyle que os dizia para calarem-se e sentarem-se e eles assim o fizeram sentando-se numa pedra com certa distância entre eles para assistir os alunos.

K;Voltemos ao assunto então...Bom agora eu irei revelar o segredo dos seu avô Naruto.Falou Kyle e fazendo uma pausa dramática, na qual os meninos se inclinaram mais para frente para ouvir o que ele dizia.

Na;Fala logo sensei!!

K;Muito bem...seu avô não era mágico, ele era polielementista.

N;Poli..?

L;Elementista?

Na;Que diabos é isso?

J;Significa – Começou a falar Jin após o silencio da bronca – Que ele controlava o chakra de todos os elementos.Fogo,vento,ar,terra e água.

L;Wow!Naruto seu avô era muito foda!

Ni;Opa!Olha a boca menina , eu posso não ser sua sensei direta agora,mas eu ainda estou aqui.

L;Gomennasai

N;Tanto faz, mas e o jutsu do meu avô o que era ele afinal?

K;Aquele jutsu era um jutsu que irá te servir muito para a última parte do treinamento.O jutsu do seu avô é o Fuku no Jutsu ele combina o chakra da madeira, que por si só já é uma derivação de chakras, com o chakra da água, criando um chakra estritamente usado pelas antigas vilas e descoberto por sua família, o chakra do algodão.

L;Hai?!Como assim chakra do algodão isso é ridículo!

K;Acho que depois desses 2 anos de descobertas vocês já devem ter descoberto que há muito mais coisas nesse mundo do que vocês estão cientes.Falou Kyle com voz firme.

Era uma pequena reprimenda mas nada muito forte e a dupla continuou a prestar atenção cada vez mais interessada co m o jutsu.

K;Ele faz justamente o que o nome diz, com ajuda da luva,claro.

N;Hein?Falou o menino confuso,que ainda não tinha pego o sentido da luva direito.

J;Ele transforma chakra em algodão, ou seja, roupas.

L;Roupas?Essas luvas fazem até roupas?Falou a menina ainda surpresa e boquiaberta com a complexidade da luva.

N;Sim, e virá a ser de grande ajuda quando vocês aprenderem o su...

K;Caham!Vamos continuar então?!Falou ele cortando Nina que ficou um pouco desconcertada mas logo entendeu e se resignou a ficar quieta.

N;Continue o que você ia falar Nina-san.Falou o menino coma curiosidade tomando conta.

J;Depois Naruto, termine de ouvir o que o Kyle-sensei está dizendo.Falou rispidamente Jin.

K;No ano que virá a seguir vocês irão treinar restritamente jutsus fora do seu elemento, o vento, por isso que Jin e Nina permaneceram aqui.Jin-san é do chakra da água e Nina-san do ar.

N;Mas,e o do fogo?

K;Isso, vocês irão aprender depois, com outra pessoa...Falou ele com um sorriso maníaco

J;Bom, vamos começar então?Vamos com o básico da água primeiro...


	17. Capítulo 18 Sumnyus Revelado!

**Cap.**** 18 - Sumnyus Revelado!**

Dois vultos estavam em cima de uma colina verde olhando para o horizonte enquanto que suas capas balançavam levemente com a brisa fraca que passava em cima da pequena elevação,conversavam baixo quase em um murmúrio.

???:Elas estão prontas Itachi?Falou um dos vultos com uma voz profunda e firme.

O outro vulto,que agora se sabia ser Itachi, virou-se em direção do que havia falado e respondeu languidamente.

I : Ainda não...de mais um ano a elas,senão irão morrer e de nada servirão a nós Líder-san.

L;Não demore demais Itachi,elas podem ser um plano bom, mas não brilhante o suficiente para merecer minha paciência,que já está ficando no limite.Falou o Líder rispidamente para o outro membro da Akatsuki.

I :Sem problemas,elas até aprendem bem rápido..

L:Se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que essas meninas estão começando a te afetar Itachi-san.Falou ele com um sorrisinho torto.

I;Que bom que você não me conhece direito,senão teria pena daquelas meninas.Falou ele indiferente.

L:Hahaha, muito bom meu caro...acredito em você,mas cobre mais delas de agora em diante.Falou ele com um sorriso que agora parecia um tanto doentio.

-------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

N;Chega!Não agüento mais isso.Falou o menino se jogando na cama sem ao menos pensar em tirar as roupas suadas do treino duro que haviam tido.

L;Não fica assim animal-kun.Nós já aprendemos quase tudo,eu sei que você quer voltar para Konoha.Falou a menina botando uma mão no ombro dele para reconfortá-lo.

N;Não é isso!Quer dizer,é isso também mas não era disso que estava falando agora.Falou ele se virando de frente pra ela e sentando na cama.

L;Ara,do que era então?Falou a menina totalmente confusa agora.

N;Nós já aprendemos tudo sobre o controle de chakra dos outros elementos mas ele ainda não nos ensina a mágica do vovô!

L;Hahahaha,não acredito nisso - Falou ela entre os risos – Você?Querendo aprender alguma coisa tão ansiosamente assim?

N;Hei!Que que tem demais?

L;Você realmente mudou Naruto,antes você era só um menininho que estava perdido na fúria do monstro que habitava você, mas agora está bem mais racional e...mais gato!E eu não falo no sentido figurado da coisa...

N;Arrg!Lyra!E eu aqui pensando que você estava falando uma coisa séria...

L;Eu sei que você me ama,não adianta negar.Falou ela se aproximando furtivamente dele e abaixando o rosto até que ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua face.

N;O..que...você?Ele estava totalmente preso nos olhos amarelos da amiga.

No que pareceram horas para os dois o contato visual foi mantido até que Lyra se tocou do que estava fazendo e tentou apagar a sua atitude.

N;Ecaaa!Você,você me lambeu?!Falou ele passando a mão no nariz e depois na bochecha esquerda retirando a baba.

L;Haha,pelo menos você ta mais feliz agora.Falou ela e como se isso explicasse tudo se dirigiu ao banheiro e foi tomar banho.

Depois de os dois terem tomado banho,algo que eles realmente precisavam, afinal o treinamento de Kyle parecia estar mais difícil a cada dia e ele continuava a aumentar os malditos pesos que agora eram de 1.500 em cada membro para os dois,a mudança gerou grandes protestos de Lyra pois ela, até agora, vinha sempre carregando menos e estava mais confortável com o peso menor, eles foram para cama e dormiram assim que deitaram as cabeças no travesseiro.

O dia amanheceu com certa neblina no único pedaço não subterrâneo da vila da lava.A pedra onde Kyle geralmente meditava estava coberta pela estranha fumaça que não parecia nem um pouco natural e com a visibilidade baixa a dupla topava vez ou outra em alguma pedra ou galho no chão.

Na;Caramba!Como Kyle-sensei espera que nós achemos a pedra da meditação se não enxergamos nem um palmo na frente do nariz?

Ly;Realmente...Essa neblina me dá calafrios.Me faz sentir que estou isolada do mundo.Falou a menina com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Na;Claro que não está sua boba.Falou o jovem fazendo um afago na cabeça dela.

Ly;Ah isso é bom!Um pouco mais pra esquerda por favor.Falou a menina com um sorrisinho cínico e brincalhão.

Na;Imagino que isso seria o que os gatos diriam se pudessem falar...

Ly;Não,eles diriam algo como "Luke I am your father Buwahuaw".Falou ela se virando para o menino fazendo uma careta.

Na;Haha muito engraçado Lyra.Falou ele sério para logo rir depois da brincadeira da menina.

Ly;Ai!Falou a menina quando topou em algo

Na;Mas que diabos?!Falou ele após bater na mesma coisa

Ky;Praguejar não é uma coisa bonita sabia.Falou a voz do sensei alegre como sempre.

Na;Ótimo agora além da Lyra cuidando da minha estética ainda tem você cuidando das minhas palavras.Falou o menino com sarcasmo aparente.

Ji;Como assim?!Você deixa ela te vestir?Mas isso é muito,muito..err...Impróprio! A voz de Jin saiu inconfundível vinda de algum local na esquerda dos jovens.

Ni;Concordo,Lyra você não deveria se rebaixar a tanto.Falou a sensei de Lyra de algum lugar perto de Jin.

Ji;O que?!Você está rebaixando meu aluno?Falou a voz de Jin meio irritado.

Ni;Mas é..

A frase de Nina foi subitamente cortada por um barulho surdo que parecia mais com alguém jogando uma pedrinha em alguma coisa.Naruto e Lyra não entendiam,e nem viam, nada, afinal com toda aquela neblina eles nem sabiam de onde as vozes estavam falando.

Ky;Já chega,Jin uma mãozinha por favor.

Ji;Hai.Falou a voz sentida do professor e aos poucos a névoa foi se dissipando enquanto ele fazia os Ins necessários para afastar a neblina.

Com a névoa dispersa Naruto e Lyra agora podiam ver o que estava ao redor deles:Jin e Nina estavam olhando para o chão com dois enormes galos na cabeça enquanto Kyle segurava algo que parecia um martelinho de brinquedo.(Imaginem aqueles galos de tom e Jerry que fica uma bolinha na cabeça xD)

Na;Chega dessa expectativa eu quero aprender o troço mágico do vovô agora!Falou o menino quebrando o silencio.

Ky. Caham...palavra mágica?Falou o sensei com um sorrisinho malvado e dando um piscadela que apenas Lyra e Jin puderam ver.

Ly;Suborno?Falou Lyra entrando na brincadeira.

Ji;Só por causa disso não vamos ensinar a vocês.

Na;Nããããoo,Lyra Shiu! Palavra mágica é por favor,por favor, por favor!

Ky;Hahaha,não acredito que você realmente disse isso.Exclamou Kyle enquanto Lyra e Jin ingressavam na piada também.

Na;Mou!Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso,seus chatos.Falou o menino com um beicinho de cachorro abandonado.

Ly;Kawaii!Falou a menina dando um pulo sobre o menino e abraçando ele.

Na;Lyra..sai,de cima!Falou ele agora totalmente confuso e com o rosto passando de rosa de descontentamento para vermelho de vergonha em segundos.

Ly;Ai gente ele é muito fofo.Falou ela começando a solta-lo mas não antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha do menino.

Ji;Já chega disso, vamos começar logo o combo Kyle?

Ly;Combo?Falou Lyra já esquecendo do menino e voltando total atenção à aula.

Ky;Sim, a mágica do seu avô,Naruto, não é uma habilidade aleatória.Ela foi desenvolvida pela sua família para se inteirar com os..err...efeitos colaterais da sua linhagem avançada.

Na;Mas o que poder materializar roupas tem a ver com a Lyra?Exlcamou o menino.

Ky;Meu caro,Lyra é apenas a ponta do iceberg.A linhagem avançada dos Uzumakis é muito vasta e complexa, até hoje ninguém descobriu todo seu potencial,mas não, a mágica de seu avô vai ser necessária para o próximo passo sobre sua linhagem que você irá aprender.

Na;Que seria...?

Ni;Não vamos apressar as coisas Kyle,deixe o menino e a menina se inteirarem com a materialização de roupas primeiro.Falou a sensei.

Ji;Bem falado Nina,Kyle acredito que não é bom eles saberem de tudo de uma vez só.

Ly;Tudo o que?Perguntou Lyra sempre curiosa.

Ky;Vocês estão certos,bom vamos logo começar com o negocio das roupas.

Lyra iria protestar porque ainda estava curiosa quanto ao resto da história mas Naruto deu um leve toque em seu braço dizendo para ela parar,afinal, ele queria muito aprender aquela parte do processo.

Ky;Muito bem,é praticamente a mesma coisa que com o espinho meus alunos.Se concentrem,levem o chakra à luva e agora ao invés de ser chakra do vento e só concentrá-lo em um ponto, vocês terão que espalhá-lo por todo o corpo usando o chakra do algodão que,ao menos eu espero depois de tanto treino, vocês já saibam usar.

-Hai Kyle sensei!Foi a resposta firme dos alunos e os mesmo começaram a se concentrar.

Ni;Err...Kyle-san você não está se esquecendo de nada não?

Ky;Ahh, é mesmo!Quase ia me esquecendo...Lyra, Naruto, tirem as suas roupas e fiquem só com as de baixo.

-Heein???Falram os dois de boca aberta e extremamente vermelhos. vocês esperam que as roupas caibam em vocês se vocês já têm outra por baixo?

Na;Mas,mas é...

Ji;Sem mas,mas Naruto!Faça agora.Bradou o sensei.

Com um simples aceno de cabeça o menino começou a despir-se ficando apenas com suas cuecas pretas.

Na;Que frio!Falou ele batendo os dentes.

Ky;Você também Lyra.Falou o sensei virando-se na direção da menina que estava de cabeça baixa com os cabelos encobrindo os olhos.

Ly;Não posso...

Na;Como não?!Eu tive que tirar não tive?Falou ele virando-se para a menina.

Ji;Você está com vergonha Lyra?

Ly;Não é isso...

De repente Nina lembrou-se de algo sobre sua pupila que ela havia descoberto durante as aulas de luta com naginata,alguma coisa sobre roupas de baixo e para tirar a dúvida resolveu arrastar a menina pro lado.

Ni;Lyra venha cá.Falou a sensei e puxou a menina para um canto sussurrando em seu ouvido.

As duas ficaram conversando aos sussurros por algum tempo até que Nina voltou para falar com Kyle.

Ni;Kyle-san eu preciso levar Lyra rapidinho no meu alojamento nós voltamos logo.Ela se virou puxando Lyra,que ainda estava de cabeça baixa e notava-se uma vermelhidão intensa no rosto da menina, na direção da casa dela.Deixando os homens sozinhos sem entender nada.

Na;Mais hein?Falou Naruto totalmente confuso

Ji;Não me pergunte.Também não entendi absolutamente nada.Falou o sensei igualmente confuso.

Kyle após pensar por um momento deduziu o problema e ficou a sorrir de lado enquanto os outros dois conversavam tentando adivinhar o que havia acontecido até que alguns minutos depois as duas voltaram e Lyra estava bem menos vermelha.

Lyra voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Naruto e despiu-se naturalmente deixando ver uma calcinha azul e um sutiã roxo que não combinava e além dos mais estava pequeno demais para ela.

Na;O que houve?Perguntou o menino se inclinando na direção dela e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ly;Nada.Falou ela ajeitando o sutiã com certo desconforto e voltando um pouco a vermelhidão anterior.

Ky;Agora que está devidamente vestida para sua idade...

Ly;Kyle sensei!Exclamou Lyra após descobrir que ele percebera,a menina não possuía nenhum sutiã

Ky;Brincadeirinha, voltemos ao treinamento antes que vocês congelem.Jin pode ter dissipado a névoa mas não o frio.

Ji;Pô eu fiz o melhor que pude!E também eu – Mas foi cortado por Nina

Ni;Sim,sim , fez muito bem meu caro.Falou ela dando um selinho no sensei para ele calar a boca

Ky;Caham!Voltando aqui por a roupa que vocês querem e exatamente como vocês querem,imaginem,focalizem TODOS os detalhes senão vai acontecer algo realmente desagradável.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e passaram a imaginar as roupas,pouco tempo depois sentindo calor no corpo de novo abriram os olhos para ver que estavam vestidos,bem...quase.

Na;Mais o quê?Falou o menino olhando-se de alto a baixo.A roupa laranja costumeira que ele havia tentado recriar estava estranha,uma das mangas estava muito curta e o preto havia desbotado para cinza,além de várias partes da roupa estarem furadas.

Ly;Que estranho.A simples roupa de Lyra resumia-se a uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta mas a camiseta estava manchada e a calça jeans estava roxa ao invés de azul.

Ky;Vocês não se concentraram em todos os detalhes.Por isso aconteceram essas diferenças.Agora imaginem se vocês estivessem na neve e a roupa que vocês imaginaram saísse errada...vocês morreriam congelados.Portanto cuidado na hora de criá-las.

Na;Chá comigo Kyle sensei!

-Chá,onde tem chá?Falou Angus que vinha andando pela trilha na direção deles.

Ly;Não é esse tipo de chá Angus-sensei é uma abreviação de deixa entendeu?

A;Entendo..agora meus alunos que me ensinam é?Falou ele brincalhão

Na;Ta pensando o que?!Nós também somos inteligentes né Lyra.Falou o menino passando um braço pelo ombro da amiga.

Ly;É isso aí.Falou ela fazendo pose passando um braço pela cintura do menino e o outro apoiando na cintura numa posição de desafio.

A;E formam um belo casal também.Mas o que vocês acham de um tempo?Vamos tomar chá, o real.

Na;Claro falou o menino separando-se de Lyra e rapidamente sentindo falta do calor do contato.Virou-se em direção das suas roupas mas Kyle impediu-o.

Ky;Nem pensar!Vocês dois vão ficar assim até conseguirem fazer direito.Vocês têm bastante tempo para conseguir durante a hora do chá.

Ly;Mas assim nós vamos ficar gripados!

Ji;Então sugiro se apressarem.Falou Jin já seguindo Angus na direção da casa onde eles tomariam chá, sendo logo seguido por Nina e Kyle.

Na;Vamos então Lyra.

Ly;Claro.

Os dois voltaram ao treinamento,tentando primeiro criar roupas simples e aos poucos incrementando seu repertório com acessórios como brincos,piercings,capas,cordões.

Na;Realmente,essa luva é incrível,e meu avô também.Falou ele enquanto acabava de fazer surgir em sua sobrancelha um piercing de argola.

Ly;É,é muito útil e nós podemos usar qualquer coisa que quisermos.Ah, você fica muito bonitinho de piercing sabia?Como será que eu fico...

Naruto estava vermelho com o elogio da menina e fez um anotamento mental de deixar o percieng ali.

Na;Você também.Falou o menino apontando para a orelha da amiga que tinha um piercing que cruzava a parte de cima em dois pontos.

Ly;Obrigada.Falou ela toda animada.

Na;Bom, acho que nós já conseguimos dominar essa coisa, você não acha Lyra?

Ly;Com certeza.

Com isso dito os dois materializaram roupas mais quentes e só para esnobar o domínio, as roupas dos dois combinavam em cores alternadas.

Quando a dupla chegou ao local onde os outros tomavam chá encontraram duas xícaras fumegantes já preparadas para eles e então se sentaram e começaram a beber ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

Ji;Eles já dominaram essa parte Kyle,até conseguiram fazer combinando.Sugiro que nós passemos para a próxima.

Ni;Concordo com Jin.Eles já sabem o suficiente Kyle.Falou a sensei séria.

Ky;Talvez sim.Falou o sensei demonstrando relutância – O que você acha Angus?

Todos se viraram para a estatua,Naruto e Lyra agora também prestando total atenção a conversa na expectativa de o que o destino os reservaria.

A;Acredito...que eles estejam prontos Kyle, mas os guias não estão ainda.

Na;Guias?Guias pra que?

Ly;Ou melhor..pra onde?

Ky;Para Taiyou...

Na;Que seria...?

An;A terra do Senhor da Lava, o vulcão que fica na porta da vila.

Ly;Nós,eu e naruto,vamos entrar num,num vulcão?!

Ji;Não,eu e Nina também iremos.Nós somos os guias.

Na;Como a gente vai entrar nesse vulcão?A menos que vocês queiram ser cremados antes da morte,eu não quero...

Ky;Meu caro,ninguém entraria sem mais nem menos em um vulcão.Existe um jeito especial para passar,por isso vocês precisam dos guias,mas segundo Angus eles ainda não estão prontos.É preciso estar muito convicto pra fazer esse tipo de percurso, mas a dúvida assombra a cabeça de seus mentores.

Ly;Mas...só pra constar.O que diabos nós vamos fazer dentro de um vulcão?

An;Vocês vão falar com Gydaned.

Na;O Senhor da Lava?Falou o menino ainda de boca aberta e sentindo algo estranho nas profundezas dele.

Ky;Sim,ele irá te ensinar o próximo passo da sua linhagem...Sumnyus,ou se preferir, você pode tentar chamar de combustão espontânea.


	18. Capítulo 19 Honoo no Gaitoo

**Cap. 19 – Honoo no Gaitoo**

Então estava decidido,o dia da viagem a Taiyo seria amanhã.O menino e a menina esperavam ansiosos pela viagem,afinal não é todo dia que se entrar em um vulcão.

Na;Porque só amanhã?Perguntou o menino, que estava estirado na cama do quarto.

Ly;Lembra o que o Angus disse?Os guias não estão prontos...

------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Mesmo depois de muita discussão em parte de Naruto porque queria saber se Kyle e Angus pretendiam queimá-lo vivo e comentários dos mais absurdos como a proposta de um churrasco,feitos, obviamente, por Lyra, os dois senseis resolveram que a noite estava encerrada e mandaram os dois de volta para o quarto enquanto voltavam-se para o assunto dos guias.

J;Ainda não entendo porque não estamos prontos.Ele virou uma cara inquisitiva para Nina,que infelizmente estava tão confusa quanto ele próprio.

Ni;Não adianta olhar pra mim,eu também não tenho a mínima idéia Jin.Falou ela balançando a cabeça com certa frustração.

J;Eu acreditava que os guias só tinham que conhecer os shinobis que vão ser abençoados bem.

A;Quase isso,vocês conhecem muito bem aquela dupla, isso eu garanto, contanto,vocês dois não conhecem a si mesmos.

Ni;Como assim?Eu não me conheço,é isso que você quer dizer?

Ky;Não Nina,ele quer dizer que para ser um dos guias você tem que estar em sintonia com todos os outros não só Naruto e Lyra,mas Jin também.Falou Kyle que havia saído da sala para buscar mais chá e acabava de voltar.

An;Sei que houveram muitas desavenças no passado de vocês dois,mas até amanhã vocês precisam se resolver, se vocês irão dar ou não conta de serem os guias daquelas crianças.Escolham com cuidado a resposta porque um guia fraco não consegue fazer o trajeto inteiro e vocês não seriam os primeiros a falhar.

Angus estava triste,parecia que esse tópico dos guias o deixava infeliz, mas a mensagem tinha de ser passada então as explicações continuaram.

J;Se nós falharmos podemos recomeçar?

Ni;Não...o grande problema desse "teste" é que os guias não sofrem nada,mas as pessoas que os guias levam...inevitavelmente...morrem.Falou Nina com a voz apertada e contendo as lágrimas.

J;Como você sabe disso?Falou ele impressionado pela informação e pelas lágrimas na mulher que ele achava ser tão intransponível.

Como o silêncio permaneceu e Nina não mais abriu a boca apenas para deixar escapar pequenos soluços, Kyle respondeu a pergunta.

Ky;Você sabe como Nina-san veio para a vila da lava Jin?

Ji;Achei que ela fosse uma desgarrada como eu..não é?Falou ele agora inseguro de sua afirmação.

Ky;Não,Nina é uma verdadeira moradora da Vila da Lava,mas sua bisavó fugiu daqui,um pouco antes do "desastre" acontecer.A mãe de Nina...morreu no teste.

Ji;Eu...eu não sabia,desculpe-me Nina.Falou Jin de cabeça baixa.

An;Isso mostra o quanto vocês são separados,vocês não estão no mesmo patamar de entendimento que Naruto e Lyra,eles são muito mais próximos do que vocês jamais serão se continuarem assim.E não é apenas por ser parte um do outro, grande parte dessa ligação é feita porque os dois se abriram,contaram suas decepções e sonhos,suas experiências e medos, se tornando cada vez mais conectados um ao outro, e a vocês também.Se vocês tentassem guiá-los como estão agora,os dois morreriam.Angus não conseguia conter uma pontada de sofrimento e dor,algo o atormentava com relação à falha dos guias.

Jin aconchegou-se para mais perto de Nina passando um braço por cima do ombro dela incentivando-a a olhar para ele.

Ji;Me desculpe Nina,mas nós temos que ajudá-los..Gambarou,né.(Acho que se escreve assim,gambarou significa vamos nos esforçar)E pegando uma lágrima que ainda escorria dos rosto da mulher que agora olhava com aqueles estonteantes olhos quase violetas na direção dos azuis acinzentados de Jin.Ficaram se encarando por um momento até que Nina pareceu sair do transe e, fortalecida pelo abraço de Jin, continuou a história de sua família.

Ni;Minha mãe fez o teste com 25 anos,quando minha bisavó fugiu da vila ela e sua filha,minha avó, conseguiram fazer com que o nome da família continuasse registrado na vila, para que nenhum de seus descendentes fosse realmente separado da vila.Quando as coisas se acalmaram por aqui,minha mãe e minha avó voltaram.

Ji;Mas,o que houve com a sua bisavó?Falou ele interrompendo.

Ni;Segundo minha vó,ela havia morrido meses antes da viagem de volta.

Ji;Ahh...Sinto muito

Ni;Hehe,não a porque sentir,eu nem mesmo conheci ela,minha vó apenas dizia que era uma grande mulher,muito poderosa.Bom, mas antes de minha mãe e minha vó virem para cá,elas pararam em uma pequena vila e..bem..minha mãe engravidou de um mercador naquela minha família não tinha nenhuma posse ou dinheiro,o homem foi embora,deixando minha mãe com apenas um lugar para voltar: a vila da lava.As duas,ou melhor três,contando comigo, agora no ventre de minha mãe,voltaram para a vila e pouco depois de minha mãe dar a luz a mim,ela foi fazer o teste.

Ji;Quem eram os guias?

Ni;Bom,minha avó e...

An;Eu...

Ji;Angus?Você foi o guia?!

An;Sim,mas naquela época eu ainda não entendia o meu papel em tudo aquilo,para mim ser guia era apenas mais um evento onde eu poria chamar atenção...egoísta?Sim, eu realmente já fui muito prepotente sabe?Se não fosse a minha estupidez,Ruri não teria...

Ni;A culpa não foi sua Angus,vovó também sabia das conseqüências e não se precaveu,a morte da minha mãe foi culpa da falta de informações e preparo,não de vocês.Falou ela se levantando e saindo do abraço de Jin e encostando a mão no ombro de Angus.

Ji;E o que aconteceu com você Nina?

Ni;Os guias não morrem lembra?Um sorriso triste mostrava-se no rosto da sensei - Minha avó e Angus me criaram...

An;Às vezes eu penso que os guias viverem é um castigo,para nos lembrarmos que alguém morreu por nossa incapacidade.Falou o sensei com uma dor, não mais contida, na voz.

Ji;Isso não é verdade!Vocês estão vivos pra passarem o que aprenderam adiante!Para não deixar que os mesmo erros venham a se repetir, e é por isso que esta noite eu e Nina vamos tentar nos entender,porque aqueles dois são preciosos, realmente muito preciosos, para todos nós.E como para enfatizar seu ponto de vista deu um forte tapa na mesa.

Ni;Você tem razão,não podemos deixar aqueles dois sozinhos um minuto que eles já fazem besteira, né Angus-san?

An;Haha,realmente eles são um pouquinho relaxados demais não é?Falou Angus com a voz ainda trêmula, mas seu humor parecia estar melhorando.

Ky;É isso aí!Então ao trabalho.E assim dizendo Kyle levantou-se e puxando Angus com ele deixou os dois sozinhos para se entenderem melhor.

---------------------------------------------Fim do Flashback-------------------------------------

Ly;Oyasumi Naruto-kun

Na;Oyasumi Lyra-chan, que amanhã chegue rápido..

As luzes se apagaram e os dois embarcaram nos sonhos.Naruto corria de um lado para o outro na vila de Konoha,todos haviam sumido?Onde estava Hinata-chan,Sakura-chan e todos os outros?O menino começava a se desesperar até que se sentiu sacudido e despertou com dois olhos amarelos com pupilas fendidas olhando bem no rosto dele.

Ly;Naruto?Você estava falando enquanto dormia...o que está deserta?

"_Yume?Só um sonho?Mas parecia tão real_" O menino estava absorto em seus pensamentos até que a menina voltou a chacoalhá-lo.

Ly;Oooi,terra chamando Naruto!O que houve?

Na;Ahh..eu tive um pesadelo estranho,Konoha estava vazia.Não havia ninguém...

Ly;Não se preocupe seu bobo,foi só um pesadelo.Falou ela afagando a cabeça do menino.

Na;Sankyuu Lyra-chan..

Ly;Além do mais,se você ficar com medo de novo eu deixo você me abraçar,só cuidado onde coloca mas mãos.

Na;LYRA!!

Ly;Haushaus,eu não agüento,adoro te atazanar.Falou ela rindo a toa e rolando um pouco na cama.

Na;Lyra no Baka!

Sem perceber o menino havia relaxado e perdido toda a tensão pós-pesadelo e voltou a deitar ao lado da amiga,pegando a mão dela entre a sua e voltando a dormir,um sono sem sonhos e sem preocupações.O sonho do ex-loiro podia estar parcialmente correto, mas o que havia acontecido com Konoha?

-------------------------------------------Konoha.Tempo Atual-----------------------------------

Depois de 3 meses a procura havia se tornado uma busca de vingança,Konoha ainda não havia se recuperado do tombo de perder seus shinobis e todos na cidade continuaram cabisbaixos, mas mesmo assim não perdendo a vontade de vingança...A Akatsuki iria pagar,ah se iria...

Talvez pelo fato da morte do loirinho ou das dificuldades que a vila de Konoha agora sofria, a vila da areia havia se aproximado cada vez mais de Konoha, tanto a ponto das duas vilas passarem de conhecidas e em estado de paz, para grande parceira econômica e grande contribuidora na tentativa de pegar qualquer um da Akatsuki.Os Shinobis das duas vilas transitavam livremente pelos territórios e as missões muitas vezes eram feitas com grupos misturados das duas vilas,independentemente da distância a vila da areia estendia a mão amiga para Konoha.

- Godaime-sama a reunião com a cúpula dos anciãos vai começar daqui a cinco minutos.Falou um ninja da areia que atualmente estava na vila da folha em missão.

Tsu;Obrigada pelo aviso,por favor chame Shizune aqui...

-Wakarimashita.Falou o homem fazendo uma pequena reverência e saindo da sala a procura da assistente da Hokage.

Após alguns minutos ouviu-se uma batida leve na porta e Shizune adentrou a sala segurando no colo seu porquinho.

Shi;Queria falar comigo Tsunade-sama?

Tsu;Sim,sim...Jiraya voltou de suas investigações e disse que traz ótimas informações sobre o andamento da..."caçada" à Akatsuki.

Shi;Oh!Que bom,finalmente uma boa notícia.Falou ela soltando um suspiro feliz e apertando mais o porquinho.

Tsu;Ele vai expor as informações hoje na reunião com os anciãos.

Shi;Entendo...mas porque a senhora me chamou afinal?

Tsu;A sim,quase me esqueço!Primeiro porque eu queria mais sake...

Shi;Tsunade-sama!Você vai beber antes de uma reunião importante dessas?!

Tsu;Hahaha,eu estava de brincadeira Shizune...eu ando precisando de algumas risadas nesses últimos meses.Falou ela voltando à seriedade.

Shi;Tsunade-sama...

Tsu;Bom,deixemos isso de lado..Eu te chamei porque eu quero que você chame o chefe da ANBU e os Akai-Ryooshi também.Acho que eles vão querer participar dessa reunião em especial...

Shi;Hai.E com isso dito Shizune saiu da sala indo procurar as pessoas chamadas.

Tsu;Vai ser um dia longo...

A Hokage finalmente foi vencida pelo cansaço e sentou-se pesadamente na confortável cadeira olhando pensativa pela janela para a maravilhosa vista abaixo."_Realmente nós temos que ter orgulho dessa vila,é prospera e bela,além de ter __um ótimo sake,mas...sem eles não é a mesma coisa..__"_Com um último suspiro a Hokage voltou as costas para janela e começou a trabalhar na papelada enquanto esperava o horário da reunião e pela chegada do outro Sannin que havia saído da vila e prometia voltar com boas informações.Ela mal havia começado com os documentos quando um batida rápida fez-se ouvir na porta.

-Hokage-sama!Emergência.Falou Sai entrando rapidamente pela porta.

Tsu;O que houve?"_Essa atitude alarmista não é comum em Sai,em geral ele é muito mais calmo...deve ser realmente grave"_

Sa;Jiraya-sama...bom ele, está gravemente ferido.

Tsu;O que?!

As;Alguma coisa aconteceu quando ele estava procurando informações.Ele precisa urgentemente de um ninja médico mais experiente e bom,Sakura...

Tsu;Entendo,leve-me até ele imediatamente.Falou ela cortando o resto da frase e já se dirigindo para a porta seguindo o moreno para fora da sala

------------------------------------Vila da Lava – Tarde Seguinte----------------------------

Na;Prontos?Falou o menino,sua voz ecoando na boca da caverna.

-Hai!Falaram as vozes firmes de Lyra,Nina e Jin.

An;Boa Sorte..pra todos vocês.Falou ele dando um olhar de soslaio para Nina e Jin que estavam de mãos dadas como que para se assegurarem de estarem realmente unidos.

A manhã havia passado como um borrão na cabeça dos quatro que iam enfrentar o desafio,seja pela ansiedade ou medo a manhã havia passado rápido e agora estava na hora de ir para o local do início.Naruto que esperava alguma coisa majestosa ficou um tanto desconcertado quando viu apenas uma entradinha na face rochosa do vulcão,claro que na base e não no topo.Mas as coisas haviam se acertado e agora os seis,contando com Kyle e Angus que vieram desejar boa sorte, estavam parados na porta da caverna se preparando mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente para entrar.

Ky;Se cuidem.. ..e lembrem-se: a união de vocês fará a diferença lá dentro.

Ly;Sankyuu Kyle-sensei.Ikusou!!E com isso pegou com um braço Naruto e com o outro Nina que estava de mãos dadas a Jin e assim foram os três tragados por Lyra para dentro da caverna.

Depois de quase uma meia hora andando por túneis e mais túneis, os quatro pararem em algo que parecia uma grade sala e no meio da mesma havia um pórtico vermelho ao estilo chinês com duas lamparinas penduradas e em cada perna da estrutura havia um pequeno pedestal.No pedestal da esquerda uma pequena coruja de prata de asas abertas,praticamente perfeita, estranhamente a coruja usava óculos redondos de ouro na ponta do bico e também um chapéu com um penacho,também dourado.No da direita uma coruja um pouco menor só que de ouro estava numa posição que parecia realmente entediada e aparentemente como dita a regra de inverter usava uma boina de prata e segurava embaixo da asa algo que parecia um livro antigo,também de prata.

O esplendor e a perfeição das estatuas fez com que o grupo parasse para apreciá-las obviamente não esperando a surpresa.

-Ah..faz tanto tempo que ninguém vem aqui!Já estava começando a achar que a vila estava acabada.Falou uma voz um tanto juvenil vinda de lugar nenhum.

Ji;Quem está aí?Falou o sensei já entrando em guarda e aproximando Lyra,Naruto e Nina dele para que pudesse protegê-los do que quer que fosse.

-Que bom!Vejo que temos guias interessantes dessa vez,mas..será que realmente dão conta do trabalho?Falou a voz de novo,realmente era bem infantil.

-Não se deve falar assim com convidados Dorea.Falou uma voz que parecia ser de alguém mais velho e mais sábio.

Ji;Já perguntei!Quem está aí?!Falou Jin aumentando o tom de voz.

-Fale baixo meu jovem,nossos ouvidos estão desacostumados a tanto barulho,como disse meu neto há muito tempo ninguém entra aqui.

Nesse momento um barulho surdo foi ouvido e os quatro se viraram novamente para o portão só para ver a coisa mas absurda do mundo,as estatuas das corujas estavam realmente se movendo!

-Dorea!Já te falei para tomar cuidado com o Livro,ele é realmente importante sabe?Falou a coruja de óculos que não mais tinha as asas abertas e olhava em desaprovamento para a coruja prateada que acabara de deixar cair o livro o qual ela segurava debaixo da asa.

Na;Mas que diabos são vocês?!Falou o menino dando um passo a frente e pegando o livro do chão, sem tirar os olhos das corujas, que não só falavam mas também se moviam livremente como se o ouro e prata de seus corpos fosse carne e osso.

-Eu sou Lorea.Falou a prateada com cara de mais idosa.

-E eu Dorea.Respondeu a dourada pegando o livro da mão de Naruto com um aceno de agradecimento.

-Nós somos os guardiões da entrada.Falaram os dois juntos.

Ly;Ótimo!Então como que a gente passa pra Taiyo?

Lo;Não passam.

Ni;Como assim não passam?Nós viemos até aqui e nos preparamos pra isso!

Do;Vocês só passam daqui depois de avisados.

Na;Avisados?Como assim?

Lo;O Livro do Guia.Falou a coruja prateada com um aceno de cabeça para o livro que voltara para a segurança do dono,embaixo da asa da dourada - Nós devemos recitar um pedaço para os guias antes de vocês passarem.

Ni;Recitar..?Para gente?

Lo;Dorea,abra o Livro.

Do;Hai oji-san.E com isso a coruja dourada abriu o livro com uma de suas asas.Rapidamente começou a jorrar um líquido prateado do livro.

Na;Que isso?Água?!

Lo;Não,essa é a Shinjitsu no Mizu, a água da verdade.Quando vocês entram em contato com ela são incapazes de mentir e suas mentes ficam abertas para podermos ver se vocês têm direito de passar daqui.Falou a coruja prateada ajeitando os óculos de maneira bem humana enquanto ia para a plataforma do neto e fechava o livro.A Água batia mais ou menos nos tornozelos do grupo enquanto eles aguardavam o próximo movimento das estranhas corujas.

Do;Vamos começar agora vovô?

Lo;Sim.

E com isso as duas corujas viraram-se para eles e começaram a falar,suas bocas pareciam fechadas e voz ecoava na voz de cada um deles,tentando as suas memórias,investigando seu passado,ambições e desejos.E um voz quase etérea começou a falar.

_Que os Guias da jornada dêem um passo à frente._

_Recuar é impossível, tenham isso em mente._

_Mas primeiro vamos ajudá-los com uma dica aos abençoados.._

_Nos guias__ vocês devem crer de olhos vendados._

_Quanto à sua tarefa,ó guias da viagem_

_Do grupo, vocês devem manter a integridade_

_Nunca deixem a desconfiança, inveja ou medo_

_Nem por um parco momento_

_Ultrapassar sua vontade de descobrir o segredo_

_Um segredo antigo que nessa caverna repousa_

_E para descobri-lo você tem que ser aquele que ousa._

_Honoo no Gaitoo, o jutsu do código_

_O manto de Fogo,que trará de volta o filho pródigo,_

_Bem vindo de volta Jovem-Amo_

_Seu pai o espera na sala do trono._

E com uma reverência as duas corujas voltaram a ficar estáticas na posição que foram encontradas no início e uma faixa de luz apareceu entre o portal onde elas estavam em pé.Jin e Nina seguiram quase que imediatamente sem dizer nada e Naruto e Lyra,seguindo o conselho das corujas os seguiram sem pestanejar.


	19. Capítulo 20 Bem Vindo de Volta,meu Filho

**Bom deu a loka e eu resolvi postar os capítulos de vez **

**Obrigado por todas as reviews e quero mais hein?! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 20 – Bem vindo de volta,meu filho!**

Na;Mas que diabos?Falou o menino que acabara de entrar pela porta e ainda segurando na mão de Lyra ficou observando os arredores.

Em volta do grupo a caverna havia desaparecido totalmente,eles agora estavam em uma sala com poltronas carmim,uma lareira no canto e uma mesinha no centro com um sofá ao lado.O lugar parecia extremamente confortável e parecia que alguém estava esperando por eles pois um bule de chá fumegante estava preparado em cima da mesa com 4 xícaras.

Ly;Que estranho,pra que tem 5 pires?Falou a menina notando mais um pires em cima da mesa.

Na;Err..Lyra, acho que a pergunta certa é:Porque tem um bule de chá aqui, ou melhor, como viemos parar aqui?! Perguntou o menino abrindo os braços como que para enfatizar.

Ly;Ah...é né..gomen.Falou ela com um sorriso bobo.

Na;Mou,baka...

Ly;Nina-san o Naruto me chamou de baka.Falou a menina fazendo cara de choro fingida para a sensei.

Na;Mentira,eu não quis dizer,eu n-não!Falou ele se embolando para se desculpar e escapar da fúria da sensei que já era esquentada, mas calou-se quando viu a cara de Lyra.

Ly;Nina-sensei!Falou a menina gritando do meio do nada e sacudindo a professora.

Na;Lyra o que houve?Falou ele dando a volta e indo ficar de frente para a sensei ao lado de Lyra – Mas o que...?

Os olhos de Nina estavam completamente brancos,sua pupila havia sumido misteriosamente.

Na;Jin-sensei!Venha cá rápido!Falou o menino já correndo para o lado do sensei e puxando a manga dele sem nem mesmo perceber que o estava arrastando.

Ly;Na-naruto!Falou Lyra gaguejando e apontando para Jin.

Na;Que foi?Ele virou o rosto deparando-se com os mesmos olhos brancos sem pupila de Jin – A não, ele também não!

Ly;O que..?!

-Está acontecendo aqui? Completou uma voz vinda do nada.

Na;Quem está ai?Falou o menino tirando um kunai da bolsa e indo para o lado de Lyra.

Ly;Mostre-se.Falou a menina que também tinha uma kunai na mão e olhava em torno.

-Só se vocês abaixarem essas malditas kunais, elas podem realmente machucar alguém sabiam?Falou a voz de novo.

Na;Não me diga.Falou o menino e sussurrando na orelha da amiga apontou discretamente para o fogo.

Lyra fez um sinal de que entendera e imediatamente atirou sua kunai no meio do fogo enquanto o menino se posicionava para atacar o que quer que saísse dali.

-Arrg!Porque vocês fizeram isso?E com essa frase uma criatura que parecia um pequeno esqueleto flamejante pulou de dentro do fogo.O bixo segurava o que parecer a quinta xícara e bebia calmamente do chá que nela havia.

Na;Mas que diabos é você?!

-Eu?Meu caro eu sou um Imp o mensageiro do fogo.Bartimaeos ao seu dispor ó jovem mestre.Falou a criatura quem não passava dos joelhos da dupla e se curvando ficando ainda menor.

Ly;Que negocio é esse de jovem mestre?Você tem alguma fortuna que eu ao saiba animal-kun?Falou a menina voltando à voz implicante.

Na;Lyra!Não,eu não tenho pais lembra..?Falou o menino enquanto uma sombra de tristeza cruzava sua face para logo depois sumir.

Ba;Como assim você não tem pais?!Falou o Imp com a voz estridente se elevando.

Ly;Os pais de Naruto morreram...Gomen se eu fui insensível Naruto.Falou a menina abaixando a cabeça levemente.

Na;Sem problemas, não como se eu realmente lembrasse deles e mesmo que lembrasse não deveriam ser ninguém importante, afinal me fizeram um jinchuuriki.

Ba;Mas é claro que-O Imp foi interrompido por uma voz retumbante que soou na sala.

Na;A de novo não!Cadê teu amiguinho Bartimaeos?Falou o menino virando-se para o Imp e preparando-se para atirar outra kunai no fogo.

Ouviu-se o barulho de uma explosão parecida com estalinho e uma voz retumbou na sala – Bartimaeos!Cuidado com a língua não conte cedo demais.

Ly;Caham...explique-se!Falou a menina cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo na direção do Imp.

Ba;Eu,bem..é que, ele era meu,bem.Falou ele gaguejando com o olhar duro que a menina dirigia para ele.

Na;Desembucha logo Bartimaeos!E Lyra você ta assustando o coitado!Falou o menino pousando a mão no ombro da amiga como que para acalmá-la.

Ly;A,sim desculpe animal-kun.Falou ela tendo um sobressalto com o contato súbito e corando levemente.

"_Ah...entendo, estou sentido aquelas vibrações desses dois" _Pensava o Imp enquanto olhava para a dupla na sua frente.

Ba;Bom, aquele cara era meu chefe.Só que ele não pode entrar aqui senão vocês morreriam cremados.Falou ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Na;Ok,mas..hein?!Falou o menino com uma gota gigante descendo ao lado da cabeça.

Ly;Seja mais claro Bar!Falou a menina com uma gota igual a do menino na cabeça.

Ba;É que o kaichou é um Afrito.Falou ele com um sorriso.

Na;Vamos fazer um trato?!Fala em Ja-po-nês ok?Falou o menino começando a se irritar também.

Ba;A desculpe, me esqueci que vocês não são familiares com as classes dos demônios.Deixa eu explicar, na base da pirâmide tem os mais fracos, os Vagantes, eles são meras projeções espirituais, depois deles vêm nós, os Imps, que somos os mensageiros mais rápidos.Err...o que vem depois mesmo?!Falou ele brincando mas parou rápido quando sentiu dois pares de olhos amarelos encarando-o. Bom depois vem os Laios, que são os que fazem o trabalho pesado de proteção e por último a classe mais forte, os Afritos, que são os reis e mandantes de todos os das outras camadas.

Na;Sim mas e daí?Falou o menino entediado.

Ba;Pera já vou chegar lá, o kaichou é o rei dos Afritos, conseqüentemente, de todos os demônios que vivem nesse vulcão e é um afrito ignis, ele é mais ou menos que nem eu.Falou ele apontando para o próprio corpo que ainda queimava um pouquinho com as chamas da fogueira – Só que os afritos produzem a própria chama e a deles é muito mais forte, resumindo, ele não pode entrar em casas e outros lugares, por isso nós que entregamos mensagens.Aquela voz que vocês ouviram antes foi um dos Vagantes.

Ly;Os espíritos?Falou ela com um olhar confuso.

Ba;Sim e não.Eles não são realmente espíritos, eles são projeções de Imps mais fracos que não conseguiram ser mensageiros.Eles vão até o demônio que quer passar a mensagem e absorvem a fala dele na forma de projeção, e depois mandam a projeção pra qualquer outro lugar, eles raramente são usados porque os imps podem morrer no processo, quando eles mandam a mensagem eles literalmente explodem o espírito para deixar ela sair da projeção.Esse tipo de mensagem chama-se jibakudan

Na;Mas, então porque ele mandou uma...como é mesmo? Jibakudan?Se ele vai matar os subordinados dele?Falou o menino incrédulo.

Ba;Realmente é muito estranho, mas já que o assunto se trata de você..é bem compreensível.

Ly;Por quê?Por que ele é muito gato?Falou a menina voltando a provocar o menino e passando o braço pelo ombro dele.

Na;Lyra!Falou ele corando – Mas sério, o que vocês têm comigo?

Ba:Você ouviu o meu kaichou.Você vai descobrir depois.

Na;Que depois o que!Me diga agora.Falou o menino dando um passo na direção do Imp.

Nesse exato momento Jin, que parecia estar inanimado, deu um passo a frente e segurou o menino pelos ombros para na deixá-lo avançar no Imp e virando-o na direção dele.Naruto olhava diretamente para as pupilas brancas de Jin que vez um gesto meio robótico de negação com a cabeça."_ele..está pedindo pra eu esquecer?"_Pensava o menino incrédulo que o sensei estava mandando ele deixar para lá e já ia objetar quando sentiu outra mão no seu ombro, desta vez de Lyra.

Ly;Não devemos duvidar dos guias lembra animal-kun?Falou ela ainda desconfiada mas fazendo o menino relaxar e desistir da idéia de avançar na criaturinha.

Ba;Oh!Vejo que as corujas já leram as boas vindas para vocês, então meu trabalho vai ser muito mais fácil!Falou ele juntando as mãos como que numa prece debochada.

Na;Que trabalho?

Ba;Oras!Não vai me dizer que você não prestou à minha linda voz em meu discurso sobre os demônios?!Falou ele com falsa indignação.

Na;Claro que prestei!Falou ele corado de embaraço.

Ba;Então me diga meu caro ouvinte, o que eu disse que Imps fazem?Falou ele agora com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Na;Eles..entregam mensagens!

Ba;Parabéns!Você merece um biscoito!Falou ele fazendo graça como se o menino fosse um animal de estimação.

Ly;Eu dou outra coisa além do biscoito,quer animal-kun?Falou ela em modo implicante ligado.

Na;U-urusei!Falou ele ficando totalmente vermelho fazendo os outros dois caírem na gargalhada.

Ba;Muito bom menina!Você tem espírito!Falou o Imp dando um tapinha na coxa da menina, o máximo que ele alcançava.

Na;Tira a mão dela.Falou o menino com uma voz medonha que não parecia ser dele e pegando o Imp pelo braço quando ele se preparava para dar outro tapinha ergueu-o no ar enquanto ele esperneava para se soltar.

Ba;Saquei!Me solta ai bou-chan!Falou o Imp agora com medo do olhar do menino e do aperto de ferro em seu braço.

Ly;Na-naruto!Falou a menina espantada com a atitude do menino.

Na;Ah,que?Falou ele voltando à voz normal e como que se saísse de um transe soltou o Imp e pediu desculpas.

Imp;Sem problemas, só tente não ser tão possessivo com a sua namorada.

Na;Hei!Ela não é minha namorada.Falou ele corando,de novo.

Imp;Tem certeza?Falou ele com um sorrisinho sugestivo

Na;Tenho!

Imp;Aham...

Enquanto os dois discutiam Lyra estava totalmente a parte da conversa pensava no que tinha acabado de acontecer._"Onde eu já ouvi aquela voz?Eu juro que eu já ouvi ela em algum lugar,só não me lembro onde..."_

Na ;... e é por isso, não é Lyra?

Ouvindo seu nome ser mencionado a menina saiu do seu mundo de pensamentos e ficou olhando confusa para os outros dois.

Ly;Desculpa eu estava em outro mundo, o que você perguntou animal-kun?

Na;Eu falei que eu não queria que encostassem em você porque você é minha _amiga_ e somente isso, né?Falou ele enfatizando o "amiga".

Ly;Ah...é isso aí.Falou ela sentindo um apertozinho no peito sem saber o porquê.

Ba;Ok,ok.Falou o Imp finalmente desistindo mas murmurando um "Vai nessa" sem que os dois ouvissem.

Na;Então qual a mensagem afinal?

Ba;A sim, quase me esqueço.O kaichou falou que vocês têm q fazer a travessia até a sala do trono rápido porque faltam duas horas para a próxima erupção interna e mandou eu ativar os guias.Falou ele sorrindo e andando até Jin e Nina estalou os dedos na frente deles.

Ly;Você está dizendo que...o vulcão está ativo?!E que negocio é esse de ativar os guias?!Falou ela quase berrando.

Ba;Com relação a primeira pergunta,não, mas há erupções internas e quanto a acordar os guias, esse é meu trabalho, todo ninja da lava que vem aqui passa pelo portal das corujas e elas apenas botam o guia no caminho certo mas não os despertam, para eles te guiarem eles são incorporados por um outro Imp, afinal não tem como eles saberem o caminho.

Na;Nunca pensei nisso...

Ba; Bom, sugiro se apressarem e boa sorte.Um último aviso:Cuidado com Jiro, o isso ele entregou um pequeno relógio nas mãos de Naruto,batendo continência para os dois e colocando a xícara que faltava em seu devido pires virou-se em seus calcanhares entrando novamente na fogueira.A dupla ficou olhando enquanto que o esqueletinho sumia novamente entre as chamas. Lyra e Naruto sentiram uma mão em seus ombros e viraram-se dando de cara com os olhos brancos novamente.

Na;Não consigo me acostumar com isso...

Ly;Realmente.

Na;O que eles estão fazendo?!.Falou ele enquanto que via os sensei dirigindo-se a uma pilha de carvão ao lado da fogueira.

Ly;Acho que eles estão..se pintando?Falou ela enquanto observava os outros dois pegando um pedaço de carvão e desenhando estranhas runas nos braços,mãos e rostos deles próprios e dos aprendizes também.

Na;Mas pra que isso?Falou ele tossindo com o súbito cheiro de carvão vindo dele mesmo.

Ly;Não sei, mas não duvide, lembra das corujas?Nós não podemos...

Na;Já sei!Duvidar dos guias.Falou ele interrompendo a menina – E o que agora?Falou ele levantando uma sombrancelha enquanto os senseis entravam dentro da lareira – Eles vão se queimar!

Ly;Eles devem saber o que estão fazendo.Falou ela fingindo mais segurança do que tinha e entrou na fogueira também e sumindo logo depois assim como havia acontecido com os senseis.

Na;Aiai.Suspirou o menino mas logo foi atrás sumindo junto e assim o grupo foi embora deixando o salão confortável para trás.

------------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------

-Ai!Onde nós estamos?Ouviu-se uma voz no escuro

-Não sei..Ei não pisa no meu pé!Falou outra.

-Não fui eu!Respondeu a primeira.

-Então quem foi?!Falou a segunda.

-Como é que eu vou saber nesse escuro?!

Assim que a ultima voz falou todo o lugar clareou subitamente.Eles estavam novamente em uma caverna, mas gora pareciam estar muito mais para dentro do vulcão e a luz que eles viram foi um esguicho de lava um pouco mais a frente deles que iluminou toda a caverna.Naruto e Lyra estavam embolados no chão enquanto que Jin e Nina estavam parados rígidos ao lado deles.

Na;Arrg!Sai de cima Lyra.Falou ele e sem se tocar da sua nova força levantou a si mesmo e a Lyra recolocando-a em pé.

Ly;Meu cavaleiro em armadura brilhante!Ou eu deveria dizer meu gatinho em armadura?Falou ela com uma piscadela maliciosa.

Na;U-urusei Lyra.Vamos logo!Falou ele agora realmente desejando que ainda estivesse escuro para que a menina não pudesse ver o quão vermelho estava seu rosto.

O grupo tornou a andar em frente sempre os guias na frente e a dupla seguindo-os sem pestanejar.

-Ora,ora,ora o que nós temos aqui?Falou uma voz sinistra.

Na;Quem está ai?!Falou o menino entrando em posição de luta.

Ly;Naruto, siga em frente!Não pare.Falou a menina enquanto viu que os guias continuaram sem nem ligar.

Na;Ah,Hai...Ele virou-se e deu uma corridinha até os outros três que haviam se afastado um pouco.

-Bou-chan e companhia!Que grupo interessante...

"_Ignore,apenas ignore" _Pensava o menino e continuou a seguir em frente.

-Você não sabe por que todos estão te tratando com toda regalia não é _ouji-san_?Falou a voz enfatizando a ultima palavra - Gostaria de descobrir?

Naruto pareceu pensar um pouco mas continuou a andar como que se não fosse nada.

-Eu estou em vantagem sabem..vocês não sabem o meu nome,mas eu sei o de vocês Naruto-kun,Lyra-chan,Nina-san e Jin-san..

Na;Não tenha essa intimidade com ela.Vociferou o menino com a voz diferente de novo.Ele parou de andar e ficou olhando em volta procurando a fonte da voz.

Ly;Naruto!Já chega.Falou ela pegando na mão do menino e puxando-o com ela quebrando o transe do menino e fazendo-o corar."_Essa voz de novo...não consigo lembrar aonde já ouvi..."_

-Hahahaha!Proteja sua namoradinha enquanto pode, tem certeza que esses guias não foram enfeitiçados pelo Imp e estão levando vocês justamente para uma armadilha?

"_Não...prestar..atenção"_O menino rangia os dentes enquanto falava isso como um mantra ainda ciente do contato da menina com a mão dele."_A pele dela é tão macia..."_

-Arrg!Assim você está apelando menina.Não vale influenciar com carinho!

Dessa vez foi a hora de Lyra perder a cabeça e parar.

Ly;Cala a boca seu bicho estúpido.

Na;Lyra,vamos.Nós só temos meia-hora restante.Falou ele com um olhada rápida no relógio que Bartimaeos tinha dado a ele e sussurrando bem na orelha da amiga – Não o ouça, nós temos que chegar ao final, ne ...

Ly;Ah,é,claro animal-kun.Recomeçando a andar.

Na;Acho que estamos quase no final do túnel...

-Não!Vocês não podem ir tem que ficar para me ajudar!Eu ordeno, eu seu os seus nomes, tenho poder sobre vocês!

Ly;Acho que já estou vendo a saída.Falou a menina apertando os olhos e vendo uma porta ao longe.

-Voltem aqui seus pestinhas!Vocês estão muito enganados se acham que eu irei ficar aqui sem fazer nada!

O grupo estava a uns dez passos da porta quando o menino parou,largando a mão de Lyra e falou na voz estranha novamente.

Na;Meu caro, você não tem nenhum poder sobre nós!Você não pode encostar um dedo em ninguém que passa nesse túnel,você só faz a única coisa que da para se fazer da sua prisão eterna...tentar os outros.

-Mas como...?Falou a voz agora um tanto confusa e intimidada.

Na;Ara, você não me reconhece mais?

-Não,não você foi embora!Tinha saído com aquele humano!

Na;Adeus Jiro, meu isso dito o menino pareceu voltar ao normal e virou-se correndo para a porta por onde Lyra e os outros tinham passado e estava quase fechando.

-Hahaha!Não acredito!A volta não de um, mas dos dois oji!Falou a voz incrédula.

Foi a última coisa que se deu para ouvir enquanto o menino atravessava a porta quase não dando tempo e parando ofegante do outro lado com a cabeça baixa e as mãos nos joelhos.

-Bem vindo de volta meu filho..Falaram duas vozes juntas.

O menino levantou o rosto e deparou-se com uma imagem muito estranha.Um homem loiro de olhos azuis e um de olhos vermelhos e cabelos vermelho cor de fogo estavam sentados em um trono um ao lado do outro e olhavam-no com ternura fazendo o menino sentir uma súbita vontade de abraçá-los.

Na;Otou-san!Deixou escapar o menino, mas sua voz parecia estar divida em duas.A normal e a maligna.


	20. Capítulo 21 O início do Fim

**Cap. 21- O Início do Fim!**

Ly;Ah...!Eu sabia que eu já tinha ouvido essa voz!Kyuubi-san!

O comentário da menina foi totalmente ignorado por Naruto que apenas deu um passo a frente encarando os arredores mas nunca tirando os olhos dos homens a sua frente.

O menino olhou para os lados, não se podia ver o final do salão onde eles se encontravam.Para onde quer que ele olhasse havia apenas colunas e mais colunas que seguiam, na modelagem, o entalhe delicado das paredes com figuras da era renascentista.O salão era bem simples,sem janelas, apenas a porta por onde eles haviam entrado e seguindo por um tapete vermelho uma escada dando para um local mais elevado onde se situavam os dois homens, sentados em tronos particularmente diferentes.

O loiro,sentado à esquerda num trono de mármore, trajava uma túnica branca e tinha uma capa cor de gelo amarrada aos ombros.O homem possuía alguns adornos nos braços,umas pulseiras douradas no formato de dragões,os olhos dos dragões,assim como os do homem, brilhavam em um azul penetrante e pareciam estar examinando o menino.

O ruivo, à direita, sentava-se em um trono muito mais simples,apenas um emaranhado de troncos de madeira, mas indiscutivelmente belo e delicado.Ele usava uma bermuda vermelha e tinha o torso exposto,deixando a mostra músculos bem torneados e uma pele mais morena do que do homem a sua esquerda.

Enquanto que o loiro sentava-se com as costas retas e as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos o ruivo sentava-se displicente ,de pernas cruzadas e encarava Naruto com um olhar feroz e caloroso ao mesmo tempo.

Na;Otou-san?!Falou novamente com as vozes partindo como que para se assegurar de que era mesmo verdade.

-Algo assim.Falou o homem loiro nunca deixando um sorriso gentil sair de sua face.

Ouviu-se de repente um pequeno "poof" e uma bolha de fumaça apareceu na frente dos tronos.

-Eu..realmente Cof,Cof não consigo Cof..me acostumar com essa maldita fumaça.Falou uma voz vinda entrecortada pela fumaça – Mas então, o que vocês querem de mim,meus senhores?

Ly:Bartimaeos!Que bom ver você de novo.Exclamou a menina em direção do esqueletinho flamejante que agora não estava mais encoberto pela fumaça.

Bar;Oh!Vejo que vocês chegaram aqui são e salvos!E com uns 20 minutos de sobra ainda até a próxima erupção interna.Falou ele sorrindo para as pessoas à porta e olhando em um estranho relógio de 6 ponteiros para ver as horas.

Na;Nem tivemos problemas com Jiro.Falou o menino que parecia ter voltado novamente a ser apenas ele e agora sorria também em direção a Bartimaeos.

Bar;um grande feito realmente, ele consegue ser realmente irritante ainda mais se você...

O pequeno Imp foi cortado por um "Huhum" vindo do rei loiro e calou a boca,virando-se novamente em direção aos tronos.

Bar;Bom,então voltando ao assunto...em que posso servi-los?Falou ele com uma pequena reverencia.

-Como você bem disse Bart,nós temos tempo de sobra.E gostaríamos de conversar com eles.Por favor avise Pui que nós vamos tomar chá na sala.

E com isso dito,o loiro se levantou junto com o ruivo e fizeram sinal para que os outros quatro os seguissem enquanto que Bartimaeos sumia com outro sonoro "poof".

------------------------------------Esconderijo da Akatsuki,Presente-------------------------

Itachi estava recostado no sofá olhando suas duas pupilas treinando em uma luta de teste e de tempos em tempos apontava um imperfeição ou algo que alguma das duas meninas estivesse fazendo errado.

Ita;Muito bem,já chega.Falou Itachi batendo palmas e entregando-lhes duas toalhas ele abriu espaço paras as meninas, que estavam totalmente exaustas, se sentarem.

Sa;Ai ai,quando que nós vamos poder atacar aquele moleque Itachi-san?Falou a menina passando a toalha no rosto secando o suor.

Ita;Breve..muito breve.Falou Itachi com uma voz perigosa e um sorrisinho no rosto geralmente inexpressivo.

Sa;Que bom,porque eu já estou começando a ficar impaciente.Falou Sakura e sem nem se importar coma opinião de Itachi recostou-se nele.

Ita;Só não deixe a impaciência afetar seu julgamento.Falou ele da maneira profunda de sempre e nem se importando com o novo peso em seu peito passou o braço por cima da menina de cabelos rosa e apoiou-o no topo do sofá.

"_Humm__...Itachi-san mudou consideravelmente.Ele está muito mais fácil de se aproximar agora.Sakura e ele estão se dando muito bem...imagino se algo a __mais acontecerá com eles." _Pensava Hinata totalmente alheia a conversa ao lado com os lábios levemente curvados na sombra de um sorriso "_Pena que eles morrerão facilmente, amor e carinho fazem você fraco.Eu não desgosto deles mas...se eles ficarem no meu caminho, mais um ou dois mortos não fará diferença" _e com esse novo pensamento em mente os lábios de Hinata curvaram-se mais formando um sorriso doentio e incrivelmente perigoso.

Sa;Hinata!Exclamou Sakura um tanto irritada.

Hi;Ãh?Sim,diga.Falou a menina saindo de seus devaneios e voltando a atenção para os dois entrelaçados no sofá.

Sa;Mou!Te chamei três vezes já,presta atenção!Mas o que eu queria dizer é,Itachi-san disse que nosso treinamento está quase chegando ao fim!Nós vamos pegar o garoto da Kyuubi logo.Falou a menina extremamente feliz.

Hi;Finalmente um pouco de movimento.Falou a menina rindo – _"Imagino por quanto mais eu terei que manter essa mentira de amiguinha dela..."_

-------------------------------------2 Dias atrás,Vila de Konoha--------------------------------

Tsu: Tracem o círculo médico e convoquem o grupo de reconstrução de órgãos.Ordenou Tsunade enquanto entrava chutando a porta e se dirigia para a maca onde Jiraya estava deitado.

Shi;Hai Tsunade-sama!Com isso a pupila saiu correndo da sala para trazer o resto dos ninjas médicos.

Tsu;Jiraya!No que você se meteu?Falou Tsunade preocupada enquanto fazia de tudo para estancar o sangramento e parar a profunda hemorragia."_Que estranho, não me lembro de Jiraya ter uma bola azul tatuada na testa...__Arrg__,agora não é hora para isso!"_

O Sannin estava ensopado de sangue e parecia alternar entre a consciência e a não consciência.

Ji; Infor-Cof Cofmações.Falou o homem enquanto tossia sangue.

Tsunade agora estava usando o ninjutsu médico para ver o quão danificado estava o interior do ero-sennin na hora em que a porta escancarou-se novamente para a entrada de mais 5 ninjas que rapidamente desenharam um símbolo no chão e foram ajudar Tsunade.

Tsu:Co-como isso é possível?Falou a Hokage totalmente espantada.

Um dos ninjas médicos se aproximou para avaliar os danos só para ficar totalmente surpreso também.

Ji;Tsunade Cof cof Ouça-me! Falou Jiraya tentando se levantar e cuspindo mais uma boa quantidade de sangue até ser empurrado de volta na maca por Tsunade.

Tsu;Quieto!É impressionante que você ainda consiga falar com a quantidade de estrago que há aqui dentro._O que eu não entendo é:Como isso pode ter acontecido se ele não tem nem ao menos um corte?"_

Ji;Tsunade,preste atenção!Falou o Sannin agora totalmente sentado e encarando firmemente a Hokage – 10 segundos.

Tsu;Dez segundos?Dez segundos o que homem?!Falou ela se irritando por seu paciente estar totalmente frustrando sua tentativa de salvá-lo.

Ji;O tempoCof que ele demorou para me destruir.

Os olhos de Jiraya foram perdendo o foco e ele caiu inconsciente na cama.Tsunade estava congelada "_Dez segundos?Não há como derrotarem ele em dez segundos!E se há,nós temos que nos preparar,aparentemente alguém muito forte esta por aí."_

Shi;Tsunade-sama!Não a tempo para ficar parada!Nós temos que parar a hemorragia,rápido!

Tsu;A,sim,claro,vamos!E como se saísse de um transe a Hokage voltou ao procedimento médico.

--------------------------------Dia seguinte,Ainda na Vila da Folha--------------------------

Shi:Então a reunião foi adiada pelo fato de Jiraya-san estar em estado crítico e a Hokage não pode abandonar o tratamento.Falou Shikamaru dando as ultimas notícias para as pessoas na sala.

Ne;Ele deve ter descoberto algo extremamente importante.Falou Neji pensativo.

Te;Tomara que sim...Falou a em geral positiva Ten-Ten um tanto cabisbaixa.

Todo o "grupo" estava ali,bem, quase todos,Naruto,Sakura e Hinata não estavam,e essa era a motivação da mais nova subdivisão da ANBU, os Akai-Ryooshi, conhecidos como os Caçadores de Vermelho.A seção encarregada da total aniquilação da Akatsuki.

A sala onde a subdivisão se situava era extremamente espaçosa e bem equipada, não faltavam fundos para a campanha dos Akai-Ryooshi, havia um quadro negro para desenho de estratégias onde Shikamaru deixara desenhado um pequeno calendário,algo como um memorial, onde ditava o dia da morte de Naruto e o desaparecimento de Sakura e Hinata.Em um outro canto um mapa de todos os países cobria boa parte de uma parede com alfinetes espetados em vários locais com informações e lembretes presos a eles para marcar lugares que já haviam sido vasculhados em vermelho e lugares a serem investigados em azul.

E bem acima da porta,em uma moldura bem modelada e com letras grandes o suficiente para que qualquer um que entrasse tivesse que ler,situava-se, como que um lema, os seguintes dizeres:"Para entrar você tem que ser bravo e forte de coração e não desistir nunca, pois esse é o nosso jeito ninja"

Ki;Então a única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar, e torcer para que Jiraya consiga sobreviver.Falou Kiba suspirando e fazendo carinho no dorso de seu enorme cachorro.

Ne;Kiba eu sei que nós temos espaço de sobra pro seu cachorro mas ele tem mania de morder as cadeiras!Ou melhor dizendo, estraçalhá-las!Falou Neji um tanto irritado.

Ki;Ah deixa de ser chato Neji!Akamaru é um bom garoto né?E com isso ele esfregou feliz a cabeça do cachorro que latiu feliz como que para concordar.

Lee;Vocês deviam relaxar mais e aproveitar o furor da juventude!Falou o menino com um fogo brilhando nos olhos e em uma paisagem de penhasco a beira mar com um por do sol atrás.

Ino;Concordo!Falou Ino feliz em ter um descanso

- Com qual parte?A do relaxar ou a do furor da juventude?Ou quem sabe os dois?Falou uma voz vinda da janela.

Shi;Sai!

Sai;Presente.Falou o menino enquanto que se balançava um pouco e com um pulo acrobático passava pela janela e caía sentado no sofá – Vocês já estão sabendo das novidades?

Tem;Se é sobre o Jiraya,sim nós estamos.Falou Ten-Ten passando um copo de chá para Sai.

Sai;Nah, não é sobre isso.Mas, minhas condolências por ele.Falou Sai um pouco triste, o menino sem sentimentos realmente havia destrancado sua emoções pela ação do loirinho e sempre que pensava nisso Sai sentia-se extremamente triste.

Ino;Mas o que é afinal?Falou Ino curiosa

Shi;Ino, sempre interessada numa fofoca.Falou Shino de um canto?

Sai;Shino!Você estava aqui?Falou Sai inocentemente.

Shi;Naum me notou.Falou Shino murmurando e com uma gota gigante na cabeça.

Sai;Bom voltando ao assunto, eu acho melhor Sasuke contar pra vocês afinal a notícia e dele não minha.Falou Sai descontraído.

Sasu;Yo!Falou Sasuke entrando pela porta.

Sai;Falando no diabo.Falou Sai com um sorriso sugestivo na direção de Sasuke que fez ele corar levemente,sem ninguém perceber além de, é claro, a pessoa que causou a leve coloração vermelha nas bochechas.

Shi;Pelo menos ele é normal e entra pela porta e não pela janela.Falou Shikamaru com a voz entediada de sempre.

Sai;Mas assim estraga toda a diversão.Falou Sai com um sorrisinho maroto.

Ino;Hai,hai mas afinal o que houve Sasuke?

Sasu;Fui promovido...

Ki;Aeww!Parabéns cara!E ai o que você é agora?Eu num sei muito bem das coisas da ANBU mas sei lá deve ter um tenente ou coisa parecida.Falou Kiba todo animado.

Sasu;Bem..na realidade a promoção foi grande demais...

Neji;Virou chefe de alguma divisão?Falou Neji interessando.

Sasu:Quase...eu bem,virei chefe da ANBU.Falou Sasuke um tanto abobado porque ainda não havia digerido a informação direito.

Lee;Da ANBU?Inteira???Falou ele impressionado

Sasu;É, bom, sim...

Neji;Incrível.

Ino;Mas,espera um instante, isso significa que você é nosso chefe?

Sasu;Não, vocês viraram uma divisão autônoma não estão mais sobre o controle da ANBU.

Shika;Bom isso não altera o nosso propósito.

Ten:É isso aí!

Sai;Vamos chutar a bunda dos Akatsukis!

E todos,agora incluindo o mais novo líder da ANBU e Sai, voltaram-se para o mapa para discutir o próximo ponto em que iriam investigar e torcendo para não ser apenas mais um alfinete vermelho no grande painel.

-------------------------------Presente,Sala do Chá,Vila da Lava----------------------------

Ly:Mas quem são vocês afinal?Falou Lyra enquanto se sentava na mesa onde estavam o bule e as xícaras.

-Bom.Falou o ruivo sentando-se também – Sou Gydaned o senhor do Vulcão.

Ly;Ahhh!Isso significa que você é meu chefe?Falou Lyra espantada

Gy;Tecnicamente sim, mas a partir do momento que eu deixo um Gydion assinar o contrato com um ninja eles são livres para fazerem o que quiserem.

Na;Então foi por isso que a Kyuubi se manifestou!Você é o pai dela não é?Pelo menos foi isso que ela mostrou pra nós nas memórias.Falou Naruto que olhava para o loiro furtivamente e só havia pego o pedaço da conversa sobre o ruivo ser Gydaned.

Gy;Sim.Falou o homem selvagem, ou deveria dizer espírito selvagem?Subitamente adotando uma expressão mais terna a menção de seu filho.

Na;E você quem é?Perguntou Naruto para o loiro "_Esse cara me da uma sensação tão..nostálgica.._._mas eu nunca o vi antes,como isso é possível?"_

-Eu bem...sou um jutsu de seu pai Naruto, sou um jutsu de compromisso.Falou o loiro enquanto que servia o chá para os outros e para si.

Ly;A,sim tudo faz sentido agora,um jutsu de compromisso...Mas,refresque a minha memória,o que é isso mesmo?Falou Lyra constrangida por não saber o que era.

Gy;É um jutsu que uma pessoa faz antes de morrer,né Yamato?Falou novamente o ruivo enquanto atacava sem a menor cerimônia os biscoitinhos que tinham em um prato ao lado do bule.

Ya;Sim, eu sou idêntico ao seu pai em todos os sentidos..eu só não sou ele mesmo.Falou o loiro com uma voz triste.

Ly;Mas porque o pai do Naruto criaria um sósia?Falou Lyra que também atacava os biscoitos.

Ya:Esse jutsu só pode ser feito por alguém que deixou algum assunto inacabado,coisa que o seu pai fez Naruto...Ele não pode te guiar na linhagem avançada.Por isso no ultimo momento de sua vida,logo após ter selado o filho de Gy em você ele fez o jutsu de compromisso e me mandou para cá,para esperar pelo seu retorno.

Ly;Viu!Seu pai não te abandonou afinal.Falou Lyra sorrindo abertamente, durante os poucos anos em que eles conviveram ela tinha aprendido sobre seu passado e sobre a dor que o menino sentia por não saber quem era ou onde estava o seu pai.A conclusão chegada de que ele havia sido abandonado.

Na:Ureshii.Falou o menino também sorrindo feliz.

O loiro se levantou e prendeu o menino em um forte abraço.

Ya;Pode não significar muito de uma mera cópia de seu pai mas acho que você estava precisando disso após tantos anos.Falou Yamato feliz.

Na;Não,realmente..significa muito,obrigado.Falou o menino com lágrimas nos olhos.

Gy:Ele anda te tratando bem né Lyra?Ele num é um daqueles ninjas depravados?Falou o ruivo demonstrando preocupação pela menina.

Ly;Nah..só um pouquinho né,animal-kun?Falou Lyra implicante como sempre resultando em mais uma série de novas colorações de vermelho nas bochechas de Naruto e grandes risadas dos outros dois a mesa.

Na;O que houve com Jiro?Perguntou,novamente tomando conta, a voz profunda da Kyuubi.

Gy;Bom..depois que você e Hachi foram chamados por aquele homem ele entrou em Bersek e tentou acabar com os humanos dizendo que era culpa deles que vocês tinham ido embora e o abandonado.Falou o Senhor do Vulcão um tanto irritado.

Ya;Antes que ele pudesse fazer algum dano nós tivemos que prendê-lo e ele virou meio que um teste para chegar até essa sala.Falou Yamato pensativo.

Gy;Se o soltássemos ele provavelmente iria fazer uma matança na humanidade.Eu não o culpo sabe, ele realmente pensou que os humanos tinham matado vocês e queria vingança e eu..não podia matá-lo, afinal é meu filho.Falou o ruivo com uma mistura de tristeza e ternura.

Na;Bom agora que ele sabe que eu estou vivo ele deve se acalmar.Falou a voz da Kyuubi – E estou realmente feliz de vê-lo novamente oyaji!

Gy;Eu também estou feliz em vê-lo, daqui a alguns anos vai ser o retorno de Hachi para cá, você devia vir aqui para vê-lo,quantos anos vocês não se encontram?200,100?

Ly;Ressurreição?Como assim?Falou Lyra confusa.

Na;A cada centenário os filhos do Senhor do Vulcão retornam.Independente da morte do homem que fez o Gattai no Jutsu com Hachi,ele vai voltar no centenário seguinte.

Na;Isso é bom k!Assim não precisamos nos preocupar quando eu morrer!Você pelo menos não vai ser arrastado junto.Falou Naruto com a voz normal agora

Na;Você estava preocupado comigo?Falou novamente a voz da Kyuubi

Na;Mas é claro.Falou o menino

Ly;Você sabe que é extremamente estranho ver você conversando com você mesmo né?Falou a menina coçando a cabeça.

O comentário resultou em mais uma rodada de risadas que foram interrompidas pelo conhecido poof e a figura do pequeno Imp sentado em cima da mesa.

Na;Bartimaeos!Pelo menos de um oi!Exclamou o menino

Bar;Faltam 10 minutos.

E tão rápido como apareceu o Imp saiu deixando irritado o menino que o havia cumprimentado.

Na;O que há com ele?Nem para mais pra dizer oi agora?Parece até que está nos evitando.Falou o menino emburrado

Lyra foi consolar o menino, o que significava mais implicâncias, então não viu o olhar furtivo de entendimento dado entre o ruivo e o loiro.O ruivo deu um passo à frente e com um golpe de mestre e bem localizado na nuca,botou o menino inconsciente.

Ly;Hei!O que você ta fazendo?Falou a menina que já ia avançar sobre Gydaned.

A menina foi parada por um soco na barriga que também a deixou inconsciente e seu agressor,Yamato, pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu para uma porta ao lado.

Gy;Bart!Cuide dos guias,leve-os para fora do vulcão para que não atrapalhem.

Novamente o Poof foi ouvido e Bartimaeos reapareceu com dois capangas maiores que ergueram Nina e Jin e foram na direção de outra porta.

Ji;Mas..o que está..?

Gy;Ele está recobrando a consciência,rápido com isso tirem eles logo daqui.Falou Gydaned apressado.

- 5 minutos restantes!Soou uma voz na sala.

Gy;Eu já não tinha mandado pararem de usar Vagantes!Eles vão acabar morrendo assim...

Ya;Você é muito gentil pra alguém tão selvagem sabia?Falou Yamato brincando

Gy;Arrg,cala boca e vamos logo com isso.Falou o ruivo irritado dirigindo-se a porta em que Yamato entrara e da qual acabara de voltar.

Os dois passaram pela porta e seguiram por um corredor dando na sala mais quente em que você poderia estar no momento.Eles estavam no centro do vulcão e a lava borbulhava abaixo deles, em um pilar no meio do poço de magma estava deitada uma menina inconsciente.Gydaned deitou Naruto no chão e removeu kunais, cordas e todos os tipos de utensílios que o menino possuía,inclusive as luvas.Jogou um copo de água na cara do menino e se afastou para deixá-lo respirar.

Na;Onde eu estou?Falou ele atordoado.

Ya;No centro do vulcão.E eu sugiro que você se apresse.

Na;Como?Falou ele se levantando e olhando para o pilar de pedra – Lyra!!

Ya;Use o verdadeiro espírito de um ninja da lava Naruto!O loiro virou-se e passou pela porta.

Gy;Boa sorte kozo!E bem vindo,ao Inicio do Fim!

O homem fez meia volta e passou pela porta trancando-a atrás de si.

Traduções:

Kozo:moleque

Bersek:Estado de raiva onde alguém perde total controle de si próprio.


	21. Capítulo 22 C'est Fini

**Cap. 23- ****C'est****Fini**

_Retrospectiva XD_

_Na;Onde eu estou?Falou ele atordoado._

_Ya__;No centro do vulcão.E eu sugiro que você se apresse._

_Na;Como?Falou ele se levantando e olhando para o pilar de pedra – Lyra!!_

_Ya__;Use o verdadeiro espírito de um ninja da lava Naruto!O loiro virou-se e passou pela porta._

_Gy__;Boa sorte __kozo__!E bem vindo,ao Inicio do Fim!_

_O homem fez __meia__ volta e passou pela porta trancando-a atrás de si._

Na:Lyra!!!Acorde Lyra!Berrou o menino ao mesmo tempo em que esmurrava a porta tentando abri-la.

O corpo continuou inerte no pilar de pedra sem mostrar nenhum sinal de que tinha ouvido os gritos desesperados do menino.

"_Pense rápido Naruto,você tem qu__e pegar ela e sair daqui, __a erupção vai c__omeçar daqui a pouco e a lava já__ está começando a subir...Aquele maldito!Como ele pode se chamar de ajudante do meu pai,eles nos trancou aqui para morrer cremados!" _Pensava o menino enquanto andava de um lado para o outro,nas limitações da pequena plataforma onde estava, tentando achar uma solução para o problema.

Na;Ok, primeiro:Chegar até a Lyra!Falou o menino _"Pensar em voz alta me faz me sentir um pouco mas confiante então vamos continuar assim"_

O menino fez os inns necessários e gritou o nome do jutsu.

Na;Kage Bunshin!

_"Mas ora,será que eu fiz o jutsu errado?" _Pensava Naruto enquanto olhava ao redor vendo que nenhum clone havia parecido,decidindo tentar novamente.

Na;Kage Bunshin!Falou o menino fazendo novamente os símbolos e dando novamente em nada.

-Você não pode usar jutsus aqui meu caro.Falou uma voz do ar

Na:Quem está aí?Mostre-se.Falou o menino girando e olhando todas as direções,mas não havia ninguém.

-Pensei que você tivesse prestado atenção na explicação de Bartimaeos,isso é só uma mensagem garoto.Ou melhor,várias já que você está me fazendo perder tempo mandando vários Vagantes para te responder kozo!

Com isso o menino calou a boca e esperou que quem quer que estivesse mandando a mensagem falasse,talvez desse alguma pista de como sair dali.

-Nessa sala não se podem usar jutsus,é a sala onde tudo se inicia e tem seu fim, nas entranhas do vulcão.Você deve conquistar o direito do fogo.

Na:Direito do fogo?Como assim sua...err...sua coisa sem corpo?!Falou o menino irritado

-Coisa sem corpo?Bom não vou nem responder a isso.E também não vou te ajudar.

Na:Então o que tu tá fazendo aqui?Me fazendo perder tempo?Num ta vendo que nós estamos meio que numa pressa?!Berrou o menino de volta

-Olha,como estamos nervosinhos.Falou a voz com desdém – Vou te dar apenas uma dica moleque,o Fogo é baseado nas suas emoções e ele serve apenas a um mestre digno.Pense bem, o que você fará com essa informação que te dei?Falou a voz e enquanto falava ela foi diminuindo de tom até que no final era praticamente inaudível,como se a dona estivesse se afastando.

"_É,o que eu vou fazer com essa informação?" _Refletia o menino tentando achar alguma saída para os problemas.

--------------------------------Hospital de Konoha--------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sai e Ino caminhavam em direção à sala onde Jiraya estava ainda em estado de risco papeando normalmente.

Sa:Espero que ele se recupere logo.Falou Sasuke com um suspiro preocupado

Sai:Relaxa Jiraya é forte além de a Hokage ser uma ótima médica.Falou Sai confortando o outro com uma mão no ombro.

Ino:Aiai vocês dois...Falou Ino dando risadinhas,aparentemente a única até agora a notar o relacionamento dos dois.

Sai:Não posso evitar,como você já sabe sobre nós, não precisamos ser discretos.Falou Sai dando uma piscadela para Sasuke.

Sasu:Shiu!Falou o menino sussurrando.

Ino:Você só ta falando assim porque ta com vergonha.Falou a menina entrando no jogo,provoque o Sasuke.

Sasu:Não!Silencio.Falou ele botando o dedo antes na frente dos lábios para indicar que eles fechassem a boca e depois apontando para Tsunade e um ninja médico a frente da porta da sala de operações.

Os três se calaram e apuraram os ouvidos para ver do que se tratava a conversa.

Tsu:Acho que é o máximo que podemos fazer Ryou.Falou Tsunade com a voz cansada.

Ry:Sim Tsunade-sama,espero que de para recolher a informação antes.Falou ele com uma voz triste.

Tsu:Só temos que manter um pouco mais os jutsus.Eu queria poder ter feito mais.Falou Tsunade com lágrimas ameaçando a cair.

Ry:Nós não podemos fazer nada Tsunade-sama,se pelo menos os órgãos vitais não estivessem tão despedaçados.Não consigo acreditar como isso aconteceu,parece que foram destruídos de dentro para fora.Falou ele pensativo.

Tsu:É isso que vamos tentar descobrir agora,vamos nos apressar antes que ele não tenha mais forças para falar.Falou Tsunade de cabeça baixa e os dois voltaram a entrar na sala de cirurgia.

Sasuke que estava mais na ponta da curva onde estavam virou-se para trás com os olhos numa mistura de choque e tristeza olhando para os dois atrás de si.

Sasu:Vocês...ouviram isso?Perguntou ele com a voz um tanto rouca.

Sai respondeu com um sim triste enquanto Ino só deu um aceno de cabeça,algumas lágrimas caindo em sua bochecha.

Sasuke se levantou da posição agachada em que estava enquanto os outros se levantavam também.

Sai:Ainda bem que o Naruto não está mais entre nós.Falou Sai triste.

Ino:É,acho que ele iria surtar.Falou Ino entre pequenos soluços e limpando o rosto.

Sasu:Vocês sabem o que a morte de Jiraya significa?Falou Sasuke de repente sério enquanto olhava o horizonte pela janela.

Sai:Tsunade é a última Sannin de Konoha.Falou Sai sério também.

Ino;O que significa que...Falou Ino mas foi antecipada por Sasuke.

Sasu:A balança de poder entre as vilas está desigual,Konoha enfraqueceu.Falou Sasuke gravemente.

------------------------------Vila da Lava--------------------------------

No exato momento o menino mal sabia do estado fatal de seu sensei,muito menos da futura situação caótica na vila que novamente poderia ser alvos de guerras e conflitos.Naruto havia formado um plano,arriscado mais engenhoso, que ou o levaria a uma morte dolorosa na lava abaixo ou ao centro do pilar acima onde Lyra estava desmaiada.

Na:Yoshi! Esta tudo pronto.Falou o menino continuando com a tática da voz alta.

O pilar ficava mais ou menos a uns 300 metros da pequena plataforma onde o menino estava,fazendo com que a opção do pulo fosse impossível.No curto espaço de tempo que o menino levou para refletir sobre o que fazer a lava já havia subido drasticamente e estava a apenas um 100 metros da plataforma onde o menino estava.Ele precisava agir rapidamente.

Naruto respirou fundo viro-se para a parede e correu em direção a ela preparando um soco poderoso.O soco do menino soltou um enorme naco da parede de pedra do comprimento dos braços do menino mas mais larga.

Na:Isso!Não acredito que deu certo,acho que eu sou mas forte do que pensava...Bom agora vamos continuar.Falou o menino com um sorriso estampado na cara nem ligando para a mão vermelha.

O menino afastou-se da parede e investiu novamente contra ela socando novamente agora outro ponto tirando outra lasca relativamente do tamanho da primeira da crosta de pedra.O processo continuou até o menino retirar 6 nacos fora da pedra e após tantos socos a mão direita dele sangrava abertamente

Na:acho que já é o suficiente.Falou o menino lambendo distraído o sangue da mão – Agora:Ao próximo passo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a voz de antes voltou a retumbar pelo vulcão quase matando o menino de susto.

-Opa, eu esqueci de dar um recado,você só irá conseguir concentrar chakra por uns 5 segundos nessa sala,então nem pense em tentar ir pelas paredes kozo.Falou a voz e tão rapidamente quanto chegou,foi-se.

Na:Esse cara quer me matar do coração,onde já se viu dar um susto desses em alguém que corre perigo de vida?.Berrou o menino frustrado,esperando que o dono da voz pudesse ouvi-lo para poder xingá-lo – Bom,eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar discutindo.

Naruto equilibrou os seis pedaços um acima do outro,nem mesmo se importando com o imenso peso das pedras, e fez o que muitos diriam ser loucura,pulou da plataforma indo em queda livre para a lava fervente logo abaixo.

"_Tomara que de certo,tomara que de certo,tomara que de certo." _Pensava o menino fervorosamente.

Naruto soltou uma das pedras e colocou-a abaixo de seus pés criando algo como uma pequena plataforma e esperou pelo impacto na lava,tentando reduzi-lo ao máximo para que o magma não espirrasse.Assim que o menino caiu na lava a pedra começou a afundar e ele pulou para frente o mais longe possível até a força da gravidade puxá-lo para baixo e ele novamente botar uma pedra embaixo dos pés e esperar o impacto.

Na:Uhuuuul!È isso aí,já tou chegando Lyra!Berrou o menino feliz com o feito e continuou repetindo-o até pular na sexta e última pedra.

Quando o menino estava ainda no ar do quinto pulo ele percebeu que a distância não daria,estava perto mas não o suficiente para um pulo.Ele havia feito um erro de calculo e precisaria de mais uma pedra.Ele olhou para trás para ver se conseguiria voltar mas apenas a pedra anterior permanecia ainda flutuando,as outras já haviam sido consumidas pelo magma borbulhante.

Na:E agora o q eu faço?Falou o menino para si mesmo enquanto tentava encontrar uma saída para o problema e teria de ser rápido, porque a pedra estava sendo corroída a uma velocidade incrível.

---------------------------------------Fronteiras do País do Fogo-------------------------------

Li:Agora vocês são oficialmente membros da Akatsuki meninas.Falou o líder enquanto dava os famosos casacos negros com nuvens vermelhas às duas.

Sa:Arigatou Líder-san e a você também Itachi-san.Falou Sakura totalmente hiperativa,única característica que não foi apagada com o jutsu, para a infelicidade da nova Hinata.

Hi:E qual é a missão?Falou Hinata, irritada com a atitude de Sakura mas não deixando transparecer nem em suas feições ou em sua voz.

Li:Preciso mesmo dizer?Achar o garoto da Kyuubi,e trazê-lo para mim.Falou o líder com uma voz perigosa.

Ita:Partam hoje à noite e infiltrem-se na vila de Konoha e esperem o retorno do menino.Pra onde quer que ele tenha ido ele irá voltar com certeza, ainda mais que agora meu caro irmãozinho virou líder da ANBU...as notícias voam rápido.Aonde quer que ele esteja ele saberá.

--------------------------------------------Sexta Pedra,Vulcão-----------------------------------

Naruto,obviamente, não sabia de absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo no mundo lá fora e ainda tentava sair da enrascada em que se metera.A pedra agora estava tão perto de afundar que quando bolhas de lava estouravam muito perto,respingavam nos tornozelos do menino criando queimaduras, pequenas mas dolorosas.

Na:Eu devo estar ficando louco mas...Falou o menino em voz alta após ter uma idéia.

O menino deu mais um pulo com força como se sua dependesse disso,coisa que de fato dependia, tentando ir o mas longe possível.Mesmo com o imenso pulo o menino ficara ainda a uns 10 passos do pilar de pedra,era hora de por o plano em ação.Ele concentrou o chakra nos pés e se lançou em uma corrida desenfreada pela lava.

_"5"_Contou mentalmente o menino, com 2 passos dados.

"_4"_Mais dois passos

_"3"_O menino desequilibrou-se e perdeu um pouco de tempo dando apenas um passo

"_2__Arrg__ não vai dar tempo!"_Mais dois passos.

"_1"_Naruto acelerou o máximo que pode andando quase três passos,faltava pouco mais uns 2 passos e ele chegaria à base do pilar.

"_0"_

O controle do chakra acabou quando o menino estava dando o último passo com o pé direito no ar e o esquerdo ainda em cima da lava.O menino fez um último esforço atirando-se para frente e agarrando firmemente na rocha do pilar com as mãos e posicionando o pé direito em uma cavidade.

Na:Consegui!Falou o menino triunfante.

Sem parar para descansar ele começou a escalar o pilar, tendo q usar como apoio apenas as mãos e o pé direito, o esquerdo estava extremamente queimado após o breve contato com a lava.Não demorou muito para o menino chegar ao topo onde Lyra estava deitada e ele saiu correndo em uma perna só e ajoelhou-se ao lado da ainda desacordada amiga.

Na:Lyra!Ei acorda.Falou o menino dando tapinhas na bochecha da menina.

Aos poucos Lyra foi dando reação de vida e lentamente abriu os olhos e ergue-se para ficar sentada.

Ly:Naruto?Onde nós estamos?E porque você ta todo suado e sujo de fuligem?Não,melhor..porque está tanto calor aqui?Falou a menina totalmente desorientada e como que para enfatizar a última frase se abanou com a mão.

Na:Acho que o fato de nós estarmos dentro de um vulcão responde todas as suas perguntas.Falou o menino com uma voz cansada,finalmente sentando-se para olhar o estrago no pé esquerdo.

Lyra levantou-se alarmada e foi até a borda do pilar olhando diretamente para baixo soltando um grito surpreso.

Na:Nós temos que descobrir como sair daqui.Falou o menino, por incrível que pareça, calmo.

Ly:Primeiro nós temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto ao seu pé!Exclamou a menina que havia voltado para o lado de Naruto e olhava para o pé esquerdo dele a pele e carne estavam bastante torradas e com diversas bolhas indicando uma queimadura de terceiro grau.

Na:Não da para usar jutsus aqui,então nada daqueles jutsus médicos básicos que Kyle-sensei nos ensinou.

Ly:Isso é um problema...então vamos apenas cobrir a ferida pra não entrar impurezas.Falou a menina e quando terminou de falar refletiu por alguns segundos e se resolveu.

Na:Ei Lyra! O que diabos você ta fazendo?Falou Naruto fazendo um twist no chão e virando as costas pra Lyra.

Ly:Arranjando seu estancamento.Falou a menina e como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, terminou de puxar a camisa pela cabeça.

Na:Baka!Falou o menino corando.

Ly:Ahh!Naruto...Hentai!Falou a menina que finalmente havia entendido o porque da atitude do menino e resolveu provocá-lo.

Na:Chigau!Falou o menino e revertendo o twist virou-se rapidamente novamente de frente pra Lyra pra se defender das acusações e rapidamente tampando os olhos quando se lembrou do porque de ter virado.

Ly:Relaxa seu bobo.Falou a menino tirando as mãos dele da frente dos olhos.

Na:Lyra não!Falou o menino relutante não querendo baixar a mão._"Abaixa a mão teu idiota.Não!Abaixa logo!Não!Como você pode perder uma chance __dessas?!__Arrg__, ela ta começando a me fazer mal..estou até falando comigo mesmo agora"_

Lyra que estava completamente alheia à batalha interna de Naruto finalmente conseguiu abaixar a mão do garoto.

Na:Ahh...Falou o menino com uma mistura de desapontamento e alívio.

Ly:Viu seu baka!Eu tava com outra camisa por baixo.Falou a menina rindo da cara de Naruto.

NA:Urusei!Da logo essa camisa pra eu fazer a atadura.Falou o menino corando de vergonha e olhando pra baixo para prender o pé com a camisa."_Essa menina quer que meu rosto seja permanentemente vermelho?!"_

Ly:Enquanto que você se enfaixa eu vou dar uma olhada para ver como nós vamos sair daqui.Falou a menina se levantando e indo de borda a borda do pilar olhando em todos os lugares para uma saída enquanto que Naruto terminava a atadura.Quando o mesmo finalmente terminou,foi até onde Lyra estava.

Na:Terminei.Falou o menino,ainda andando em uma perna só.

Ly:Que bom minha múmia.Falou Lyra fazendo graça.

Na:Lyra!Exclamou o menino.

Ly:Alguém tem que aumentar o ânimo não?Falou a menina totalmente alto-astral.

Na:Sim,mas você descobriu uma saída?Perguntou o menino esperançoso.

Ly:Sim!Falou a menina e ergueu o dedo indicador apontando para o teto.

Na:E como você sugere que nós cheguemos lá em cima Lyra?Falou o menino alarmado.

Lyra havia apontado para o topo do vulcão onde havia um pequena abertura por onde a lava eventualmente sairia quando subisse até o topo.

Ly:Eu sugiro...que nós pulemos.Falou ela como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Na:Pulemos?Pra baixo?Num lago de lava fervente?Falou o menino boquiaberto _"Pronto,acho que bateram na cabeça dela forte demais,ela enlouqueceu de vez."_

Ly:Sim.Afirmou Lyra sem a menor incerteza – E como que para demonstrar que sua teoria iria dar certo resolveu desenhar um esquema na pedra.Ela fez a unha do dedo indicador crescer e ficar igual as da sua forma de tigre e começou a desenhar na pedra.

Na:A...entendo.Nós tomamos distância e pulamos e na queda nós ajeitamos a trajetória para ir pra frente e talvez de pra nós chegarmos até a parede e nos segurarmos.O problema é,será que o espaço de queda é suficiente pra nós chegarmos à parede?Falou o menino enquanto observava o diagrama.

Ly:Não sei,mas acho q se eu pular na forma de tigre nós conseguiremos.E olhe.Falou Lyra apontando para um dos lados do pilar,contrário ao de onde o menino tinha vindo – Ali a distância é menor entre a parede e o pilar.

Na:Realmente..

Ly:Foi assim que você chegou aqui Naruto?Perguntou Lyra curiosa.

Na:Não, não pensei nisso na hora mas acredito que a distância da queda não teria sido suficiente,lá é muito mais afastado.Bom, vamos nos concentrar em sair daqui primeiro antes que a lava suba demais e a queda seja encurtada.Depois eu te conto como cheguei.Falou o menino pensativo.

Ly:Ok.Falou Lyra mudando de forma para tigre – Suba nas minhas costas,com esse pé você não vai conseguir se segurar na parede,mesmo quando eu mudar de forma pra me agarrar na parede não solte ouviu?!Falou Lyra séria.

Na:Wakarimashita!Falou o menino e subiu nas costas de Lyra.

Ly:Vamos nós.Falou o tigre dando a maior distância possível e correndo em alta velocidade saltando na pontinha da pedra e se atirando vulcão a baixo.

Na:Lyra!Incline a cabeça e o corpo o máximo que puder para nós irmos na direção da parede.Falou o menino inclinando-se também

Lyra vez como Naruto havia dito e se ajeitou._"Não vai dar,estamos caindo muito rápido."_

Lyra:Naruto,segure-se!Falou Lyra e voltou à forma de menina, a velocidade com que caíam diminuindo rapidamente com a diferença de peso.

Na:Estamos quase lá Lyra.Falou Naruto

Ly:Naruto! A lava!Falou a menina que estava olhando para baixo.

Na:Vai dar tempo!Falou ele decidido e esticou mas o corpo.

Eles finalmente alcançaram a parede a alguns metros da lava e Lyra se segurou firme a parede tendo que suportar o peso da queda dos dois,deslizando um pouco para baixo mas nunca soltando.

Ly:Conseguimos!Falou Lyra feliz.

Na:Ainda não,ainda temos de escalar até lá encima.Falou o menino soltando-se das costas de Lyra e se posicionando na parede de pedra ao lado dela – Agora que começa a parte difícil.Falou ele e olhou para cima,para uma subida de mais de 800 metros em rocha,num calor insuportável e ainda com um pé machucado"_Desanimador"_

Ly:Bah, se a gente conseguiu fazer aquela loucura,a gente consegue encarar uma escaladinha.Falou a menina dando uma piscadela para Naruto.

Na:Hehe!Ok,vamos nessa!_"É impressionante como ela sempre consegue levantar meu animo.__"_

Os dois começaram a dura escalada sempre acelerando e com a lava em seu encalço a dupla mal tinha tempo para pequenas paradas de descanso.Após alguns minutos de puro esforço físico, algumas escorregadelas e vários cortes nas mãos Naruto e Lyra estavam chegando ao topo e à única saída.

Na:Lyra,vamos parar um pouco,eu estou muito cansado não consigo mais subir nesse ritmo.Falou o menino ofegante e completamente exausto.

Ly:Ok,mas só por algum tempo hein?Falou a menina preocupada com o estado do amigo.

Na:Obrigado.Falou ele com um sorriso cansado e os olhos um pouco serrados

Ly:Mas diz a verdade,você queria que eu estivesse só com aquela camisa não?Falou a menina voltando a atitude provocante e apontando para a camisa no pé do menino.

Na:Pra dizer a verdade,metade de mim queria...Falou o menino sincero

Ly:Echi.Falou ela fingindo uma cara de ofendida.

Na:Talvez eu seja mesmo.Falou o menino com voz fraca.

"_Isso não é bom...ele nunca concorda comigo e nem mesmo ficou corado..."_Pensou Lyra com preocupação crescente.

Ly:Vamos continuar,estamos só a alguns metros.Falou ela esperançosa,faltava muito pouco mesmo, eles já podiam sentir um pouco do ar puro vindo lá de fora.

Na:Eu to com sono Lyra.Falou o menino piscando como se fosse dormir.

Ly:Animal-kun!Não desista agora,falta muito pouco.Falou Lyra encorajando o menino – Vem, sobe nas minhas costas eu te carrego no finalzinho.

O menino fez como era mandado nem pensando em objetar no estado de cansaço em que estava e subiu nas costa da amiga,segurando-se nos ombros dela.Lyra agora tinha que subir com o peso dos dois.Assim como ao menino,o treinamento dos pesos os havia fortalecido,mas o peso de Naruto mas também o peso das munhequeiras e tornozeleiras dos dois era algo realmente pesado.

Ly:Segura firme Naruto.Falou a menina e continuou subindo.

Os olhos de Naruto aos poucos foram fechando, cedendo à exaustão e eventualmente o aperto que o mantinha nas costa de Lyra cedeu.Ele teria caído se os reflexos rápidos da menina não a tivessem feito virar e segurar o menino com umas das mãos enquanto que com a outra segurava na borda da abertura que eles tentavam chegar.

Com o tranco da queda segurada por Lyra o menino acordou do estado sonolento em que estava e percebeu que estava dependurado e que a amiga fazia o maior esforço para manter a ele e ela presos a borda para não caírem.

Na:Lyra...você tem que soltar.Falou ele com um sorriso triste.

Ly:Que?Não!Naruto me da sua outra mão!Falou a menina alarmada.

Na:Lyra você não vai conseguir erguer a nós dois,solta!

Ly:Não!

Na:Agora!Falou o menino

Ly:Como você espera que eu te solte Naruto?Você faz parte de mim!Falou Lyra firme de sua decisão de não soltar.

Na:Se você não vai me soltar,eu vou.Falou o menino com um convencido e com a outra mão que não estava sendo segurada por Lyra deu um tapa na mão da menina fazendo-a soltar.

Ly:Naruto não!Falou a menina tentando pegar novamente a mão dele,mas ele já estava fora de alcance.

Na:Adeus.Falou o menino se deixando cair.

-------------------------------------------Vila de Konoha-----------------------------------------

Sasu:Mangetsu?Falou Sasuke confuso_"__Lua cheia?"_.

Sai:Não foi a Akatsuki?Falou Sai também confuso.

Tsu:Não,não foi.Aparentemente existe uma nova organização a solta, muito mais poderosa e perigosa que a Akatsuki.Falou Tsunade séria.

Ki:Mas quem são eles afinal?Ex-Akatsuki?Falou Kiba.

Tsu:Pior...eles são ninjas deserdados também.Falou Tsunade mas foi cortada.

Ino:Então eles não devem ser mais fortes que a Akatsuki!Vamos acabar com eles também depois que nós exterminarmos a outra.Falou Ino decidida,nem ligando para a explosão que Tsunade certamente daria por ter sido interrompida.

Tsu:Não Ino.Falou Tsunade,por incrível que pareça calma – Eles são ninjas deserdados...das vilas primordiais.

Sasu:Mas Konoha não é a vila mais antiga?Falou Sasuke ficando mais confuso do que antes.

Tsu:Bruma,Lava,Floresta,Montanha e Trovão,essas são as vilas mais antigas e que também foram a muito esquecidas e perdidas.Não se sabia a entrada pra nenhuma delas,nem mesmo se ainda andam treinando ninjas.Agora sabemos,as vilas estavam ainda vivas,e ninjas poderosos com habilidades nunca vistas ameaçam a segurança de todos os países.O círculo na testa de Jiraya era um aviso,era uma lua Crescente...

Chou:E daí que é uma lua crescente?Falou Chouji entre cracks de mastigação de batatinhas.

Shi: Porque é a lua que precede a lua Cheia...

---------------------------------------------------Vulcão------------------------------------------

"_Pelo menos a Lyra vai conseguir se salvar" _Pensava o menino enquanto caía em direção a lava.De repente ele sentiu um toque no braço.

Na:Lyra?!Falou ele abrindo os olhos antes fechados para ver a menina cara a cara com ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ly:Baka!baka!baka!Falou a menina enquanto socava o peito e ombros do menino – Quem disse que você podia se jogar assim?E ainda mais ir sem mim?Falou a menina ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Na:O que você ta fazendo aqui?Você quer morrer também Lyra?!Falou o menino incrédulo enquanto sentia lágrimas ameaçando a sair de seus olhos.

Ly:E daí?Se você vai,eu também vou!Falou a menina com o olhar firme,mesmo com as lágrimas que rolavam por sua testa,afinal eles estavam em queda de cabeça para baixo.

Na:Você gosta tanto assim de mim é?Falou ele com um sorriso triste.

Ly:Não deu pra perceber que eu te amo,animal-kun?Falou a menina dando uma risadinha nervosa.

A cabeça do menino estava à mil e ele fechou os olhos de pura emoção "_Ela me ama!Ela me ama!Mas pena que eu não me toquei disso antes,é certo nós __dois ficarmos juntos?Como eu consigo ficar feliz numa hora dessas?Naruto seu idota!__" _A cabeça borbulhante de pensamentos do menino ficou totalmente vazia quando ele sentiu uma sensação quente e macia contra seus lábios.Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os estonteantes olhos dourados,tão conhecidos, da amiga.Eles agora haviam adquirido uma nova luz,uma felicidade tão inebriante e tão intoxicante quanto o sabor dos lábios dela nos dele.

Com a queda livre já completamente esquecida o menino se atreveu a perguntar.

Na:Onde você aprendeu sobre isso?Falou ele se referindo ao fato de que,um espírito do fogo não poderia saber que encostar os lábios era uma demonstração de afeto.

Ly:Livros.Falou ela e pela primeira fez em muito tempo,corou.

Na:Então é por isso que você some em algumas noites.Falou o menino que antes ficava triste com os sumiços da amiga,agora estava totalmente agradecido por eles.

Ly:Kyle disse que eu tinha que aprender mais sobre os costumes humanos então eu.

A frase nunca chegou ao fim porque o menino puxou-a para mais perto e cobriu novamente os lábios dela com os seus. Lyra fechou os olhos, totalmente feliz com a sensação e Naruto resolveu avançar mais um passo.

Lyra sentiu um língua pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca e aceitou de bom grado a entrada incerta e um tanto tímida da língua do menino em sua boca,por causa da inexperiência dos dois lados os dois foram guiados por instintos acariciando com as línguas toda e qualquer parte possível da boca um do outro lutando por espaço e dominância.

O beijo finalmente teve que chegar a um fim pois nenhum dos lados agüentava mais a falta de oxigênio e Lyra lentamente abriu os olhos.Os olhos dourados de Lyra encararam os de Naruto,uma cor tão familiar, tão idêntica aos de seus próprios, dourado olhou fundo em dourado e os dois entrelaçaram os lábios para um último beijo antes de impactarem na lava fervente.

* * *

Omake!

Naruto – Ei ei ei!Que história é essa de matar a gente autora?

Luka – É só pra dar um drama na história!

Naruto- Nem pense em matar a gente justamente agora que eu consegui que ela me beijasse!Você também ta enrolando isso ao mó tempão bakaluka! Ta um porrada na cabeça da autora

Luka – Ittai!É que eu não sou boa escrevendo coisas românticas.Se esconde atrás da pilastra

Naruto – Além de demorar um mês pra atualizar,um MÊS!Você ainda MATA a gente?E fica só nos beijos também!Faz algo mais!

Luka –Hentai.E não vem com gritaria pra cima de mim!Você tem que dar graças a Deus que eu não botei vocês com roupa de chakra nesse capítulo senão vocês estariam peladinhos.E não me tenta que senão eu faço a Lyra parar de gostar de você!

Naruto – Me perdoe ó venerável autora.Eu juro solenemente que eu não vou falar mais nada.Faz reverência

Lyra – Huhum...você vai o que autora?

Luka – Ly-ly-ra!

Lyra – Nem pense em me separar do Animal-kun Olha assassino,On

Luka –Sim Senhora!

Lyra:Agora vai escrever umas cenas mais quentes que é isso que o povo quer!

Luka – Hai! Corre pro computador desvairadamente

Naruto – Eu te amo Olhinho de cachorro feliz

Omake Ends /

Traduções:

C'est Fini:É o Fim,em francês

Omake: Bônus

Ittai: Ai

Kozo;Moleque

Yoshi:Ok

Arigatou:Obrigado

Baka:Bobo,Idiota

Hetan/Ecchi:Pervertido

Chigau:Errado!

Wakarimashita:Entendido


	22. Capítulo 23 Contato Imediato

**Capítulo 22 –Contato Imediato**

_Retrospectiva_

O beijo finalmente teve que chegar a um fim, pois nenhum dos lados agüentava mais a falta de oxigênio e Lyra lentamente abriu os olhos. Os olhos dourados de Lyra encararam os de Naruto,uma cor tão familiar, tão idêntica aos de seus próprios, dourado olhou fundo em dourado e os dois entrelaçaram os lábios para um último beijo antes de impactarem na lava fervente.

"_Onde eu estou? A última coisa que eu me lembro foi eu e Lyra caindo na lava depois de termos..."_ Naruto não conseguiu conter a vermelhidão em suas bochechas ao se lembrar do beijo. "_Mas então nós deveríamos ter morrido. Aqui é o céu?"_

O menino que até então estava de olhos fechados os abriu, não fazendo diferença nenhuma. O lugar estava escuro como a noite, sendo impossível enxergar qualquer coisa. O preto era tão denso que o menino nem via a si próprio.

Na:Lyra!Consegue me ouvir?Berrou o menino em meio à escuridão.

Ly:Naruto!!Você está bem?_Nós_ estamos bem?Não enxergo nada, se duvidar eu fiquei cega. Gritou de volta a menina meio na brincadeira.

Na:Lyra!E isso é hora de fazer gracinhas?Falou o menino sério, mas rindo um pouco.

Ly:Depois de toda aquela ação que você me proporcionou eu tenho que estar um pouquinho eufórica não?Falou a menina com uma voz sedutora e provocativa.

Na:Lyl-yra!Falou o menino engasgando na palavra.

O menino tentou avançar na direção da voz assim que ouviu os risinhos contidos da menina.

"_Mas que diabos! Eu não consigo me mexer"_ Pensou o menino.

Na:Lyra,tente se mexer!Berrou o menino.

Ly:Não consigo!Veio a voz da menina depois de alguns sons de grunhidos,como se a menina tentasse fazer força para se mover.

O som de metal tilintando veio quando o menino tentou, em vão, erguer um braço.

Na:Acho que nós estamos acorrentados. Gritou o menino, e para comprovar seu ponto sacudiu os braços e o som de metal fez-se ouvir no lugar onde eles estavam.

Ly:O fato de eu estar com dor nos pulsos por causa das correntes significa que nós estamos vivos. Será que era lava falsa? Falou a menina de brincadeira.

Na:Lava falsa não queimaria meu pé. Retrucou Naruto um tanto irritado, o pé ainda doía muito.

O silêncio então reinou no aposento, a falta do que falar ou de uma solução para o problema era horrível mais o fato de eles estarem no escuro tornava tudo agonizante.

Na:Lyra!Você está ouvindo isso? Falou o menino apurando os ouvidos.

Ly:Estou!São...passos? Falou a menina também tentando identificar o barulho.

Ela estava certa,os passos haviam começado com um pequeno som oco no piso e conforme chegavam mais perto o som aumentava tornando possível distinguir que,quem quer que fosse, andava calmamente e com passos muito leves.

-E então?Como vão vocês? Falou a voz conhecida num tom casual como se apenas perguntasse as horas.

Na:Gydaned! Falou Naruto surpreso ao reconhecer a voz.

Gy:Eu mesmo. Falou o "homem" dando um risinho.

Ly:Arg seu!Porque você jogou nois dois em um vulcão?!Gritou Lyra.

Na:É!Espera só até nos soltarmos, você e o Yamato vão ver. Ameaçou Naruto.

??-Vejo que as suas capacidades de percepção ainda não estão perfeitas. Falou alguém próximo.

Ly: Yamato!Mas como?Não ouvi você chegando. Falou Lyra incrédula.

Gy:Porque ele sincronizou os passos comigo e vocês agiram como crianças deduzindo que só os passos indicam presença. Falou Gydaned seriamente.

Passaram alguns segundos em que Naruto e Lyra, amuados pela humilhação, ficaram calados e foram surpreendidos por um grito conjunto e risadas dos dois homens.

-Pegamos vocês!Hahaha!Gritaram os dois enquanto riam até não poder mais. Se não estivesse tão escuro Naruto e Lyra jurariam que os dois estavam se dobrando de tanto rir.

"_E depois nós que somos as crianças" _Pensava Lyra, enquanto esperava os dois pararem de rir.

Ya:Hahaha,haha aiai...Mas agora voltemos aos assuntos sérios. Falou Yamato se recuperando do riso.

Gy;Sim...parabéns, vocês passaram.Falou Gydaned seriamente.

Na:Passamos?Mas como?Falou o menino estupefato.

Ly:O teste não era fugir?Nós não conseguimos, tanto que vocês nos salvaram. Completou a menina.

Gy:Vocês conseguiram sim, o objetivo não era fugir, muito pelo contrário, era ficar. Falou Gydaned.

O silêncio dos dois indicava um incentivo para a continuação da explicação e então Gydaned e Yamato começaram.

Ya:O objetivo era ficar e merecer a vontade do fogo. O fogo é algo selvagem que não se dobra facilmente ao seu usuário, por isso vocês precisavam mostrar sua _força_

Gy:O fogo é também astuto que procura os melhores caminhos para continuar queimando, vocês precisariam ultrapassá-lo,_ inteligência._

Ya:Ele não desiste,continuará a queimar enquanto pode, precisavam então ter _perseverança._

Gy:Nenhuma dessas qualidades poderia ser obtida por apenas um de vocês, o fogo queima mais forte quando há emoções. E o amor que há entre vocês fez com que o fogo se submetesse a _vocês_, os dois _unidos_.

Ya:Não apenas um sozinho mas os dois juntos, pois onde um falhava o outro estava sempre lá para ajudar, puxá-lo para cima, impedir que ele desistisse.

Na:Mas nós caímos,eu desisti!Falou o menino triste.

Ya:Mas ela não desistiu de você Naruto e nem você dela, esse é o importante. Você deu a sua vida por ela soltando a mão, e ela deu a dela indo atrás de você. Falou Yamato com ternura.

Ly:A-acabou então?Falou a menina com a voz trêmula num misto de emoção e alívio.

Ya:Gostaria de dizer que sim...Mas ainda falta um pedaço minha pequena.

Gy:Está na hora de por em prática a teoria. Lembrem-se, o mais importante é a união. Falou Gydaned e jogou uma bolsa de kunais e shurikens para Naruto.

Ya:Boa Sorte. Falou Yamato e começou a andar provavelmente de onde havia vindo,sendo seguido pelos passos de Gydaned.E o som de uma palma foi ouvido.

Na:Como assim eles não vão nos soltar?!Bradou o menino – Lyra?

Nenhuma resposta.

Na:Lyra!Gritou o menino começando a entrar em desespero

Ainda nenhuma resposta.

Então ouviu-se um estalido e as correntes do menino se soltaram. Um por um, candelabros foram se acendendo.O fogo crepitante dava uma sensação acalentadora à sala vazia. O menino estava no meio de uma sala sem adornos sem nada, apenas os candelabros presos às paredes, três portas e a estrutura de correntes na qual ele a pouco estava preso. Não havia nenhum sinal de Lyra por perto.

Na:Lyra?Tentou o menino mais uma vez.

Como resposta veio o ruído das três portas de abrindo e delas saíram três figuras, semi-obscuras por uma interseção entre os candelabros.

Na:Quem é?Falou o menino entrando em posição de ataque.

-Não me reconhece?Agora me magoei. Falaram os três ao mesmo tempo e deram um passo para a luz.

Na:Lyra?!Mas, como, três, como?Falou o menino confuso.

De fato três Lyras estavam em pé no lado oposto da sala onde ele estava, olhando para ele com o mesmo olhar implicante de sempre com os mesmos olhos amarelos que cativaram o coração do ex-loiro.

Na:Lyra que palhaçada!Tira esses kage bunshins!Falou o menino.

Ly:Que Kage bunshins?Falaram as três ao mesmo tempo. E virando-se uma para outra apontaram – Elas são falsas.

Na:Arrg!Para de brincadeira Lyra!Falou o menino se irritando.

Ly:Não to brincando, elas são impostoras. Falaram as três juntas novamente, uma encarando a outra.

Na:Muito bem em tão, quem é a real?Falou o menino mais para si mesmo do que para as Lyras.

Ly:Eu sou!Falaram as três respondendo prontamente.

Nos cinco minutos seguintes seguiu-se uma discussão entre as Lyras sobre quem era ou não a impostora e quando a coisa estava à beira de uma luta o menino interferiu com uma resposta prática.

Na:Ok,ok chega!Eu tive uma idéia, vou perguntar algumas coisas, quem acertar é a verdadeira.

Ly:Haai!Foi a resposta tripla.

Na:Ok, Lyra 1,quem é sua sensei de naginata?

Ly:Nina. Respondeu a primeira.

Na:Lyra 2, qual foi a primeira coisa que você fez quando me viu pela primeira vez?

Ly:Encostei meu focinho em você. Respondeu a segunda.

Na:Lyra 3,quem são meus melhores amigos de konoha?

Ly:Sasuke e Sakura. Respondeu a terceira.

"_Elas estão todas certas! Mas como?...o que Gydaned havia falado mesmo?Nós somos unidos pelas emoções,então..."_

Na:Lyra...eu te amo...Falou o menino olhando pra baixo e ficando completamente vermelho.

-Eu também!Responderam as três Lyras ao mesmo tempo.

O menino deu um risinho e sem o menor aviso avançou para a Lyra que estava no um soco ela desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça. As duas outras Lyras deram um pulo para se afastar e olharam para o menino esperando por uma resposta com a cara de "_Eu sou a verdadeira, acerta ela_!".Sem nem espera o menino virou no impulso do soco dando um chute na Lyra da esquerda, e mais uma desapareceu, sobrando apenas a da direita.

Ly:Ainda bem que você descobriu que era eu animal-kun!Falou a Lyra que sobrara e, extasiada, deu um passo para perto do menino no intuito de abraçá-lo.

Na:E quem disse. O menino ergueu uma kunai – Que era você?Falou ele num tom ameaçador.

Com uma terceira cortina de fumaça a última Lyra desapareceu.

Na:A Lyra que eu conheço, nunca ia perder uma chance de me embaraçar se eu dissesse que a amava. Falou o menino rindo de si mesmo.

Ele sentiu uma dor lancinante no peito e com um som oco a sala em que o menino estava desapareceu em pedaços dando lugar ao mesmo lugar escuro onde a dupla antes esteve. Só havia uma coisa de diferente, estava mais claro e o menino notou que estava esparramado no chão. Infelizmente, ainda acorrentado.

Assim que ele tomou consciência de que estava no chão começou a ouvir algo como um rosnado vindo de algum canto. De repente o barulho de algo arrebentando foi ouvido e uma figura correndo em direção a ele com pedaços de correntes amarradas aos pulsos e pernas apareceu.

"_Lyra!" _Queria gritar o menino, mas não conseguia, sua voz não saía.

Ly:Naruto!O que houve? Do nada você ficou calado e eu vi você batendo no chão quando as luzes acenderam. Falou a menina enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do menino.

"_O que?O que você disse?"_ O menino tentou falar, mas a voz continuava a não sair e a dor continuava fazendo com que sua visão aos poucos escurecesse.

Ly:!Não feche os olhos!Naruto! Falou a menina sacudindo ele.

Ela checou o pulso no pescoço do menino, estava fraco. O que havia acontecido afinal?

Ly:Naruto!Por favor Naruto!Eu não posso ficar sem você. Ne, com quem eu vou implicar?! Falou a menina com lágrimas caindo dos olhos enquanto sacudia o menino.

O menino foi ficando cada vez mais pálido e Lyra deslocou-o para seu colo deixando reclinado.

Ly: Onegai!Como eu vou poder viver sem te ver corar! Por favor Naruto...

A menina afundou o rosto no pescoço de Naruto,as lágrimas escorrendo e molhando a camisa do menino. Ele finalmente conseguiu sussurrar algo e a menina chegou mais perto para ouvir.

Na:Eu..não ganho um último beijo?Falou ele com a voz fraca e com um sorriso mais fraco ainda.

Ly:Haha,claro que ganha,quantos você quiser. Falou a menina com um riso forçado e a voz embargada.

Lyra aproximou seus lábios dos de Naruto e encostou-os ternamente. O menino tentou erguer a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, mas não tinha forças então Lyra pressionou com mais força os lábios no lugar de Naruto.

"_O que é isso?"_Pensou o menino.

O menino entreabriu a boca, dando passagem para a língua de Lyra.

"_A dor...sumiu?"_

A mão de Lyra viajou pelos cabelos rebeldes do menino puxando a cabeça dele para mais perto.

"_Calor,muito calor!"_Pensou Naruto.

"_Meu peito...está pulsando?!"_Pensava a menina deslocando a mão que não segurava a cabeça do menino para acima do peito. Realmente,alguma coisa estava pulsando ali.

O menino abriu os olhos de repente e como se tivesse recebido uma descarga de energia, enfiou a própria língua rudemente na boca de Lyra.a menina,despreparada para tanto furor se surpreendeu com a força da língua que agora dançava por sua boca.

"_Muito calor!!Parece que eu estou queimando!"_ os pensamentos do menino começavam a ficar confusos e ele, mais voraz.

Um enorme calor se formava de onde o peito de Lyra tocava o de Naruto, não vindo de fora, mas sim de dentro. Ele foi se espalhando pelo corpo dos dois, indo até as pontas dos pés e dos dedos e por último seguindo pelo pescoço até a cabeça. O calor havia atingido o nível do insuportável quando ele finalmente chegou ao local onde a boca dos dois ainda estavam se seladas. Quando as línguas deles se encontraram novamente uma labareda de fogo envolveu os dois.

--Vila de Konoha--

-Chegamos. Falou a menina de cabelos rosa tirando o chapéu padrão da Akatsuki.

Hi:Bom. Agora venha cá. Falou Hinata gesticulando para Sakura se aproximar.

Sa: O que...?

A hyuuga de repente atacou Sakura dando um soco no nariz dela e outro no olho.

Sa: Arrg!Pra que você fez isso?! Berrou a menina imediatamente colocando a mão no nariz para parar o sangramento.

Hi:Nossa história tem que parecer real oras. Falou ela inocentemente "_Apesar de que eu já queria fazer isso ha muito tempo"_.

E escondendo o sorrisinho ela virou-se de costas e passou as unhas nos braços fazendo vários machucados e depois fez o mesmo no rosto.

Hi:Agora sim isso parece real. Agora enfie a capa na mochila e vamos. Falou Hinata já retirando sua própria capa e colocando-a na sua mochila.

Sa: Hai..

Sem as capas, a roupa das meninas era, no mínimo, incomum. Sakura estava com uma roupa de corpo inteiro que consistia em uma camiseta de couro preto com um zíper que ia até a cintura, na divisa com o resto da roupa. Que era a peça de tecido mais curta possível jamais feito em uma mini saia, também de couro preto, mal passando do início das as botas de ninja convencional e o saquinho de kunais na perna ela ainda possuía mais dois pequenos adereços, uma bandana vermelha ao redor do pescoço e um colar prateado com um pingente em formato de um pequeno corvo.

Hi:Essa sua roupa é definitivamente estranha. Falou Hinata olhando Sakura de cima a baixo e rindo.

Sa: Olha quem fala, floco de neve. Falou Sakura rindo também.

A outra menina estava o contrário de Sakura, se era proposital ou não isso não se pode saber. Ela usava uma camisa de mangas compridas bufantes e razoavelmente maiores do que seus próprios braços.As mangas eram desconectadas nos ombros, presas apenas por uma correntezinha de metal. A camisa era fechada até o umbigo onde se abria em um "v" delineando a cintura. A menina também usava uma saia curta como a de Sakura, mas a disparidade entre elas era única e extremamente visível, Sakura estava totalmente de preto e Hinata, de branco. As kunais de Hinata vinham penduradas em um cinto, preso frouxo à cintura e ela usava o mesmo pingente de corvo usado por Sakura.

Sa:Pode dizer que a gente arrasa. Falou a menina dando risinhos e levantando a mão.

Hi:Nisso nós concordamos. Falou a menina batendo na mão da outra e assim as duas começaram a caminhar em direção ao enorme portão vermelho da vila.

--Vulcão--

Com um grande som, Naruto e Lyra foram atirados para trás, cada um para um lado da sala. Ainda em chamas a menina se levantou e correu até Naruto para ver se ele estava bem. O menino havia batido em um baú de cobre que estava encostado na parede e onde ele bateu abriu-se imediatamente um buraco no metal com o formato exato nas costas e da cabeça do menino. Ele continuou, passando pela parte de trás do baú e derretendo-a também até bater na parede com um baque forte.

Ly:Naruto! Tudo bem? Falou Lyra se aproximando e mais uma vez se ajoelhando ao lado do menino, que passava a mão na cabeça."_Arr...minha língua está latejando..Fufufu será que o animal-kun foi violento demais?E ó meu deus ele esta..não, vou ver se ele vai perceber."_

Na:Isso vai deixar um galo feio...Ai!Minha língua ta doendo!Lyra você mordeu ela?Falou ele virando-se e encarando os olhos dela, rapidamente esquecendo o que ia dizer – Lyra,você ta pegando fogo!!Rápido rola no chão!

A menina olhou para as próprias mãos, havia ainda pequenos foguinhos espalhados, mas não doíam. Ela tentou tocar nas chamas que o seu corpo, mas não foi queimada.

Ly:Não queima!Falou ela abismada.

Na:Como assim não queima,obvio que fogo queima!Falou ele.

Ly:Olha! Falou a menina puxando a mão dele até uma pequena chama que ainda estava em seu ombro esquerdo. O menino fechou os olhos e preparou-se para a queimadura.

Na:Verdade!Não queima!Falou ele e se adiantado, envolveu a menina em um abraço de urso para testar sua teoria.

-Ai!Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo quanto os peitos deles se chocaram e instintivamente cada um botou a mão no centro do peito se afastando.

O menino olhou para baixo para o peito nu...

Na:Lyra!! Falou ele tentando ao máximo seu tapar – Porquê você não me disse que eu estava pelado!? Berrou o menino extremamente vermelho virando-se de costas.

Ly: Hahahah, animal-kun eu não sei como você não tinha visto ainda. Falou a menina rindo.

Na:Eu estava mais preocupado com o fogo!Falou ele virando o rosto na direção da menina – Lyra!!Cubra-se! E fechando os olhos o menino voultou a virar-se de costas.

"_Hihihi, impressionante que ele ficou tão preocupado comigo e nem percebeu que o fogo corroeu totalmente nossas roupas"_

Na:Lyra, rápido!Arranje umas roupas!Falou o menino.

Ly:Porque?Animal-kun não gosta do meu corpo?Falou a menina com uma voz sensual, se aproximando e abraçando-o por trás.

"_Costas.Abraço.Perto.Lyra.Peitos"_ Os pensamentos do menino foram a mil quando sentiu o calor do corpo da menina de encontro ao seu, ainda mais com uma parte tão constrangedora da anatomia de sua amiga. Resultado, o menino desmaiou com um profuso sangramento nasal.

Alguns minutos depois ele acordou recostado à parede, na mesma sala, só que, agora devidamente vestido com o kimono da vila. Lyra estava em pé ao seu lado, também vestida e percebendo que ele havia acordado, estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Na:Obrigado. Falou o menino com a voz meio nasalada por causa dos pedaços de algodão enfiados em cada narina.

Ly:O fogo parou.Falou Lyra

Na:É mesmo!Mas,porque?

-Porque você perdeu a consciência.Falou a voz de uma silhueta que estava encostada no batente de uma porta que havia misteriosamente aparecido.

Ly:Gydaned! O que você ta fazendo aqui?Vai ter mais uma prova?!Falou Lyra desesperada.

Na:Bais imbordande, de onde bocê beio?Falou o menino.

Gy:Respondendo às damas primeiro.Falou ele fazendo uma reverência na direção de Lyra – Eu vim congratulá-los, vocês passaram em tudo.

Na:Adeduia agabou!

Ly:Peraí.A menina deu um passo na direção de Naruto e retirou os algodões – Tenta de novo.

Na:Aleluia acabou!Repetiu o menino agora sendo entendido pelos outros e limpando discretamente um pouquinho de sangue que ainda escorria.

Gy:Eu quero que vocês olhem no centro de seus peitos.Falou Gydaned.

Na:Seu ero!Falou Naruto indo ficar na frente de Lyra defensivamente.

Gy:Não é isso!Olhem e vocês verão.

Os dois viraram-se de costas um para o outro e abriram um pedaço do kimono da vila que usavam.

-Não tem nada.Falaram os dois em unissom.

Gy:Como assim nada?Falou Gydaned confuso.

O menino se virou e abriu totalmente a parte de cima do kimono.

Na:Viu?Nada.Repetiu ele.

Ly:Só a barriguinha de tanquinho sexy do animal-kun.Falou Lyra numa voz sonhadora.

Na:Lyra!Falou o menino ficando vermelho.

Lyra ficou alguns segundos mais irritando o menino e testando as diversas tonalidades de vermelho que apareciam no rosto do menino enquanto Gydaned continuava parado,contemplativo.

Gy:Ó não!Será que..?

Enquanto Gydaned pensava Naruto e Lyra haviam se aproximado dele e agora estavam lado a lado com o senhor do vulcão.

Na:O que foi?Quem morreu?Falou Naruto de brincadeira.

Gy:Línguas pra fora,já!Falou ele sério e sem esperar por uma resposta enfiou a mão na boca dos dois e puxou as línguas para fora.

A dupla, despreparada para uma ação tão rápida, nem teve como reagir e quando notou já estava com a língua presa pelos dedos fortes do homem.

Gy:Como eu imaginava...

-Orrê?Falaram os dois

Gy:Eu suponho que isso tenha sido um "o que?".Olhem vocês mesmos.Falou Gydaned e retirando um pequeno espelho do bolso,entregou-o a Lyra.

Na:Porque diabos você tem um espelho Gydaned?Falou o menino incrédulo

Gy:Pra refletir no rosto dos oponentes,para que mais seria?Falou ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Ly:Pra isso.Falou Lyra entrando na conversa e ajeitando o cabelo pelo espelho – Você vai querer ver isso animal-kun,olhe no centro da sua língua.

Gy:Oh!Nunca havia pensado em usar pra isso. Falou Gydaned intrigado.

Ly:Vê-se pela desarrumação do seu cabelo.Falou a menina – Vem cá.

Lyra rapidamente passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Gydaned ajeitando-o,sendo interrompida pela interjeição de Naruto.

Na:Ah!Eu tenho uma tatuagem na língua!E Lyra porque você ta mexendo no cabelo dele?Falou o menino, a princípio com surpresa e depois, com uma pontada de ciúme.

Ly:Eu também tenho,um olho.Falou a menina tirando rapidamente as mãos do cabelo de Gydaned e voltando ao outro assunto.

Na:Explique-se Gydaned?Como nós vamos tirar isso daqui?Falou ele apontando para a língua, nela havia uma tatuagem em formato de olho.

Gy:Não sai mais...

gLy:Como não?!Falou Lyra

Gy:Na realidade era para tatuagem ser no peito entende?Vocês devem ter sentido um calor no peito de vocês quando se tocaram naquela hora.Sim?

Na:Sentimos...

Gy:Só que,quando ela ia ser fixada no ponto certo,vocês criaram algo mais intenso.No momento em que encostaram as línguas,o amor foi mais forte do que o sentimento de amizade que os mantinha abraçados.Por isso o local mudou..

Na:Mas pra que serve ela:Falou ele encostando na própria língua.

Gy:Beijem-se.Falou ele simplesmente.

Na:Assim do nada?Mas,nós não podemos fazer isso é muito.

O menino foi cortado quando Lyra colou seus lábios no dele.

Gy:Encostem as línguas.

Dessa vez o menino tomou à dianteira e pediu espaço na boca da menina encostando as línguas uma na outra.

Uma luz forte passou a irradiar de dentro das bocas unidas dos dois e se espalhou pelo corpo deles. O calor da sala aumentou e, quando eles estavam quase sem ar pela duração do beijo, uma labareda de fogo encobriu-os novamente.

Na:Wow!Estamos pegando fogo de novo.Falou ele se olhando e à Lyra também.

Ly:Só que no corpo todo!Exclamou ela.

O fogo envolvi-os como uma capa protetora,mais parecendo um grande macacão de corpo inteiro.Nas extremidades,mãos,pés e cabelo o fogo queimava livremente,crepitando.

Gy:Esse fogo pode dissolver qualquer coisa,mas tomem cuidado.Nunca ninguém antes teve a tatuagem alterada por uma emoção diferente,então não sabemos as conseqüências.Falou Gydand.

Na:Nós prometemos tomar cuidado.Falou o menino sério – Mas como nós.. err...desligamos o fogo?

Gy:Bom um de vocês pode ficar inconsciente ou apenas encostarem as tatuagens de novo.Falou o Homem.

Ly:Animal-kun vai ficar bem adestrado em usar a língua.Falou Lyra

Na:Lyra!Falou o menino novamente ficando vermelho – Para com isso! Falou ele dando as costas para a menina.

Ly:Não consigo,você é tão viciante.Falou a menina ao pé da orelha de Naruto.

Ela havia se mexido furtivamente para mais perto do menino e enquanto falava pequenas baforadas de ar quente fizeram o menino tremer involuntariamente.

Gydaned observava o show extremamente interessado vendo as diversas reações do menino, a tensão submetida por puros comentários e encarava abismado a cor do rosto dele, que havia atingido um nível beirando o púrpura.

Gy:Apaguem essas chamas para nós saímos eficiência,sem beijos de cinema!Falou ele meio sério meio brincando.

Naruto virou-se para Gydaned e mostrou a língua para ele.Lyra rápida, no gatilho, investiu para frente lambendo a língua do menino.E o fogo parou instantaneamente, deixando-os novamente pelados.

Na:Fuku no jutsu.Falou Naruto rapidamente,sendo seguido por Lyra.

Quando eles estavam novamente vestidos o menino se virou para Lyra gritando.

Na:Você não pode lamber a língua dos outros assim do nada!Peça permissão!Falou ele emburrado.

Gy:Mais importante,como você conseguiu fazer isso?Falou Gydaned novamente abismado.

Ly:Naum sei,acho que como tecnicamente eu sou um felino minha língua é mais comprida.Falou ela estranhamente,para Lyra era algo natural.

Na:Bom esqueça,isso é trivial.Vamos embora logo desse vulcão,que já esou de saco cheio daqui.

Ly:Verdade,eu também preciso de um bom banho e uma boa noite de sôo.Falou a menina.

A dupla finalmente demonstrava o cansaço que sentia. Não dormiam a mais de 24horas,haviam passado um bom tempo em temperaturas absurdas, escalaram uma parede de pedra então as mãos estavam todas raladas e para piorar,o queimado no pé de Naruto estava adquirindo uma coloração estranha.

Gy:Vamos,temos que colocar algo nesses machucados.Falou Gydaned e se virou para a porta de onde havia vindo.

A porta dava em um grande corredor iluminado, com papel de parede carmesim e com diversos quadros pendurados na parede.Parecia totalmente fora de contexto dentro de um vulcão mas o cansaço impediu os meninos de perguntar.

Na:Mas onde estão Nina e Jin.Falou o menino,finalmente se lembrando dos senseis.

Ly:Olha!Somos nós.Falou a menina parando no último quadro que havia na parede da esquerda.

Na foto estavam Naruto,Lyra,Nina e Jin em uma foto que eles haviam tirado a alguns meses atrás em uma comemoração dos aprendizado dos alunos.

Gy:Cada quadro equivale a alguém que fez o teste e passou.Falou Gydaned olhando em volto nostálgico.

Um cabelo azul chamou atenção de Lyra na parede da direita e ela novamente parou para ler o nome na barra do quadro.

Ly:Ruri..?Gydaned!O que é essa parede?Falou ela intrigada.

Gy:Essa..é dos que falharam.Falou ele triste.

Ly:Naruto olhe!Acho que é a mãe de Nina.Falou Lyra surpresa.

Na:É sim!Olhe o Angus atrás dela!Falou ele também surpreso.

Gy:Vamos meninos,temos que continuar.Não se ganha nada pensando no passado.Falou ele perdido em memórias e os três voltaram a caminhar.

Eles passaram por uma porta no fim do corredor,subiram um lance de escadas e finalmente estavam fora do vulcão.Antes mesmo da dupla poder falar qualquer coisa foram encobertos por um abraço de urso.

Na:Jin-sensei!Você está bem.Falou o menino feliz retribuindo o abraço.

Ji:Vocês também!Vocês também.Falou ele numa mistura de alívio e alegria.

-Não monopolize eles Jin.Falou uma voz feminina por trás dos braços de Jin que encobriam a visão da dupla.

Jin soltou os dois e Lyra correu para abraçar a mulher de cabelos azuis que estava em pé atrás de Jin.

Ly:Nina sensei!Falou Lyra abraçando a sensei.

Ni:Como vai garota?Falou Nina apertando-a com força.

Na:Vamos bem,e acho q vimos sua mãe Nina-sensei.Falou o menino se aproximando.

Nina soltou Lyra e deu um grande abraço em Naruto.

Ni:Isso não é importante agora,o mais importante é que vocês estão vivos e passaram no teste.Falou ela com a voz embargada.

Ly:È isso ai.Falou a menina – Gydaned você..Ué,cadê o Gydaned?

Na:Achei que ele tivesse saído com a gente.Falou Naruto confuso.

Ji:Ele quem?De quem vocês estão falando?Falou Jin.

Ni:Vocês saíram sozinhos.Falou Nina.

Ly:Mas o Gydaned!Falou amenina mas foi cortada.

Ji:Esqueçam isso por enquanto.Precisamos cuidar desse machucados.Falou ele apontando para as mãos dos dois.

Ni:Vamos!Falou a sensei se virando e indo em direção da Vila,sendo seguida por JIn.

O menino seguiu atrás e apenas Lyra continuo lá parada.

Na;Vamos Lyra!Falou o menino bem distante.

L:Já vou!Berrou a menina de volta – Obrigado pela ajuda Gydaned,diga para o Yamato que Naruto não o odeia por favor.Sussurrou a menina.

Como que uma resposta a temperatura ao redor da menina se elevou e ela começou a correr na direção do resto do grupo com um sorriso no rosto e o coração tranqüilo.

Omake

-Porque todo capítulo você deixa pelado bakautora?!

-Mas..mas..isso é que faz minha fic vender olhinhos de cachorro que caiu do carro de mudança

-Mas sua fic nem é vendida!E tão ruim que nem serve pra queimar no churrasco

-Naruto você é muito mal com ela!

-Eu?Lyra,ela quase me faz pegar um gripe ficando sem roupa e eu sou malvado?

-Lyraaaa-chan,viu!E eu criei todas aquelas cenas de beijo pra vocês

-Relmente..good job luka!Faz carinho na cabeça da autora

-Humnf!

-Vai dizer que num gostou animal-kun?Ou seá que queria uma coisa mais intensa?

-Lyra!Não na frente da autora...

-Fufufu!Agora já posso botar coisas menos inocentes na fic!O mundo em que saber de tudo!Ri maniacamente e corre para o pc

-Nããããão!!


	23. Capítulo 24 Regresso à Terra Natal

**Fala galerinha!**

**Quanto tempo hein 3**

**Finalmente estou de volta e tenho alguns avisos:**

**1-O sistema de abreviações no início foi cortado, se ficar confuso vocês me avisam que eu volto a usar.**

**2-O que está em itálico, mas fora de aspas, vai ser considerado como conversa mental entre Naruto e Lyra.**_Tipo assim entedem?Num tão me ouvindo nas suas cabeças?Huahsauhshu_

**_Voltando!_**

**_Espero que gostem e deixem reviews pra uma autora baka ser feliz e continuar a escrever._**

* * *

**Traduções:**

**Yatta:Consegui**

**Mizu no Ryuu:Dragão de água**

**Kekkai:Barreira**

**Acho que acabou .**

**Capítulo 24 – Regresso à Terra Natal**

_Retrospectiva_

_O menino seguiu atrás e apenas Lyra continuo lá parada._

_Na;Vamos Lyra!Falou o menino bem distante._

_L:Já vou!Berrou a menina de volta – Obrigado pela ajuda Gydaned,diga para o Yamato que Naruto não o odeia por favor.Sussurrou a menina._

_Como que uma resposta a temperatura ao redor da menina se elevou e ela começou a correr na direção do resto do grupo com um sorriso no rosto e o coração tranqüilo._

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto e chegou para o lado para Lyra entrar primeiro

-Primeiro as damas. Disse o menino com voz cansada.

A menina estava tão cansada que nem se importou em responder com alguma gracinha e entrou no quarto jogando-se na cadeira.

-Você pode tomar banho primeiro Animal-kun, quando você acabar eu faço o curativo no seu pé. Falou a menina com voz cansada.

O menino avaliava seriamente a idéia de se jogar na cama e dormir, deixando o banho para a manhã seguinte, mas Lyra percebeu a linha de pensamento do menino e exclamou.

-Naruto!Nós ficamos 24horas dentro de um vulcão transpirando, estamos cheios de cortes e fuligem, como você espera dormir assim?E seu pé ainda pode infeccionar se você não cuidar direito dele!Falou Lyra se levantando da cadeira.

-Ta bom, ta bom!Anuiu o menino e este entrou no banheiro fechando a porta.

Ele apenas desfez o jutsu das roupas e foi olhar seu rosto no espelho. O menino não mais se surpreendia com as feições felinas e os olhos amarelos e sem se importar, decidiu avaliar o dano que a empreitada havia causado. Grandes olheiras de cansaço e sono adornavam seus olhos e diversas marcas de queimaduras e cortes estavam espalhadas pelos seus membros e rosto.

-Bom, uma noite e isso já terá desaparecido mesmo. Falou o menino dando de ombros, o chakra da Kyuubi, agora misturado com o dele, realmente vinha a calhar.

Ele abriu a torneira de água quente do chuveiro e entrou debaixo dela. A água morna fez milagres para os músculos cansados do menino. Ele encostou a testa na parede fria de azulejo e fechando os olhos repassou tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos 3 anos.

--Em quanto isso, Konoha--

-Godaime-sama!!Gritava Shizune enquanto corria pelos corredores do escritório da Hokage.

Ela continuou correndo até chegar à porta de Tsunade e escancarou-a, fazendo as pessoas que estavam dentro da sala se sobressaltarem.

-Onde é o incêndio?!Falou Kiba animado como sempre.

-Garotas-vila-machucadas-Akatsuki.Falava Shizune,tentando criar uma sentença coerente e recuperar o fôlego ao mesmo tempo.

-Respire um pouco e fale Shizune. Falou Tsunade, já acostumada com sua assistente atrapalhada.

Shizune se curvou e pôs as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego enquanto as pessoas que estavam antes na sala, Kiba, Ino, Neji e Tsunade, esperavam pela notícia.

-Neji-san é melhor você se sentar. Falou, finalmente conseguindo, Shizune.

-Por quê?Falou ele erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Hinata e Sakura voltaram para a vila, estão com alguns machucados mas estão sãs e salvas.Falou Shizune rapidamente.

Os outros quatro ficaram momentaneamente mudos, então saíram rapidamente da sala em direção do hospital de Konoha. Neji quase arrebentou a porta do quarto do hospital na pressa de abri-la e com passos largos cobriu a distância entre ele e Hinata envolvendo-a num abraço de urso.

-Hinata!Mas, você, como?Falou ele com lágrimas de alegria.

-Neji-kun, meus braços estão machucados. Falou a menina, meio sufocada pelo abraço do garoto.

-A, me desculpe. Falou ele largando-a encabulado.

A menina ia começar a explicar a situação quando foi envolvida por outro abraço de urso (ou melhor, de cachorro) desta vez de Kiba.

-Hinata!Graças a Deus vocês estão bem!Nós sentimos muito a sua falta!Falou ele feliz.

A menina que estava perto da janela sentiu algo molhado no seu pescoço e virou-o dando de cara com a cabeça enorme de Akamaru. O cachorro estava do lado de fora, mas era tão grande que a cabeça ficava no nível da janela do primeiro andar, ele também sentia saudades e dava as boas vindas à menina com lambidas no pescoço.

Do outro lado da sala Ino estava sentada ao lado da cama onde Sakura estava deitada inconsciente. Tsunade estava de pé ao lado de Ino examinando a menina, mesmo que os ninjas médicos já a tivesse examinado, era sua pupila e iria examiná-la ela mesmo.

-Ela está bem Tsunade-sama?Falou Ino preocupada.

-Está sim. Falou Tsunade terminando o exame – Sofreu apenas uma concusão, mas deve acordar logo. Concluiu ela aliviada.

A resposta de Ino foi indecifrável já que essa agora chorava de felicidade e se levantava para abraçar Hinata também. Kiba soltou a menina e deu espaço para Ino também abraçá-la. Depois de algum tempo quando todos haviam se acalmado e se sentado no hall do hospital com uma xícara de chá, Tsunade começou a perguntar sobre o que havia acontecido com as garotas.

-Afinal o que aconteceu com vocês, nós achávamos que tivessem sido mortas pela Akatsuki assim como o...Tsunade parou a frase no nome que havia virado algo como um tabuu na vila.

-Nós duas fugimos porque queríamos vingança da Akatsuki, só que acabamos sendo capturadas por Deidara e Tobi e eles nos levaram pra um dos esconderijos da Akatsuki. Falou a menina pausando para tomar um gole de chá.

-Sim, continue. Falou Kiba, ansioso por saber o que acontecera.

-Bom nós fomos jogadas em uma cela sem janelas e perdemos totalmente a contagem de dias e meses, a única coisa que fazíamos era comer, e fazer turnos de vigia. Em algum momento um dos capatazes da Akatsuki veio nos buscar na nossa cela, ele nos levou para a cozinha do lugar e nos colocou para lavar e secar os pratos.

-Lavar pratos?Interrompeu Neji incrédulo.

-Sim, o objetivo deles era nos deixar cansadas e sem esperança para que não conseguíssemos lutar contra os interrogatórios mentais. Então no que nós imaginamos ser todo dia, o mesmo capataz vinha e nos levava para trabalhar na cozinha e depois nos buscava e nos levava de volta para a cela.

-Vocês vazaram alguma informação?Perguntou Tsunade séria.

-Não!Nós descobrimos os planos deles entreouvindo uma conversa e nos preparamos para tentar fugir. No tempo em que ficávamos na cozinha ocorria 

uma troca de turnos entre o guarda que nos vigiava e então passamos a contar o tempo entre a troca das vigias e fugimos.

-Mas e o resto da Akatsuki?Vocês não conseguiriam ter fugido deles!Falou Ino

-Nós demos sorte, Deidara e Tobi haviam nos levado para uma base menos importante da Akatsuki onde quase nenhum dos mais importantes parava.Nós acabamos nos machucando porque no meio do caminho para a vila cruzamos com Deidara e ele nos perseguiu mas conseguimos fugir.Sakura nunca perdeu a esperança, talvez tenha sido isso que nos manteve sãs durante aqueles meses de tortura.

-Não meses,e sim anos.Quase 3 anos para ser exata.Falou Tsunade séria

-3 anos?Não acredito que se passou tanto tempo assim!Falou Hinata com falso espanto.

-É verdade, se passaram quase 3 anos, nós estamos agora com 17 anos.Falou Kiba.

De fato todos estavam mais altos e com aparências mais adultas, e consciências mais adultas também. Com as adversidades pela qual a vila passava, os adolescentes tiveram que crescer rápido, rápido demais, e alguns já mostravam os olhos cansados dos mais velhos.

-Acho que por hoje é só Hinata, avise-nos quando Sakura acordar. E mesmo que pareça uma afronta, os ninjas da vila vão ter que dar uma olhada na memória de vocês, afinal tem que se seguir o protocolo. Falou Tsunade se levantando.

Seguiram-se uma série de despedidas, beijos e abraços, e o grupo foi embora, deixando Hinata sozinha. Ela voltou para o quarto onde encontrou Sakura já desperta e sentada na beira da cama. Ela já havia retirado o robe de hospital e colocado suas roupas pretas e agora encarava irritada a menina que acabara de entrar.

-O que?Falou Hinata com um sorrisinho inocente.

-Por que você me nocauteou?!Exclamou Sakura.

-Só para a história parecer mais convincente. Falou Hinata, também se sentando na beira da cama – E eu também não queria você dando em cima do Kiba e do Neji como eu bem sei que iria. Continuou ela ironicamente.

-Mas isso é que é divertido!Falou Sakura num falso protesto amuado.

-Primeiro nós completamos o plano, depois nós podemos fazer o que quiser, essa foi a ordem de Itachi-san, lembra?!Falou Hinata.

-É verdade...Falou Sakura, inconscientemente esfregando os dedos no pingente de corvo que adornava seu pescoço.

A menina estava em outro mundo e não percebeu o pequeno sorriso de triunfo que se formou na boca de Hinata.

-Depois que a Akatsuki pegar o garoto nós poderemos fazer **o que quisermos, **então você poderá brincar com todos que você quiser se eventualmente sobreviverem, claro. Falou Hinata dando o golpe final para manter Sakura sobre seu comando.

Hinata tomou o emudecimento da menina como uma aceitação e virou-se para a janela vendo com o canto do olho, Sakura lamber os beiços de deleite.

-Amanhã vá falar com Tsunade, mas não conte a ela que Naruto está vivo, deixe ser uma surpresa o regresso dele para ficar mais fácil de seqüestrá-lo. Retomou a conversa Hinata.

-Ok, que a parte dois comece!Concordou Sakura ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

--Vila da Lava--

-Naruto?Falou Lyra abrindo gentilmente a porta do banheiro e avistando o menino com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na parede do chuveiro.

O menino já estava lá a mais de meia hora, e Lyra já estava ficando preocupa porque o menino sempre tomava banhos rápidos. O menino continuava em seu próprio mundo e só percebeu a presença da menina quando uma sentiu algo em seu ombro.

-Animal-kun está tão pensativo...será que eu devo me juntar a ele?Falou Lyra ao pé do ouvido do menino.

A menina havia desativado o fuku no jutsu e estava apenas com uma toalha presa frouxamente ao redor de seu corpo.As mão delas estavam em cima do nó da toalha e ameaçavam soltá-lo.

-Lyra!Sai daqui!Falou o menino ficando vermelho e se virando de costa.

-Mas você estava aí tanto tempo que eu achei que estivesse fazendo _coisas _e precisasse de mim. Falou ela sedutoramente.

-Omnf!Foi o som produzido pelo engasgo do menino – Chega! Pra fora, já! Falou ele num misto de raiva e vergonha.

-Que bom que você voltou ao normal, a propósito sua bunda é linda animal-kun. Falou a menina rindo e saindo do banheiro.

"_Meu Deus!Como ela faz isso?Ela consegue fazer minhas emoções virarem de ponta cabeça...mas pelo menos ela me fez ficar mais animado"_Pensava o menino.

Naruto terminou o banho e foi a vez de Lyra que rapidamente terminou o seu, já que tinha uma tarefa a fazer.O menino estava sentado na beira da cama esperando a menina terminar o banho para poderem dormir. Então a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Lyra saiu dele com um impecável uniforme de enfermeira com chapéu, minissaia e tudo, segurando uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Agora vamos fazer esse curativo!Falou ela animada se abaixando na beira da cama e colocando o pé de Naruto sobre seu joelho e retirando gases e anticépticos da caixa.

O menino olhava para baixo de olhos arregalados enquanto que a "enfermeira" fazia o curativo em seu pé. Ele observava de cima o quão pequeno o uniforme era, dando para ver nitidamente os peitos da menina, ele sabia que era proposital, mas não conseguia resistir.

-Prontinho. Falou a menina se levantando de um pulo – Ara.

O menino havia desmaiado e um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz.

-Vejo que Animal-kun é fraco contra cosplays. Falou ela rindo – Pelo menos agora ele vai dormir sem preocupações.

A menina apagou as luzes, ajeitou o menino na cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas se aninhando mais para perto do menino desmaiado.

-Boa noite Naruto. Falou ela dando um selinho no garoto e adentrando o mundo dos sonhos.

Naruto acordou na manhã seguinte coma cabeça pesada como que se tivesse sido nocauteado. Ele levantou vagarosamente o tronco ficando sentado e apoiando as mãos na cama para sustentar seu peso. Ele tateou para o lado, ainda com os olhos fechados a procura de Lyra.

-Lyra?Falou ele finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando para o estranho relógio viu que eram 10 horas.

O quarto estava vazio então o menino presumiu que Lyra já havia acordado cedo e cansara-se de esperar. Ele se espreguiçou languidamente e com um impulso pulou para fora da cama, se dirigindo para o banheiro.

-Déja Vú Comentou o menino com voz sonolenta enquanto se olhava no espelho, e como na noite anterior inspecionou todos os cortes. Já haviam sarado.

O menino então retirou os algodões que estavam no seu nariz e observou a pequena quantidade de sangue neles, involuntariamente ficando vermelho com a imagem da noite passada. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se concentrar e os cabelos compridos (agora quase no meio das costas) e despenteados seguiram o movimento, então abriu a torneira e enfiou a cabeça de baixo dela.

Quando estava devidamente acordado, penteado (mesmo que apenas com os dedos) vestido e com os dentes escovados, o menino saiu em direção à cozinha para arranjar algo para comer. Mal sabia ele que ao sair da cozinha jamais seria o mesmo.

Lyra havia acordado duas horas antes e se arrumara rápido para ir a ter com Nina. Lá as duas discutiram sobre como melhor executar o plano da pupila e em dado momento Angus, Jin e Kyle decidiram unir-se a eles na empreitada. Depois de um bom tempo discutindo tomaram uma decisão e então Lyra se dirigiu para a cozinha. Era uma mulher numa missão e nada poderia pará-la!

A uma hora seguinte foi utilizada para preparar o plano com a maior discrição possível.Então o grupo esperou a vinda de Naruto.O menino que de nada suspeitava abriu a porta da cozinha sem nenhuma preocupação e logo percebeu seu erro ao ser agarrado pelos pulsos por Nina e Jin e preso a uma cadeira com correntes de chakra.

-Ei!O que vocês estão fazendo?Exclamou o menino.

-Tentando tornar você uma pessoa mais humana. Falou Jin zombeteiro.

-É o que?Falou Naruto não entendendo absolutamente nada.

-É nossa hora agora Lyra. Falou Nina desencostando-se de um canto e trazendo na mão esquerda uma tesoura.

-Vamos nessa. Falou Lyra seguindo Nina e também com uma tesoura, só que na mão esquerda.

O último pensamento coeso do menino foi refletir sobre Nina-sensei ser canhota, antes de ser jogada sobre a cabeça dele uma bacia de água e Lyra começar a esfregar seu cabelo com xampu.

-O qure vrocês trão fazrendo?Falou o menino enquanto que mais uma bacia d'água era jogada sobre ele, dessa vez para retirar o xampu.

As tesouras antes esquecidas agora voltaram ao uso, Lyra e Nina já haviam discutido o que fazer então com grande habilidade, começaram a cortar os cabelos de Naruto.

-Relaxe, nós vamos apenas reduzir um pouco o comprimento e fazer um corte mais legal. Falou Lyra com um sorriso maníaco enquanto abria e fechava a tesoura.

-De algum modo eu não confio em vocês...Falou o menino com olhos assustados e começando a se debater para se soltar.

-Não adianta, essas correntes foram criadas por mim, não se quebrarão tão facilmente. Falou Kyle que abrira a porta agora.

-Você também Kyle-sensei?!Falou o menino alarmado.

-Fufufu!Vamos começar!Falou Nina erguendo a tesoura.

Nas duas horas seguintes foi ouvido o barulho de tesouras e grunhidos e gritos do menino enquanto que as "cabeleireiras", empenhadas em seu trabalho, riam dos protestos em vão do "cliente".Kyle,Angus, Jin e Nina haviam saído da sala e esperavam a estilista mostrar seu trabalho.Quando o relógio bateu meio dia Lyra saiu da sala e puxou Naruto a força atrás dela.

-Ele ta ou num ta um gato?Falou Lyra apreciando seu trabalho e dando espaço para os outros observarem o menino.

O cabelo de Naruto, antes comprido, agora estava no nível do pescoço com dois pedaços mais compridos como franjas laterais. O corte inexperiente tornara o cabelo espetado e rebelde, o que combinava perfeitamente com as partes em vermelho e os olhos felinos do menino. Se ante ele parecia um pseudo-punk, agora era um por completo.

-Lyra, isso é o que eu chamo de um corte! Falou Nina impressionada com a menina – Cuidado com ele em Lyra. Falou Nina de brincadeira.

-Ficou realmente muito bom. Concordaram Angus e Kyle.

-É verdade. Falou Jin a contragosto reparando que Nina estava dando bastante atenção ao menino.

-Então estão prontos para ir. Falou Kyle escondendo a tristeza com sua voz firme.

-Por um momento quase me esqueci que nós íamos embora. Falou Naruto cabisbaixo.

-Vamos, Lyra já preparou suas mochilas. Falou Nina e assim todos se dirigiram ao portão da vila.

-Aqui estão as bandanas que eu prometi. Falou Angus entregando a dupla duas bandanas com o símbolo da folha e da lava desenhados lado a lado no metal e a faixa preta.

Os dois aceitaram as bandanas de bom grado e as trocaram pela provisória que usavam, apenas da folha, e agradeceram.

-E esse é o nosso presente para vocês. Falou Jin enquanto Nina entregava pra Lyra e Naruto um embrulho, cada um.

Os dois apenas rasgaram o embrulho com as garras e de lá tiraram uma capa semelhante à que o avô de Naruto usava, comprida e com um capuz que encobria o rosto. A capa tinha um cordame na parte do pescoço que deixava pendurada uma pedra com o símbolo da vila da lava (Imaginem aqui aquela corda que tem na capa de Ichigo do bleach, quando ele vai salvar a rukia)

-Obrigado.Falou o menino se sentindo honrado.

-Obrigada Nina-sensei.Agradeceu também Lyra.

Os dois vestiram as capas e se viraram para o portão. Ele trazia boas lembranças de três anos atrás, o primeiro encontro com Angus, o desmaio por precipitação ao trespassar a linha verde, o inicio da grande aventura que era sua companheira Lyra. Os testes, desafios e amigos encontrados em Kyle, Jin e Nina, a dupla então se lembrou que tinham uma missão a cumprir, um jutsu a quebrar, então pegaram suas mochilas e se viraram para as últimas despedidas.

Todos se abraçaram e disseram as devidas despedidas sem verter nenhuma lágrima. _"Eles vão voltar"_ era o pensamento dos que ficavam e _"Nós vamos quebrar o jutsu eterno"_ era o dos que iam. Como presente de despedida Kyle ensinou-os um último jutsu, que lhe fora passado pelo velho conhecido Gydaned, um jutsu que criava um tecido que nem mesmo o fogo da linhagem avançada conseguiria corroer.

-Mas pra que isso?Indagou o menino.

-Num sei, mas vocês irão descobrir. Ainda há um grande caminho pela frente, desconfiem de todos menos de vocês mesmos, esse é um conselho de um velho sábio. Falou Angus – Agora vão.

O portão da vila foi então aberto e os dois se depararam com o túnel em que Naruto vagara três anos antes e de mãos dadas se dirigiram para a boca escura do túnel ouvindo atrás de si as explosões de despedida do vulcão

e o canto enigmático de Dorea e Lorea, as corujas estátuas de ouro e prata.

**OFF(Calma a história ainda não acabou então voltem para a leitura xD)**

Os três dias necessários para percorrer o túnel foram encurtados para apenas 5 horas, já que Naruto havia montado em Lyra e essa corria a velocidades vertiginosas sem se cansar ou sequer suar. Lyra esperou o menino descer de seu dorso e voltou à forma de menina, eles então saíram da caverna piscando para se acostumar com a luz natural e olharam ao redor.



-Vamos descansar um pouco e depois prosseguimos. Falou o menino retirando a mochila do ombro e jogando-a no chão ao lado de uma árvore onde ele se recostou.

Lyra seguiu o exemplo dele e fez o mesmo. Eles comeram um pouco e beberam alguns goles d'água de um cantil e uns 10 minutos depois se levantaram para prosseguir viagem.

A viagem continuou com eles a pé e aos poucos o sol foi se pondo dando lugar ao céu estrelado da noite. Decidiram parar, dormir e continuar no dia seguinte.

-Vamos armar acampamento aqui. Falou Lyra, apontando para um local que parecia ter sido ninho de outro animal, mas já não o era mais.

A noite estava fria, mas a cama aconchegante de folhas os supria com o calor necessário para dormirem tranqüilos. Naruto pegou as duas mochilas e pendurou-as em uma árvore mais afastada, para nenhum bicho selvagem vir atrás da comida. E então os dois se deitaram para dormir.

-Estou nervoso. Falou Naruto – Será que eles ainda se lembram de mim?

-Claro que sim animal-kun!Foram apenas três anos. Falou Lyra tentando reconfortá-lo.

-Espero que tudo corra bem amanhã. Falou ele sonolento.

-Vai correr. Respondeu Lyra passando as mãos gentilmente pelo cabelo recém cortado de Naruto.

-Boa noite Lyra. Murmurou o menino.

-Amanhã nossa entrada será explosiva em Konoha.Falou Lyra brincando e logo depois dormindo também.

Os dois acordaram cedo, excitados com o retorno à vila. Aprontaram-se rapidamente e partiram com igual rapidez. A parte final para o trajeto da passava sem qualquer turbulência, a dupla seguia calmamente pulando pelos galhos das árvores.

-Tsunade-sama!Falou um membro da ANBU adentrando a sala da Hokage.

-O que é agora?Falou Tsunade um tanto irritada, as coisas sempre resolviam acontecer quando estava resolvendo problemas.

O ANBU ia falar, mas olhou ao redor e reparou nos outros integrantes da sala e parou para cumprimentá-los.

-Sai-san,Sausuke-sama.Falou ele se curvando para o segundo, líder da ANBU.



-Olá Hikaru, agora conte o que é tão importante. Falou Sasuke com um aceno.

-Sim senhor! Foram avistadas duas figuras encapuzadas se dirigindo à vila

.Eles se moviam extremamente rápido então suponho que sejam da Akatsuki. Falou o ANBU.

-Você tem certeza que eles têm intenção de invadir a vila?Falou Tsunade desconfiada.

-Absoluta, apesar de não termos conseguido identificá-los, conseguimos entreouvir uma conversa. Falou o ANBU, e tirando um pequeno rádio do bolso o colocou na mesa de Tsunade ligando

-Amanhã..pshhh...explosiva...pshsss Konoha.Saiu a voz cortada pelo rádio.

-Uma voz de mulher...suponho então que sejam as novas integrantes da Akatsuki que Gaara nos falou. Concluiu Tsunade – E então, está na hora da vingança de Konoha?Indagou Tsunade sugestivamente, se virando para Sasuke.

-Com certeza, preparem os ANBU que estão na vila para a batalha e convoquem os Akai-Ryooshi. Nós vamos destruí-los, ninguém seqüestra e mata nossos amigos impunemente! Falou Sasuke sério, com uma pitada de ódio na voz.

-E eu pensava que você havia desistido de vinganças. Falou Sai de brincadeira.

-Agora eu juro que é a última. Falou Sasuke rindo também e assim os dois saíram da sala numa discussão acalorada sobre que armadilhas preparar para a chega da Akatsuki.

As notícias do ataque viajaram rápido e em menos de 15 minutos, todo ninja da vila sabia, e se preparava para a batalha. Foi inevitável que as notícias também chegassem aos ouvidos de Hinata e Sakura deixando-as totalmente confusas.

-Mas eu achei que eles só viriam depois de nós darmos o sinal!Cochichou Sakura para Hinata, o hospital estava extremamente movimentado por causa da batalha iminente e elas estavam com medo de serem entreouvidas.

-São farsantes. Falou Hinata calmamente.

-E como você sabe disso!? Exclamou Sakura elevando um pouco a voz.

-Porque quem você acha que sãos as novas integrantes mulher da Akatsuki sua anta!Falou Hinata se irritando com a lerdeza da menina.

-Mas então quem é?Perguntou Sakura finalmente entendendo a idéia.



-Isso eu não sei.Respondeu Hinata – Mas quando chegarem eu vou descobrir.

-Esses seus olhos realmente são úteis. Falou Sakura.

-Obviamente. Agora vamos esperar e ver. Falou Hinata entediada

.

Então meia hora se passou, todos estavam em suas posições e armados de shurikens, kunais.Escondidos mais perto do portão estavam os integrantes da Akai-Ryooshi e o líder da ANBU.

-Todos os rádios estão funcionando senhor. Falou Sai pelo rádio, enfatizando o senhor em forma de brincadeira.

-Bom. Nós temos ordens de Tsunade para deixá-los entrar e capturá-los para interrogatório. Falou Sasuke pelo rádio ignorando a brincadeira de Sai.

Ino, Shino, Kiba e Neji estavam do lado direito do portão, enquanto que Sai, Chouji e Shikamaru estavam do esquerdo. Sendo membros da Akai-Ryooshi tinham roupas especiais. Usavam uma capa azul escura com a imagem de uma nuvem vermelha perfurada por uma kunai e uma mascara parecida com as dos membros da ANBU. A diferença era que não eram animas comuns e sim as 6 primeiras Bijuus.

Sasuke estava em frente ao portão, apenas esperando para atacar.Ele também usava a capa azul, mas sua mascara pulava um dos bijuus.A dele era a do de 8 caudas.Os integrantes da ANBU e Kakashi estavam mais para trás para dar cobertura, afinal as crianças já não eram mais crianças.

-Eles chegaram. Falou Neji com seu Byakugan ativado.

-Consegue distingui algum cheiro Kiba?Perguntou Sasuke.

-Eu sinto cheiro de gato. Falou Kiba torcendo o nariz, seguido pelo rosnado de Akamaru que, como um bom cachorro, odiava gatos.

A porta da vila foi aberta e as duas figuras entraram cautelosamente, estranhando não ter nenhum guarda. Eles olharam ao redor e depois um deles falou algo para o outro.

-Eu pego o da direita. Falou Sasuke pelo rádio.

O jovem se lançou de seu esconderijo em cima do encapuzado da direita, que conseguiu desviar do ataque pulando para o lado. Assim que Sasuke atacou, os outros também saíram de seus esconderijos dividindo-se entre o que Sasuke atacava e o outro.

-O que é isso?!Falou o encapuzado surpreso enquanto desviava e bloqueava os ataques de Sasuke com uma kunai.

Sasuke estava tão concentrado em atacar o intruso que nem percebera a voz masculina, e não feminina como previsto. O intruso então deu sinais de que ia 

contra atacar e Sasuke se preparou para defender-se da investida. O intruso então deu um grito e colocou a mão que não segurava a kunai na cabeça como se houvesse levado uma pancada.

-_"Meu Deus, ela é louca!" _Pensou Sasuke, e então ingressou novamente na batalha.

Do outro lado o segundo encapuzado também se atrapalhava sendo atacado por Kiba e Akamaru que haviam chegado primeiro no oponente.

-Aqui gatinho gatinho!Falou Kiba atacando o encapuzado com suas garras enquanto que Akamaru tentava mordê-lo

-Miau!Respondeu o "gatinho" zombeteiramente desviando dos ataques com agilidade felina.

-Sasuke!Um deles não é mulher. Falou Neji pelo rádio.

Agora todos se dirigiam para o ataque, Ino e Neji auxiliando Kiba e Sai, Chouji e Shikamaru à Sasuke.

-Como assim?Falou Sasuke sem se distrair da batalha.

Os encapuzados apenas fugiam e desviavam e isso já estava começando a irritá-los.

-O que você está atacando é homem!Falou Neji novamente.

-Seja o que for vamos prendê-los. Responde Sasuke – Tentem juntá-los e eu vou jogar uma bola de fogo.

Os outros assentiram e pouco a pouco foram empurrando os encapuzados encurralando-os na parede. Eles se viraram um para o outro percebendo o plano, mas era tarde demais.

-Saiam!Falou Sasuke e todos se afastaram deixando apenas os dois encapuzados juntos.

Sasuke fez os inns necessários em super velocidade e soltou uma gigantesca bola de fogo em cima dos invasores. Com um clarão vermelho a chama os envolveu e os outros esperaram.

-Sasuke, acho que você os matou. Falou Chouji entre cracks de batatinhas.

-Não, eles são fortes, conseguiram desviar de todos os meus ataques. Falou Sasuke pensativo – Lembrem-se que eles são da Akatsuki.

O comentário de Sasuke foi comprovado quando, alguns minutos depois, os dois encapuzados saíram caminhando sem nenhum arranhão, como se o fogo não os fizesse nenhum mal.

--Meia Hora Antes, arredores de Konoha--

-Naruto, quase que eu me esqueço! Falou Lyra parando subitamente em um galho – Angus nos mandou abrir essa carta quando nós estivéssemos chegando perto de Konoha.

A menina abriu a pochete mostrando uma carta e entregou-a a Naruto.Ele leu rapidamente o pequeno bilhete em voz alta.

_-"Meus caros pupilos, é de extrema importância que vocês permaneçam incógnitos ao entrar na vila, pelo menos até falarem com a Hokage. Nós suspeitamos de que há um espião na vila, não contem isso para ninguém, tentem encontrá-lo, mas não o ataquem diretamente porque não sabemos se tem cúmplices. Ele pode ter algo a ver com o jutsu eterno. Boa Sorte, de seu amigo Angus"_

-Nós temos que nos apressar e encontrar esse espião logo, antes que ele vaze informações sobre a vila! Falou Lyra novamente voltando a correr sendo logo seguida por Naruto.

-Prenda bem esse cordame, assim o capuz não vai cair. Apontou Naruto sensatamente, prendendo o seu mais firmemente.

-Pronto. Agora vamos acelerar. Falou Lyra tomando a dianteira.

Em coisa de meia hora já estavam na porta da vila. Eles estranharam a falta de guardas e olharam em volta, mas mesmo assim prosseguiram.

-Alguma coisa está errada. Falou Lyra.

Antes de Naruto ter tempo de responder foi atacado por uma pessoa com capa azul e máscara colorida. Ele teve que saltar para o lado para impedir que a kunai arrancasse seu capuz, ou até um pedaço dele mesmo.

-O que é isso?!Exclamou Naruto desviando e bloqueando os ataques.

O menino então ergueu a kunai em posição de ataque e ia atacar a pessoa que o havia atacado, mas foi impedido por um berro de Lyra dentro de sua cabeça.

_-Naruto não!Lembre-se do que Angus disse, incógnitos até falar com a Hokage.Se você atacar vai ser revelado._Berrou Lyra mentalmente.

-Arrrg!Gritou o menino colocando uma mão na cabeça – _Meu Deus Lyra, você não precisa gritar!_Respondeu o menino também mentalmente.

_-Desculpe_.Respondeu ela enquanto tentava desviar dos ataques de homem que cheirava fortemente a cachorro e uma besta enorme que tentava mordê-la.



-_Você acha que foram eles que invadiram a vila?_Indagou Naruto ainda desviando.

-Miau!Falou a menina. _"Realmente não sei, mas nós temos que arranjar um jeito de chegar ao escritório da Hokage._

-_Miau?_Falou ele ciumento.

_-A deixa isso pra lá animal-kun. Quando eu contar três nós nos separamos e vamos até a hokage._Falou Lyra mas antes que ela pudesse começar a contagem foi interrompida por Naruto.

-_Merda, acho que nós fomos encurralados Lyra!_Falou o menino.

-_E de quem foi a culpa por ficar com ciuminho?_Falou Lyra brincando.

_-Isso não é hora de brincar Lyra_!Falou o menino.

Antes que a menina pudesse responder, a dupla foi envolta por uma bola de fogo absurdamente grande.

-_Waaa! Fogo! _Gritou Naruto erguendo os braços pra se proteger.

-_Naruto o que você ta fazendo?_Perguntou Lyra curiosa.

-_Ops!_Falouele rindo envergonhado _- Ainda não me acostumei com isso_

O menino desceu os braços e olhou riu desconfortável.

-_Não consigo me acostumar com esse negócio de ser imune a fogo_. Falou o menino.

-_Eu já me acostumei_. Falou Lyra reavivando as memórias de Naruto onde a menina entrava na fogueira do acampamento para teste, quase matando ele de susto.

_-Isso não é hora de bater papo!Temos que chegar na Hokage._Falou o menino sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer a cena da fogueira.

_-Vamos nos separar e agente se encontra lá._Falou Lyra também voltando à seriedade.

-_Pra que lado? _Perguntou Naruto – _Não da pra enxergar nada no meio desse fogo todo._

_-Deixa comigo!_Falou Lyra, começando a fungar e rapidamente apontando uma direção – _Pra lá!_

Os dois correram na direção que a menina apontou e emergiram fora da grande bola de fogo.



As pessoas que os tinham atacado antes estavam ao lado da bola de fogo aguardando para ver se eles tinham sobrevivido.

-_Lyra!Você seguiu o cheiro_ _**deles**__!? _Exclamou Naruto

-_Foi o primeiro que me veio na cabeça._ Falou Lyra rindo da própria besteira.

-_Bom, esquece isso e vamos nos separar. Te encontro no escritório da Hokage._ Falou o menino enviando rapidamente para a menina a imagem do local onde ficava o prédio.

-_Quem chegar por último tem que fazer o que o outro mandar por 24 horas!_ Falou Lyra rapidamente e saiu voando como uma flecha para chegar primeiro.

_-Ei_ _não decida apostas sozinha!_ Protestou o menino indignado, mas saiu correndo em outra direção o mais rápido que podia, quem disse que ele não queria ganhar a aposta?

-O que nós fazemos Sasuke-san? Perguntou Ino pelo rádio.

-Vamos pegá-los! Respondeu Sasuke se lançando à perseguição e sendo logo seguido pelos outros.

_-Só um deles conseguiu acompanhar e continua me perseguindo, e você Lyra?_ Perguntou Naruto aumentando a velocidade.

-_Dois ainda estão atrás de mim eu acho?_ Respondeu Lyra, incerta

-_Você acha? Bom tanto faz, eu já estou chegando, acho que alguém vai me obedecer hoje._ Falou ele diabolicamente.

A resposta não veio então o menino acelerou ainda mais achando que a menina havia percebido que ia perder e decidira ficar calada. Ele finalmente chegou ao prédio da Hokage e subiu correndo a parede, chegando a janela do escritório.

-Yatta!Cheguei primeiro. Exclamou o menino em voz alta enquanto fazia um impulso final no parapeito da janela para erguer-se e adentrar a sala.

-Yo Animal-kun! Falou Lyra que já havia chegado e estava em frente à mesa da Hokage.

-Então vocês são os invasores...Seja lá o que vocês pretendem, eu não irei deixar!Falou Tsunade ignorando o papo que se passava na sua frente e, se levantando da cadeira, entrou em posição de ataque.

Ao mesmo tempo um vulto entrou pela janela a toda velocidade e tentou investir contra Naruto e Lyra, agora lado a lado encarando a Hokage, poucos metros na frente e com o punho levantando.



-Lyra, kekkai!Falou Naruto sério.

-Ikuso!Respondeu Lyra animada por poder fazer algum jutsu.

As outras duas pessoas perceberam o plano, mas era tarde de mais. Naruto e Lyra fizeram os Inns em alta velocidade e rapidamente uma barreira de fogo subiu ao redor deles e da Hokage, formando um círculo de fogo de mais ou menos 10 metros de diâmetro. O círculo de fogo forçou a pessoa que acabara de entrar pela janela a sair novamente por ela e ficar dependurado no parapeito para não ser carbonizado.

-Droga!Falou Sasuke tirando a máscara e passando a mão pela testa para limpar o suor – Venham todos para o escritório da hokage rápido!

A mensagem de rádio chegou para todos os outros que haviam perdido os encapuzados de vista e eles correram rapidamente para onde o líder os havia mandado.

-Mas que calor infernal é esse?Falou Kiba sendo o primeiro a chegar Juno com Akamaru.

-Uma barreira de fogo. Falou Sai, parando ao lado de Sasuke que havia se deslocado para o telhado sobre o escritório – Parece que os nossos amiguinhos querem uma festa particular.

-Kakashi-sensei!Chamou Sasuke pelo rádio – Pode dar uma ajuda aqui?

-Não sou mais seu sensei Sasuke-kun. Falou Kakashi aparecendo ao lado deles em uma nuvem de fumaça, com seu livro e olhos sorridentes de sempre.

-Você pode tentar usar algum jutsu de água sobre essa barreira?Falou Sasuke enquanto apontava para dentro do escritório.

-Posso tentar. Respondeu Kakashi ele fez rapidamente os inns necessários e pulou para frente da janela – Suiton: Mizu no Ryuu.

Um dragão de água gigantesco bateu-se contra a parede de fogo enquanto que os outros esperavam para ver se havia dado certo. Depois de alguns segundos em contato com o fogo, o dragão começou a se dissipar e evaporou.

-Não da, o fogo é muito forte.Falou Kakashi impressionado – Nós precisamos de um profissional em quebrar kekkais.

-Eu sei a pessoa certa!Falou Chouji, que só agora chegava e se juntava aos outros.

-Porque demorou tanto?Perguntou Shikamaru, que havia chegado logo depois Sai, com a voz entediada.



-Parei pra comprar batatinhas!Falou Chouji erguendo um saco de batatas chips.

-Chouji!Quem é a pessoa afinal?Falou Ino irritando-se

-Vocês nem imaginam!Falou Chouji rindo.

Enquanto isso do lado de dentro da barreira...

-O que vocês pretendem?Falou Tsunade séria.

OS encapuzados não responderam, o que havia entrado pela janela apenas correu em direção à Hokage, despreparada para a extrema velocidade do invasor.

-Tsunade obaa-chan, senti saudades!!Falou Naruto envolvendo a Hokage num abraço forte e erguendo-a do chão.

-O-obaa-chan?!Falou Tsunade atônita – Sai pra lá!

A Hokage soltou-se do abraço empurrando o menino para trás, um pensamento rapidamente passando pela sua cabeça _"Eu conheço essa voz"_. Ignorando seus pensamentos ela exclamou:

-Só uma pessoa tem o direito de me chamar assim e ela já morreu, não insulte a sua memória. Falou Tsunade com a voz cheia de ódio e tristeza.

-Ehh?!Quem te chama assim além de mim?Falou Naruto confuso.

Do lado de fora todos olhavam boquiabertos para o quebrador de barreiras que Chouji havia trazido.

-Xá comigo!Falou ele preparando diversos inns complicados e murmurando várias coisas indecifráveis.

De volta para dentro da barreira...

-Apena o finado Naruto pode me chamar disso seu insolente, agora o que vocês querem aqui além de difamar a memória dele!?Perguntou Tsunade dando um passo a frente.

-Oi!Eu não morri coisa nenhuma!Falou o menino puxando o capuz para traz , totalmente confuso com a sua suposta morte sua morte, e revelando seu rosto ele continuou – Quem disse que eu morri?!

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio enquanto Tsunade encarava boquiaberta o menino._"É ele!Mas não pode ser ele! Aquele jounin disse que ele havia morrido!Mas afinal não encontraram o corpo...Meu Deus como ele cresceu, e o que é isso?Ele fez luzes!? Calma Tsunade!Você não sabe se ele é ele mesmo, terá que provar!"_ Tsunade inspirou fundo e virou-se para o menino.



-Prove!Falou ela não acreditando no menino.

-Como?Falou o menino.

-Mostre!Falou ela estendendo a mão.

-O que?Perguntou ele atônito.

-O cordão!Falou ela ainda mais desconfiada, ele era um impostor!

-A! O que você me deu quando eu estava treinando o rasengan com o ero-sennin? Agora que eu me lembro! Realmente seu peteleco dói muito. Percebeu o menino e enfiou a mão pela gola da capa puxando o cordão para fora.

-Naruto!Exclamou Tsunade antes mesmo de o menino entregar-lhe o cordão, só podia ser ele.

-Naruto...nii-chan?!Falou Konohamaru espantando, que acabara de quebrar a barreira e ouvira o que Tsunade havia exclamado.

Todos os outros se catapultaram pela janela porque haviam ouvido o que Konohamaru havia dito e não acreditava.

-Yo, minna!Falou o menino virando-se para a pequena multidão e sorrindo.

**Agora sim acabou .**

**Lukapeta está de volta para abalar, e pra postar!Oh Yeaaah \/u.u\/**

**Omake**

-Quantos meses a mais você pretendia deixar agente parado sem fazer nada sua baka-autora!

-Gomen Ajoelhada no chão e se curvando

-Animal-kun se acalme.Apesar de que se você parar de escrever por meses de novo nós vamos de causar pesadelos.Voz mortal mode ligado

-Sim senhora, ouvir e obedecer!Fazendo reverencia

-E porque você para sempre nas melhores partes!

-Que melhores partes animal-kun?Sorrisinho inocente

-A, bem quando, eu , você.Vermelho

Autora assistindo a tudo com uma pipoca e uma coca na mão



-Ara, Luka-chan, acho que eu e você vamos bater um belo papo sobre os próximos capítulos.Se aproxima da autora e começa a cochichar

-Huh?Chicotes?Cera de velas?Acenando enquanto ouve o que Lyra diz

-Lyra o que você vai fazer comigo?Olhinhos com medo

-Você veráLyra e autora falam juntas e riem maniacamente


	24. Capítulo 25 Reencontros

**Capítulo 25 – Reencontros**

_Retrospectiva_

_-Naruto!Exclamou Tsunade antes mesmo de o menino entregar-lhe o cordão, só podia ser ele._

_-Naruto...nii-chan?!Falou Konohamaru espantando, que acabara de quebrar a barreira e ouvira o que Tsunade havia exclamado._

_Todos os outros se catapultaram pela janela porque haviam ouvido o que Konohamaru havia dito e não acreditavam._

_-Yo, minna!Falou o menino virando-se para a pequena multidão e sorrindo._

Konohamaru, que havia entrado pela janela primeiro já que fora ele que quebrara o jutsu, se lançou em cima do menino pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

-Naruto nii-chan, eu achei que você tivesse morrido. Falou o menino chorando de felicidade.

-Yo Konohamaru!Você cresceu hein?!Falou Naruto sorrindo – E quem foi que contou essa estupidez pra vocês?Continuou ele incrédulo – Eu não morri coisa nenhuma!

-Mas, mas, você foi pego pelo Kisame, e morto por ele!Falou Ino que acabara de passar pela janela, totalmente confusa.

-Kisame? Falou Naruto coçando a cabeça tentando se lembrar do nome. Ah! O cara azul com a espadona?Eu num vejo ele desde aquela confusão com o Gaara.

-Um jounin da vila disse que viu Kisame te enterrando na floresta. Falou Tsunade que havia sentado e esfregava as têmporas de olhos fechados, tentando absorver a informação.

-Eu? Impossível, eu tava esse tempo todo na.. Ia falando Naruto

_-Naruto, não!_Berrou Lyra mentalmente.

_-Ai!!Olha o volume, não precisa gritar!E porque eu não posso falar?!_Falou o menino se virando irritado para Lyra, que estava um pouco atrás dele e ainda não havia tirado o capuz.

_-Os espiões, lembra?!_Respondeu Lyra.

-_A é verdade!_Falou Naruto.

-O tempo todo na...?Repetiu alguém

-Sasuke!Berrou Naruto, se virando para janela ao reconhecer a voz do amigo que acabara de entrar com Sai atrás de si – Eu achei que você estivesse com o Orochimaru!

-E eu achei que você estivesse o menino, amargamente.

-Me o menino abaixando o rosto e olhando para os próprios pés – Eu não tinha como falar com vocês.

-Relaxa Naruto, o bom é que você está vivo. Desculpou-se Sasuke, percebendo a dureza com que tinha falado.

-E aí, eu num ganho um abraço?Falou Naruto depois de uma pausa e rindo.

Todos pareceram sair do estado de choque em que estavam e se aproximaram para abraçar o menino.

-Que bom que você voltou. Falou Sasuke abraçando o menino.

-Fala Kiba abraçando Naruto depois de Sasuke e dando fortes pancadas nas costas do menino.

A fila foi andando, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Tsunade, Neji e Ino.

-E que cabelo é esse Naruto, ta um gato. Falou Ino enquanto abraçava o menino.

Todos tomaram um susto quando ouviram um grunhido animalesco da outra pessoa que viera com Naruto e de quem haviam esquecido completamente.

-Ah!Gente quero que vocês conheçam a Lyra. Falou Naruto animadamente, tão cabeça dura que nem havia percebido o porquê do rosnado.

Lyra deu um passo à frente ficando ao lado de Naruto e retirando o capuz. Os olhos dourados da menina se dirigiram ameaçadoramente em direção a Ino que sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu corpo.

-_Lyra!Cumprimente as pessoas pelo menos._

_-Haai!_Respondeu a menina a contragosto.

-Yo, meu nome é Lyra, muito prazer. Falou a menina com um sorriso aberto mostrando os grandes caninos.

a única coisa que alguém falou, mais precisamente Kiba.

Todos olhavam a menina de cima a baixo, os cabelos cor de fogo e os olhos amarelos intimidantes, multiplicados pelos grandes dentes mostrados no sorriso.

-Quem é, ou melhor, o que é ela, Naruto? Falou Neji, que estava com o Byakugan ativado.

-O que não! Ela num é uma coisa!Falou Naruto irritado e dando um meio rosnado, mostrando também os seus dentes pontudos.

-O que diabos _aconteceu_ com você?Falou Tsunade que até agora ficara calada em relação à aparência do menino.

-É verdade, porque você ta de lentes amarelas e fez luzes, e qual é a dos dentes de vocês?Falou Ino intrigada, secretamente pensando que o cabelo colorido havia ficado ótimo.

-Não são lentes!Meus olhos são dessa cor mesmo. Falou o menino rindo.

-Seus olhos são azuis Naruto. Contrapôs Shikamaru entediado.

-Não depois que a Kyuubi foi embora. Comentou Naruto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-_Cuidado pra não falar demais. _Alertou Lyra

_-Ok, pode deixar. _Tranqüilizou-a,o menino.

-A Kyuubi?Como assim ela foi embora Naruto?Falou Tsunade espantada – É impossível! Se ela saiu você deveria estar morto!

-Ela não saiu, ela se uniu a mim, por isso eu acabei pegando algumas das características dela. Falou o menino calmo.

-Se uniu?Como?Perguntou Sasuke tão boquiaberto quanto Tsunade.

-Chega de perguntas por hoje, por favor. Eu e o animal-kun estamos cansados, é quase um dia de caminhada até aqui. Falou Lyra se intrometendo e desviando da pergunta.

-Verdade – Falou Naruto percebendo o plano de fuga de Lyra - amanhã nós explicamos pra vocês com detalhes. Terminou ele enfatizando com um bocejo

-A sim claro, vou providenciar um quarto pra vocês. Falou Tsunade, incomodada por ter deixado a dupla cansada, em pé ali e recebendo uma avalanche de perguntas – Shizune!! Berrou Tsunade.

-Sim Tsunade-sama? Falou Shizune com o rosto corado.

-Você já ouviu tudo mesmo por trás da porta então já sabe não?Falou Neji rindo.

-Ah, bem , Shizune se enrolando pra tentar falar alguma coisa.

"_Euem, agora o Neji faz brincadeiras. Quem será que mudou ele tanto?Hahaha"_O menino ria com si próprio ignorando a frase gaguejada de Shizune.

-Nós estamos sem quartos vagos aqui Tsunade-sama, lembre-se do exame Shizune finalmente recobrando a fala.

-Ah é verdade!Falou Tsunade batendo na própria testa.

-Eles podem ficar na mansão Neji

-O que você acha Naruto?Perguntou Tsunade virando-se para o menino.

O menino não respondeu então Lyra resolveu retirá-lo de seu estado contemplativo.

-_Pensando em mim animal-kun?Tomara que não seja nada ecchi_

_-Lyra!_Falou o menino ficando corado.

-E então, aceita ficar na mansão dos Hyuuga?Perguntou novamente Tsunade, rindo do rosto vermelho do menino.

-Ah, eu prefiro ficar na minha antiga casa. Posso Tsunade obaa-chan?Perguntou o menino meu envergonhado.

-Claro. Falou ela rindo. _"Acho q eu senti falta de alguém me chamar assim. Que coração mais mole Tsunade!"_

_-_Então...vamos Lyra?Perguntou Naruto.

-Hai!Falou a menina com um sorriso e seguiu o menino que se dirigia para a porta.

-Espere!Falou Tsunade lembrando-se de algo – Nada pessoal, mas nós vamos ter que fazer uma investigação mental em vocês.Só por precaução.

-Claro, mas do mesmo jeito eu disse que iria contar o que aconteceu pra você amanhã Tsunade o menino sorrindo, e saindo pela porta seguido de Lyra.

"_Nós também Naruto, nós também." _Pensou Sasuke, se lembrando de Sakura e Hinata, e tudo que havia lhes acontecido.

Naruto entreabriu a porta de vagar, sentindo o cheiro de mofo invadir suas narinas sensí abriu completamente a porta e entrou no quarto sem se importar em acender as luzes, podia enxergar muito bem no escuro. Ele olhou ao redor, o sentimento de nostalgia invadindo seu corpo, passou pela geladeira vazia e olhou para a cama em que ele costumava dormir. Os lençóis estavam desfeitos e um pote de ramen vazio estava sobre a mesinha, como se ninguém entrasse ali desde que ele havia desaparecido.

-Desculpe a bagunça Naruto, é que ninguém queria entrar aqui, era muito doloroso. Falou Shizune com a voz um pouco triste enquanto entrava pela porta.

Lyra seguiu-a para dentro do quarto e olhou ao redor, cheirando , examinando, lembrando de memórias que não eram suas. As memórias que Naruto havia decidido compartilhar sobre sua vida em Konoha, e o quarto era exatamente como ela se lembrava.

A dupla foi retirada de sua nostalgia com um baque forte no chão.O menino se virou e olhou para o chão onde Shizune estava caída.

-Ops, acho que eu tropecei em alguma coisa. Falou ela rindo – Onde fica o interruptor? Perguntou ela.

-Ao lado da porta. Falou Naruto

-Então porque vice não ligou a luz?Falou Shizune confusa.

-Oh! Desculpe-me, esqueci que você não enxerga no escuro. Falou o menino batendo uma mão na testa.

-Eu acendo a luz. Falou Lyra se virando e indo em direção ao interruptor.

Ouviu-se um "click" e a luz iluminou o pequeno quarto, Shizune levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para baixo tentando descobrir no que havia tropeçado.

-Ora, mas veja só!Se não é meu antigo gorro. Falou o menino rindo e pegando o gorrinho azul que estava na mão de Shizune – Eu me lembro quando eu dormia com isso.

Fez-se silêncio novamente, com o menino de volta a nostalgia anterior.

-Bom, eu vou deixá-los em paz para se alojarem. Falou Shizune se virando para a porta – Foi um prazer conhecê-la Lyra. Falou ela apertando a mão da menina– E cuide-se Naruto, não vá desaparecer novamente.

-Pode deixar que eu não vou deixar ele sumir. Respondeu Lyra com um sorriso.

-Tchau Shizune. Falou o menino acenando também sorrindo.

Shizune saiu pela porta com um último aceno e a dupla começou a desempacotar as poucas coisas que levavam na mochila. Panelas (presentes de Nina), escovas de dente, de cabelo, essas coisas básicas de sobrevivência.

A arrumação foi rápida porque nenhum dos dois precisava guardar roupas, já que não tinham nenhuma. Quando acabaram, os dois se jogaram na cama. Lyra deu uma olhadela na direção da cama sendo percebida por Naruto. O menino ia falar alguma coisa quando sua barriga fez um enorme barulho, indicando que ele estava com fome.

-Nós temos que comprar mantimentos. Falou o menino se levantando.

-É verdade. Falou a menina também se erguendo.

-Vamos fazer assim, você vai ao mercado comprar comida, já que você que sabe cozinhar. Falou ele rindo.

-E você?Perguntou ela intrigada.

-Eu tenho que resolver uma..."coisa".Falou o menino

-Ara, o que seria essa "coisa". Falou Lyra curiosa.

-Você verá, e nem pense em tentar fuxicar a minha mente porque eu não vou te contar. Falou o menino rindo e saindo voando pela porta, nem mesmo pegando a exclamação de "Não é justo" de Lyra.

A menina suspirou e foi em direção aos armários, para ver se ainda restara alguma coisa. Quando ela abriu a porta do armário um cheiro fétido bateu contra seu rosto impedindo-a de respirar por um tempo.

-O que é isso!Exclamou a menina torcendo o nariz para o cheiro – Leite podre?! Continuou ela erguendo uma caixa de leite.

A menina simplesmente pegou um saco plástico que havia na bancada e jogou a caixa de leite quase verde dentro do saco.

"_Leite de 3 anos, eu nem quero saber o que mais tem aí ter que dar uma limpa nisso, para pelo menos esses armários chegarem perto do nível sanitário mínimo"_Pensou a menina

Lyra começou seu ataque contra os monstros alimentícios que viviam nos armários de Naruto e que durante esses três anos de ação decompositora pareciam ter se tornado verdadeiras bombas de fedor.

Uma hora depois a menina já havia acabado de limpar, desinfetar e jogar o lixo fora.

-Agora, às compras!Falou ela orgulhosa de seu trabalho e saiu pela porta em direção do mercado.

O sol estava alto no céu e o dia agradável, sem nenhuma nuvem bloqueando a luz. Lyra andava pelas ruas revendo tudo que já havia visto nas memórias de Naruto, reconhecendo pessoas que nunca tinha encontrado. A menina seguiu confiante para onde sabia que era o mercado, mas parou confusa quando no lugar onde deveria haver o Mercado Kishimoto havia uma loja de kunais e armas.

-Ara, onde será que tem um mercado agora?Falou a menina em voz alta para ninguém em especial.

-Perto do Ichiraku Ramen, o Kishimoto-san resolveu ampliar o mercado já que a vila cresceu muito nos últimos tempos. Falou uma pessoa atrás de Lyra

-Ino-san, né?Falou a menina sorrindo e começando a andar na direção do novo mercado sendo seguida por Ino – Obrigada pela informação, mas como assim a vila cresceu?

-Ino, só Ino. E a vila cresceu porque agora todo ninja da Suna tem passagem livre para Konoha e o inverso também Lyra-san. Falou a menina sorrindo.

-Só Lyra também, por favor. Konoha também parece ter muito mais lojas de armas agora. Falou a menina lembrando-se de ter passado por várias lojas de kunais.

-É porque a vila esta em guerra declarada com a Akatsuki. Ou pelo menos estava. Falou a menina confusa.

-É verdade, o Naruto não morreu. Falou a menina rindo e quando as duas viraram a esquina ela pode ver o novo mercado, bem maior, ao lado da barraquinha de Ramen.

-Mas na verdade não era só por causa do Naruto. Falou Ino se lembrando de Sakura e Hinata

-Ah deixa isso pra depois, tenho que fazer compras rápido e descobrir o que o animal-kun ta aprontando. Falou Lyra cortando o resto da frase de Ino e correndo para dentro do mercado – Tchau Ino

-Tchau Lyra. Gritou Ino acenando para Lyra que já estava relativamente distante.

Enquanto Lyra fazia as compras Naruto estava na porta de casa admirando seu trabalho. Uma hora fora suficiente e logo Lyra deveria estar voltando das compras. O menino terminou os preparativos apagando as luzes e esperou a volta de Lyra.

Do outro lado da vila Tsunade remoia o bilhete que Naruto havia deixado discretamente sobre sua mesa.

_Tsunade obaa-chan, algumas fontes confiáveis nos disseram que há espiões infiltrados em Konoha. Nós estamos mantendo esse fator em total sigilo, acredito que você compreenda meu ponto. Deixe a busca dos espiões conosco, e cuidado com o que fala, especialmente com pessoas que entraram a pouco tempo na vila._

O bilhete fora curto, porém eficiente. A Hokage sabia agora, com as afirmações de Naruto, que o espião era alguém próximo ou importante, o suficiente para que o que ela falasse transparecesse alguma informação importante. Essa dedução foi reforçada pela afirmação de que o fato de haver um espião deveria ser mantido em segredo, afinal se ele fosse alguém próximo logo saberia que estava sendo perseguido.

A parte que mais atormentava a Hokage era a das pessoas que estavam a pouco tempo na vila. Naruto não havia considerado em seu bilhete furtivo,que a vila estava cheia de estrangeiros e pessoas de fora por causa do exame Chuunin.

A Hokage finalmente desistiu de encontrar uma solução e rasgou o bilhete em pedaços para não ser lido por ninguém. Tsunade se levantou e andou de um lado a outro para se acalmar. Naruto viria amanhã para explicar-lhe tudo, e também dizer-lhe, se não dissesse iria obrigá-lo, quem seria esse misterioso informante que tanto parecia saber sobre o que se passava por debaixo dos panos. Ela respirou fundo e voltou para a mesa, de volta à burocracia diária, assinar papeis.

Lyra chegou em casa carregada de compras.A quantidade de sacolas era tanta que ela carregava várias nos braços e ainda empilhava mais algumas sobre as do braço.A pilha era tão grande que bloqueava a visão da menina, ela só conseguira chegar na casa por causa de um bom senso de direção e um ótimo faro.

A menina abriu a porta de casa com um empurrão. As compras não eram pesadas, mas a incomodavam terrivelmente por isso nem notou o fato da porta não estar trancada. Lyra sentiu o cheiro de Naruto e percebeu que ele estava em casa, mas dirigiu-se diretamente para a cozinha para largar as compras. Sem se importar em acender as luzes, colocou todas as sacolas sobre a mesa e começou a guardar as coisas no armário.

-Lyra quer ajuda? Perguntou a voz de Naruto, vinda de outro cômodo.

-Não precisa animal-kun, acabo rapidinho e já vou aí.Falou a menina indo de um lado a outro guardando coisas.

-Ok, quando acabar vem pro quarto, quero te mostrar uma coisa. Respondeu o menino.

A menina notou uma pontada de tensão na voz do menino e isso a impulsionou a terminar mais rápido a arrumaçã menos de 10 minutos tudo estava guardado em seu devido lugar e a menina dirigiu-se para o quarto.

-Animal-kun?Perguntou a menina abrindo a porta que dava para o quarto.

-Tcharam!Falou o menino acendendo as luzes.

-Nossa, mas, o que?!Falou Lyra boquiaberta.

-Eu achei que fosse preferir assim. Falou Naruto amuado, mal interpretando o espanto de Lyra.

A menina encarava com os olhos arregalados a mobília que agora tomava boa parte do quarto. A pequena cama de solteiro fora substituída por uma gigantesca cama de casal king, mas o que mais impressionou a menina foi o fato da cama ser muito parecida com a cama que eles dividiam na vila da lava.

-Se você não gostou eu posso devolver. Falou o menino tentando remediar o que ele achava que havia sido um erro.

-Não!Gritou Lyra virando-se para Naruto – É perfeita animal-kun.

Antes que o menino pudesse responder Lyra se jogou em cima dele envolvendo-o num abraço apertado. A menina errou a força do impulso e os dois acabaram caindo na cama sobre os lençóis macios.

-Você gostou?Falou o menino com uma alegria um tanto infantil, como uma criança que acaba de ser parabenizada por fazer alguma coisa boa.

Lyra não se importou em responder com palavras e com um gesto que vale muito mais do que mil delas, começou a beijar o pescoço do menino.

-Posso assumir que isso é um sim. Falou o menino sentindo uma língua molhada fazer o caminho para o outro lado de seu pescoço.

O menino inconscientemente virou o pescoço expondo o lado em que Lyra ainda não havia beijado. A menina recebeu o gesto e começou a beijar e lamber avidamente o lado do pescoço do menino em que ela não havia tocado.

Naruto começou a respirar mais forte quando as mãos de Lyra começaram a viajar pelas laterais de seu estava impaciente com a falta de reação de Naruto e resolveu arriscar um pouco. O menino soltou um gemido retido quando sentiu Lyra morder o seu pescoço.

"_Meu Deus!Onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso?_

"_Você não quer saber"_

Um vermelho forte se espalhou pelas bochechas de Naruto quando ele se lembrou da conexão levantou o rosto e encarou o menino com os olhos brilhando de malícia e, o que o me menino só podia definir como, por mais estranho que fosse, fome.

Naruto se sentiu encurralado como uma presa, sob o olhar atento de um predador e antes que ele pudesse conter o comentário _"__**Uma**__ predadora __**muito**__ gostosa" _

Lyra baixou o corpo plantando mais um último beijo no pescoço do menino e passando a abrir os botões da camisa de Naruto com os dentes, sem nunca retirar os olhos famintos do menino. Quando o último botão foi solto Lyra lambeu inconscientemente os lábios e subiu o caminho para cima com a língua passando-a vagarosamente pelo peito de Naruto. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do menino fazendo Lyra sorrir mais largo.

Lyra finalmente tirou os olhos do rosto de Naruto e desviou a atenção para o mamilo a que ela se dirigia. Antes que a menina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Naruto resolveu tomar uma atitude e segurando os braços de Lyra, rolou para o lado. A menina olhou para cima confusa, será que ela era tão ruim assim?Antes que ela pudesse perguntar sentiu os olhos de Naruto fixos em seu rosto cheios de vontade.

-Minha vez. Falou Naruto com a voz rouca.

A confusão no rosto de Lyra foi substituída por um calor intenso e vermelho espalhado pelas bochechas. O menino perdeu o rosto corado de Lyra porque logo depois de falar ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Lyra. Naruto repetiu todo o processo de Lyra, beijando um lado do pescoço e depois o outro.

-Animal-kun só sabe me á que eu não mereço a sua criatividade?Falou Lyra tentando fazer sua voz parecer o mínimo afetada e tentando conter o riso ao ver a expressão assustada de Naruto

-Não!É claro que você merece minha criatividade, você merece tudo! Respondeu Naruto alarmado sem reparar na deixa que ele havia deixado para ser provocado.

Como Lyra não respondeu Naruto assumiu que ela estivesse brava com ele por não fazer nada diferente e então pôs a mente para pensar sem parar de beijar o pescoço de Lyra. A menina por outro lado estava tão vermelha pela última frase de Naruto que nem se importou em implicar com ele.

Ele partiu do pescoço para abrir os botões da camisa de Lyra, um a um e em uma lentidão torturante todos os botões acabaram por ceder aos dedos de o último botão foi retirado de sua casa o menino ergueu o tronco e olhou para o corpo de Lyra, sem nunca deixar ela sair de debaixo dele pois agora era sua vez de olhou para a barriga musculosa e bronzeada de Lyra subindo os olhos tão vagarosamente quanto abriu os botões da camisa, parando para olhar os seios da menina, nem tão grandes, nem tão pequenos _"Perfeitos"_ foi o que cruzou o pensamento do continuou subindo e encontrou os olhos de Lyra, encarando-o com um misto de ternura e desejo que transbordava de seus olhos amarelos.

O menino baixou o tronco e sentiu a pele quente e os seios macios da menina encostarem contra o seu corpo e ,agradecendo mentalmente por ela não estar de sutiã, começou a chupar e lamber um dos mamilos enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o sentiu um calafrio de prazer percorrer o corpo da menina e continuou com vigor dobrado chupando e apertando com mais força e rapidez.

-Ah-ah!Naruto! Falou a menina entre golfadas de ar enquanto tentava soltar as mãos do aperto do menino.

O menino ignorou as chamadas da menina e subiu uma das pernas apertando o seu joelho entre as pernas de Lyra que soltou o leve gemido.A menina finalmente conseguiu se soltar e puxou forçosamente a cabeça do menino para longe de seus mamilos, para o desgosto de Naruto.

-O que?Falou ele um tanto confuso e também arfante.

A menina interrompeu qualquer linha de pensamento beijando fervorosamente e sem nem deixá-lo perceber o que tinha acontecido enfiou sua língua com vontade dentro da boca de Naruto.O calor subiu pelos seus corpos assim como havia acontecido no vulcão da vila da lava enquanto o menino apertava com mais força o joelho contra Lyra.A língua dos dois se encontraram em algum lugar entre a boca de um e do outro e um calor intenso envolveu-os.

Eles não sabiam mais onde era cima ou era baixo, se eles queimavam de desejo ou se realmente estavam pegando fogo, tudo que sabiam é que estavam ali um para o outro. Naruto e Lyra continuaram o beijo e também a se acariciar enquanto o menino retirava o joelho da posição onde estava e o substituía por uma mão incerta. O menino ia abrir os botões da calça de Lyra quando viu que não havia mais calça. Antes mesmo que pudesse olhar para o lugar desejado um enorme barulho de coisas quebrando foi ouvido e tudo em volta deles desmoronou em uma nuvem de pó e labaredas.

-Hokage-sama!!!!Berrou Shizune e mais uma vez entrou correndo no escritório da Hokage com um estrondo.

-Shizune você precisa controlar essas suas reações desesperadas! Falou Tsunade repreendendo a discípula.

-Desculpe Tsunade-sama. Falou Shizune abaixando a cabeça.

-Acalmou-se?Perguntou Tsunade com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Sim. Falou Shizune respirando fundo

-Então reporte o que ouve.

-É a casa do Naruto Tsunade-sama!

Quando a Hokage e Shizune chegaram no prédio de Naruto uma pequena multidão já se aglomerava no perímetro usando mangueiras para apagar o fogo.

-Abram espaço para a Hokage!Falou um dos homens que tentava apagar o fogo.

-O que aconteceu aqui?Perguntou a Hokage para um homem musculoso com uma roupa laranja e o símbolo dos bombeiros da folha na jaqueta.

-Não conseguimos descobrir. Vizinhos disseram que o prédio simplesmente começou a pegar fogo e que não ouviram nenhuma explosão nem nada, apenas o barulho de algo ruindo. O que pode muito bem ter sido uma das fundações do prédio. Respondeu o homem.

-E os moradores do prédio err...Qual seu nome mesmo?Perguntou a Hokage.

-Ryuujin, Godaime-sama. E quanto aos moradores, não havia nenhum no prédio, apenas os do sexto o homem.

-Shizune, qual o andar do Naruto?Perguntou Tsunade um tanto nervosa.

-Sexto, Tsunade-sama. Respondeu Shizune empalidecendo.

-Naruto está vivo? Perguntou o bombeiro boquiaberto e um pouco alto.

-Xiu!Nem mais uma palavra desse assunto pois é de maior sigilo por Tsunade tampando a boca do bombeiro.

-Sim o bombeiro.

-Então o que você está fazendo parado aí homem?! Vá logo tentar salvar o menino pra que ele não morra tão cedo após descobrirmos que ele está vivo!Falou Tsunade apontando para o prédio que se consumia em chamas.

-Ah!Claro si-sim senhora!Falou o homem gaguejando e voltando para seu posto de comandante na luta contra as chamas.

Os bombeiros não conseguiam de jeito nenhum apagar o inferno que consumia o prédio, apenas conseguiram contê-lo para que o fogo não se propagasse e queimasse os prédios vizinhos. Nos cinco minutos seguintes mais pessoas juntaram-se a luta incessante dos bombeiros para apagar o fogo com jutsus de água.

Ignorantes para o fogo que convergia sobre e dominava todo o prédio, Naruto e Lyra continuavam se beijando e conseqüentemente a chama continuava queimando e aumentando sua força. O quarto do menino havia ruído e caído para o quinto andar e eles nem mesmo perceberam. Quando finalmente ficaram sem ar, os dois se separaram e tiveram tempo para olhar em volta.

O menino deu um grito quando percebeu que todo o quarto pegava fogo e ficou mais confuso ainda quando olhou para cima e viu a porta de sua cozinha pelo enorme buraco no teto.

"_Naruto!Nós precisamos sair daqui agora!"_

"_Porque?Somo imune a fogo"_Falou o menino apontando para o próprio corpo, uma chama viva. "_Além do mais, temos negócios inacabados aqui"_ Falou ele sedutoramente.

"_Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui e por mais gostoso que você seja nós não podemos deixar a vila inteira pegar fogo por nossa causa!Além disso, apesar de sermos imune a fogo não somos imunes a vigas caindo em cima de nossas cabeças."_

"_Verdade, não havia pensado nisso."_

"_É meu efeito sobre você animal-kun, te deixa um tanto louco."_Falou Lyra mentalmente e depois inclinou-se para sussurrar na orelha do menino – Um louco com língua e dedos mágicos se me permite dizer.

-Lyra! Falou o menino corando.

-E pensar que depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela cama você fica vermelho agora. Falou Lyra rindo.

-Arrg, vamos sair logo daqui. Falou Naruto ficando em pé e estendendo a mão para Lyra.

A menina pegou a mão de Naruto e se ergueu do chão. Os dois olharam em volta e procuraram por uma saída, não se importando em desviar de coisas quebradas no chão pois se derretiam assim que a dupla se aproximava.

-Por aqui!Falou Naruto, apontando para uma abertura na parede que havia sido causada com a queda do quinto andar sobre o sexto.

A dupla se dirigiu para a parede e empurraram os lado do buraco para alargá-lo.A parede derreteu-se sob o toque dos dois e o buraco ficou suficientemente grande para eles o atravessaram e pularam para o chão.

-Que bom que saímos nos fundos do prédio.Não podemos revelar nossas habilidades Lyra – Kai! Completou a menina apagando o fogo.

-É verdade...Kai! Repetiu o menino também apagando as chamas.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes.

-Nunca um Gydion se apaixonou por sua Lyra.

-Então vamos ter que ser os primeiros, porque ninguém vai me separar de você o menino certo de suas palavras.

-Nem eu de você. Falou Lyra dando um passo a frente e envolvendo Naruto em um abraço.

A menina sentiu um volume se formar entre eles e começou a rir quando o menino virou de costas e rapidamente fez o fukku no jutsu ficando vestido. A menina seguiu o exemplo e sem parar de rir executou o jutsu recuperando as mesmas roupas que haviam sido queimadas.

-Ah cale a boca Lyra!Você não podia esperar que depois de tudo aquilo você ia me abraçar impunemente!Nu ainda por cima!Falou o menino envergonhado e um tanto irritado.

-Ok, eu juro nunca mais te abraçar enquanto estivermos a menina levantando a mão em sinal de juramento.

-Não! Também não é isso que eu quis...Disparou o menino antes que percebesse seu erro.

-Então animal-kun quer que eu abrace ele nu mais vezes?Falou Lyra com espanto fingido.

-Não!Falo Naruto corando

-Então animal-kun não me quer?Falou Lyra fingindo chorar.

-Não! Quer dizer, sim!Você pode me abraçar nua sempre que Naruto novamente sem pensar.

-Ara, então tudo bem. Kai!

Com isso a menina desfez o jutsu da roupa e se jogou sobre Naruto num abraço apertado.O calor subiu sobre o corpo do menino quando ele sentiu o seios de Lyra mais uma vez apertarem contra ele, desta vez sobre uma maldita camada de roupa que ele secretamente desejava que não estivesse lá.

-Chega disso!Falou ele com todo controle que tinha. Nós temos que avisar para os outros que não morremos.

Lyra riu e se afastou do refez o jutsu e os dois começaram a dar a volta no prédio, quando chegaram na frente avistaram a figura de Tsunade esbravejando com um dos bombeiros.

-Seus incompetentes!Como assim o fogo não apaga!?Falou Tsunade furiosa sendo seguidamente acalmada por Shizune.

Naruto e Lyra apertaram o passo e correram na direção de Tsunade, que assim os avistou soltou um suspiro profundo de alívio.

-Vocês estão bem?Queimados em algum lugar?Perguntou Shizune tentando examinar os dois.

-Estamos bem Shizune-san, não se preocupe Naruto sorrindo

-Não nos queimamos. Completou Lyra.

-Isso é impossível, ninguém conseguiria se livrar daquele inferno sem Shizune mas foi calada por Tsunade e Naruto.

-Falaremos no escritório, aqui não. Disse Naruto.

-Infelizmente precisam de mim aqui. Esse fogo estranho não apaga e pode acabar se alastrando e queimando alguém. Falou Tsunade.

-O fogo vai apagar Lyra – Chame algum ninja médico para ficar no seu lugar Hokage-sama para nós podermos conversar.

-Eu fico. Falou alguém que tentava atravessar a multidão.

-Sakura! Falou Naruto com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-Graças a Deus você não morreu Naruto-kun!Falou a menina abraçando Naruto.

Lyra deu um pequeno rosnado, mas Naruto ignorou.

-É tão bom vê-la também Sakura-chan!Respondeu o menino alegre.

-Naruto, vamos!Falou Lyra, um tanto rude sem querer admitir a pontada de ciúme.

-Vai nessa Naruto, depois agente bota o papo em Sakura – Pode deixar que eu cuido daqui Tsunade-sama.

-Que bom que você voltou Tsunade sorrindo para sua discípula ternamente.

-Também acho. Falou a menina retribuindo o sorriso.

Antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar "voltar de onde?" Tsunade começou a correr na direção do escritório e ele, Lyra e Shizune seguiram atrás.

Assim que foram embora outra figura emparelhou com Sakura.

-Boa atuação Hinata rindo um tanto sarcasticamente.

que a Hokage gosta de mim hein?.Podemos tirar proveito disso no Sakura pensativa.

-Isso vai nos ser realmente ú Hinata – Agora vou tentar bisbilhotar na conversa deles e descobrir por onde andou a nossa presa nos últimos 3 anos. Continuou ela rindo da prospectiva de o menino ser sua presa.

-Boa sorte, cuidado pra não delatar nossa posição. Falou Sakura enquanto girava nos calcanhares e ia exercer o seu papel de discípula ingênua na farsa.

OS quatro entraram no escritório e fecharam a porta. Shizune começou a preparar um chá e os outros se sentaram nos sofás, Naruto e Lyra em um e Tsunade em outro.

-E então, o que você tem para me contar Naruto-kun?Falou Tsunade cruzando as pernas e colocando as mãos entrelaçadas sobre elas.

-Então Tsunade, o que você sabe sobre Gydaned?....

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

*Autora termina de tirar pó e teias de aranhas do teclado*

-Agora você realmente se ês meses autora!TRÊS longos meses!

-Gomen Naru-chin, mas eu realmente não estava inspirada e nem tive tempo.*Autora vira e mostra olheiras de exaustão por ter que estudar, fazer prova e ainda escrever fanfic de madrugada.*

-Animal-kun!Você deixou a autora triste!

-Ah, não era minha intenção! Sorry Luka-chan!*Abraça autora*

-Sem problemas Naru-chin, desculpa não ter deixado a Lyra ficar com você por três meses.

-Depois do último capítulo ele nem pode reclamar, autora.*Sorriso maligno*

-Ah!Mas pra compensar a minha ausência eu vou fazer muito mais!*Olhos desfocados imaginando o futuro*

-Pode deixar que eu te dou uma idéias.

-Parem de confabular contra mim em todos os omakes!

-Xiu animal-kun, a autora que decide essas coisas ecchi.

-Ela não pode me forçar!

-Posso sim.*Digita no teclado e a camisa do animal-kun desaparece*

-Ok, ok mas não faz isso na frente das crianças!

-Não tem problema amor, a autora vai levantar o rating da fic pra 18 anos.

-Nãããããooooo!

**Cabou-se o que era douce por enquanto galerinha e desculpem a minha inutilidade.**


End file.
